Like Butterbeer
by throughthewardrobetohogwarts
Summary: Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.
1. Grey Skies

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** Honestly, who actually thinks that people on FanFiction own the rights to Harry Potter? Anyway, I obviously don't, or else you can bet I wouldn't be posting my writings on a non-profit website. Just saying.

Like Butterbeer

* * *

James' POV

5280 feet in the air. 5280, and there wasn't a single sound. Even my own thoughts were drowned out, and everything was perfect. Of course, the wind made my eyes water and the feel of my Quidditch robes slapping my thighs stung, but everything was perfect. Sure, you could argue that 5280 feet in the air isn't the safest place to be, but where else should I go rather than up? There are so many places to go, so many things to see…

Now, you're probably wondering what I'm doing 5280 feet in the air, and the answer is quite simple. Evans is sitting in the Quidditch stands and I thought it would be nice of me to give her a show. Now, why she was here, that's another story. And one that doesn't really pertain to mine.

"CAPTAIN! SHOULDN'T WE START PRACTICE?!"

I looked down with a smile. Ah, the whole Quidditch team was there already. Time to impress Evans tenfold. I flew down to meet my team, stealing a glance at where Lily was sitting in the stands. Ah, she was reading. Never fear, I'll catch her attention soon enough. But back to the team. I quickly scanned each of them, like the good captain I am. Just checking that they're all in good condition. They all looked healthy enough, but Marlene looked a little pale. Maybe she didn't have breakfast? I'll talk to her about it later. Maybe even score a conversation with Evans…

"So, a mock game? The match is tomorrow, and honestly, we don't need another pep talk." Anthony Grey, a tall and lanky Chaser shot me a rare smile. Anthony's pretty serious, he's obviously just trying to suade me.

"I agree, we ran drills all yesterday, it would be a nice change."

"Well," I ran a hand through my hair in attempts to smooth it down, okay, maybe to do the opposite, but same thing, right? "Tomorrow we're going against Slytherin. And have you seen their line-up? Avery has a whole team of huge, strong players. To beat them we need to be fast. And faster. Faster than we've ever been. A mock game would be nice, but I think we need to spend a bit more time on plays and drills."

"C'mon, James. We've been working twice a day for two weeks. Can't you just give it a rest?"

"Anthony, you know full well just how fast we have to be, and besides, you played those American sports before you came to Hogwarts. Flying on a broom should be much easier." The dark haired boy pulled a face, obviously hating the mention of his nationality. Makes sense, not many people are all for big and loud Americans, but still. "Anyway, if we master our plays fast enough, we'll have time for a mock game. But out plays have to be flawless."

"Right. Because we've been so perfect before."

…

4:23. My last class of the day and Flitwick is boring us all to death with Silencing Charms. Not to blow my own horn, but I mastered those quite a while ago. They came in handy last year when Remus was yelling at us for becoming Animagus to help him with his 'furry little problem'. Anyway, I had far more important things to do. Go over last minute Quidditch plays, copy Moony's DADA homework, annoy Evans… you get the gist of things. Right?

So yeah, here I am, ignoring Flitwick's constant attempts to get us to work, trying to help Padfoot write a letter to Lily. And before you ask, no. Bloody hell, no. Sirius doesn't feel for Evans _that_ way. No. It's just that I can't write well enough to impress Evans, and Sirius' new hobby is his 'artistic prose'.

 **What should the next line be about? Whatever it is, the last word has to rhyme with "fit". -SB**

Merlin, Pads. I don't know. Just hand it over, I'll think of something. -JP

 **No! Not my artistic prose! -SB**

Too late. -JP

I summoned the paper over, just wanting to get the thing over with. Besides, I needed to see how things were coming, right? I mean, this is supposed to impress Evans, not make her cringe. Turning to my fine comrade on my left, I threw a quill at Remus to get his attention. Charming, right? "Moony, what rhymes with 'fit'?"

"Slimy git. Now be quiet."

I raised an eyebrow, naturally. Slimy git? How is that supposed to woo my Lily flower? I mean, if I was writing a poem to Snively that would be fine, but that's not what I'm doing, is it? With a sigh that I'll admit to a bit over the top, I passed the poem to Wormtail. He had to have an idea, right? Sure, he's not the best with words, but he's definitely the most observant out of the four of us. Peter gave me a thumbs up, frantically writing. Finally, someone who takes this as seriously as I do.

Peter passed the paper over, and I had just enough time to read it before the bell rang. "What the hell Peter, 'you have really nice legs'?!"

"Like you don't talk about them every night. 'Lily has such wonderful legs, they're so long and graceful, I bet she does ballet!' Shouldn't I be the one saying what the hell?"

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh and slung an arm around me. Honestly, it's no wonder his Animagus is a dog. I mean, his laugh even sounds like a dog. Makes sense, doesn't it? "He has a point, Prongs."

"What are you three talking about?" Remus walked over and I passed him the paper. If anyone could fix it, it was Moony. Remus read it over a few times, and I could tell nothing good would come from his mouth. "What is this rubbish?"

Sirius slapped a hand against his chest, "You hurt me, Moony. That 'rubbish' is my artistic prose for the day. Or at least it was, then Peter finished it."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Honestly? Have you read it?

 _"Roses are red, so is your hair,  
_ _"At_ words _I'm not very good, as I could and I should,  
_ _"There's a reason Chasers don't write, Hooch doesn't allow quills in flight.  
_ _"Bet my brooms rather fast, and I'd do anything you asked,  
_ _"I think you're quite fit, and you have really nice - legs."_

"Like you could do much better, Moony."

"If I actually cared enough, I'm sure I could!"

"Well, I'll see all of you tonight, Quidditch Practice 'til late. Oh, and Remus, don't forget to mention me to Lily on prefect duty tonight. I'll throw in a chocolate frog every time you mention my amazing skills in Transfiguration." I shot them a smirk as I headed down the hall, not caring that Moony was shaking his head. Honestly, it's not like I'm asking him to commit a crime. Just a mention of my six pack here, a comment on how soft my hair is there. I'm not asking for much, right? Besides Moony owes me that much. Who was the one that stopped Padfoot from talking about his lycanthropy like it was 'that time of the month'? That's right, me.

…

Olivia's POV

Intermediate Transfiguration, page 216 and I am completely and utterly lost. I sighed. I do that a lot, don't I? Well, if you don't know that now, you'll soon find out. Olivia Grey, the commentator for Quidditch and one of the nicest Slytherins you'll ever meet. Not to mention the fact that I have a pretty thick American accent. Well, as you've probably already guessed, I've made quite a name for myself. Not that anyone actually cares.

But that's beside the point. Anyway, Transfiguration. Not my best class, definitely not. But that doesn't mean I don't try. No, I try. Part of that Slytherin ambition. See, it's not all bad. It just depends on what context. But yes, I still have to take the class, I can't officially drop it until 6th year, and believe me when I say that Transfiguration will be the first thing to go.

We're doing Doubling Charms. And honestly, when will I ever need to duplicate things? Okay, stupid question…

It's not considered giving up when you gave it your best effort, right? Try telling McGonagall that. Maybe I could copy off Amos, or maybe Jianyu…

Anyway, I hurriedly finished the paper, cursing when the ink smeared. The ink always smears, one of the perks of being left handed. Lovely, right? I have to admit my attempt to save the writing was a tad on the half-hearted side, but it's Transfiguration. Not to mention the paper wasn't the greatest anyway. I'd give it a valiant 4 stars. Out of eight. Eh, maybe out of six…

At least I put everything away nicely, right? That's the important part. Don't want to have go do it again...

I needed to take a break. A long, rewarding break from the endless stream of studying and required reading. Yeah, that's what I'd do. Head to dinner, stop at the Slytherin common room, switch out my books and then go back to the library…

Nevermind. Dinner had already finished. Just my luck, too. Maybe I could sneak into the kitchens later…

But anyways, I went to the common room, made it down the steps to the girl's dormitories, sighing from relief when it was empty. Florence was usually hanging around right about now, trying to persuade me into giving her my notes from History of Magic. It's not rude that I say no, at least, not as I see it. My notes aren't any better than hers. Or they would be if she actually tried. But still. The world doesn't reward laziness. Except for when it does…

Anyway, I filled my bag with more books and parchment. All the necessities for finishing required reading and confusing timelines. Trting to keep high spirits, I quickened my step and made it to the dungeons in record time. So much for a break, but maybe I could take a longer route to the library…

Taking the steps to the common room two at a time (because deep down I'm a rebel) I took my glasses and casually cleaned them. Yes, before you ask, I can see without my glasses. No, I don't use them to read, I use them because I'm legally blind in one eye. (That is very different from straight up being blind.)

Anyway, here I was, minding my own business when someone decides it'd be funny to block the entrance way. Har har, very funny. Picking on short people. Hilarious. And of course, it's perfect, prefect Avery.

"Can I help you, Avery?"

"We have Quidditch tomorrow, and I don't want you making any snide or sarcastic comments about the team on that pedestal of yours."

I flashed him my most sarcastic smile because let's be honest, he was asking for it. "For one, it's not a pedestal, I'm the commentator. I sit with the staff. Secondly, I call things the way I see them. If you don't want me to comment, make it so I don't have anything to comment on! It's not hard."

"I'm watching you, Grey."

"Ah, well why don't you join my club of admirers then?" I pushed past Avery, trying to keep a straight face but slowly dying inside. No one stood up to someone like Avery. Especially someone like me. I mean, born and raised in America, half-blood, and a family with a long line of Gryffindors. With all that stacked against you, you kind of have to follow their rules, right?

The library was still packed, and finding a table proved harder than before, but I managed. I always do. Stretching, I let out a sigh before getting out a piece of parchment and quill, followed by my Herbology book and bottle of ink.

Might as well finish another paper, right?


	2. The Perfect Plan and The Impromptu Deal

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** I _siriusly_ don't own the rights to Harry Potter.

* * *

Embre's POV

"Do I honestly have to go?"

"Of course! It's the first Quidditch game of the year, I'm positive it won't kill you to just go. Besides, team spirit! You need a bit more of it if we're being honest." I heard Lily groan from behind me and the sound of the bed sagging under her weight. Rolling my eyes, I continued to pick out what to wear, trying to pick between two different skirts. I know, cliché, but it's still a valid question! "Lils, which should I wear? The one with the bow or the one with the ruffles?"

Lily looked up from her mass of red hair, obviously uninterested. Honestly, what's so terrible about a Quidditch Match? Sure, Potter was going to be there, but seriously? Both of us were already friends with Remus and Sirius, why can't she just give the poor boy a chance? Sure, he's a bit messed up to Snape, but it's died out over the years, and Lily isn't the kindest either.

"Wear both. Or better yet, don't go." I gave Lily a look and there were a few moments of intense staring before Lily stood up, mumbling under her breath. "I can't believe you're making me go, Em. You know for a fact that Potter will spot me from a mile away. He already made a huge deal about me going yesterday, do I honestly want to give him the satisfaction?"

"You know," I passed Lily the hairbrush and she fumbled for a minute before brushing out her fiery locks. "you never fail to talk about James. Are you sure you don't like him? Because I'm pretty sure that talking about someone a lot is a sign of a budding romance."

Lily glared and tossed the hairbrush at me but it fell short. Her glare shifted over to the hairbrush. "Traitor."

I laughed and saw a smile tugging at the corner of Lily's lips. Yes, to answer your question, Lily can laugh. It's quite cute too, if she laughs hard enough she snorts and goes beet red from embarrassment. I have a picture of it but don't tell Lily. She'd kill me to get it.

"C'mon. I promised Alice we'd meet her at the Great Hall."

…

"Potter and Avery shake hands, both looking murderous. I can almost guarantee a bloody match today! And with that the game starts, Anthony Grey from Gryffindor stealing the Quaffle immediately!"

I joined in with the rest of the Gryffindor whoops and cheers, nudging Lily who had her nose stuck in some cheesy romantic novel from a muggle bookstore. Lily lightly pushed me away, not breaking concentration. Honestly, was it that hard to take an hour and dedicate it to Quidditch? It's not like she has to focus on Potter, besides, like he'd notice. There were two things that occupied that boy's mind. Quidditch and Lily, in that order.

The commentator, Olivia Grey, continued to make sarcastic and witty comments as the game progressed, sometimes earning a laugh from the stands. At least someone tried to make Quidditch funny. Alice was a die-hard fan and all Lily ever did was critique the sport. But Grey's American accent was beyond thick, almost making her comments duller than they could have been.

I mean, no offense, but she could try to pick up the accent, right? I had moved from America to England when I was eleven, and even though I still have a little bit of the accent lingering, it's mixed with something very English. It only really stands out when I'm nervous, so I try to avoid awkward situations at all costs. Olivia, however, still has a very thick accent to her. It's a little odd to hear, and why she doesn't just fake the accent, I'll never know…

"Grey shoots and Rosier is too slow to the punch! 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

I cheered along with the rest and Lily politely clapped. Alice, however, stood up and pumped her fist in the air. "TAKE THAT!" Her black and yellow scarf threatened to fly away and was the only thing that made her sit back down again.

"Slytherin has an odd jumble of players, don't they?" Lily had closed her book and put it in her bag, her attention having turned to the game. "They all look like boulders on those brooms, big and burly."

I shrugged, not really thinking about it until now. "Well, maybe their Captain's trying to approach the game from a different angle, last year all of their players were twigs. I bet they all had to put on a couple of pounds over the summer."

Lily and Alice both laughed and I joined in. I wasn't really trying to make a joke, but I suppose it's cool. I can be funny. It's been known to happen. But at that moment, the stands went dead quiet. Someone had blown a whistle to stop the game, and there was another heartbeat of silence before cries of anger rose from everywhere all at once. The commentator joined in. "THAT WAS A FOUL! FARLEY, WHAT THE F-"

"What happened?" I tried to see the Pitch, but people were standing up, and most of them were taller than me. Why didn't we choose a place closer to the front? Everyone knows that Xenophilius Lovegood is impossible to see over, especially when he was directly in front of you.

Alice flipped her head about in confusion, and Lily, the tallest of the three of us stood on tiptoe, trying to see over the Hufflepuffs shoulder. Even that proved to be a challenge. Seriously, it should be some sort of law. Short people in front, giants in the back. That's logical, right?

"It seems that one of the Chasers on Gryffindor has a broken arm. Yeah," Lily sat down, fixing her scarf. "His arms was sticking out at weird angles. It looked like the work of a Bludger if you ask me."

"Was it Potter?"

"No, I think it was that American boy. The one that's a year younger than us. What's his name… Grey, maybe?"

I nodded, and as everyone sat down I caught a glimpse of the boy in question. Lily was right, Anthony Grey was hobbling off the Quidditch Pitch, an absolutely mangled left shoulder, and deranged left arm being supported by his right. There was a moment of silence as he made his slow progress to the castle, and by the time he made it there Gryffindor had already produced a stand-in, Sirius Black kicking a broomstick off the ground.

The game went on smoothly after that, the end result having Gryffindor win, 260 to 90. The crowd dispersed not too long after the game had finished, and Lily had quickly disappeared once the game had finished. She had said something about wanting to 'avoid Potter'.

"And that concludes our first Quidditch Match of the season! Make sure to come back later in November for our next match, HUFFLEPUFF VS. RAVENCLAW!"

Alice was talking about some kind of party the Hufflepuffs were going to have, and I agreed, saying I'd have to stop by after some studying. It wasn't a total lie, I had to pick up a book at the library, but I mainly just wanted to fix my hair and makeup. I mean, you have to dress to impress, and there are always people to impress. No matter where you are, or what you are doing. Don't be fooled, one must always be presentable.

Waving to Alice, I quickened my step. Might as well get the book and have it be over with, right?

…

James' POV

"Moony, just be real with me. Don't cater to my feelings."

"I haven't been! What do you think I mean when I say 'it would take a miracle to make Evans like you'? Because honestly, it would."

I shot Remus a look and he gave me his 'honestly-Prongs' look back. I ran a hand through my hair and thought long and hard. I mean, Moony was being a bit dramatic, but never underestimate Remus Lupin. He had a point, Evans was dead set on hating me. I don't know why. I stopped pranking Snivellus and tried to restrain myself when it came to open confessions of my love for her.

Honestly, I think the only thing holding us back is Lily. She thinks too much. If she spent little less time trying to analyze how she felt, her feelings would come naturally, then BAM. Instant love for James Potter.

But the day Lily stops thinking is the day the world ends.

So, naturally, I have to be the one to pick up the slack and make Lily react on her feelings only. But how? Evans won't let me get close to her. I need someone to open a tiny space for me to slip in. I need someone to teach me how to soften Lily's feelings about me so I can make a new impression. I need someone… that's it!

"Moony, you're a genius!"

"What?"

"C'mon, we're going to the library."

We got to the library in no time, and by the time we started to weave through the shelves I already had a name for the plan. Operation Flowers. Or maybe Lily Flower. No, that's too obvious… We'll figure that out later, okay? For now, we have to focus. Focus on finding the right person…

Emmeline Vance? She was smart enough, but Merlin knows she's stuck up and throws herself at any man she can. No, someone a bit more calculating than that. Someone was observant as Wormtail, smart as Remus, savvy as Sirius, but softer than the three of them combined…

"James, I know that you really love Lily. But maybe… maybe loving her is letting her go." Remus shook me out of my thoughts, and I gazed up at him in disbelief. "You keep trying to make her see that you're perfect for her, and maybe if you back off, she'll see it better."

"But, Moony. You can't be serious. She loves me, why else would she secretly be there for me and try and hide it?"

"What?"

"I saw her at the Quidditch Match, okay? And she was there during practice the day before. She's subconsciously doing all of the things a girl does when she's in love, although she's trying to convince herself otherwise."

You see, Moony had a point and a rather good one too. What he didn't realize is that I had already thought of all those things. Do you honestly think I wouldn't? That I wouldn't doubt myself? Of course, I did, almost every day. Everyone who I thought could help me thought that I hadn't considered things all the way. They all underestimated me. No, I need someone who sees that I'm smarter than I seem…

"What you need to do is back off."

I turned around and was pleasantly shocked at what I found. A short girl in stature, with masses of dark brown hair and eyes to match. Her skin was a caramel brown and her eyes were rimmed with square, black glasses. She was wearing a grey sweater and jeans, and the only splash of color she had was a green and silver scarf, which she was in the process of taking off. A Slytherin. Interesting.

"I need to what?"

"If want to get Evans to like you, you're going to have to back off a bit. According to you, right now she's a little confused with her own feelings. You need to give her a bit of space so she can understand these feelings and compartmentalize them."

I moved over to the table she was sitting at, making sure Moony was close behind me. "But if Evans does that, she'll hide her feelings further."

The girl seemed to consider my words for a moment before fully responding. Maybe she was the right one. We'll have to see. "Yes, but girls like Evans always compartmentalize their feelings. We don't want to scare her so much she doesn't, because then we'll never truly get to see how she feels. When she does this, she'll soften just a bit towards you, and if we can get her to soften enough, we can create a gap in which you can slip in."

Moony was nodding along as well. This girl was a genius! "Lovely."

"I'm Olivia, by the way. Olivia Grey."

Olivia Grey. Now, that was something. Anthony never told me he had three sisters. He was very fond of his older sister, Anna. She was a Ravenclaw three years older than he. He also spoke of his older brother who had already left Hogwarts. He had been a Gryffindor, although more of a reader than Anthony. And then, of course, he spoke of his littlest sister who still hadn't come to Hogwarts yet. She was 9 years younger than him and was constantly sending him owls of pictures she had drawn. Funny. I wonder how no one had ever put it together before…

* * *

Embre's POV

The library was packed, as usual, and finding my way towards the back was going to be harder than expected. I weaved through the masses of gossipping Ravenclaws and giggling Hufflepuffs, wondering where Madam Pince was. She'd never let it get this loud. I mean, just a week ago she told me to leave because I had 'sneezed too loudly'.

Somehow I managed to get to the right shelf, and luckily enough it was empty. Miracles can happen, everyone. It just takes a bit of faith and magic. Now, what was the name of that book? Vanessa Schwartz had recommended it. She said that it had very explicit steps on how to brew all kinds of potions. If any book was going to help me pass Potions with a somewhat decent grade, it would be that one.

So here I was, minding my own business when someone grabs me by the arm and pulls me to a different shelf. Of course, it was Sirius Black. "Look at them!" He all but hissed at me and, naturally, I took an uncertain step back. I mean, Sirius is a friend, but he can be a bit dramatic and sometimes downright scary. "Prongs and Moony talking to that… that pompous Slytherin git."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. What else was I supposed to do? Honestly (I say that a lot, don't I?), Sirius' hatred towards Slytherins had gone on long enough. It was out of hand. "Honestly, I don't understand what you all have against Severus Snape!"

"Not him. That...girl. The commentator for Quidditch."

"Olivia? She'd never hurt a fly!" Okay, I'll admit, I was exaggerating. She'd never hurt anything larger than... an owl. Unless she was provoked.

"Exactly." Sirius took a step towards me, pulling me once more to a different spot. Moving a couple books, Sirius pointed at James, Remus, and Olivia all chatting at a vacant table. "She can't be trusted. None of them can. She's probably acting all nice and cute now, but just wait until Prongs needs something. She'll turn him down flat or lead him down the wrong path."

I jerked my arm away from his grasp, disgusted at what he was saying. So yes, Sirius and I were friends, but we fought more often than not. Friendship goals? "What makes you think that? Just because she's in Slytherin doesn't mean she's like that."

Sirius fixed me with one of those unreadable looks he must have inherited from his mother. It was one of those unsettling looks. "Look, I know her brother and her sister. They both pretend she doesn't exist. Now, there has to be something wrong for her own family to shun her, right? Besides, she might have been fine before, but once you spend time with people like _that,_ well, it gets to your head."

"Well I, for one, think you've just had terrible experiences with Slytherins. That's like saying all Gryffindors are just like you and the rest of the Marauders."

"You know, if you're so sure, then why don't we bet on it? Ten Galleons says that she's a cheat."

"And if you're wrong, I get the ten Galleons, and you have to tell me who Sirius Black is so in love with."

"What?"

I swear. Sirius can be so dense sometimes. "Don't play coy, Sirius. I know that someone's stolen your heart, all you have to do is tell me who. We're friends, Sirius, you honestly didn't think you could keep this from me, did you?"

Sirius fixed me with that look again, and it took all my willpower to not awkwardly squirm. Instead, I did my best to mimic it. The beginnings of a smile on his lips, Sirius took my hand and kissed it.

"May the best man win."


	3. Vance, Emmeline Vance

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** I honestly, truthfully, and _siriusly_ don't own Harry Potter. Also, filler chapter. I know.

* * *

Jianyu's POV

"...and yeah. But you know Grey, right? She's okay?"

I heard Embre finish her sentence, but only vaguely. Now, her asking a question? That I spaced completely. Emmeline Vance was studying right across from me. Of course, I had to look over Embre's shoulder and through her caramel brown hair to see this, but that was just a technicality. Besides, how was I _not_ supposed to look? Vance was twirling her hair and chewing pink bubble gum for Merlin's sake! And the worst part was, she _knew_ she was getting attention. And she probably loved it, too.

Yes, Emmeline Vance was one of _those girls_ , and it just so happened that I'd be lucky enough (read: cursed) to fall for her. A pureblood Ravenclaw, long dark hair, and enchanting violet eyes. And don't think I'm exaggerating when I say _enchanting_ and _violet_. The girl was probably half veela, and don't think that she shuns that conspiracy theory.

Wait. Why had it gotten so quiet, all of the sudden?

"JIANNNNNNYUUUUUUU!"

Embre was looking at me with her head cocked to one side, effectively blocking the view.

"Sorry, what?"

Embre sighed, but in that friendly type way that only she could sigh. Did I mention that Embre was the human equivalent to an optimistic marshmallow? A very smart and artistic marshmallow, but still fluffy. Honestly, it was a surprise she was a Gryffindor. Not that she didn't belong there… I'm rambling, aren't I?

"Did you even hear a word I said?"

Oh no. It was something important, wasn't it? What did I miss? Merlin's beard, bless my poor soul!

Embre took my silence and wide-eyed stare, deducing what happened. "It's Vance, isn't it?" I wanted to say she was wrong, but alas! She knew me too well. "Makes sense. She's with Anthony Grey, right? A little risquè, don't you think?"

"Don't remind me." I sat there, brooding for a few more minutes before suppressing a sigh and sitting up. Time to figure out what Embre was talking about. "Anyway, what happened with Sirius? I heard you say that you made some kind of deal?"

"Okay, so we were in the library-"

"And you saw Olivia Grey talking to James Potter-"

"Right. Sirius, being the pessimist he is, said that Grey was - essentially - a fake and didn't actually want to help James."

"Olivia would never do that! Honestly, she's one of the most loyal people I know! After you, of course."

Embre nodded, getting more and more excited by the moment. "Right? I mean, I don't know her, but it's definitely on my todo list! Anyway, we struck up a deal. I give him 10 Galleons if Grey is a flake, and if she isn't, he gives me 10 _and_ he has to tell me who he's crushing on."

I made one of those faces where if I had water, I would have spit it out on Embre's face. Sirius Black is pining over someone? Since when? "What?!"

"I know! It's ridiculous for him to be so prejudiced!"

"No, about Sirius pining after someone!"

"Oh," Embre looked slightly disappointed, but this was much-needed knowledge! Sirius Black having a crush? I needed to hold something against the cocky git. "He just has some crush. I'm not sure who, Sirius is more secretive than most, but I just know. Intuition, you know?"

I groaned. That was always an excuse for a girl when they actually had no proof. 'Women's intuition.' Embre fixed me a look and I shut up real quick. Then she went on, just as happy as before. "But get this. Then he grabs my hand, kisses it, and says 'may the best man win'. What is that supposed to mean? I mean, obviously I looked stupid and was probably blushing beet red, but what else was I supposed to do? Now that I've thought it over, I'm kind of offended, though. I mean, he said 'best man'. I'm female!"

Of course, trust Embre to get all worked up over something as tiny as a sentence. What I was really interested in was the fact that he had kissed her hand. I mean, sure, it was classic for a guy like Sirius, but they were friends. Isn't that like a 'no-no'? I guess nothing is off limits for that guy…

"I wouldn't worry too much, Olivia would never flake out on someone. Although, it's weird that she hasn't said anything to me yet. Usually, I'm the first person she comes to with news or when she needs advice. But then again, I haven't left Ravenclaw Tower today."

"Yeah," Embre's facial expression softened. "You do need to get out more. Honestly, it's probably not healthy to skip all meals and only go to classes."

"Eh, you Gryffindors live off of food and social interaction. Now Ravenclaws, on the other hand, we do everything on a binge. Binge study, binge eat, binge party. It's what you would call a phase, I suppose."

What, was that not a great way to describe the difference between us? I mean, I might have been a bit extreme in describing, but not too much! Bloody hell, I binge crush! Why do you think Emmeline is such a distraction?

"Well, as long as you're confident I'll win the bet…"

Of course, the bet. "I'm positive." Better make this quick, Emmeline was leaving. Probably heading to the library… It's not stalking if you have to go there anyway, right? Because think what you will, but I am not one of _those guys._ No, I am not, thank you very much.

"Well, thanks, Jianyu. I can always count on you." Ah, so she got the memo. Thank Merlin for the that. There were many things I would do, but tell Embre to leave was not one of them, nor would it ever be.

"See ya, Shines."

Oh, did I mention I chronically call people by their last name? Yeah. It makes for plenty of jokes (mostly from Olivia, she refuses to call me anything but 'Chang'), but I honestly don't have time to care. It takes time away from studying, does it not?

…

"Chang!" Honestly, how many times will someone interrupt me while I'm trying to concentrate on Vance? C'mon, people! "You don't know just how glad I am to see you. Honestly."

Olivia sat across from me, running a hand through her dark hair. The poor girl was almost as bad as James Potter, running their hands through their already messy hair. Where did that nervous tic even come from? And why was it so common?

"I desperately and completely need your help, and I know Vance is right behind me, but you need to focus. Okay?"

Ah, all of my female friends knew me far too well. With Amos Diggory, I could get away with staring. Hell, I could even get away with it when it came to Emmeline's _brother_. It's a good thing we have a male as Minister of Magic. If we didn't, well, we'd all be screwed.

"So, I may have possibly agreed to help someone…" I sighed. Honestly, Grey was sweet and all, but she sure did beat around the bush.

"I know."

"You know what?"

"That you're helping Potter get Evans." Man, I can be blunt. Is that a good thing?

She looked freaked out. And let's be real here, I probably would be too. That didn't stop me from giving her my smug, all knowing look. Sure, most people hate that look, but what else am I supposed to do, smile at them? No. That's not how I roll. "Who all knows?"

"Oh, just Embre. Apparently, she made a bet on your integrity."

"WHAT?!" Olivia basically screamed this and Madam Pince seemed to apparate beside us. She threatened to kick us out but had other things to worry about when the Gryffindor Quidditch team decided to walk in.

"Embre Shines, I know you haven't met her, but she's super sweet. Our same year, I think you have potions with them, though. And it was just a tiny bet with Sirius Black. Nothing too big. Besides, they're the only ones that know."

Olivia looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown, but she has a dramatic flair. Although, don't tell her I said that, okay? She'd probably kill me. "Amos knows too, I had to tell him since you were MIA."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Eh," Olivia waved it off. That's one good thing about her. Nothing was too serious or incriminating. And even if it was, she'd just rationalize it after a day. "Anyway, how's my sister? And my brother, since you have connections to Gryffindors."

Right. That brought me to my next topic of the day: Olivia's siblings. Apparently there are some deep feelings of hatred there, and Grey avoids them because it's easier than getting rejected every time she reaches out. I monitor her family members in a non-interfering way, just so that Olivia (who is really a big softy at heart) can make sure their safe. They were super close when they were younger, there was just a falling out somewhere in the middle.

"Anna is doing pretty good. Pulling straight O's like a good Ravenclaw. She's not doing too incriminating, just trying to get through her 7th year. Anthony, as you already know, has gotten with Vance, and he was in class yesterday, although his whole left arm is still in a cast. That Bludger must have hit hard."

Olivia nodded, sighing. Running her hand through her hair again, she made some comment about Vance that I totally tuned out. I know it's some kind of apology, and I don't need that. She's fine, it's not her fault her brother is with Emmeline.

It's fine. Everything is fine…


	4. What Did I Just See?

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If you think I own Harry Potter, there is something _siriusly ron_ with you.

* * *

Vanessa's POV

Finishing the day with Charms was definitely the way to go. Professor Flitwick was one of the coolest teachers you'd ever meet, not to mention the fact that he let you sit wherever you like. I was a little torn on where to sit in the beginning, but I decided to sit with Mary and Alice. We shared the class with the Gryffindors, and every day after class I'd catch up with Embre and we'd walk to the courtyard where we'd talk about our day before studying.

"Have a wonderful day, and don't forget! Your Charms paper is due Monday!"

Alice made some flippant remark (she didn't like Charms very much) and Mary and I stifled giggles. Alice is definitely the funniest person I know, although she can be a bit harsh at times. It's not harsh for me to say that, is it? Eh, Alice knows we're friends, I don't think she'd find it incriminating.

Anyway, I was just minding my own business, talking with Mary (Alice had disappeared. She does that a lot.) when I get stopped. Amos Diggory somehow flagged us down and managed to push through the crowd of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors streaming through the doors.

"Hey! Mary! Vanessa!"

I waved at him and Mary blushed beet red, tugging on my arm. Everyone knew Mary MacDonald had a huge crush on Amos Diggory. _Everyone_ seemed to know that _except Amos._ Not to be mean, but how thick can you be? Whenever he sees Mary she looks like she got sunburned she's so red, and she can barely speak or stand.

"Hey, guys, where you off to?" Amos towered over us and ran a hand through his brown hair. He gave us a smile and I could've sworn I heard Mary _sigh._ One of those I-am-so-in-love sighs. Amos, of course, either ignored it or didn't hear it. "I have a bit of a dilemma."

"What's wrong?"

Mary's overriding fear for Amos' wellbeing made her stand up straight, some of the redness draining from her face. I laughed and shook my head, and by the time I looked up again, she was a normal color.

"Oh, it's not me. It's my friend, Jianyu. He's having a bit of a - err - _girl problem."_

"Ah, well we can you help you there."

"Well, you see…" Oh, no. Amos rubbed the back of his neck and Mary and I shared a look. This can't be good, can it? "Jianyu has a thing for - uh - someone very… sought after…"

Double oh, no. This was not going well.

"She - uh - already has a boyfriend, and… well, we can guarantee it won't last long…"

"It's Emmeline Vance, right? That girl has her claws in every boy's head."

Amos laughed and I knew I hit home. Great deduction skills, right? "Well, she is easy on the eyes..."

Merlin's beard, this was a triple oh, no. Not because of Vance, but because Amos has no tact whatsoever. I saw Mary's face fall and I watched her fidget with her uniform. I had to do something, and fast. "Well, I'll think things over, but I really have to meet up with Embre. But Amos, Alice is really good at relationship stuff, why don't you have Mary show you where she went?"

"But wait! That's not all!"

"Ask Mary!"

So, abandoning Mary probably wasn't what she wanted, but it was what she needed. Right? I mean, I can't fix or do anything to make Mary more relaxed around Amos. She needs to do that herself, and the only real way to do that is by spending time with him, right?

At least, that's what I think…

…

I had seen Embre do plenty of things. Why just last week she was trying to multi-task and take a cake to Ravenclaw tower while at the same time make it to Orchestra while studying for Herbology. Needless to say, someone got a faceful of cake and someone got hit by her Herbology textbook as she was making her way down the stairs.

Yes, I had seen Embre Shines do plenty of crazy and funny things, all in an attempt to help others. However, there was one thing I was not expecting to find Embre doing.

And that was talking to Sirius Black in a dark corridor, and then entering a broom closet with him.

* * *

Embre's POV

I wasn't stupid, right?

I mean, sure going into a broom closet with Sirius Black wasn't the smartest decision of my entire life, but it was for a good reason. The dark corridor probably didn't help with setting the mood, but no had seen. The only real problem was getting _out_ of the closet. That would be tricky.

But back to the oh-so-important reason as to why I voluntarily (Sirius was many things, but he was not one of _those guys_ ) entered a broom closet with Mr. New-Girl-Every-Day-Black.

He had something to show me.

Okay, so that sounded better when he said it, and definitely less pervy, but he had some piece of paper and it was intriguing. Curiosity killed the lioness, I know. Trust me, my mother raised me to be better than this! But it wasn't anything too incriminating… plenty of people have conversations in broom closets, right?

"Is Miss Shines nervous?"

Sirius gave one of those grins and considering the circumstances, I feel no embarrassment when I say that I shivered. I mean, yes, Sirius and I are friends. But not 'lets-hang-out-in-broom-closets' friends. Is that even a stage in friendships?

"Is Mr. Black trying to intimidate a girl in a broom closet?"

"You're really upset about our surroundings, aren't you?"

Upset? Upset?! Of course, I'm upset! What does he want me to say? 'Oh yeah, I'm super comfortable with our pervy surroundings.' Instead of opening my mouth and saying something I'll probably regret, I just muttered a spell to get some light and fixed him with a look of my own. He laughed, and I'm not even going to lie, I shivered. Again.

He, of course, noticed.

"Honestly, do I really bother you that much?"

Pshaw. "No…?" Wow. That sounded way more certain in my mind.

Sirius let out a sigh and whipped the piece of paper back out. "Now, this is what I wanted to show you." He muttered some words and tapped the parchment. It was hard to see, but it looked like the paper was bleeding. That… I don't even have an excuse for that. Not one. "Look, here."

Sirius tapped on a section. There were three sets of footsteps, and there was a name for each. I'm impressed, and I made no move to hide that. Sirius having something like this? That's impressive. He must have made it himself because I had never seen anything like it. And besides, this thing would be a bestseller if it was in stores.

It was a map of the school, and it had what everyone was doing, right at that moment. It even had the Squid in the Black Lake! I mean, the name attached was Bathsheba The Squid, and while that was a little startling, it wasn't anything too weird. But back to those three sets of footsteps…

"I think you'd better pay me those 10 Galleons now."

And with that, Sirius rolled the paper up, disappearing so quickly I could've sworn he apparated. But that impossible.

Olivia Grey was walking around with Douglass Avery and Xavier Mulciber.

In the dungeons.

...

James' POV

Befriending Grey was hands down, the smartest decision I've ever made. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating, but you manage to get Lily Evans to laugh! It's a difficult task, and somehow, I managed to do so. Not to mention the fact that it was in the Great Hall. Lily usually rolls her eyes and glares at me in public places. But a laugh? Either she had been tipping back a couple Firewhiskeys too many, or I was dreaming. But of course, I had already checked. Prongs was more awake than ever before and Lily Evans had just _laughed_.

When did I start referring to myself in the third person? I blame it on Sirius. He does it in his sleep.

It wasn't even that funny, is the thing. Just one of my usual, everyday comments to Moony. Evans had been sitting a couple of people down from us, and we were talking, as guys do when I made some remark. (I can't remember what it was now, the shock erased everything but her angelic laugh from my mind.) Usually, I would hear a sigh, but that means she's paying attention, right? I anticipated the same sigh, as per usual, but instead, I heard a strangled, muffled sound! Lily tried to cough to play it off, but that didn't work and she continued to laugh!

Then, get this, she started to hiccup.

I honestly didn't think there was a way to make her any cuter, but I was proven wrong. Her laugh - while sweet - wasn't anything I hadn't heard before (although it was still music to my ears) but her hiccups were adorable. I could tell Evans was self-conscious about it, but why? I smiled like an idiot and Peter made some joke about it.

Everyone was laughing at breakfast.

So, naturally, I had to share this bit of information with my Slytherin counterpart. Merlin only knew where she was, but I had a feeling to check the library. It was a commonplace for people to go, right? Besides, it was due time for another meeting. Two weeks had gone by and I had only seen Grey twice. Once in the halls and at the last Quidditch match. (Yes, I go to all of them. You have to evaluate the teams, any good Captain would.)

So here I was, making my way through the library, praying that she'd be here. What can I say? It was agony ignoring Evans.

Making it to the last table, I cocked an eyebrow.

"Grey?"

* * *

 **Somewhat of a cliffhanger, and I did not do it on purpose. Or maybe I did...**


	5. The Midlife Crisis' Of Olivia Grey

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** Harry Potter will never be mine, because sadly, I am not a part of J.K. Rowlings will.

* * *

Olivia's POV

I don't even remember falling asleep in the library. I do, however, remember my exhaustion as I sat down, determined to finish my Charm's essay. Apparently, that didn't work out, because I was jerked awake by James Potter smirking down at me.

Remember that exhaustion I talked about? Well, it came back.

With a sigh (See? I did it again!), I rubbed my temple. It was then that I felt the paper that was stuck to my face. With another sigh (it was more aggravated this time) I peeled the paper off, grimacing when it didn't want to come off.

After a lot of struggle, I had the paper in my hands. Of course, it was my Charms paper. That could only mean one thing… I had a huge smear of ink across my face, didn't I? Well, at least it'll match my hand, right? Haute couture?

James, like any teenage boy, laughed in my face. Lovely, right?

I smiled in return and searched my bag for my wand. I knew a spell or two that could fix my face problem.

"Here," James sat down and flicked his wand. I could _feel_ the difference on my face and thanked him. Honestly, how much more of a charity case could I be? It didn't seem to bother him, though. "What was that all about?"

"I haven't had the greatest sleep, lately. But why are _you_ here?"

"Right!" His face split into one of the biggest grins I've ever seen, and when he spoke, he did it very quickly. "Your plan worked, and get this, I got Evans to _laugh_ at one of my jokes! Of course, I wasn't trying to get her to laugh, it was just a witty comment to Sirius, but that's still a score!"

"Well, apparently you're quite the comedian. But, are you sure she wasn't laughing _at you?_ There's a big difference."

"I'm positive." He leaned back in his seat and cleaned his glasses on his tie. Hey, that was my move! Well, I guess not… I usually used my scarf…

"So, what's our next plan of attack?"

Of course, he needs help winning over Lily. We weren't _friends_ or anything, he didn't share this just to share, I was just the brains behind the operation. Okay, well, what's the most important thing for James to do right now? What will really win over Lily's heart? "Are you still calling Lily by her last name?"

"Yeah. It's Evans or Lily flower."

I laughed. It was hard not to, okay? I could only imagine James calling Lily that and getting slugged before he had the chance to smirk. But then again, if he actually calls her that…

"She lets you call her that?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, she rolls her gorgeous green eyes, but other than that she tolerates it."

Another reason for me to believe that Lily actually likes James. How many people would let James Potter call them 'Lily flower' if they hated his guts? Not many, I'm willing to bet. "Well, that's good. That's really good. So, I don't think we should breach the area of calling her just "Lily' yet, we'll save that for just before Christmas break. What we should do now is - and when I say 'we' I mean you - show her how kind we can be. Don't be Remus Lupin kind, be James Potter kind. We don't want her to fall for you and realize that's not who you are. We want her to fall for James Potter. Don't try to be unnaturally kind either, just do you, but have more genuine smiles. Everyone knows she thinks your smirk is overly confident."

"So help the first years and stuff?"

"Well, do you already do that?"

"I try, but how am I supposed to remember? I didn't even do _my_ work at that age!"

Trust James Potter to try and help first years when he can't even help himself. "Yeah, I'd do that. We have a Hogsmeade visit coming up, don't we? Don't ask Lily, don't ask anyone. Just go with your friends and have a good time. Don't stalk Lily. Don't follow her. Don't make her uncomfortable. Just do you and let Lily do her."

"I don't ' _stalk'_ Lily!"

"Well, okay, but that's what everyone in our year thinks." James looked taken aback and I couldn't help but laugh. It was funny! You wouldn't believe the things I hear in the corridor! They think James is some kind of creepy stalker pining over Evans. Apparently, we all needed to calm down a bit. "Anyway, just be kind. How close is Christmas break, anyway?"

"A month from tomorrow."

"Nice."

…

Vanessa's POV

"Embre, I have a hard time believing that all he did was show you a hand-drawn map of the school."

Honestly, did she think I was stupid? Sure, even for Sirius Black it wasn't a common thing to go to broom closets, but let's be real here. They could've looked at that map there in the hall! Even better, in a well-lighted hall. But no, they had to be strange and go into a broom closet!

"I'm not joking, Nessa. I swear to you."

"Sure, sure."

Embre fixed me with one of her stares and I sighed. I could tell she wasn't lying, but c'mon! How often does Sirius Black show someone a map? Especially in a _broom closet?_ Just then, the man in question (along with his friends) sat down at the lunch table. Yes, I was sitting at the Gryffindor table. Honestly, no one really cares about sitting at the right house unless it the First or Last Feast of the year. You could sit where you wanted when you wanted. (As long as you were being respectful, Professor McGonagall would kick you off any table if you were being too loud.)

Embre noticed that he was there and suddenly found a newfound interest in her food, a light blush forming on her face. I opened my mouth to say something, but in a dangerously low voice Embre cautioned, "Not. A. Word. Vanessa."

Well okay, then. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…

…

Jianyu's POV

Did I mention that Olivia Grey has a new midlife crisis every week? Because she does. I kid you not.

Last week the big problem was with James Potter, and 'oh-no-I-decided-to-help-him-get-in-Lily-Evans'-pants', and this week it's 'oh-no-I-decided-to-refuse-to-use-the-common-room-entrance-and-start-a-strike'. And no, I'm not joking. Here's the whole story.

So there I was, minding my own business, eating breakfast and low-key waiting for Vance to show up when Grey and one of her Slytherin buddies grab me by the arm, dragging me out of the Great Hall. Now, I think I forgot to mention that I am _not_ a morning person, and I needed that cup of coffee! I only got five hours of sleep last night, and I need eight to function properly!

I think I said something incoherent because the tall, dark kid who was standing next to Grey (He wasn't all that bad looking, mind you.) cocked an eyebrow. Grey - who is a morning person - just got straight to the point. Of course, it never occurred to her that I can't listen without a daily dose of caffeine. "Jianyu, we need your help. We're going on strike, and we need some help."

"Huh?"

Her (very good looking) friend shoved a chocolate bar in my hand. Bless him!

Olivia said it again, slower, and once the bar of chocolate bliss hit my tongue, I started to hear properly and my vision cleared. And dang! Did her friend look ten times better? Yes. Yes, he did. Olivia seemed to notice my - err - distraction because she shook me. Hard. Did I tell you that for all of Olivia's patience, when she was having a midlife crisis she couldn't wait for a poor boy to catch his breath?

"Florence Taylor, Regulus Black, Andrew Thomas, and I," so that's his name. Thomas. Fitting. "Are going on strike because stupid Prefect Avery decided to change the common room password to the… m-word."

"Mother?"

Thomas laughed and it sounded like a choir of angels. Grey, however, gave me a look. But I could tell she was holding back a smile. "You know what I'm talking about."

Of course, I knew what she was talking about. It was the most popular word of the year, but not popular in a good way. Mudblood. Trust Avery to make the common room password something like that. But how was I supposed to help them? What powers did they think I possessed? "How am I supposed to help you?"

"Well, we're going to be camping out in front of the Slytherin common room, and we're not going to classes today, or until the problem is fixed. But we also need more of a following, if you get me. No one is going to be intimidated by a couple of angry teenagers. But a whole hoard of angry teenagers..."

"And you're starting this now?" Were they feeling alright? It was Monday morning! Not to mention we had to turn in our Charms essays to Flitwick! He said it was a huge part of our grade! Well, trust Grey and her friends to decide to do something stupid. I can't stop them now, not with that ambition of theirs. Once they set their mind to something, they won't stop until they get the outcome they want. Now, if I could only borrow some of that drive...

"Yeah, and we refuse to do anything with the Slytherins who are using the password. So, yeah. I'm going to tell Amos too, but be thinking of ways we can make this a bigger thing." I gave her a look. What did I look like? Someone who had the secret of life stuffed in his pocket? Both of them saw my hesitation, and they both lowered their voices, getting very serious.

"Please."

How could I say no? Especially when they just gave me chocolate?

"Fine."

"Bless you, kind man." Grey held her hands up and shot me a smile.

Merlin's beard. What did I sign up for?

* * *

 **And I know you're all dying to know, so I'll just tell you. Yes, Andrew Thomas is Dean Thomas' father.**

 **You're welcome.**


	6. 3 Strikes, You're Out

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, you can bet that Sirius and Fred wouldn't be dead.

* * *

Sirius' POV

Embre. Embre Shines. Where do I start with Embre Kay Shines?

She's nice enough, sweet enough, persistent enough, definitely smart enough. Merlin, she could be a Ravenclaw with brains like that! But that's not what I want to focus on. No, but Mr. I-know-all-Lupin thinks that she's on my mind. Why?

So yes, I may have sat closer to her at lunch, but what can I say? It was either is sit by Shines or Lily Evans. Let's be honest; it was the better choice. Either listen to the wonderful sound of nothing or watch Prongs think of the best way to annoy Lily. Any sane person would pick the former, right?

Besides, there are more pressing things to worry about. Like destroying any evidence that I have any feelings for anyone.

What? Is that not a good thing to do? I thought I was being sly with my pining and crushing, but Lord knows how long Embre has known of my affections for a certain someone! Is it not okay for me to be concerned? Shines is friends with Evans and Lily knows everyone in Hogwarts! My reputation could be destroyed! Any man would worry about that!

And don't think I'm going to let it slip who she is. I already let the gender slip! I have to be extra careful now, especially with Remus on high alert. I also have a feeling Embre sent a few of her friends to spy. It's not every day a hoard of Hufflepuffs follow you everywhere you go! Even if you are Sirius Black.

Peter nudged me, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Sirius, did you get any of the notes for History of Magic? Remus is with James, and I can't find them in his bag."

You may not know, but we switch off who takes notes in class. Moony isn't a part of this schedule, mostly because he takes notes in every class, but also because he frequently refuses to let us see his notes. He says he's studying and can't afford to give us his notes for _one night._ Honestly, I'm not asking him for much, am I?

Of course, today of all days I forgot. I had more important things to worry about. Like why the Hufflepuffs were staring me down. That's violent for them! "I'll find some."

Peter sighed and grumbled about us not holding up our end of the deal. But come on! No one actually wants to take notes in History of Magic! Wormtail has it easy! We hardly ever take notes in Herbology!

As if sent from the heavens above, Miss Embre Shines, the woman of the hour, came down from the girl's dormitories with (get this) one the Hufflepuffs that's been following me! See, I'm not paranoid; I know the truth. "Embre!"

She jerked her head up and smiled when she saw me walking over. "Yeah?"

I flashed her a smirk, and she rolled her eyes. Her Hufflepuff friend had a knowing look on her face, but we both chose to ignore her. "You took notes in History of Magic, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah!" Embre nodded her head and started to sift through her bag. See? This is why I'm friends with Embre. I didn't even need to ask for them, and she doesn't want to know _why_ I didn't take notes. She'll just give them to me. That, dear reader, is a real friendship. Pulling out a large stack of paper, she handed it to me. "Make sure to give them back to me, though."

"This is all for today?"

"Yeah."

And with that, she walked off. I stood there for a few moments, counting the pages she had. 5 pages of notes! How did she manage to get 5 pages?! I usually average 1-2. If it's a good day, I might get 3! Remember when I said Embre could be a Ravenclaw? This is what I was talking about!

Merlin's beard! I have to copy all of this?

…

Vanessa's POV

"Please, please don't tell me you've been stalking Sirius. Please."

I offered Embre an innocent smile, but she didn't take it. She knew me far too well for that. "What makes you think I would stalk Sirius?"

Embre smiled and actually considered my question for a moment before answering. "Don't tell me you didn't see the look on Sirius' face when he saw you. There was recognition there, and definitely nothing positive."

Ah. Did I mention that Embre knew me too well? Embre knew everyone too well. You couldn't keep anything from her. Even if you tried. "So I may have taken a slight interest in what Sirius Black does with his free time. Nothing too big."

Okay, so that was an understatement. I had Mary and Alice in on it. We we're keeping a record of everywhere he went and how he reacted to stuff. What can we say? Embre has gotten closer with Sirius, and we just want to know what he's about! Not to mention it helps Mary forget Amos for a while…

Can I not be a concerned friend?

Embre let out one of her sighs that mix with a laugh and shrugged the topic off. Thank Merlin for that. If Embre felt like it, she could talk about a subject for years. Reason number 568 why it's hard to group study with her and Lily.

"Anyway, I'll see you later, Em."

"Do you have to leave already?"

"Yes, but I promise to meet back up with you tomorrow. Promise."

"Okay, but if you're not awake by 9:00, I'm coming to get you."

I waved at Embre before walking down the hall, quickening my step once I turned a corner. I was late. Again. Amos would probably scold me and remind me that I was a big part of the Slytherin's strike, but he'd live.

You see, ever since the (ever-growing) group of Slytherins decided to go on strike, they (stupidly) refused to do anything with the prejudiced Slytherins. What they didn't realize until later was that their vow included meals. So, we Hufflepuffs - being the sweet children we are - said we'd form a little thing we call "The Bread Basket." Basically, after meals are held, we head over to the Kitchens (everyone in Hufflepuff knows how to get there) and get a whole bunch of food so that the Slytherins on strike don't starve.

We're sweet children, aren't we?

We've only been doing it for four days, and the hardest thing about all of this is the fact that I can't tell Embre. Our makeshift leaders for the strike (Two for each participating house. Olivia Grey and Andrew Thomas from Slytherin, Jianyu Chang and Sturgis Podmore from Ravenclaw. Amos Diggory and me from Hufflepuff.) decided that we were going to keep Gryffindor in the dark until our big reveal tomorrow, during lunch. It was to make a big statement or something. Don't ask me; I wasn't in a position of power until after this was made a rule.

But that was all going to change. Tomorrow, everyone would know.

* * *

James' POV

Three times.

This would mark the third time I have found Olivia Grey sleeping in the library, her books spread out like she was studying far too long. I couldn't just brush it off, could I? How many times can you witness something without saying anything? Not to mention the fact that she hasn't been in Potions for a while…

She woke up with a start (just like the other times) and rubbed her forehead. She yawned a bit, but then a look of alarm crossed her face. Did I do something wrong? "What time is it?"

Wow. Here I was, and the only thing she was concerned about was the time. What about Evans? Doesn't she want to know of updates there? Anyway, I checked my watch like any gentleman would. "8:45. Why?"

"I'm late!"

And with that, she started to clean up her stuff hurriedly. Late for what? What could be more important than my love life? Okay… I can see that didn't sound right. But I still had yet to figure out what was wrong! So, being the problem solver I am, I performed a simple levitation charm… on one of her books.

"Are you serious, right now?"

"No, I'm James."

Olivia laughed, and I shot her one of my winning smirks. That Sirius line _always_ makes people laugh. Even if they are running late. "Bless me." Olivia made to run a hand through her hair but had to change plans because it was in a ponytail. "Can I have my book back? It's not even mine."

Perfect. She'll have to give me an answer. "If you tell me why you've been sleeping in the library. What's keeping you up?"

"I - I… you know! I can't sleep!"

Honestly, did she think I was going to buy that? I cocked an eyebrow, and she did the same. Well, okay then, let's do this the hard way! "You know the more you stall here, the later you'll be."

"C'mon! Just give me the book!"

"Just tell me the truth!"

She sighed and seemed to weigh her options. "Fine. But you have to promise to keep it a secret. Until tomorrow." What? Why can't I tell people now? What's so important about tomorrow? "Some of the Slytherins are trying to get Avery's prefect status revoked. We're going to make a big scene in the Great Hall tomorrow, but until then you have to keep quiet."

"What did Avery do?"

"That doesn't matter."

"It is if you want the book."

Why was I being so difficult? Because I was truly interested! Is that so hard to believe? "Because he changed the common room password to 'mudblood.'"

Her words were barely audible, but I heard them clear enough. In my shock, I may have dropped the book on my shoulder. Okay, I did. And it hit my cheek. While I was busy fixing my broken glasses, Olivia grabbed her book and left with a witty comment.

I, of course, caught up with her.

* * *

Olivia's POV

Andrew was going to kill me.

No, Jianyu was going to kill me. Andrew would kick my corpse. And Amos would help hide the body. Okay, so I might be a bit dramatic, but only a smidge. Okay, maybe a lot. But honestly, how many times do you break a rule you created yourself? I was never going to live it down, that's for sure.

I had (basically) told a Gryffindor about the strike. And James Potter, no less! Lord knows the poor boy can't keep anything a secret! I had almost foiled the big reveal! Yes, Jianyu was going to kill me. And if it wasn't him, it would definitely be that Vanessa Schwartz. Yeah, she may be a Hufflepuff and all, but that girl was packing some serious pent-up aggression. Maybe she should have been a Slytherin, and I should have been a Hufflepuff…

Either way, I wasn't going to survive the night. Especially considering the fact that I had to make it all the way to Ravenclaw Tower. Maybe I could say I got held up at the knocker…

"Wait up!"

No. Please tell me I'm hearing things. James Potter can't _siriusly_ be following me! I don't have time to brush him off again! I quickened my step, but curse all long-legged humans. He caught up with me.

"How do you actually plan on getting his prefect status revoked?"

Oh well, I already told him most of it. What will it hurt to tell him the rest? "We've been trying to figure that out with the Ravenclaws. We sent a letter to Slughorn, head of Slytherin house. We got the reply this morning, and we were planning on opening it tonight. That's why I'm late."

"The Ravenclaws are in on it?"

"... And the Hufflepuffs…"

He looked offended. Great. That only mean one thing. All of Gryffindor house was going to be upset we didn't include them earlier. "I haven't heard anything about this. Did you even tell the Gryffindors?"

I gave him a sheepish smile, answering the question without actually saying anything. What? The decision sounded _way_ better when I was surrounded by people that weren't Gryffindors! What can I say? 'Sorry'? 'We didn't really need you'?

Needless to say, it was a bit awkward for the rest of the journey to Ravenclaw Tower.

…

Jianyu's POV

"WHAT?!"

Amos, who was holding the letter, quickly handed it to me. "Read it for yourself."

How could Slughorn write something like this? I skimmed the paper, rereading the words before going over to my bag and sifting through it for the letter from Avery. I compared the handwriting, trying to find signs of plagiarism. How could a school official respond like this? Our letter was three pages long and had our hearts poured into it!

This… it's so blunt and to the point! Not to mention cold!

Andrew came over and read the paper over my shoulder, but I was too frustrated to care. I was even too upset to care that Olivia had brought James Potter to our pow-wow. "Can you read it again? There has to be some kind of mistake."

Ah, that was Vanessa from Hufflepuff. She sounded upset too. How could she not?

"It says, and I quote,

"' _To Those Whom This Concerns,_

"' _This letter is to inform you that your request to revoke Douglass Avery's Prefect status has been declined. Headmaster Dumbledore is the one that appoints Prefects, and only he has the right to take one's badge. To question the Prefect is to doubt the Headmaster._

" _Furthermore, it is the Prefects duty to set the passwords each fortnight, and no one but the Prefect can do so. I am unable to change the password, and the staff (along with the Headmaster) find that there is no need to do so. Any person of status will grant any student out of their common room after hours detention, and the students are expected to attend. Students will also receive detention if they fail to attend their daily classes._

"' _These are rules set by the Headmaster himself, and there will be consequences for those who do not follow them. I look forward to seeing all of you back in classes on Monday.'"_

Everyone was quiet once more, and I openly seethed. James was the first to react. "Hate me all you want, but I'm helping you guys. And I think that you should tell the Gryffindors about this."

We all nodded, and Olivia sighed. Did I mention she does that a lot? "Yeah. We were going to try and solve this without you guys, but no more."

I looked towards all of the leaders of this operation. They all gave _the nod._ I guess they wanted me to announce it? Since when was I the megaphone? Oh well, I might as well do something important. "Phase B starts now."

Vanessa tossed Olivia a pile of clothes, and she went off to the girl dormitories. Amos disappeared out the door, and Sturgis went into the closet, getting out the newly washed uniform for Andrew. Vanessa went to retrieve something from the Hufflepuff common room, and I went over to the bookshelf, pulling a notebook out of it.

Can you tell we rehearsed this? We spent a whole weekend perfecting it. It made us feel official and strong. Personally, I think we aced it.

Potter walked over to me, approaching me for the first time. "What's Phase B?"

…

Embre's POV

Do you ever just wake up and know something is off?

Well, today was one of those days.

I mean, the morning was pretty usual. I got up and got dressed; Lily woke up after I got out of the shower and said something about the sun blinding her, Marlene McKinnon came in clutching her broom with a growl. Like I said, normal. The Marauders were dominating the couches in the common room, and my little sister attacked me with a hug on my way down the staircase. When we got to the Great Hall, she gave me another hug and told me to 'choose the right' before heading over to the Hufflepuff table.

That was the first real sign something was up.

The second sign was that James Potter was missing from his group of friends.

The third was that there were more people in the Great Hall than usual. It was as if the whole school was eating lunch.

The fourth sign was that the Slytherin table was emptier than ever before. It only then occurred to me that the Slytherin table had been lacking for a couple of days now.

I saw Olivia Grey before she stood up on the Gryffindor table. Regulus Black stood up with her, along with James Potter. This caught everyone's attention, and the Great Hall went silent. I looked over at the other tables. Vanessa, Amos, and Florence Taylor were on the Hufflepuff table. Jianyu, Sturgis Podmore, and Andrew Thomas were on the Ravenclaw table.

Olivia was the first one to speak, and she must have had a drink of Felix Felicis. I highly doubted anyone could be that commanding and calm in such a situation.

"Students and Staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Perhaps you haven't heard, or perhaps you don't care, but Prefect Douglass Avery changed the Slytherin common room password to a slur four nights ago."

What? When did this happen? I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw the few people that were sitting there squirm in discomfort or glare.

Jianyu added to this.

"The group of Slytherins sitting at the Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw tables are disgusted by this and refuse to use such a word. These Slytherins are currently on strike, and perhaps you have noticed their absence at meals and in classes. They, along with their supporters, are refusing to do anything with people prejudiced enough to use such a word as a _password."_

He practically spat the word, and Amos joined in.

"We tried to reason with Avery, and when he refused our simple request of removing the password, we asked for the assistance of our head of house, Professor Slughorn. He refused to help us, and now we bring our argument to the students. Perhaps they will see the injustice of it."

I turned to find Slughorn at the High Table and found him seething. People at different tables started to stand, and I joined them, pulling Lily along with me. Olivia took the stage once more.

"Horace - for he no longer holds our respect - would rather let this form of cruelty thrive instead of standing up against it. We, however, know just how important it is to stand up for what is right and relevant. We are giving all of you a choice. Stand with us against this injustice, or stand by and let it happen."

James stepped forward.

"We will not back down and cower in front of people like Horace Slughorn. We will hold our ground and be strong."

Andrew was next.

"We refuse to associate ourselves with anyone as small minded and prejudiced as Douglass Avery."

Vanessa straightened her back and rose her voice.

"We will not attend classes until this is fixed. We will not go to meals with these people."

Sturgis spoke up.

"We will not enjoy extracurriculars with them. We will not sit in the same room as them."

Florence went after him.

"We will not associate ourselves with anyone against us until we see that this is put right."

Regulus was the one to deliver the final blow.

"We will stand up for what is right, even if no one will stand with us. But I think we have far more people on our side than not."

People started to leave the Great Hall in droves. People were pushing each which way, and there were those who sat in their seats, but more people were leaving than not. Looking at the High Table, I saw teachers leaving as well, and I swear that I saw Dumbledore wink.

* * *

 **Did you love the long chapter? I tried guys, I tried.**


	7. Especially If There Were Explosives

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, Neville and Luna would have been a thing.

* * *

Olivia's POV

Dear Lord.

What had I done?

There had to be at least half of the entire school storming out of the Great Hall and into the courtyard. I'm insane. Or I'm having a dream. One of those.

I couldn't have just stood on the tables and called out Slughorn. I couldn't have. That was all a part of my imagination, right? Or did Potter spike my drink and I'm hallucinating?

It was brisk outside but warm for December. Of course, my cloak was sitting in my dorm, which is located in the Slytherin girls dormitories, and that's located next to the Slytherin common room, and well… You know the rest.

Amos (bless that man) was walking around, trying to get all of the newcomers to sign a sheet for our records. We kept track of everyone who was campaigning with us, smart, right? It was Jianyu's idea, naturally.

People were walking all around me, trying to find out where to go and trying to find out what was really happening. It was moments after we all made our announcement in the Great Hall, and everyone was a bit too high on adrenaline to understand what was going on fully. It was then that I saw him, and I knew I was dreaming.

And before you get any smart ideas on who _he_ was, let me tell you.

It was my younger brother.

Anthony Grey.

I found him a moment before he saw me, and when he did, he started to come my way. I pinched myself, but I didn't wake up. Why would he be here? I mean, sure, my brother is no muggle-born hater, but still. It _was_ me who was standing on the tables, right? I didn't accidentally transfigure myself to look like someone else? Nope, as far as I could tell I was still me. Still Olivia Grey.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

"So…" Anthony shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded to a couple of Gryffindors who passed by. Did I mention my brother is popular? I didn't? Must have slipped my oh-so-slippery mind. "A strike, huh?"

I nodded deftly. What else was I supposed to do? This is the first time my brother had spoken to me since summer break! It was awkward… well, I'm awkward. He's, well, himself. "Is Anna here?"

He raised an eyebrow. (So it does run in the family. I thought it was just me…) "Honestly? You know Anna, she won't give up her studies for anything. Especially now that she has her N.E.W.T.s. Besides, you kind of sprung it on her. On all of us, really. Give her some time to process it. She takes time."

And with that, he disappeared into the crowd.

So sly. Are we sure that he isn't the true Slytherin? Although, Gryffindor is the last place I belong… Nah, Slytherin is the place for me. It's a place where I belong…

Minus Avery and his Death Eater gang.

But that was a given.

…

"Okay, so… who are we going to pick for the other Gryffindor leader? It's up to you, James."

"And it can't be Evans!" Jianyu yelled this from across the common room.

We were currently sitting in Hufflepuff's common room (the new Headquarters for the leaders of the strike), and for some reason, I was put in charge to find the two new leaders for Gryffindor. Naturally, James Potter was one of them, but we needed another. Preferably female, to balance out the estrogen and testosterone levels. What? It's important!

"He has a point there." Vanessa jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to Amos, poking him in the ribs.

Now, before you get any smart ideas about those two, they're cousins. And not the kind that likes incest.

"I wasn't going to pick Evans, anyway. Grey advised me against it. And unlike Mr. Ravenclaw over there, I trust her."

"I heard that!"

"I'm pretty sure you were supposed to, Chang." Jianyu glared at me. I passed him a smile, and he rolled his eyes. We have a great relationship, don't we? Jianyu opened his mouth to say something witty or sarcastic, but then Andrew Thomas sat across from him, and Chang went into a trance. It's cute, his little crush.

"Well, considering we want the leader to be female, why don't you pick someone that is err - how do I put it - well spoken? You know, someone who'll stand up for what they believe in. Someone strong, but not painfully so."

Thank Merlin we have Amos. He can always put thoughts into words. "Yeah, I agree. We already have Vanessa, and she's a bit more on the soft side of things, and I'm a bit more - well - dark? Sarcastic? Anyway, we need someone a bit more analytical, but still Gryffindor. Someone warm too. We need more happiness in this strike."

We needed more happiness in the strike? What? I'm not even sure what I just said. I do, however, know that I dissed myself. Sly. I should probably put those skills to use. Maybe I have been, and I just don't know it? Am I really like that and just don't know it?

Anyway, back to more important things…

"How about Embre?"

"Who?"

"Embre Shines," James cleaned his glasses off on his tie and leaned back casually. "She's a friend of Sirius. She's pretty cool, from what I've heard. I've only spoken to her a couple of times, but she seems pretty smart and Ravenclaw-ish. Not to mention she's female."

"Black talks about Shines?" Jianyu decided to join our little pow-wow and fixed James with a semi-interested look. What was that all about? Since when did Jianyu have friends that I didn't know about? Well, I suppose it's possible. He is quite the social butterfly.

"A bit. Why?"

The two boys eyed each other for a long moment.

"No reason."

…

Embre's POV

Two weeks into December and the strike was _still_ going on.

Not that it was a problem or anything. I just thought it would have ended sooner. I mean, Olivia Grey along with most of the Slytherins were camping outside their common room at night, refusing to get any of their belongings that were inside the cursed place. We gave them extra blankets, but it gets deadly cold at night. I can't imagine being on the stone floor.

"Hey, Embre!"

Speak of the Devil. Olivia ran up and dumped her bag on the chair across from me, straddling the one next to it. Vanessa was close on her heels, along with Jianyu. Was I missing something? Since when did all of them willingly hang out with each other? Vanessa couldn't stand Olivia!

"Tonight in Ravenclaw Tower, we're writing a letter to Dumbledore."

"Okay, but why didn't we do this sooner?"

"Umm… Why doesn't Chang will you in?" Olivia gave Jianyu a deadly look, and the Ravenclaw gave an unconvincing grin.

"Well, you see…" Jianyu seemed to be having a war with what words to pick. Whatever the reason was, it couldn't have been too good. "It's - ah - involved because you see… We - I mean - Andrew and Sturgis… and Potter err-"

"They tried to blow up the entrance to the common room."

"WHAT?!"

"Wonderful tact, Vanessa."

"You said you were going to break the news to her, and Jianyu was getting nowhere."

"That doesn't mean-"

"HUSH! ALL OF YOU!"

The tried to blow up the entrance to the common room. They tried to blow it up?! With what explosives? No spells actually work on the entrances, their far too intricately enchanted. Where did they get the explosives? Nevermind, that's not important. How much damage did they do?

As if he read my mind, Jianyu piped up, "It didn't do much, because of the enchantments. There is, however, a hole the size of my fist in the wall."

"So we're going to write a letter to Dumbledore to avoid getting expelled?"

"Pretty much!"

Merlin's beard.

Note to self: _Never_ let Andrew Thomas, Sturgis Podmore, and James Potter be in a position of power. Especially if there were explosives.


	8. Saturday, December 13, 1975

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, I would be part of the cast. So...

* * *

 _To the Witches and Wizards, this pertains to,_

 _I have received your most important letter, and after much examination, I have come to this conclusion._

 _The common room entrance has been looked over, and the password has been changed as of this morning. From now on, the passwords will be checked by the Head of House and approved beforehand. The common room has also been inspected, and any new changes to it have been reversed._

 _As for Prefect Douglass Avery, his Prefect status has been revoked, and Mr. Andrew Thomas has been elected as his replacement. He will need to visit my office before the day is out so that we can talk about his new responsibilities. I'm sure he will fit into the role quite nicely._

 _Now, onto the wellbeing of anyone who has participated in the strike. As Headmaster, I have decided that any detentions you have received as a result of your revolt will be null and void. In addition, any school work you have missed will not be required for make-up. Any position of status (Quidditch Captain, Head of House, etc.) will not be affected by your actions. The Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff has been rescheduled to a week after Winter Break, and we expect everyone to attend._

 _We hope that these changes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry please you, and if there are any concerns, please contact any Head of House at any time._

 _These changes are in effect as of 5:30 a.m Saturday, December 13, 1975._

 _We hope to see all of you for breakfast in the Great Hall._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot._

* * *

 **This is the letter that they received in return, ending the strike. :)**


	9. Just Chestnuts On The Open Fire?

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, I would visibly shake when I write scenes with the trolley lady in them. (Oh wait. I already do that… Well, it's not mine.)

* * *

Vanessa's POV

Hogsmeade was on a Friday.

And not just any Friday, tomorrow. The day before Winter Break.

Now, this was exciting and interesting for three reasons.

Hogsmeade visits were usually on a Saturday.

Headmaster Dumbledore had rescheduled it just for us. (The people who were on strike.)

We would be canceling the whole school day.

Have I ever said that Dumbledore is single-handedly the greatest man alive? Well, I've said it now. And it's fact.

Now, you're probably wondering why I'm even more excited for Hogsmeade than usual. For one, my group of friends grew tenfold since the strike. Also, that wonderful time made Mary get way more comfortable with Amos, but it also boosted her affections. Not to mention the fact that it was the Holiday Season! Christmas was right around the corner and I had big plans for gifts.

Huge plans.

…

"Embre! You're coming to Hogsmeade, right?"

"Of course!" I caught up with her after Charms, and we did our daily routine of walking to the courtyard. Hogsmeade was tomorrow, but planning early was key to any outing with friends. "I can't wait for Christmas! I'm headed home for the holidays, it's our family's favorite time of the year. Katrina is having a freakout."

"Your little sister is the sweetest."

"She really is."

"Are you going to get any gifts for someone special?" I gave Embre a look and laughed, shaking her head. What? It's a valid question! I can't be the only one who wants to know! Besides, the whole Embre-Sirius thing is a tad confusing. Does she hate him? Does he hate her? Does she love him? Does he love her? I feel like the feelings are going in circles, and I get dizzy easily.

"No. But what about you, Nessa?"

"Of course! KitKat deserves a nice present. She's probably been missing me so much… Oh, did I mention she had kittens? That's why I couldn't take her to Hogwarts this year. I let my mom name them, so I'm a bit scared as to what she picked. She told me it was a surprise."

"You know that's not what I meant, right?"

"Yes, but it's good to keep you guessing."

…

Embre's POV

Is it impossible to have a platonic relationship with a male?

I mean, Vanessa can swing a bit towards the romantic side, and Jianyu is the human manifestation of love, but now Olivia was in on it! Aren't Slytherins supposed to be more observant? Aren't they supposed to have some divine knowledge of everything? Well, apparently Grey is lacking in that area.

For the last (read: third) time.

I, Embre Kay Shines, do not like Sirius Orion Black that way.

We're friends. Good friends, but not that good of friends.

Besides, where even is that line that separates the two? People seem to be a little too eager to blur it if you ask me.

"You know, Kay, people would believe you more if you were more indifferent to it. You get so hot-and-bothered that it makes people think they're missing something they shouldn't be." Olivia did her half-smirk from her place near the fire. We were in the Gryffindor common room, and it wasn't odd to see a Slytherin like Olivia hanging around. Ever since our strike, people were more open to people from other houses being in their common room. Except, of course, Slytherins. It was as if their common room was a temple only meant for them. Not that people cared, or anything. But where was the logic in her statement? That made no sense whatsoever!

"What?"

"The more you deny it, the more people think you're in denial."

"Well, with logic, I could say that Jianyu is actually heavily in love with Emmeline Vance." Oh, wait. Terrible analogy. Olivia cocked an eyebrow as if she could hear my internal dialogue. It's unsettling, and sometimes I swear she can read thoughts. How else would she get her startlingly accurate information? "Bad example. What I meant to say, was that you are actually in love with James Potter."

Where did I get that? I could see it, though.

"Really? That's almost weaker than your first example."

"How so?"

Olivia sat up, crossing her legs under her and pushing her glasses onto the top of her head. Oh no. Things were getting real. R.I.P. me.

"Well, the main problem with your assumption is the fact that I'm helping him get with another girl. Did you forget about Lily and the fact that you have a bet with Sirius about me? Secondly, no one else thinks that but you. I'm a Jily fan through and through."

What? Where is the logic in that? What am I missing?But what's Jily?

"Jily?"

"James and Lily. It's how we talk about the two of them when Evans is around."

"Huh. Anyway, you're coming to Hogsmeade, right?" Christmas is coming up, is it not? I need to get all of my friends into Hogsmeade and see what they want! Gift exchanges are what I live for!

"I don't do Hogsmeade visits, but I'll see you guys off."

"Why not?"

Olivia shrugged, telling me everything without saying anything. I should have realized sooner. Her clothes never quite fit her right, and she was never seen with anything new or flashy. It kind of makes sense, though. She has five other siblings, and she never speaks about her father. Obviously, there were some money issues she kept quiet about. "You're coming. I don't care if you don't have money to do so, you're coming."

"Nah, you guys go without me."

"You're coming. I've made up my mind."

"Why? So I can make all of you feel guilty at the amount of cash you have? Trust me, I won't feel bad that you guys went without me. Besides, I already have plans for while you guys are gone. I have a couple of letters to read and a few to send, not to mention the food is really good while everyone is gone. I also help the first and second years while you guys are gone-"

"You'll survive without the amazing food, and you can do the rest later. You're coming."

"Regulus stole all of my sweaters and cloaks, I'll freeze to death if I go."

That was obviously a lie, right? I mean, how many people just go around stealing clothes? Besides, Olivia was friends with Regulus. Or was I getting my facts messed up? "Really?"

"Really."

"Borrow some clothes. I have a lot of cloaks!"

We stared at each other for a long moment, neither one of us saying a word. Olivia gave a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"Nope."

…

Olivia's POV

Lying to Embre was a stupid move on my part.

I immediately regretted saying it once the words slipped out of my mouth, but there was no going back. Not even now.

"FLORENCE!" I yelled at my dorm mate from across the room and she woke up in her usual good spirits, walking over to my wardrobe. What was I doing in my wardrobe? Picking out every sweater and cloak I own, of course. Why? Because, while Embre may not be able to get inside the Slytherin common room, she is friends with - I kid you not - almost everyone in the school. No wonder she was a Prefect.

She'd probably get Emma Vanity to come check if I was being honest or not. Not that she'd call me out on it, she'd probably just smugly sneak it into a conversation. She was a sly one, that Embre Shines.

"What's up?" You know, for having just been woken up, Florence was happier than I would have expected. Who likes to be woken up? Especially by my err - lovely tones.

"I need your help. Regulus should be in the common room, get him to come to the stairs that lead to the girl's dormitories. If he asks why tell him 'he's repaying Olivia Grey a favor'." Florence gave me a mildly interested look before shrugging and heading out of the dorm.

Was I afraid of Embre Shines? Of course not! She was a like a fluffy cloud of happiness. She's too fluffy to hurt anyone! Right? Well, you know what they say. The sweetest people are always secretly the meanest… but no. I'm not afraid of Embre. I just don't want to get caught in a lie, that's all.

Florence came skipping back to me moments later, saying that Regulus was waiting. "Thanks, Flo. I can always count on you."

…

"So… Amos. I kind of need your help…"

Amos shot me a concerned look and closed his book. Why does everyone get that face when I ask something of them? Is it really that bad when I ask for help? Apparently, because the look didn't falter, even when I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" Even his voice sounded hesitant!

"Why is it that every time I need help everyone looks at me like I asked them to murder a cow for a Satanic ritual or something?"

"Maybe because every time you need help, something gets blown up."

"Ahem. Excuse me, sir, but you were the one that gave James explosives. Not me. I'm not that irresponsible."

"Yeah, just irresponsible enough to kill a goldfish in an hour and a half." I held my hands up in defense. It's not my fault, well… I mean, how many people know that a goldfish could drown? Fishes live in water. How can they drown? "Anyway, what do you want?"

"I need a sweater."

"What?"

"Preferably a smaller one, I mean, you are pretty tall, but I'd still consider you thin-"

"Why don't you ask Embre? Or Vanessa? Or a FEMALE?!"

"Yes, why don't I ask them, I mean, I must have a good reason not to, right? It just that, oh, I don't know. EVERYTHING THEY OWN IS PINK OR EXTREMELY TIGHT! You know I value my large sweaters, and if anything is too tight, I feel like I'm suffocating."

Okay, so I might have been slightly exaggerating, but only for Embre. Vanessa was the queen of pink of purple, and she was stick thin. Not to mention everything she owned hugged her body, I'd never fit in something like that! Embre, on the other hand, wore decently colored stuff, it's just that it would fit me. That's only a problem because I'm used to everything being one or two sizes bigger than me - and I'm not even going to lie - I'm a tad bit self -conscious. Like every 15-year-old girls isn't.

"Well, either suffocate in Embre's clothes or drown in mine."

"I'll drown. Trust me. It's a better way to go."

Amos thought for a long moment, tapping her chin with his finger. Why do people do that? Is it really supposed to make you think better? I mean, I chronically run my hands through my hair, but that doesn't help me write amazing essays for History of Magic.

"Fine, but give me a sec. I don't even know if I still have it or not."

"Bless you, kind man."

…

Embre's POV

Sirius Black had a smirk on his face. Merlin, save us all. We were all going down. Or at least I was because he was headed straight for me.

"You still think Grey is as innocent as she seems?"

Merlin's beard. This again? I mean, before there was a possibility of Olivia being a bit shady. But now? Now Olivia and I were friends. Honestly, I should have gotten those 10 Galleons a week ago. But no, Mr. Good-Looks-Can-Kill-Black wanted to hold out, saying to wait a couple more days.

"Let me guess, she's on the map again? Who's she with this time, Regulus?"

"Avery and Mulciber. Just like last time. And the time before that. Has she told you what they're doing together? Or has she kept that a secret?"

"Liv will tell me when she feels like it. I'm sure it's nothing too incriminating. Besides, when did you start caring?"

Sirius leaned in and I could feel his breath on my ear. He whispered something I could just barely caught, and then looked at me, the biggest grin on his face. Now, what did he say? Nothing too incriminating, just something to make me fear for my future. Note to self: Never make Sirius Black upset. It backfires.

"Ever since you decided to get involved, love."

* * *

 **I promise I'll get the Hogsmeade chapter out soon! I just really wanted to publish this one first.**


	10. Sticky Situations

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, there would be a whole other book series dedicated to the Marauders.

 **Extra:** Like Butterbeer Outfits on Polyvore. Check my author page for the link!

* * *

Vanessa's POV

"You all owe me your souls. I lost mine in the storm." We had just gotten to Hogsmeade and Jianyu was already complaining. Honestly, it wasn't even that bad out! It was just a light sprinkle of snow, but trust Jianyu to blow it out of proportion. He was a tad bit on the dramatic side.

"It's not that cold, besides, we're going into the shops. It's not like we have to be in the cold the whole time! Who want's to go to Gladrags Wizardwear with me? I want to see their hat collection!" I flashed Jianyu a smile and he shrugged. The cold weather always had a bad effect on him, he hated winter.

"I'll go!" Embre smiled and hooked her arm with mine, slowly pulling me to the warmth of the store. "I need to find a dress for the holidays anyway. My brother told me we're headed to Sirius Black's Christmas Party this year. Something about how we can't miss another year."

If you didn't know, Sirius Black and his very wealthy, pureblood family have a Christmas Party every year. They invite almost every pureblood family they can, and to not go is basically a death sentence. Embre didn't go last year, with the excuse that her brother, Nathaniel, had Dragon Pox. It was the event of the year for most, and formal attire was expected.

"Your whole family is going?"

"Yep! Mom, Dad, Nathaniel, even Katrina! I don't have the heart to tell her it's not s great as everyone makes it out to be, though."

"Still, I would die if I were invited! Amos goes every year, you could hang out with him if you had too."

"Sound great! Now help me pick out a dress, my old one is a little too short." Embre disappeared into the various different racks of dresses. There was every color imaginable, and all different shapes and sizes. I had only seen Embre in a dress a few times, but I knew her style. This would be fun, right?

…

Olivia's POV

"Well, they ditched us. I can't decide whether that behavior falls under holiday spirit or not." Jianyu was in a much better mood know that I had gotten him into Honeydukes. The store was packed and everyone was pushing, but there was no way we were going back outside. No, sir. "But I suppose I'd rather be here than looking at hats."

"True, true." We were on the opposite side of the exit, but when someone opened the door we could still feel the chill. Even though Amos had given me a _yellow_ sweater, it was lovely warm. It had been a smart decision to go to him.

I hissed when the door opened, but when the Marauders walked in I slowly turned to Jianyu, only to find him looking at me with an identical smirk. "I can think of a few ways to get back at them, can't you?"

…

Jianyu's POV

Grey had strokes of genius. That much could be said without regret. And Grey teaming up with the Marauders? That was a force to be reckoned with. That's for sure.

After giving Potter some lovely pieces of advice on how to deal with Evans on this snowy day, she turned to Lupin, Pettigrew, and Black. She looked to me for an encouraging smile and gave her _the nod._ And if you don't know just how much power _the nod_ holds by now, well then where have you been? _The nod_ isn't just any nod. It holds power beyond imagining. Especially when given by me.

"Hey, Remus. Care to help us?"

The boy eyed the two of us suspiciously. Smart boy. Be unsure. We could either make or break your future. That much should be common knowledge. Especially since the Marauders were slowly becoming a part of our main circle of friends. There should be an element of fear when it came to dealing with us, especially considering the fact that we were in revenge mode. "Depends. What's the probability rate of failure and what will the consequences be?"

Grey turned to me and nodded, "He's in."

I rubbed my hands together and pulled all of them out of Honeydukes and into the Three Broomsticks. A change of scenery was greatly needed. Honeydukes was far too loud and crowded for me to tell them our master plan. This was much better. Olivia shot me one of her lopsided-smirks as she ran a hand through her hair. Did I mention she was the only one who could possibly pull off that look? Trust me. Many have tried, none have succeeded.

"So," Olivia slipped into a chair and waved us all over. "We're not going to tell you the entirety of the plan, just in case one of us gets compromised. So don't feel bad, all of us know a snippet of what's going on. Except for Chang, of course. But that was expected. So first off, Remus needs to go find Lily. Remus, because he can lure her in with random talk about prefect duties or something. Plus he's non-threatening."

For once - and this surprised all of us - Potter didn't argue. Just agreed with a roll of his eyes. Obviously, he trusted Grey's judgment, which was vital to the plan. "What do I do with Lily once I find her?"

"Simple. Take her to Gladrags Wizardwear. Purposefully wander around until you find me. Oh, and act surprised, okay? I'll be there with Vanessa and Embre, and whatever I say, agree with it. No matter what - that's important."

Olivia gave a reassuring smile, and Remus shrugged. "Sure. Should I go know?"

"Yes, and make sure she is alone. We don't want anyone tagging along."

After a heartbeat of uncertain glances, Lupin got up and headed out of the pub with a long sigh. Olivia gave me a deft nod before heading out after him, pulling the huge yellow sweater tightly around her.

…

Remus' POV

What were those two planning? And why is it that every time someone has some 'master plan' I'm involved? And why was my job always to get Lily to go somewhere? I'm surprised she still trusts me, especially after last years attempt. James had called it 'Lilys Are Red'. Oh, and by the end of the night, Lily was very, _very red._

It was easy enough to find Lily. She and her friends always seemed to linger in doorways to shops or somewhere brightly lighted. Her favorite place was Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, and if she wasn't there she was at Tomes and Scrolls looking at books and such. Tonight she and her usual group of friends (Alice Longbottom, Marlene McKinnon, Xenophilius Lovegood, occasionally Amelia Bones and Embre Shines.) were hanging around Dominic Maestro's Music Shop, a new shop that popped up over the summer.

I called out to them before approaching, which is the smartest thing to do when going towards a group of females. Lily got _that_ look on her face when she saw me, and her friend group quickly dispersed after a word or two. They all knew what was good for them.

"Hey Remus, what wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothings wrong, I just… came to see h-how you're doing." Lily cocked her head to one side, obviously not buying my act. C'mon Remus! Get yourself together! "You look lovely, which brings me to my next subject."

I hooked her arm with mine and started to walk towards Gladrags Wizardwear. Not the most tactful approach, but it worked. I didn't look to see what death glare Lily had decided on giving me, instead I whispered low enough for her to hear, "If you'd like to stay this way, I'd follow me."

"What?" Lily hissed at me and pulled on my arm. Obviously, she had remembered last year. "What is James planning this time?"

"James?"

"I meant Potter."

…

James' POV

They had nerve, trying to set up Lily and I. They had some serious nerve, that much should be noted for future generations. Just in case we all die before the day is up, know that this was all Olivia and Chang's idea. Don't get me wrong, I love the idea. I mean, sure, it goes against everything Olivia had been telling me to do, but she said it was fine. I guess the Holiday spirit is getting to her, or she has big plans for how this is going to work out.

Either one would work.

I was standing in position, by back against Honeydukes as I faced Gladrags Wizardwear. Sirius was next to me, along with a Slytherin bloke. I had no idea why _they_ were here, all I knew was that I was going to be Charmed next to Lily Evans for the rest of our Hogsmeade visit. Sounds fair enough, right?

Olivia walked out of the store with five other people, ushering them over to us. She seemed innocent enough, but when a small half-smirk pulled at the edge of her mouth I knew we were all going down. Lily saw me and shot Remus an accusing glance. Remus held his hands up, but his tell-tale devilish smile gave him away.

Ah, yes, Remus was a Marauder through and through. Don't let his studious nature fool you, he is a main player in every single one of our pranks. Not to mention the fact that Lily has this problem of blind trust when it comes to him.

Everyone turned to Olivia and Chang to ask what was happening, but when we did we all regretted it. In one swift movement, the two masterminds of this operation had Lily, Remus, and I bound to each other. A look over at Sirius told me that he was bound to Vanessa and Embre. I laughed and Lily looked like she was going to murder someone.

"As you've probably figured out, you guys are bound to each other with a spell." Jianyu flashed us all a grin before walking over to where the rogue Slytherin stood. "Oh, and don't go looking for your wands, Grey has them."

Olivia gave us all a smug smile, twirling our wands. "Pickpocketing is a nice skill to have, huh?" I laughed. I couldn't help it, they had played us so well. No matter what, even if _I_ wanted to, we couldn't get ourselves unbound. "Which brings me to my next point. If you do want to get unbound, you have to solve a few riddles. I scattered them all over Hogsmeade, kind of like a Scavenger Hunt if you know what that is. Chang and Andrew have the first clue, which reminds me…"

Chang turned to Olivia with a confused look, and before he could say 'cheat', he was bound to the Slyth- Andrew. "This wasn't part of the plan!"

"Oh but it was. Have fun!"

And with that Olivia disappeared around a corner, her laughter echoing back to us.

…

Embre's POV

"We're finishing the Scavenger Hunt. Okay? I have a life to live, and it doesn't have Ja-Potter in it."

"Of course, but we will have to work together, you know that Lily, right?"

"It's Evans to you, Potter."

Olivia left us, and nothing was going happening so far. Lily had been griping for the past ten minutes while James had patiently been answering. It was shocking to see, but when you're connected to two other people by a thin, near invisible string, things aren't as shocking as you'd like. Andrew and Jianyu had gone after Olivia in a rage, and Vanessa was slowly having a panic attack. "How are we supposed to finish dress shopping when we are attached to each other? Especially when it's Sirius Black!"

"Well, we need to find Jianyu and Andrew for one, they have the first clue to ending this. Or at least that's what Olivia said."

"Can we really trust anything she says, though? I mean, she's the reason why we're connected in the first place."

"She's our best hope, so come on."

I took a step forward and Vanessa fell down, pulling Sirius and I with her. "Sorry!"

I was going to kill Olivia, make no mistake. She was going to rue this day. "Okay, let's just see here…" I tried to push myself up, but fell again, in a position that hurt more than the last. I held my eyes shut to internalize my sounds of pain. "So every one of our limbs are attached. Great. Everything's just peachy." I opened my eyes with a sigh, only to find Sirius smirking back at me.

How could someone be so calm in a situation like this? Especially considering the fact that I am laying on top of him! Well, partially. I think my right leg was on Vanessa's arm, but maybe that was my arm…

"Here, we'll help you." Before we could object, Remus had tripped over some appendage, sending his whole group on top of us.

"Never offer to help again."

"Agreed."

* * *

 **Do I know that this chapter is long overdue? Yes, yes I do. However, maybe I make up for it by offering outfits for this chapter? The link is in my author page. Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving!**


	11. Home for the Holidays

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, this would be canon. It would soooooooo be canon.

 **Extra:** Like Butterbeer Outfits on Polyvore! Check my author page for the link!

* * *

Olivia's POV

I sat with my brother and sister for the long train ride home. Anthony and Anna Grey. Both my siblings and both wildly different. They do, however, bond in the fact that they both hate me. Although why I can't say. I suppose it all stems from my house and it's questionable background, although we were growing apart before then. I don't know, maybe it's just because we're all growing and changing. Or maybe it was because we didn't want each other. Things had changed since Alex, my older brother, left.

We're headed back to America for the holidays. Don't ask me how we get there on a train, we just do. Platform 4 ½ takes you to a train station in New York, not too far from my home.

We sat in silence for the majority of the ride. Anna had her nose in some kind of novel, my brother was polishing the broomstick that used to belong to my grandfather, and I wrote in my journal, occasionally picking up a book or two. At this point, the train rides weren't too awkward, but they had their moments.

My mom was waiting for us at the station, and I tackled her with a hug. She smelled like vanilla and I could tell by the way she hugged me she was tired. She was always tired these days. It made me feel guilty for leaving her to go to Hogwarts. Of course, I didn't tell her this. She'd give me a stern look and tell me that the only thing she asked for was that I do well in my studies. She wouldn't have another child fail her. I heard my little sister laugh from behind me and knew she was probably hanging off of Anthony's shoulders. She was only five. It ate at me every day that I had to be away from them.

"Let's hurry. Traffic's only going to get worse."

With our trunks in tow, all of us headed out of the station to a tiny and beat up car. It took three tries before it started up, but the sounds of the car were familiar. Everything was how I remembered it. People rushing to get last minute presents, the smell of people cooking their holiday dinners, and my mother's voice as she spoke about what she had done while we were gone.

It was all so perfect and picturesque, and for a moment it felt like it had all those years ago. Before Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, before the secrets and the disease. Back when everything was perfect. It was so perfect then, but things had changed. Things always changed.

...

Lily's POV

"I can't make him forgive and forget! Severus has chosen to alienate himself from everyone else, he doesn't even listen to me anymore! He's hanging out with the wrong crowd, Alice."

Alice looked at me, a sad look crossing her face. "When did he become 'Severus'? What about 'Sev'? You've always called him that."

She was right. When did it change? When did I decide to distance myself from him? Was it when he started to drift away? Or had I drifted first and he just followed suit? "I don't know, Al. I just… I can't. He's headed down a dark path."

"And when are you going to get off? You're saying that he's headed nowhere good, and you've made it clear that no matter what you say or do, you can't stop it. Merlin knows you've tried. The longer you hold on the harder it is to get off, you know that."

Did I ever tell you that Alice was unusually perceptive? She's never been one for Legilimens, although if she did practice the art, she could be a force to be reckoned with. But she was right. She always was, wasn't she? I can't help Severus anymore than I can help Petunia. Funny how I always end up being with the people that hate me the most.

I sighed and looked out the window. It was almost time to get off the train, or at least for me. Alice rides the train a bit longer, and some ride it even farther than she does. It always used to be a really quick ride during the holidays, but this time it seemed twice as long. I'm not exactly sure why. Maybe it's because Vernon, Petunia's boyfriend, would be staying with us for the holidays. Who even invited him? Everyone knows Petunia whispers terrible things about me in his ear. Why do I always have to suffer for everyone else? To Hell, if he makes Petunia happy! That's the only thing he does, and Petunia has been right rotten ever since the two of them started to hang out. Which - mind you - was years ago.

After a long moment, the train pulled to a stop. I gave Alice a hug and she stopped me before I could leave the compartment. "Lil, I know you'll do the right thing. Just… be gentle. You can come on strong, and maybe this isn't a relationship you want to fully destroy."

"...Yeah. Take care, Alice."

"You too."

…

Embre's POV

There were few things my parents _forced_ me to do. Go to school, have good hygiene, be a clean person, the usual. So why - I repeat - why do the have to force me to go to a party I don't want to go to? Since when did they care about what other witches and wizards thought of them? My parents hate the pureblood supremacists! So why are they going to a huge party with all of them, dragging their children along?

Of course, there was one flip-side to all of this, my dress. I had to get a new one, and after the fiasco at Hogsmeade, I managed to find the perfect dress for the occasion. It was a little fuller than I liked, but other than that is was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. It's one of those dresses that make you feel superior and fanciful. You know what I mean?

I paired this amazing dress with flats because I feared wearing high heels with it. I wasn't clumsy in nature, but a pair of heels with this dress was a disaster on stilts. Flats were much safer, thank you very much. Besides, the dress was floor length. Like anyone would notice my shoe choice for the evening.

"EMBREEEEEEEEE, LET ME INNNNNNNN…" Katrina had been knocking on my door for at least ten minutes, calling out to me. This would be the first time she's ever attended The Blacks Holiday Event. She had squealed when my parents told her she could go, which was quite the opposite from my reaction. "C'mon! This is going to be AMAZING!"

Fixing the strap on my shoe, I heard Nathaniel walk up to the door and knock on it patiently. "C'mon Em, time to open up."

Nathaniel wanted to see my dress too? Great. That meant that if any boy even _looked_ at me, they'd be getting a long talk. That's the last thing I need. But it's also cute that he's so protective. I can't decide which is the overriding feeling. "Okay, okay. Just give me a minute."

I waved my wand around my room, everything going back to its proper place. I checked my hair in the mirror, and after making sure that every strand was in place, I opened my door. Katrina had been leaning against it and fell forwards, but Nathaniel caught her before she could fall.

"BRE! YOUR DRESS IS SO PRETTY!" Katrina tackled me with a hug and I staggered a bit. Katrina was wearing a purple dress that went to her knees, and she paired it off with a pair of gold heels. She had gotten them a couple days ago and hadn't taken them off since. She looked much older with her makeup all done. Definitely not the fourteen-year-old girl I saw in the halls of Hogwarts.

Nathaniel was leaning against the door, looking at the two of us with a smile. "You know, Embre. You might have picked the wrong color. You know how the Blacks feel about Gryffindors, and you're outfit basically screams house pride."

"Would you rather it be green?"

"Wait, Bre, how are you supposed to pull pranks with us in a dress like that? Nathaniel promised me we'd do _something entertaining._ " Pranks? At a formal event like this one? Well, it is tempting, but Sirius was a part of the Marauders. He'd probably already have something in the works…

"A prank? Nathaniel promised you that? That doesn't sound very Ravenclaw-like." A mischievous smile tugged at the corner of his lips, but before he could say anything our parents called us downstairs.

Let the party begin.

…

It wasn't even an hour into the party, event, shindig - whatever you want to call it - and Nathaniel had already sneaked two glasses of the wizard equivalent of champagne. Sure, my brother was a very studious Ravenclaw, but Katrina could bring his wild side out of him. He couldn't say no to her - but who could? Nathaniel had been right when he said my dress color wasn't the most tactful. I could see everyone eye it with disdain. Of course, the second James Potter saw me walk through the door he slung his arm around my neck, complimenting my dress choice. Nathaniel had sent him away with a glare, ignoring my protests that he was just a friend.

For this being a Black party, I still had yet to see any of the family. That is, Mr. and Mrs. Black, Regulus Black, and Sirius Black were all missing so far. I thought I had seen Walburga once, but when I turned it was Lucius Malfoy trying to seduce Narcissa Black. It was a bit unsettling. Where could they all be hiding? And why were they hiding?

Katrina tapped me on the shoulder, and when I looked at her devilish smile I knew something was up. Leading me into an empty room, she held up a small bottle full of dark brown liquid. I could tell by the look on her face it wasn't anything good. "Gigglewater. From America."

"Gigglewater? Where did you get that?"

"No place important." Katrina lifted her head up but I grabbed her chin and made her look at me.

"Kat, where did you get the Gigglewater? That stuff has _a lot_ of alcohol in it!"

"I… may or may not have stolen it-"

"Stolen it!" I hissed at her to avoid yelling. "Who did you steal it from?" I couldn't decide whether I was more upset at her getting ahold of it, or more impressed that she actually knew what it was beforehand and knew how valuable it could be.

"I said _may not!_ But Amos Diggory had some in the Hufflepuff dormitory. He had gotten it from _your friend._ "

"You have to be more specific than that! Which friend?"

"Olivia Grey."

Great. So Olivia dealt Gigglewater as a side job? Where had she even gotten in the first place? And why would she give it to Amos Diggory? Oh well, at least Nathaniel hadn't given it to Katrina, right? I mean, at least I can trust him that much. Katrina, despite having just been yelled at, still looked at me expectantly. I sighed. "What do you want to do with it?"

A grin slowly spread across Katrina's face. "What do you suppose we could do?"

...

Sirius' POV

My parent's event was going just as planned. Socialize very little, judge people on their outfits and keep me away from anyone my age. Especially anyone who had enough nerve to wear a Gryffindor red dress. Yes, I'm talking about Ms. Embre Kay Shines. I saw her when she walked in. But honestly, who didn't? She could be seen from miles away in a dress like that!

Anyway, my mother must have seen something incriminating in the look on my face, because she forbid me to go talk to her. Like she can forbid me from doing something! I - obviously - wasn't going to listen to her, but then she brought my father over to 'keep an eye on me'. All I could do was sit there and pretend to not notice Embre at all.

Of course, after a while, the social life seemed to wear down on Orion Black. He asked me to get him a couple of drinks from the table. I, of course, got him the most heavily dosed drinks that were available, and after his sixth glass he 'retired for the night'. I had to help him up to his room, and once I had him tucked away, I headed downstairs. I was planning on spending the rest of the night with Prongs, maybe even ditch the formal.

Before I could get there, however, someone backed me up into an empty room. They didn't do it forcibly, I just walked past them and knew they wanted a word. Who was this mystery character? Nathaniel Shines. That's right. The older brother of Embre. If I was correct in my calculations, he was two years older than Embre and was in his final year at Hogwarts. He had just recently turned 18 and emitted a sort of confidence that was impossible to _not_ be intimidated by.

"So, where have you been, Sirius? My sisters were missing for a minute there and you've been absent the whole party so far. You weren't, perhaps, with them, were you?"

Wait. Did he actually think that I would corner Ember and her sister? Why does everyone have extremely low expectations for my moral sense? I'm an ethical human being! Just because my parents are the worst people you could imagine doesn't mean I'm the same! Will my whole life be trying to prove to others that I'm not my family? "Of course not. I was with my father. What are you suggesting, Shines?"

"Nothing! I'm not suggesting anything. It's you who has the bad record, Black. I know how you are, breaking girls hearts because everyone is beneath you and inadequate. If you think that my Embre will be the same, you will regret it. Embre is a sweet and caring girl. It would do you well to stay away from her. I won't let you step all over her like you do everyone else."

…

Embre's POV

Sneaking everyone a bit of Gigglewater was going to be difficult. For one, my dress wasn't the kind you can easily sneak around in, and I didn't have a change of clothes to slip into. The second difficulty was that there was a house elf guarding the wizard champagne - the drink we wanted to spike. Nathaniel was missing and if we wanted to spike it and have everyone drink it, we had to act now. Everyone had already had a couple drinks, and they would probably only have one or two more.

"Okay, Kat. Considering my current outfit, you'll have to be the one to spike the drinks. I'll distract everyone and the house elf, but you have to be lightning quick. No matter what I do, finish the job. Once you're finished, go outside. Okay? We don't want to get caught, and they can't catch us we're not there. Don't worry, you'll get to see the damage you've done."

"Okay, but what are you going to do to distract everyone?"

That was a good question. I would have to make a scene, but I couldn't be a part of it or else I wouldn't be able to meet Katrina outside. There would have to be something for the house elf to clean up because that's the only time he actually left his post beside the champagne. But there would also have to some kind of scandal so that everyone's attention would be diverted.

Just at that moment, I saw my brother walk out of the hall with Sirius Black at his side. A smiled and turned to Katrina. "You'll know the distraction it happens. Just be ready to work fast." Katrina gave me a confused look but nodded anyway.

"Make it a good one."

I nodded and started to make my way over to Sirius Black.

…

Sirius' POV

Embre and I were friends, so naturally, she had asked things of me before. She has never, however, asked something so extreme. I mean, this first offense was that she asked this of me while I was at home. Something like this wouldn't go down well with my mother, but I was on the verge of leaving anyway. The second offense was that she wanted me to do this here, at the event of the year, in front of everyone I had ever known. Merlin knew something like this wouldn't end at all well. "Are you serious, Embre?"

"No, you're Sirius. But please, you do pranks in Hogwarts all the time! Why not bring it to a party?"

"My pranks don't involve loss of dignity."

"That can be debated upon. But c'mon. How bad can it be?" Embre gave me a look and fixed my tie before taking a glass of champagne from her brother. Did I mention that her brother was in on this? Both of them wanted to see my reputation be ruined! Even Prongs was on their side! I was powerless against them!

"If I do this, you owe me one as well."

Embre's jaw dropped and Prongs let out a low whistle. I didn't even dare to look at Shines' brother, because if I did, I might just have gotten slugged right there. After a moment he spoke, his voice tight. "No. Never. A thousand times-"

"Fine," Embre spoke over her brother, and everyone turned to her. She straightened her back and looked at me, her hazel eyes challenging me. Her brother started to protest but stopped. "But Merlin help me if you don't do your job correctly."

"Of course, love." And with that, I walked over to Amos Diggory, pulled him away from the blonde he was talking to, and snogged him senselessly.

I heard Embre's fake gasp and her drink fall to the floor. I then prayed to Merlin that I had made the right choice.


	12. Simbre?

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, there would be a whole entire book series dedicated to the twins time at Hogwarts. By the way, filler chapters are for real.

* * *

Vanessa's POV

I was staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. Why? My parents had taken a trip to Japan to study the ancient and mysterious Mahoutokoro. It's a school for witches and wizards there, and apparently, it's really small and has made a reputation on it's Quidditch team. I have no idea why my parents refused to bring me along, but Amelia Bones said they probably want 'alone time'.

Sounds fishy if you ask me.

But that's fine, who wants to go home for the holidays anyways? I mean, if Amelia was staying this year, so would Edgar - her older brother. Now, I know what you're thinking, and no. Just no. The real reason having Edgar around was a win was because of the fact that he - I kid you not - was a friend to the whole student body. And I have my eye on a few… but that's all I'm saying.

I thought that staying at Hogwarts would be good food and good fun. Nothing more, nothing less. There might be a few rare sightings of good looking students, but I wasn't expecting much. Jianyu, however, had other plans.

…

"Amelia, you're my savior! And yes, I will get them back to you before the break."

"Okay, see you, Nessa. By the way, is Alice here?"

"Alice? Nah, she went home for the holidays. Do you want me to send an owl to her? I'm sure she'd be happy to help, as long as it's not Charms."

"It's fine. See you later!" Amelia gave me one of her delicate waves and shot me a dazzling smile. She walked off with a small group of friends, her yellow and black scarf secured around her neck. I couldn't blame her for wanting to leave, all of the hot chocolate was gone and the Great Hall's deathly cold in the winter. Couples tried to use that as an excuse for PDA, but Professor McGonagall didn't approve. That scared most, save only Sirius Black. He would just call her 'Minnie' and argue with her in a loud voice. Trust me, some days the whole Hall could hear it.

I tried to keep all of my body heat in the contents of my sweater, but the cold still seeped in, making it difficult to copy Amelia's notes properly. Not to mention her handwriting is so elaborate that it's almost illegible. I mean, I'm not judging, but a 'c' should not be allowed to have 4 different curves to it! Not to mention that an 'I' shouldn't have any curves at all!

"Vanessa, care to help me?" Jianyu slid into the seat next to me, almost tipping over a goblet of cold pumpkin juice, but he caught it before it could fall. Good of him, too. If the goblet would've fallen, my notes (along with Amelia's) would've been drenched with it. And that probably wouldn't help the budding friendship between the two of us.

After a sigh of relief, I looked at Jianyu and saw that he had one of _those_ looks on his face. What look? You know, the look that says 'I-already-know-are-going-to-help-me-ruin-someone's-life-and-am-only-asking-to-look-like-a-gentleman'. Oh no, this wasn't going to end well. "Does this have to do with Vance?"

"Vance?"

"Yeah, just last month Amos said you needed help to win over Emmeline. Haven't forgotten about her, have you?"

Jianyu shook his head and gave me a look that was anything but positive. "That was almost two months ago! Keep up, Nessa. And besides, Thomas is a far better choice - don't tell him that, though." Of course, because a couple weeks really made a difference. I rolled my eyes and laughed, but Jianyu wasn't the least bit distracted. "No, I need help with a much more pressing matter. One word: Simbre."

"I beg your pardon?"

* * *

Jianyu's POV

Her words were clearly coated with confusion, and I couldn't help but smile. It was just one of those moments, y'know? What? I'm a Ravenclaw! I love to tell people new information and come with a solution! The adrenaline rush is real!

"Simbre." Vanessa looked at me like I was on something, and - to her credit - I probably did look like a madman. What can I say? I ship it like Owl Post! "Sirius and Embre, duh. Simbre? Get it?"

She gave me one of those looks that say 'right-because-I'm-supposed-to-have-some-divine-knowledge-on-this-subject' I gave her on of my oh-so-smug smiles and she rolled her eyes."Okay, what about them?"

I sighed in an over-the-top way. I learned it from Grey. What can I say, she rubs off on me. I leaned in for dramatic effect, just the way that I had seen all of the Marauders do on multiple occasions. Yes, even Peter Pettigrew. Of course, when they do it they always make a big scene. I always shun them, but I have to admit that it's fun. "Embre already has a bet going on with him, and the chemistry is undeniable."

I leaned out and slowly saw the smile of a devil grow on Vanessa's face.

…

"I'm telling you, Jianyu. Mary is the best at forging handwriting! She sends secret admirer letters to Amos all the time! She does it with Severus Snape's handwriting."

"Snape? Why him?" I cocked an eyebrow and tugged on my cloak. Vanessa, Andrew, and I were all walking around the Black Lake, occasionally daring to take a couple of steps on the thin ice. Vanessa had almost fallen in once, but Andrew had saved her before she could fall in. Very gentlemanly of him, Vanessa can't swim. Neither can I, so she was lucky he was here. I might've let her drown.

Vanessa shrugged. "I don't know, probably because she has a sample of his writing to go off of. But she changes her handwriting so that Amos doesn't suspect that it's her writing the letters. I mean, her crush on him is crippling. It's almost as bad as James' thing for Lily, even. The only main difference is that if Amos ever found out, Mary would probably try and dig herself a shallow grave."

"You're sure Mary won't give us away?" Andrew turned to look at Vanessa with those eyes that could make any sane person go weak in the knees. "If we're going to bring her in on this we need to make sure that she's not going to sell us out. Embre will have our heads on a platter if she finds out. Or so I've heard."

Andrew passed me a side eye glance and I tried my best to but on an innocent look. So I may have rambled about Embre a few times. It's not like I did anything unspeakable, just made an offhand comment here, a simple observation there. I'm allowed to do that, right? Vanessa didn't catch the look, thankfully. She just went on with her rant, oblivious to us. "First of all, yes, Embre may push people's buttons at the wrong time, but she doesn't mean to. Besides, she'd rather resolve things by negotiating than have an actual fight. Secondly, Mary is one of the most loyal people I know. She wouldn't give us away for the world."

"I still think that we should just force them into spending time with each other. Like studying or something. This way is far more… risky." Andrew rung his hands and Vanessa shrugged. "What do you think, Jianyu?"

Did I mention that I love it when Andrew says my name? His accent (British mixed with a bit of something else) greatly enhances it. It's beautiful. But back to the decision. I always end up being the deciding factor, don't I? And both sides have their pros and cons. I mean, Embre has a temper, but only when you do something _really_ incriminating. Which is exactly what we're going to do. Oops. "I think that we should risk Shines' wrath. I mean, there's only a small chance she's ever going to find out about it. Besides, Grey may look like her fuse is short, but she has the patience of an angel. Not to mention the fact that she'll probably just join us. And what are the holidays for if not to make your friends fall in love?"

…

Vanessa's POV

"You know, Olivia has some pretty interesting handwriting. I mean, there are a lot of different connected letters and such. She has quite a few loops too. Not to mention the smudges that are everywhere." We were sitting in the Hufflepuff Common Room, smothered in blankets and pillows. We had made a fort for the night, and it was slowly caving in. Or at least Jianyu, Andrew and I were. Mary was sitting at the table, writing an all important letter to Sirius Black… from Olivia Grey. I sipped on a cup of hot chocolate (courtesy of the house-elves) and Andrew had his stash of candy from Honeydukes. "Does she have any words she always uses? Or some kind of saying?"

I turned to Jianyu and he took another bite of chocolate before answering. "Sayings? Uh… not really I mean, she will sometimes say stuff like 'bless you, kind man', but other than that, not really. Are you just trying to personalize the letter?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Here, take a look at this."

Mary handed us a piece of parchment, and after reading it over a few times, I shared a look with everyone in the room. "Well, here's to Simbre and our highly probable deaths."

"Cheers."


	13. Slither Slither, Hiss Hiss

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** Harry Potter isn't mine, and if it was Cursed Child would've never happened.

* * *

Olivia's POV

"Guess who owes Sirius Black a snog?"

That's right. I knew all about Sirius Black's Holiday Event. Amos had sent me a letter the day after 'the whole fiasco'. After slight disappointment of not being involved, I decided to make the best of the situation. Which, I decided, was to remind Embre of it at every turn possible. It's not mean per say, Embre's the one who put herself in that position in the first place! Besides, Embre isn't one of those people that get upset from a bit of teasing.

Nah, she'd just tease you right back.

Anyway, Embre got to wake up to that lovely remark and she groaned, tossing a pillow at my head. In fact, everyone in the dormitory groaned and threw something at me. Apparently. Gryffindors didn't like to be woken up early… oops.

"I'd wake up if I were you! Unless, of course, you want to meet your new lover for breakfast."

"Who let _her_ in here?" That was Lily Evans. So sweet in the morning, right? I don't think she meant it to be condescending, I mean, how would you like to be woken on a Sunday?

"Embre sat up, her hair flying everywhere. After rubbing her eyes a couple of times, she yawned and got up. Honestly, at this point, the Sirius remarks didn't even bother her that much. At least, not in her dorm. Lily and Marlene have known for a long time, and it ceased to bother them. News of what happened at the 'Event of the Year' had been gossip at Hogwarts for weeks now. Everyone knew that Sirius Black had snogged Amos Diggory in front of his mother, but few knew that Embre was behind everything. No, she liked to keep her involvement a secret, although our whole friend group knew. How could they not?

The strangest thing about all of this was that Embre's completely normal around Sirius, he's the same way. It's like it never even happened. Or - and this is a theory Jianyu and Vanessa came up with - they already confessed their undying love for each other and the kiss has already taken place.

I don't think so, though.

"Why are you trying to wake up all of Gryffindor Tower? Especially at this hour?" Embre was already combed and dressed, the only sign of displacement being a bit of toothpaste at the corner of her mouth. She wiped it off and raised an eyebrow. It was one of those 'I-have-a-feeling-your'e-going-to-do-something-stupid' looks, mixed with a bit of uncertainty. It suited her.

"Quidditch." That was my simple answer.

"But Gryffindor isn't playing."

"True, but is a sin to cheer for another team every once in awhile? Also, Andrew's brother plays for Ravenclaw. And…" I gave a smile best described as 'obnoxious'.

Embre saw where I was going and shook her head. "Don't."

"SIRIUS WILL BE THERE!"

Embre rolled her eyes and, once again, I was bombarded with a barrage of pillows. This time a few hit their target and my glasses fell to the ground. I picked them up and found Embre smiling at me, her Gryffindor scarf tightly wrapped around her neck.

…

Embre's POV

James Potter was missing from the Quidditch match. Sure, Gryffindor wasn't playing, but Quidditch was his _life_. James Potter being missing from a Quidditch game could only mean two things; the world's ending or something's honestly, really, and _Siriusly_ wrong. Not to mention the fact that Sirius _and_ Peter were MIA too. Remus was sitting as if to represent all of them, and - imagine this - Lily was with him. They were sharing an inside joke of some kind, soft laughs shaking their bodies as the game progressed.

Of course, I only just realized, but cut me some slack! I was watching the game. Besides, I was bound to notice their vacancy. No, it's not obsessive of me to realize Sirius' absence, it's called being a _concerned friend._ Is that allowed?

Anyway, back to the subject. James is missing, and come to think of it, he's been absent for the whole weekend. Or, at least his good humor's taken a holiday. He's been withdrawn ever since yesterday, really. I suppose no one really noticed because all of the Marauders had been solemn and cut off from everyone.

I'll have to ask Olivia about it later.

"...AND NOAH THOMAS MAKES AN AMAZING SAVE, PASSING THE QUAFFLE TO GRETA CATCHLOVE!" Everyone erupted into cheers and Jianyu, Andrew, Vanessa, and I all stood up, pumping our fists. "Amazing Chaser, that girl. I heard recently that she and Edgar Bones might be an item. That's a powerhouse couple-MERLIN'S BEARD! WAS THAT THE SNITCH?!"

Everyone turned to see Regulus Black streaming after a hint of gold, Sturgis fast on his heels. The two weaved in and out of different players and some of the Chasers seemed to stop playing and watch their progression. "PODMORE SPEEDS UP, TRYING TO KNOCK BLACK OFF OF HIS BROOM, BUT TO NO AVAIL! BOTH CHASERS ARE NECK AND NECK NOW, EACH TRYING TO SECOND BEST THE OTHER. THEY'RE DIVING NOW, AND IT LOOKS LIKE PODMORE IS REACHING OUT! THE SNITCH IS SO CLOSE HE CAN ALMOST TASTE IT!"

"Sturgis is going to catch it!" Vanessa hissed in my ear and jumped up and down. "Ravenclaw's going to win, I can feel it!"

Remus was standing in front of us, pulling Lily up beside him. Interestingly enough, she seemed _involved_ with the game. James Potter gone and Lily Evans interested in sports, what's the world come to? What voodoo work did someone do to switch the two? "AND BY A LANDSLIDE REGULUS BLACK CATCHES THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS 170 TO 60!"

The crowd went wild and Regulus held the snitch in his hand, waving it for everyone to see. Vanessa seemed to be crying and Jianyu stood up, booing at the ecstatic Slytherins. "RAVENCLAW IS STILL BETTER! THE ONLY GOOD PLAYER ON THAT TEAM IS BLACK AND EVERYONE KNOWS SO!"

Andrew pulled Jianyu back to his seat and silenced him with a meaningful look. Andrew said something inaudible and the two got up, disappearing into the crowd.

Vanessa noticed and fixed me with a mysterious smile. "Wonder what they're doing. Do you think we should go see?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Nah, we should stay here. Besides, Olivia told us to wait for her, right? She'd probably kill us if we left her. Besides…" I jerked my head over to Remus and Lily. "I think we have something more important to look into."

Vanessa nodded slowly, a smile forming on her lips.

…

"What do you mean, James wasn't at the Quidditch match? _Quidditch is his life._ He wouldn't miss a match if he was locked in Azkaban." Olivia gave me a concerned look, tugging on her sweater. So yeah, telling Olivia may not have been the smartest idea, but I was concerned!

"Just that. He wasn't there, and neither was Sirius." Olivia's look of fear melted away, a smile taking it place. She shared a glance with Vanessa, and I knew where they were headed. "Don't. Not right now, we have more important things to deal with."

"What could possibly be more important than your budding romance with a certain someone?"

"For the last time you two, I don't like him _that way._ We're friends!"

"That will slowly grow into something more!"

I let out an exasperated sigh and shook my head. Not to be mean or anything, but they can be a bit childish sometimes, especially Olivia. She can only take things seriously when she wants to, and obviously, her priorities weren't in the right order.

Olivia and Vanessa walked with me to the Gryffindor common room and made themselves at home on the couches. "Where do you reckon James is? I've been pretty busy with school and whatnot, but it's odd not seen him in here. Where do you suppose he could be hiding?"

"I'm not sure, but Sirius _and_ Peter have been missing too. That's why it was a bit odd that Remus was there without them."

Olivia let out a huge yawn and cleaned her glasses on her sleeve. "Well, I have to finish a star chart for Astronomy, so I'll be in the library if you need me. By the way, do you have extra ink wells? I'm all out."

Vanessa handed her one from her school bag, and Olivia left. A witty comment of hers still hung in the air, and I swear I heard her sigh as she left.

It was silent for a moment, but after that, I let out a sigh and collapsed next to Vanessa. "Is there anything wrong or am I just slowly going insane?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

We shared a look. "Follow Remus and Lily."

…

Olivia's POV

It's Sunday. Sunday after a Quidditch match, no less! There is no reason - no reason at all - why the library should be packed to max capacity. How many people can this place hold, anyway? Gryffindors were playing exploding snap and the Hufflepuffs were playing hide and seek Hogwarts Edition. (Basically the people that are hiding can hex or cast spells on the seeker to make their job harder, and invisibility cloaks ARE allowed.) The Ravenclaws were having fun playing mind games on everyone. The Slytherins, however, were either playing subpar pranks on one another or being the emo kid in the corner. This, dear friends, is what has happened to Hogwarts. Oh well, might as well head to the back, there are always empty tables back there…

NEVERMIND! Apparently, that's the place to go if you want to be pregnant at 15! Merlin's Beard! Whatever happened to broom closets? Do they suddenly lack in some area?When did the library suddenly become the perfect place for underage children to suck each other's face off? Is chivalry dead? Better yet, is modesty dead? W _here on God's green Earth is Madam Pince?_

Well, the library was a bad idea. Maybe the Great Hall would be better? It was after breakfast and before lunch. No one would be there yet, at least, no one _loud and obnoxious_ would be there yet…

I was right in my thinking. At first glance, the Great Hall was empty and devoid of any life. I took a few steps in and cringed. Did anyone ever mention that Hogwarts echoed? A crazy amount too, especially in an empty room. I slipped off my shoes to avoid the noise. What? It's not weird. I just hate how the echoes make it sound like someone's walking behind you, it's unsettling.

I walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down, spreading my half-finished star chart on the pristine table. I worked on the chart for a bit, enjoying the sound of nothing. It's amazing how welcoming silence can be. Most people don't like it, but call me one-of-a-kind. A sigh seemed to come from nowhere, and it pulled me out of my thoughts.

You know those moments where you think you're alone and then you realize you aren't?

Someone was sitting at the top corner of the Gryffindor table, their head flat against the wood. I couldn't see who it was, but they had a mop of messy, black hair.

I'm not curious by nature. I'm not one of those girls that will 'try to discover the unknown and ominous sound'. No, sir. I have a normal amount of curiousness, and I smart enough to not go discover something dangerous or possibly threatening. Don't go there? No problem. Turn back sign? I'm already gone. No, leave the curiousness to girls like Embre… or Vanessa.

Needless to say, I didn't think much of this person, I just stared at them for a moment. No, it wasn't the person that made me curious. It was the fact that Peter Pettigrew gave them a solemn look before standing up and leaving. He muttered something that I didn't quite catch, but I did hear one word clear enough. "James."

He passed me a look as he left, and he nodded in an odd way. I don't think it meant anything, but Pettigrew was one of those people that said something when they didn't mean to. James was sitting at the Gryffindor table, that much was certain. Why wasn't he at the Quidditch match?

I approached, but only because I knew who it was and had a simple question to ask. 'What's wrong?'

James' hair was messier than normal, and the curl that usually hangs by his forehead was limp and lifeless. James was asleep, and for some reason, he looked ten times older. Maybe he hadn't slept well? Olivia, why didn't you notice sooner? He's your friend, isn't he?

There was a half-written paper beside him, and I read the opening line before I realized what I was doing. I turned my head away. It wasn't right to read his stuff, especially considering the fact that he was asleep. It was invading his privacy.

But still, the first line seemed to be engraved into my skull.

 _Yesterday started and I'm sorry you didn't get to hear mom's laugh when you woke up, I miss the sound too._

"Grey?"


	14. Stars

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** I highly doubt that you think I own Harry Potter, but just let me clarify. I don't.

* * *

Embre's POV

Potions with the Slytherins on this particular Monday was one marauder short of a disaster. Notice that I said one marauder short, because James had been missing classes ever since Friday last week. No one touched on the reason why, but Olivia had told me.

Euphemia Potter had died of dragon pox. She had passed last Friday at St. Mungo's Hospital. Olivia didn't pry much deeper than that, and if she did, she didn't tell anyone. Remus has been taking James his missing homework so that he doesn't fall behind right before OW.L.'s, but everyone knows Potter either struggles to do it or doesn't even bother. No one blames him. He usually sits in the corner of the common room or in an empty classroom. He always has a piece of parchment by his side, and Olivia told me they were unfinished letters to his sister, among others.

But back to the present. Potions with Slytherins is the worst. Not to mention that it's a double period! You'd think that with James missing and Sirius withdrawn, things would be quieter than usual. Well, think again. Not even halfway through the period, Severus Snape started to mutter under his breath about 'incompetent Potter and his useless family'. Apparently, Peter was on one today because he turned around and punched Snape right in the face. It quickly became an all out fight, and when Professor Slughorn came back from his Potions closet he awarded the whole class with detention. The only one safe from his wrath was Lily and everyone else in his precious Slug Club.

Then, as if things weren't bad enough, he decided to have us finish our potion's in pairs. He paired me with Snape, and while I got a perfect score (something rare in Potions), my dislike towards Snape only grew. I mean, I gave him a chance! Lily must like him for a reason, but it's just… he's just… no. There's no other way to put it. My parents always told me to give people chances. but there are some people that you just… you can't.

Everything about Snape was dark and pessimistic. He was nothing at all like Lily or anyone I hang out with. He was just so tragic and brooding. He didn't want to be saved, either. Or at least he made no attempt to convey such emotions. He refused to speak to me. The only words that were exchanged had to do with me not cutting the ginger root fine enough. We were the first pair to finish the potion, Olivia and Apolline Corner finishing a few minutes after. Severus continued to ignore me during this time, opting to scribble in some book and mutter under his breath. All I can say is that I tried. I really did.

When the bell rang for us to leave, Snape was the first out the door. Lily was racing after him, like usual. Olivia left with Florence Taylor, pulling up her sock as she went. I stayed a bit longer, waiting for everyone to pass before getting up. The only one still in the classroom was Sirius, and we shared a look before Andrew pulled me out the door.

…  
Olivia's POV

It's official. After this year, this very long, excruciating year, I am no longer taking Transfiguration. Sue me. Fight me. Do what you will- do your worst. Nothing - and I mean _nothing_ \- can make me continue to study something like Transfiguration. It's interesting - I'll give it that - but it's not interesting enough to make me suffer. Nothing is that interesting. Especially not something like Transfiguration.

I sighed and smacked my head on my Transfiguration book. "Why me?"

Amos, who was 'helping me study', laughed. "Drama Queen." I lifted my head up and raised an eyebrow. He laughed some more and turned the page of my book a couple times. "Maybe if you were on the right page, Transfiguration wouldn't be so difficult."

"Maybe if I had a study partner that helped me, I'd understand Transfiguration better."

"Maybe if you'd give it a chance, I could help you." I groaned. Amos always wins our bicker battles, doesn't he? He always had some sort of answer to my sarcastic comments. It made sense that we're close friends. If fact, Amos had been my first friend at Hogwarts. Of course, we had been friends before then, but I still think of him as the first. Jianyu is second, and only this year has our friend group expanded tenfold.

"Hey, Amos, Mary at 8 o'clock." Amos looked up and propped his book up so that it effectively covered his face. Then he turned a lovely shade of red, much to his chagrin. That's right. Amos Diggory has a crush on Mary MacDonald. There had been a time when it was so debilitating he couldn't even look her in the eye, but with my coaching, he's gotten better at hiding it.

Of course, the whole school knows Mary has a crush on Amos - Diggory included - but he's too chicken to make the first move. Or at least, that's what Jianyu thinks. I know that Amos has the guts to do it, he just doesn't because he's unsure. Almost afraid, but not quite. It's not the rejection that scares him (Lord knows Mary would rather die than reject him), but commitment. Amos likes to run away from his problems, girls included. He doesn't make a move because he knows what happens next. I understand why, but I'd never tell a soul.

That doesn't stop me from being a typical friend and shoving him into situations with Mary. Amos, however, has gotten used to this and is a master at keeping their relationship purely platonic. "See you later, lover boy."

I left Amos to his own devices, silently urging Mary to go in for the kill. They have chemistry and whatever else is needed for a success, the only thing holding them back is fear. Mary has to get over her fear of rejection, and Amos has to get over his fear of commitment. You see, it's quite simple, but neither of those things is going to happen if Amos has someone to coddle him.

Nah, better push him off the deep end. He'll figure it out, he just needs that initial push.

On my way out of the library, I passed Andrew, Jianyu, and Vanessa. They were huddled in a corner, whispering excitedly. Jianyu winked at me and I rolled my eyes. He was always planning something, wasn't he? Well, at least someone is having a good time. Everyone seemed to be going through a rough patch. James' mother had died, there had been mysterious disappearances all over the country, and even Remus seemed to be having a bad couple weeks. It was like everyone was on edge, holding their breath for what was going to come.

I saw James sleeping at a table and slipped a roll of parchment next to him. So what if it was the assigned essay from Potions? James wasn't going to get it done, everyone knew that. His grades didn't need to suffer because of his personal struggles. Besides, James is my friend. I won't let him struggle alone. What's an extra essay, anyway?

...  
Embre's POV

1:53 a.m. It's 1:53 a.m. and I can't sleep. It's not one of those times when you're so stressed you can't sleep, and it's not one of those times where you're too worried to sleep either. It was something completely different. I'm not sure how to explain it exactly. It's one of those mixes between 'the-night-before-Christmas' and 'too-exhausted-to-sleep'. It's an odd feeling.

I sat in bed for a moment, trying to coax myself to sleep, but nothing seemed to work. I'm not worried about O.W.L.'s or anything like that, I just can't sleep. Maybe I'm awake in someone else's dream. You can't sleep when you're awake in someone else's dream, or at least that's what my mom told me.

I sat up with a sigh. I'm not going to fall asleep. At least not right now. Maybe a change of scenery would work. I slipped out of bed and with great skill, managed to slip on a pair of jeans and boots. I grabbed a cloak off of my four-poster and headed down the steps, barely daring to breathe until I was out of Gryffindor Tower. I escaped the Fat Lady's usual questions and from there I was only a few staircases away from the entirety of the castle.

There's something comforting about being alone in a castle. The walls are definitely different from home, but it's comforting all the same. I pointed my wand at the ground to not disturb any of the paintings, and I took different turns around the castle, not really caring where I ended up. I'd find my way back to the tower later. For now, getting lost is what I need.

It's funny how you find corridors to disappear in when you're alone.

I think I found my way to the Divination Tower. Each tower was laid out a bit different, and the Divination Tower lacks the openness that the Astronomy Tower has. But I could be in the East Tower, it just seemed more reasonable that I was by the Divination classroom. I leaned up against the railing on the Tower, feeling the bite of the January wind on my cheeks. It was nice here, quiet. Quiet enough for a nice little nap…

My eyes snapped open. Someone was behind me and probably had been the whole time. They let out a cough and I turned around slowly, my curiosity killing me slowly.

The silhouette was familiar, even though they were curled up into a ball, something other than laughter making it rock. I didn't say a word, just sat next to them. Grey eyes met mine, filled to the brim with tears. I nodded in understanding and some of the tears overflowed, spilling onto flawless cheeks.

* * *

Sirius' POV

The stars were reflected in her eyes. They were clearly displayed on the blue backdrop of her iris. I had never seen such eyes, such blue eyes. How had I never noticed her eyes before? They had flecks of green in them. It was like looking at the world and cosmos at once. There wasn't pity in the eyes, not even sadness. Just acceptance. Acceptance of me, of the world, of everything. I saw myself reflected in those eyes, but I was happy. I was complete.

And her eyes shone like the stars.


	15. Love is in the Air

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, Lily would have had another sister that Harry lived with instead of Petunia.

* * *

Vanessa's POV

I know Embre. In fact, I pride myself on knowing what all of my friends will do before they even do it. Don't try to tell me I don't know my friends. I know them, and Embre has been off. For a while, too.

"C'mon, Van. I bet she's just stressed about O.W.L.s. We all are."

I scoffed. "Andrew, I already told you, she's off. I know Embre. The only reason she's tired is because she's staying up until the wee hours of the morning. And, the only reason she'd stay up so late is because she's helping a friend. Embre gets stressed, but she won't become Jianyu because of it. No offense."

Jianyu waved me off, taking another sip of coffee. Yes, he's drinking coffee. It's late at night - nevermind, it's officially 12:01. Well, it's morning. That works too, right? Andrew shook his head. "I agree with you most of the time, but not this time. Embre hasn't done anything like this before. Besides, who would she be with?"

"Sirius."

"You think…" Andrew's words slowly died on his lips. I nodded and Jianyu finally tuned into the conversation. It's about time, we've been here for three hours and he hasn't said a word. Jianyu is usually the one that carries the conversation! Andrew and I just bicker without him, and if any proof is needed you can count this meeting as evidence.

"I agree. It's been a week and Olivia is fine, Lily is still as sassy as ever, and there doesn't seem to be any family drama. The only instabilities that would drive Embre to help would be some truly hurting. James is completely cut off, but Sirius is just as bad - if not worse." Andrew rubbed the back of his neck and Jianyu sipped on his coffee - again. I smiled, a tad bit smug.

Steps came from the boy's dormitories and I quickly sat down and 'studied' my notes. Andrew produced a book from the mountain of blankets he was under, and Jianyu worked on his essay. You see, we were in the Hufflepuff dormitory, as per usual, and mostly everyone was fast asleep by now. We liked to plot the beginnings of Embre and Sirius' relationship in secret, and we always come here. It's a perfect place for our late-night meetings because everyone is MIA - unlike the children in Ravenclaw Tower. There's always someone doing something. Studying, playing an instrument, or just being all emo in the corner. It can be overwhelming, not to mention the fact that there is zero privacy. We never use the Slytherin common room for one simple reason; Andrew refuses to let us in. He gives some excuse about 'making a pact in his first year' but I think it's for some other stupid, secretive reason. Not that Andrew is stupid, but his house can be sometimes. Okay, more often than not.

It was Amos. He was wearing the yellow flannel that I had gotten him for Christmas, and I commented on this to try and take hold if the conversation. I have the feeling that he's onto us. He's been hanging around more recently, even blowing off study sessions with Olivia to 'just visit his favorite cousin'. Sure. Because that isn't the worst excuse ever created. Usually, I wouldn't mind, but we're going against Embre. You have to be strategic. And _never_ underestimate her number of resources. She has a whole army of loyal minions. How am I to know if Amos is of them?

"What are all of you doing up?" He was slurring his words and rubbing his eyes. Perfect. He's obviously still delirious and incoherent. "And where'd you get the coffee?"

"No, no, no!" I pushed the coffee pot into Jianyu's hands and went up to Amos, grabbing him by the arm. "We're just doing a bit of studying for our O.W.L.s, why don't you go back upstairs to your dormitory? I'll tell the house-elves to bring you a cup of hot cocoa. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Uh huh. Don't forget the marshmallows. I like extra."

"Of course! I'll tell them to give you plenty extra." I gently pushed Amos down the hall to the boy's dormitories. He stumbled a bit before getting his footing, and I turned around and sighed. Persuasion skills. And my father told me they'd be useless.

"Oh, Nessa?"

"Yeah?" I wasn't facing Amos, but his hand on my shoulder was enough to get me to spin around.

He looked strangely awake and he smiled. "If you're really that curious, I'd head to the Astronomy Tower tomorrow night. Be there before 10 and hide in the darkest corner. All three of you could probably fit there without being seen. You could maybe even fit Olivia if you tried."

"Uhh…"

Amos winked and turned around. "Don't forget my hot cocoa." He held up a hand in farewell before disappearing quicker than usual.

…

Jianyu's POV

Freezing. There's no other word for it. The Astronomy Tower's _freezing_ and Vanessa has us all crammed into one corner. One dark corner. A corner that has some sort of draft that's killing me slowly. Why am I up here? Good question. Vanessa says that something 'important' is going to happen and we all have to be here to witness it.

Nothing is more important than my happiness, as Vanessa will soon find out.

"Andrew, move yourself. I can't breathe and you're right on top of me." Ah, so very like Olivia to hiss at someone. Yes, we brought Olivia up here to, and she has Florence Taylor's camera shoved under her arm. She may or may not have stolen it, but they're friends. It's totally cool.

"Hush all of you! I can hear someone coming." Are you sure you can hear someone? Because all I can hear is the _freezing_ wind slapping against all of my exposed skin! Nevermind, the footsteps are getting louder. And there seem to be two pairs... Vanessa was right, as usual. It was hard to see between the jumble of arms and legs that made up Andrew, Vanessa, Olivia, and I, but I managed to catch a glimpse of who it was.

Embre and Sirius.

They were talking in hushed voices, and the wind almost drowned them out, but I could hear bits and pieces of their conversation. "Professor McGonagall… upcoming O.W.L.s…" Trust Embre to talk about school work when in an intimate situation. "You're sick… I'll try to… I'm scared... you…"

"Don't… only one… and I need…"

 _Woah_. I shared a look with Andrew and I could see it in his eyes he felt the same way as I did. We should _not_ be listening in on this conversation. I tapped on what I _thought_ was Vanessa's shoulder, but it was obviously something else because I got a nice elbow in my ribs.

The wind stopped and held it's breath, clearly anticipating what we all thought was going to be the first Simbre kiss. I silently elbowed my way to a better view. Olivia has her camera ready, finger poised right above the trigger…

"Take care." Embre clasped both of his hands for a long minute before smiling and leaving. Sirius sat there for a minute, lost in his thoughts before leaving.

What. The. Actual. Hell. Happened?!

…

Embre's POV

"You know I usually don't freak out, right Amos? I mean, I'm pretty levelheaded, right?"

Amos looked up and nodded as I sat down across from him. We're in the Great Hall and everyone's waiting for the Frog Choir to come and perform the songs they had working on for quite a while. It was the Christmas Edition of their usual performance, besides the small fact that it's the last week of January. Professor Flitwick had been sick for awhile and is only now well enough to conduct the choir.

"What's up?"

"This is going to sound really weird, but just trust me until the end. 'Kay?"

"Uh… sure." Amos put away his Herbology book and gave me a concerned look. At least someone is taking this as seriously as I am. Lily just laughed the whole thing off. You can't just laugh something like this off! That's not how the world works!

"Okay. So I was studying in the library, as usual. Nothing weird yet, but I leave my bag and Astronomy book at the table to go find a different book with better instructions. I don't go far before Olivia comes over and offers to help, talking about the Frog Choir Concert. We find the book and I go back to my table. Guess what was there." Amos looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "This."

I passed Amos the picture I found on the table, and he looked at it for a long moment.

It's a picture of Sirius. He was in the Astronomy Tower, looking at the stars. He was wearing the same clothes he had worn last night, and he looked exactly the same. His eyes were puffy in the same places and his dark hair was pulled back into a bun.

"Who do you think it's from? And I know that this was taken yesterday. Look, the picture is barely moving."

"Well…" Amos started to talk, a knowing look on his face. Just then the doors to the Great Hall opened, the Frog Choir streaming in. Olivia was at the front, Mary MacDonald fast on her heels.

…

Amos' POV

Olivia would always cry when she would listen to Christmas songs the Frog Choir performed. Even though they sang the same songs every year, there would always be tears in her eyes. Christmas songs have always had that effect on her. I've known Olivia ever since we were little, our parents were good friends when they were young. I never asked why she'd cry, but now I have a feeling I know why.

This was the first year Olivia sang with the Frog Choir - only 5th year and up can perform. Mary MacDonald was next to her and she looked like an angel. Her blonde hair was in curls and her brown eyes sparkled with excitement. She looked perfect. Everything was perfect.

It was like I was in one of my dreams. One of the dreams that you only remember when your asleep. Never had she looked more beautiful, and never had I really noticed her before. I could see her. Just her. There weren't any other distractions to block out her magnificence, she was just standing there, singing.

I had known Mary for five years and never once did I realize she could sing.

She ended the last song on a beautiful high note and bowed. The Frog Choir dispersed to their respective tables for dinner and Embre disappeared. Mary sat down with Vanessa, and even though the house-elves were serving my favorite dish for dinner, I couldn't concentrate on anything but her.

Do you think she noticed?


	16. T'was The Night Before Certain Death

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, Ginny and Harry would have a better ship name. And Draco would totally be a werewolf. And there would be more Slytherins that were friendly. And…

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory)

* * *

James' POV

I'm hollow, I suppose. I'm not sure if that's the right word for it. I'm not devoid of emotion, no, I feel. I just choose not to. I choose to not feel anything, because if I feel one thing, I'll feel everything. There is no happiness without the dark, deep sadness that clings to you and threatens to never leave. There is no love without realizing that something you love is now gone. And for good.

Mum always told me that if I soared too high, the only place left to go would be rock bottom.

I should have listened to her more.

I should have been there in those precious last moments, but I thought she had time when she didn't. I would've been there, holding little Emma in my arms, listening to mum utter with her last breath. I would've heard the words and a tear or two would have fallen. She would've said, "James, you take care of Emma… take care of your sister."

Maybe I would've crawled next to her on her bed. Maybe I would've cradled her into her final sleep, not caring if I got dragon pox and was next. And maybe - just maybe - she would've run her fingers through my hair like she had always done before, whispering an old lullaby that I only remember in my heart…

Maybe I could've saved her.

But no, I had sat on a chair outside her room. I sat there because I couldn't go in. I told myself that it was too hard, so like a coward, I had sat outside her room.

I wonder if she cried. If her last moments were cries for her son. Her little James. Maybe she cried for Sirius. She always considered him her second son. She says - used to say - that he's a blessing to us all. She died not knowing that his mother and father were abusive. I hadn't told her. I was planning on it, but I couldn't stomach the fact that by saying it, I was making it official.

Maybe I don't belong in Gryffindor. I'm not very brave. If only I had possessed more. More time, more daring, more love.

"You're love for your mother is deep enough, James. If it wasn't, you wouldn't be hurting." I jerked my head up, finding Dumbledore to be seated across from me. Why is he here? The Great Hall is always empty between meals. How did he know he would find me here? Why is he trying to find me here?

"You can read thoughts?"

Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkled and he popped a lemon drop into his mouth. "No. I've never been fond of Legilimens. I prefer to learn about people by how they behave. And what they tell me."

"Then how did you…?"

"Dear boy, you're grieving. What else could you possibly be thinking?" Dumbledore pushed his half-moon glasses further up his crooked nose. He looked at me in the oddest way. It was like I was a fish in a tank and he was trying to determine what species I was. "We all think the same in times of death and despair. It's the very thing that makes us human. If someone does not hurt when death falls upon them, then they are not only deeply cheated of a very raw emotion, they are so deeply broken that they had no feelings, to begin with. They have nothing but an overwhelming ecstasy of power and the apparent greatness it brings."

"You're here to tell me to move on, aren't you? Everyone else is." I rubbed my eyes and gave him a look very similar to the one he had given me. I didn't need the Headmaster to try and fix me. Tell me that I had such wonderful things to live for. I had already heard everything. Quidditch? Just another reminder that mum won't be there to see me win and send me sweets and letters when I don't. Lily? Yet another reminder that mum won't get to see her son get married and start a new chapter of his life with a smile.

"Then you'll find my company a refreshing break from that." Dumbledore smiled in that mysterious yet genuine way. "I'm not here to trick you into being what you're not. There are others who know you better that are trying that already. I'm only here to offer you a lemon drop." He unstuck two of them and offered one to me, popping the other into his mouth.

I looked at the lemon drop. It was as ordinary as all the others, but could you really trust a candy from Dumbledore? He had a whole bowl full of Licorice Snap in his office the last time I visited and they about bit Peter's face off! Of course, Sirius had been the one to tell Peter to do it, so that wasn't exactly Dumbledore's fault, right?

I took the lemon drop from Dumbledore and he smiled. I turned the candy about a few times, just for good measure. Everything looked fine, and I hadn't been mauled yet. "Tha-"

I looked up, but Dumbledore had vanished, nothing left to confirm that he had actually been there. I looked down at the object in my hand, and it fell onto the table, rolling a couple of times before coming to a stop against my quill.

It was a Golden Snitch.

...

Vanessa's POV

February. It's officially February, and even though there are still six days before Valentine's Day, people are going insane. Flower petals litter the floors and Madam Pomfrey is working double time because plenty of people are highly allergic to roses. Professor Sprout both loves and hates this time of year, because while she can make bank off of teenagers buying last minute roses, she can't leave her garden unattended even for the slightest moment.

I'm not opposed to Valentine's Day, I just hate the fact that you can't go anywhere without seeing couples lip locked and touching each other in all different kinds of places. It's emotionally draining. Especially when all you hear is 'why don't you have someone' or 'I'm sure that there is someone out there for you'. Why don't people understand that I don't need anyone but me, myself, and I. I'll find someone, but not now. I just turned 16, okay? Give me a minute to find myself, first.

"I still don't understand why roses and bouquets are seen as a perfect gift. You're giving someone a dead thing and saying 'this represents our love'. It's dead! How is that romantic?" Olivia let out an exasperated laugh and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, I suppose it's kind of like saying, you're beautiful. Just like this flower. A shortened version of 'shall I compare thee to a summer's day'. Shakespeare wrote that you know. He was a pretty famous Ravenclaw." Amos sat next to Olivia, and they had been going at it for the better part of the hour. We're supposed to be studying, but instead, Olivia and Amos were fighting over the logic of Valentine's Day.

"While I understand what you're saying, let me remind you that they are giving they're giving them something that was beautiful, but is now wilting because they pulled it out of the ground! If they are comparing their love to a rose, they are predicting the end of the relationship!"

Amos thought for a moment and Olivia gave him one of those smug looks. "I disagree with you on what roses represent. I thought that a rose represents the person that receives it. The rose is beautiful, and one day it will die, but so will its owner."

"While that is a lovely sentiment, Amos, I think you're wrong." Merlin's beard, how did we get onto this subject? We're studying for Transfiguration! Not Debate! "If the flower represents the who receives it, it's still depressing. Just listen to what you're saying! The flower was beautiful before and was growing strong, but then someone comes along and feels such love for it that it plucks it. They are basically saying that it is their love their love will kill them, Amos!"

Amos - the man of the hour - opened up his mouth to say something in opposition, but one look from me and he closed his mouth, nodding. "I have no argument against that."

"Are you sure? Or is Vanessa threatening to end your life if another word comes out of your mouth?"

"You are correct... in multiple ways." I slapped Amos on the arm in fake disbelief. He smiled, on the verge of laughing and Olivia shook her head.

"If we don't get through our O.W.L.s, we'll be dead. The two of you can argue about the meaning of roses then." We all laughed loudly before Madam Pince swooped over and hushed us up.

…

Jianyu's POV

The world was ending. It had to be, right? What else could explain the shocking turn of events? Explain it. Olivia couldn't, neither could Andrew, even Vanessa had a hard time piecing everything together in a cohesive manner! What's got me so ruffled? Why is my voice box threatening to scream?

Lily Evans gave James Potter a rose. In front of everyone, too. She walked up to him just a few moments ago and sat down, handing him a single rose. It was yellow like Embre pointed out. She said that yellow roses meant 'friendship, joy, a promise of a new beginning,' but I call rubbish on that. Lily Evans gave James Potter a rose. On Valentine's Day no less. If that isn't a confession of love, I don't know what is. Olivia was strangely cryptic all morning, and I have the strange, unsettling feeling that she had something to do with Lily's confession. When she saw this display all she did was nod approvingly and go back to eating her toast like it was no big deal. Embre seemed pretty composed, too.

What's wrong with them?

After this err - display of affection, I'm sure everyone was expecting James to snap out of his depressed state and make some large statement. However, he didn't. All he did was sit there, and for a moment I thought it was a James imposter. How can he not react? A few words were whispered to him, and then Lily walked off again. Because things like that happen every day, right?

After that, I was on my way to Double DADA with Hufflepuff when I passed by not one - but two interesting sights. First I saw Olivia, Embre, and Lily talking in a dark corridor. I didn't quite catch what they were saying, but they all looked pleased. Sirius joined them, and they all nodded before dispersing. I was going to question this odd behavior when Amos came up behind me, hand in hand with Mary MacDonald!

That's when I thought I was dreaming. I pinched myself, splashed myself with cold water, even slapped myself. I wasn't dreaming, that much I can tell you. Apparently, Amos and Mary were now a couple in the honeymoon stage. They had gotten together yesterday after dinner, and I was only now receiving this information. Why am I always the last one to know about important developments? Hell, even _Remus Lupin_ knew! I refuse to be the weak link in our friend group!

I don't even know what to say anymore. I'm finally speechless. You can thank Amos, Mary, Lily, and James for that.

"Chang!" Merlin's beard, it's Olivia. Lord knows she's had a hand in every development today, what does she want me for? Is she going to try and set up Andrew and me? Vanessa is already trying to test out that one. "Hey, I'll be in the Ravenclaw common room tomorrow night. You're going to meet me there, alright? Trust me when I say it will be worth your while."

My death is waiting, isn't it?


	17. We walked (Backwards, but we walked)

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, there would be a whole holiday dedicated to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. I'd also give out free passes to Harry Potter world.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory)

* * *

Embre's POV

Sneaky is a strong word. Are Olivia and I being sneaky, talking to Lily Evans? I mean, it's a free country, we can speak to whom we like! Sure, we're not talking to her for our own benefit… but what James doesn't know can't hurt him. Besides, Olivia and I have good intentions. James hasn't been himself, a blind person could see that!

Hufflepuff is going against Gryffindor in Quidditch in exactly two days, and James hasn't had a single practice since the holidays. The Quidditch Team, of course, has been having practices set up by Anthony Grey and Marlene McKinnon - but James hasn't been on a broom since Merlin knows when. We're his friends! It's our job to instill in him a zest for life! Gryffindor Tower, along with all of Hogwarts, has been missing James Potter. And we decided it was our job to bring him back.

So yes. Enticing James with a flower from his long-time crush failed. So did giving Remus some Polyjuice Potion and a prank idea. Obviously, we were trying to push him in the wrong direction too fast. We consulted many, and Sirius - surprisingly - had the smartest idea.

Everyone knows that James Potter loves his broom. The only thing he loves more? His family. Most notably, his little sister. We've never met her before, but Sirius has. According to him, if he were to receive encouragement from her, James would do anything. So we put our brains together and came up with the master plan. All we need is a can of broom polish, a visit to the esteemed Potter house, and a handwritten letter from Emma Potter.

"Peter, you're sure this is going to work, right?"

"Well, usually Prongs is with us. But yes. This should work fine." He gave me one of his trademark nervous smiles and did the top button on his coat.

"Should?"

"We've only attempted this once before and we didn't get very far before the Trolley Lady on the train went ballistic… so… take that for what it's worth." He gave me a thumbs up and waved the rest of the Marauders off. They disappeared behind a tapestry and a look of fear grew on my face. My life was on the line, not to mention that if _anyone_ found out I could get expelled! Seriously expelled! They'd snap my wand in half and everything!

"So you've never done this at Hogwarts before?"

"We've never successfully done it anywhere, so no."

"You're telling me this now."

Peter made an agitated little gesture and it struck me that he's far more fearless than others think. No wonder the Marauders keep him around. He's not just there to cover for them, he's there to _convince_ them into doing all the stupid things they do. Remus may be the planner, James the initiator, and Sirius the one with the backup plan - but Peter's the one to push them on even when every bone in their body tells them to turn back. He's an interesting man, that Peter Pettigrew. "If you're going to back out now, know that somehow or another everyone is going to find out."

"I'm sorry?"

"People tend to find out about secrets when you try to cover them up. It's better to just go with it and see it to its end."

"Okay, let's do this."

And with that, the two of us jumped onto broomsticks and flew off into the night.

…

Okay. I can do this. I'm capable. I'm strong.

Oh, who am I kidding? Olivia should have come! Of course, I hadn't exactly told her that I was going in the first place, but still. She should be here. Sneaking around after hours at Hogwarts was hard. Flying on a broomstick out of Hogwarts ground? Very hard. Apparating to James Potter's house without a license? Extremely hard. Transfiguring into James Potter himself?! Impossible! But here I was, with Peter disguised as Dumbledore next to me. We're not only breaking hundreds of school rules, but we're impersonating a _very_ public figure too! I'm not entirely sure how Peter got Dumbledore's hair for the Polyjuice Potion, but I'm sure that was also illegal.

"Okay, I distract James' dad, you go talk to Emma. Simple enough. Sirius says she already has a letter for him, so you don't have to be awkward. Just think James. Actually - think the exact opposite of James. Think sad and depressing thoughts."

"Thank you - oh wise one." Peter winked, and it was uncannily like earlier in the year when Dumbledore had done the same thing when the Slytherins had been on strike. Did that really happen this year? It seems so long ago… "Oh. And you. Say profound things about death. Think like Remus. Or like Sirius when he stayed up past two."

"Right." Peter swished his cloak and took the steps up to the house. I walked a few steps behind him, and he barely tapped the door once when it swung open. Mr. Potter stood on the threshold, and it was obvious that James took after him the most.

"Dumbledore?" His voice was hoarse and it only took him a moment to catch my eye. "James? I-is everything alright?"

"There's nothing to worry about, Fleamont, I've just come to speak with you. And I believe your daughter has a letter for James. He's come with me to collect it. We shouldn't be more than an hour. My apologies if I caught you at a bad time."

"Of course not, come in." He side-stepped and opened the door wide. "Emma is upstairs, James. Perhaps it would be better if the Headmaster andI did this in private."

"Perhaps indeed." Peter - or should I say Dumbledore - gave me a nod and I walked up the stairs slowly, still getting used to the added height. Two things left on my agenda; Talk to Emma and get a letter and pray to Merlin that we don't get caught.

…

Things could be worse, right? I mean, missing a whole day of school because you had to walk through the Forbidden Forest isn't the worst thing ever. Right? Losing two brooms that were borrowed from the school isn't the end of the world. I mean, we got the letter and a bit of recording that is sure to make anyone cry. Of course, Peter's beard was shrinking by the time I got downstairs, but mission accomplished! Checkpoint reached! If someone hadn't stolen our brooms and if Peter hadn't lost part of his ear from apparating everything would've been perfect. And if a chunk of my hair hadn't been separated during apparating, things would've really been stellar. But you know, apparating problems. I was expecting those. But losing our brooms? You can't apparate into Hogwarts or its grounds, and we didn't have a boat to cross the Black Lake. So, considering that Peter can't swim, we had to do things the hard way.

We walked.

We walked, and we walked, and we walked. We only had go cut through the Forbidden Forest for a bit of the way, but while in the forest we ran. I might have hallucinated for a bit because I don't remember a large portion of the journey - but we walked and walked. And when I learn to apparate, I am never walking again.

"Okay, Embre, we've made it this far, and judging by the sun, classes should be over. Now it's very important that we don't get caught, alright? We've been missing from all our classes, and the whole school probably knows by now. So just follow my lead."

I nodded and Peter opened up the doors before quickly sliding in. I followed him and ran into him turning around. Dumbledore stood right in front of us, smiling. "Dumbledore… this isn't what you think-"

"And whatever do you think I'm thinking? It's my understanding that you were let out early of your last period by Professor Sprout. And what convenient timing as I was just about to come find you, Miss Shines."

He smiled and looked at both of us over the top of his half-moon glasses. "Find me?"

"Why yes, your friend, Olivia is in the hospital wing, and I believe that you have some knowledge to share with her, do you not?" I nodded, passing a glance to Peter. He was doing the same thing, eyes the size of saucers. "And you, Mr. Pettigrew. I hope that you will take my invitation to go up to the Astronomy Tower, it's recently come to my attention that two broomsticks were found there, riderless. Very strange. Also, I find it very useful to put slightly damp boomslang skin on open wounds. Not only do they effectively hide the area in question, but they also have strange healing properties that no wizard has made sense of."

"Yes, sir." Peter shook his head and shot me an alarmed look before walking off, leaving me alone. Great. What was it that Peter said earlier? 'It's very important that we don't get caught'? Well, so much for that.

"What happened to Olivia?"

"She took quite the fall down the stairs, right after lunch. Perhaps it would be best to update her in a note. I believe she's still unconscious from the fall. Good day." With a smile, Dumbledore walked away, leaving me to stand there with my mouth hanging wide open.

How does everything manage to happen while I'm gone?

…

James' POV

I didn't even try today. Why get out of bed when it's warmer under the covers? Besides, I had a lovely dream before, why not try to fall asleep again…

Everyone went on as normal. Moony kept coming back to the dorm periodically, never staying long enough to utter more than a few words. Padfoot was gone most of the day, off in his own 'grief'. How could he possibly feel how I feel? I don't care if he was close with my mother - she's my mother. I had her first. I loved her first. I lost her first…

I sighed and hung my head. How much longer will I hurt? How much longer will I cry myself to sleep only to wake up and realize that she isn't there? That she'll _never_ be there? Not anymore. I'm alone now. She left me alone. Why?

" _You know, Euphemia and I never liked Quidditch. It was the exact opposite. We bonded over our hatred for it. It was funny when James fell in love with the sport…"_

Dad?

" _Well, things do have a way of finding a path your heart. Especially when you try to avoid them."_

Dumbledore? I could hear their voices coming from the common room. Slowly I got out of bed and left my dormitory. If I was quiet enough, they'd never know I was there. Besides, they're talking about me! I have a right to know what they're saying!

" _I imagine Euphemia always made such a fuss about us going to James' Quidditch matches because she knew that one day… she wouldn't be there to cheer for him. But James has to be strong now, he has to push on…"_

" _It's hard, losing a loved one. Death affects us all in different ways."_

" _Yes. It - it does. How is James, has he been coping well?"_

" _Only James could answer that, Fleamont."_

" _I know, it's just… he was always his mother's child. We never really… saw eye to eye. I've never really been the parent that I should be, and I fear that it's too late to fix things."_

" _Your child needs you, Fleamont. I've never had children of my own, but I do know one thing. James doesn't need another mother - he won't accept anyone to fill her place. What James needs is the only thing you can give him. A father."_

I stood on the last step and dared to peek around the corner. But no one was there. Tentatively I walked into the common room.

" _Do you really think I can give him that? James is a boy - and nothing like I ever was. We're far too different how can I…"_

On the farthest table, there sat an unmarked letter. A can of broom polish sat next to it, and a wand - my wand - was sitting on top of it. A faint blue mist came out from the wand, and the recording was coming from it.

" _You will know, Fleamont. You will know."_

I sat down at the table and opened the broom polish. It's sharp scent filled the room and I let out a content sigh. I used to hate the smell of fresh polish, but now the smell is a part of me. We're inseparable. I shot a glance at the letter, just knowing who it's from.

I think it's time I polished my broom.

…

Olivia's POV

I woke in the hospital wing with a splitting headache and an annoying itch on my foot. Of course, considering the fact that I'm in the hospital wing, that itch would be there for the next hour and probably whole day. I mean, I'm in the hospital wing and the only thing I can remember is a _long winding staircase._

Note to self: never walk down stairs backward. Especially winding stairs. In fact, avoid stairs at all costs. Not that it will be easy, considering the fact that we are in a castle.

"Nice to see you've decided to join the living."

Oh. Dear. Lord.

I froze and didn't dare move my stare from the overly white, overly clean ceiling. Pretend that you can sleep with your eyes open and you're still unconscious. If you ignore him, he might go away. "Ignoring me won't do you any good, Olivia." Cringe moment. I turned to look to my left and found exactly who I thought I would find.

A pissed off Amos Diggory.

Don't let his innocent smile and sweet disposition fool you, Amos Diggory is straight up crazy when worried. I've only been in an accident once before, and Amos never really recovered from it. His older sister died when he was younger, and it was all by accident. I don't think he ever really recovered - hence his overprotectiveness. "Hey... man. What's up? How're things?"

"How're things?" Amos set down his book and took off his reading glasses, giving me a look. "What's up? Perhaps you can answer that better than I can. After all… YOU ARE THE ONE IN A HOSPITAL BED!"

"Well, it's wonderful to find that your voice box still works." Muffled laughs came from the bed next to me and I glared at the curtain that separated us in retaliation. Great. Whoever's hiding probably has some camera. "I'm fine, homeboy. Nothing's broken-"

"That can be debated upon."

"Okay, so it only now comes to my attention that I have a broken leg…"

"And arm."

"Yes… that too. But it's cool. I'll find some way to commentate for Quidditch and everything will be fine and dandy."

Amos raised an eyebrow. "Commentate?" I copied him and gave that 'are-you-being-legit-right-now' look. "Perhaps you should take a look at a calendar. The Quidditch Match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was yesterday. Jianyu filled your spot."

Ugh. I can only imagine what that would be like. Amos - who must be very skilled in Legilimens to know what I'm thinking - gave me a look. I tried to pull off an innocent smile and he sighed. Just then, Professor McGonagall came in and stopped right in front of my bed. What did I do this time? I looked to Amos for some clarification - but he was gone. Thanks, bro, feeling the love. "It's wonderful to see that you're up, Miss Grey. You were greatly missed at yesterday's Quidditch Match."

"I can imagine." Again, the person behind the curtain laughed. Fight me. Please.

"Miss Grey, do you know Hogwarts' policy on cheating?" Cheating? I've haven't done anything! In case she hasn't noticed - I've been in the hospital wing for longer than I'd like to admit! Don't hurt me! "It's the same policy for doing someone else's work." Oh. Oops.

"I did not know that, Professor." Why do I always get punished for trying to be a good samaritan? I only did four essays for James - okay, maybe more like six…

"It's detention on the first offense, and if repeated on a serious test, expulsion."

"I understand, Ma'am." Please, please, please don't expel me! Please. I was just trying to help him! I didn't mean to rig the system!

"Miss Grey, I'll be expecting you to me at my office this Saturday to speak on this topic further."

"But that's Hogsmeade-"

"Miss Grey." I nodded my head slowly, closing my eyes. "Thank you." I heard her walk away and the door close behind her. Great. Wonderful. Just peachy. Note to self: _Never try to help anyone ever again._

* * *

 **What do you guys think so far? What's going to happen next? By the way, sorry for the late update.**


	18. Freedom

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, Lavender Brown would get more love. Sure, she was a bit crazy, but she gave Ron the validation he needed while Hermione just stood around.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory)

 **Extra:** Like Butterbeer Outfits and Moodboards on Polyvore. Check my author page for the link!

* * *

Olivia's POV

I don't think people quite understand just how _boring_ the Hospital Wing is. I only have one more day until I can get a pair of crutches and take my right arm out of its sling, but I'll probably die of boredom first. I'm not sick enough to sleep all day, and the only other person in the whole room is no source of comfort.

Huxley Brown is a seventh year Gryffindor that has a habit of listening in on other people's conversations. He spends 30% of his day talking about my 'little chat' with Professor McGonagall and the other 70% talking about his plan to marry a rich older woman and then get her pregnant so that she won't leave him. Apparently, he's already got his eye on one, and right after he graduates, he's going to swoop in for the kill. They're going to get married and have a boy named Laven. I asked him what he might call his child if it's a girl, and he went on a 3 hour tangent about how the name 'Laven' is unisex. Worst mistake of my life. Second only to walking down the stairs backward.

He fell asleep ten minutes ago. I really should've kept him awake, though. Being in a silent hospital wing is creepy. Well, might as well practice for the Frog Choir, right? I already missed what, 3 classes? Yeah, Flitwick is going to hold that against me for the rest of the year. But hey, an empty room with amazing acoustics has been gifted to me. Now's the time to use it, especially considering the fact that Huxley will be out for at least another hour.

" _Hey, Jude, don't make it bad.  
_ " _Take a sad song, and make it better.  
_ " _Remember to let her into your heart,  
_ _"Then you can start to make it better.  
_ " _Hey, Jude, don't be afr-"_

Someone was asking for the death penalty. You don't open up the doors to the Hospital Wing when I can't see who it is! You especially don't open them when I'm in the middle of singing! Common sense, children! People are self-conscious about their musical abilities! That should be obvious! "Huxley, I swear to Merlin, if you're trying to scare me while I'm disabled I will hex you into next week."

Someone pulled back the curtain that was hanging around my bed. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not Huxley."

I jumped from the sudden movement which was an idiotic idea, considering the fact that my leg is in a cast. "Merlin bless me…" I cradled my right arms against my stomach and attempted to rub my knee with my good hand. "Couldn't you have announced yourself before pulling back the curtain and giving me a heart attack?"

I looked up at my companion to find the one and only James Potter looking back at me. He shrugged. "Eh. Better to get your heart rate going. Merlin knows you don't exercise."

So Embre's plan worked. James is back, and hopefully for good. "Well, in case you haven't already noticed, I'm infirm. I can't exercise."

"So I heard." James sat down and gave me a confusing look. I'm not really sure how to describe it. It's sort of a mix between 'you're-an-interesting-human-being' and 'how-did-I-become-friends-with-you.' Like I said. Confusing. "Walking down the stairs backward?"

"What can I say, I'm something else. Truly." James let out a ghost of a laugh, and my smile dampened a bit. So he's not all better. Maybe he never will be. "I'm guessing you're not here to tell a sob story."

"Nah. I'd… rather not."

"I get it. Besides, there are more pressing issues at hand. Like Jily, what's going on there? You were smart in distancing yourself from her. It was a good test to see how she feels about you."

Of course, I know that what James did wasn't intentional. I know that him distancing himself wasn't because he wanted to test the waters with Lily. I'm not stupid, despite popular belief. But don't you see what I'm doing? I'm justifying James' actions in a way that makes sense. I know how to deal with mourning people. "Yeah, it was… huh?"

"Yeah, and from what I can tell, she's warming up to you."

James looked at me, rubbing the back of his neck. "You don't think she was just… feeling sorry for me?"

"Of course she was feeling sorry for you! But that's good! It shows that she's thinking about you, even if it is in an entirely platonic way. We're waging our war slowly, James, and the first battle was getting her to see you as the well-rounded person you are. She doesn't just view you as an arrogant bully anymore. She see's you. All of you."

He smiled at me. It was a sort of sad smile, but it was happy in a quiet way. I guess I'll have to get used to quiet happiness and sad smiles, at least for a little while. "Yeah, you're right. But while we're on the subject of complicated relationships, care to fill me in, on the whole, uh… Simbre situation? That's what we're calling it, right?"

"Oh, them." I rolled my good shoulder and stretched my neck out. I think it popped. Does your neck pop? Is that a thing? "They aren't exactly my area of expertise - ask Vanessa if you want all the details - but it's definitely a skinny love. That's for sure."

"Skinny love?"

"You know, everyone else knows that they're in love, and it's painfully obvious, but neither of them does anything about it. Skinny love. Something you and Miss Evans will one day develop, that is until I force you into making it legit."

Dang. I have a way of always bringing things back to them, Don't I? Should I call that a talent? I mean, it's not exactly useful in everyday life, but if I'm ever a politician that should come in handy. Maybe I could be the Minister of Magic… Nah, that's too serious. But maybe…

Well, one thing is for sure. I'm never going to be anything if I can't get through my fifth year. And lately, that's been proving harder than expected.

…

Embre's POV

"I'm free!" The doors to the almost empty Great Hall opened to reveal Olivia hobbling on her crutches. A seventh-year boy in a Ravenclaw tie was next to her, holding one of the massive doors. "God bless America and England! I've been freed from the clutches of death." Olivia walked over, and the boy headed over to the Ravenclaw table. "And bless you, Huxley. I may have threatened to kill you a few times, but you were my only company." The boy waved her off, and she collapsed next to me.

"Someone's in a good mood. Need I remind you that you have detention tomorrow?" Olivia glared at Jianyu, and a smile grew on my lips. It was entertaining, their constant banter about stupid things.

Andrew, who was hiding behind Jianyu, stuck out his head. "And while we're at Hogsmeade too!"

"You guys always have to ruin my good mood. What else? Are you going to tell me that butterbeer is half off, today only?"

"Well…"

"Don't finish that sentence, Chang. I'm already not in the mood." Olivia fixed her glasses and rolled her wrist a few times. "And it's detention with McGonagall. Lord knows she hates me. Probably make me do Transfiguration."

"Hey, it's not that bad. I mean, you could be expelled." I passed her a sympathetic smile, and Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "I think McGonagall is quite nice. If she hated you, you would've been packing in the first year. And if not then, when you did the whole strike thing."

Doing someone else's work is a serious offense at Hogwarts! Olivia is getting a huge break if you ask me. I think McGonagall is being so lenient because James was really struggling and Olivia didn't mean to do anything dramatic. Olivia made some off-hand gesture and got into a deep discussion with Jianyu about what her detention would be. I tuned them out and looked for… ahem, _someone._

"Looking for someone?" Vanessa sat down next to me and waggled her eyebrows. Her outburst caused the rest of our group to turn their attention to me. Great. Can I never get a break? "Because I'm pretty sure that Sirius won't be here for a while. He's not a morning person. But I'm sure you already knew that."

"No, I'm not looking for _Sirius._ In fact, I'm looking for my sister."

"Sure," Olivia smirked, and Jianyu raised and eyebrow.

"If you say so," Vanessa gave an innocent smile, and I could tell that she could see through my lie. So what if I'm looking for Sirius? He hasn't been coming to meals, and it's crucial that he eats! "Oh, and Embre, your sister is sitting over at the Hufflepuff table." Vanessa got up, but before she left, she whispered in my ear, "Sirius is going to Hogsmeade, don't you worry your pretty little mind about him."

Vanessa knows me too well.

…

Dervish and Banges. I was looking at the many Sneakoscopes that they had in Dervish and Banges. The only sound was the shopkeeper sweeping a bit in the back and a couple of third years ogling over the many magical instruments in the shop. I looked out the window every once in awhile to make sure that Vanessa wasn't trying to hunt me down. All day long she had been trying to get me alone with Sirius, and two hours later it was getting exhausting. Avoiding her was my best bet.

"Sneakoscopes, huh?" Remus smiled and picked one up. "Never really been fond of these things." The whole box started to whistle, and Remus plucked the Sneakoscope out of my hand and put it back in the box before pulling me out of the shop. "Apparently those can tell when someone is lying."

"Why even attempt to lie when around those things?"

Remus laughed and led me down a road that led away from the usual shops that everyone hangs out at. "Well, why not? It's a good way to test them if you ask me." I laughed, and Remus pulled me down a cozy neighborhood.

"Where are we-"

"You do want to avoid Miss Schwartz, don't you?"

Okay, I was _super_ discreet with my hiding, so how does Remus know who I was hiding from? Is he a Legilimens? Honestly, at this point, nothing can surprise me. "How…?"

"She found Peter and me in Honeydukes and tried to 'recruit us for the cause.' She was headed for Tomes and Scrolls and told us to search in Dominic Maestro's and Dervish and Banges. She was pretty on point with your location. She'd do well on the Investigative Team in The Ministry. Anyway, I saw you hiding out by the Sneakoscopes and decided it would be more fun to help you escape than get you caught."

I swear, having Vanessa looking for you is worse than the Dementors seeking to give you a kiss. "She doesn't give up, does she?"

"Never. So that's why I've brought you here." Remus smiled and gestured to a tiny shack. I looked at it. A full two minutes passed, and it didn't transfigure into anything else or show any suggestion of magic. Should I be the one to question Remus' sanity? Or should I humor him and go inside? "I know it doesn't look like much, but it's a secret passage. It goes from here to a back room in Spintwitches. I made it a couple of years back."

"You made a secret passage to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah. My parents were big on keeping me tucked away on this dead-end road next to other dead-ends. They wouldn't let me go anywhere near Hogsmeade. So naturally, I made myself a loophole. In fact, Peter helped me finish it. This was all before Hogwarts, so you're one of the few people who knows about it."

"You live around here?"

"Always have, always will."

Remus' smile fell a bit, so I gave him a friendly nudge. "I live not too far from Hogsmeade, just in the opposite direction."

"Oh! I almost forgot the best part!" Remus grinned and grabbed my arm. He pushed me into the shack first, and his smile grew. "There's a password you need to know to open the passage. You and your new partner can figure out what it is together. Have fun!" He closed the door on me, and I heard locks close with a spell.

Great.

" _Lumos!"_ the shack lit up to reveal a sort of room that looked very Remus Lupin-y. Honestly, no one else could have made this place. And who was sitting on the very rustic looking chair? None other than Sirius Black.

I will never trust Remus Lupin. Never again.

…

Olivia's POV

The world has ended. Or I died. I died and went to some weird in-between place where Professor McGonagall told me to make potions for detention. _Make. Potions._ She realizes that is not a punishment, right? She has to know that Potions is my favorite class. I slay the potions that Slughorn gives us. He has got brag about me in the faculty room, right? Either way, I'm not complaining.

Okay, maybe I am.

But that's only because of Madam Pomfrey, whom I now associate with the terrible days spent in the Hospital Wing. She continues to badger me about my potions. (Heh, see what I did there? 'Badger' because she's a Hufflepuff. Wait, is she a Hufflepuff?!) Like, woman, calm yourself! I can brew this potion with my eyes shut. I know what I'm doing! You, on the other hand, probably haven't brewed a potion since you passed your O.W.L.s! I don't know! But I do know that it's not cool to hover around a Potions Master and degrade her work!

"I think you need to add the beetles now, Miss Grey." Homegirl, this is the fifth time you've said that! I sighed dramatically, and I swear that McGonagall _smiled._ A smug smile too. "You probably need to stir that one more time."

Someone in this room is going to die before the night is out. Let's hope it's not me.

…

Sirius' POV

Her eyes are green, not a single speck of blue in sight. Must be the warmer breeze from the Astronomy Tower. But still, her eyes were always different. Different shades and amounts of green and blue mixed in her irises. They're magical, her eyes. Calling them hazel had been too quick a judgment. How could I have ever thought they were hazel? That was too… too generic for them. Too broad a category. Her eyes are perfect. And they were staring into mine.

After a fleeting moment, they were gone.

How am I supposed to explain why I beg her to come here night after night? How am I supposed to string words together and express the loneliness and abandonment I feel? How am I expected to face her and tell her how much I need her? Because I do. I need her. Definitely. Without question.

She didn't say anything, and I'll never be able to tell her how much I appreciate the silence. Instead, she looked off into the night, the sharp wind whipping small pieces of her hair about and making her eyes water.

Maybe she can feel the unspoken words. Maybe the wind whispered them to her, and that's why she's so enchanted by the light glimmering on the Black Lake. Or maybe she can't hear anything, but can _feel_ their silent importance. She's a perceptive one, that Embre Kay Shines.

I kissed her on the cheek and lingered for longer than I had to. A smile grew on her face, and I watched it light up her eyes before leaving, the warmth of her cheek still lingering on my lips.


	19. Friends and Traitors Alike

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, on Harry's birthday Harry Potter World in Florida would be free admission. It would be one big present to all who love him.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory)

* * *

Jianyu's POV

Whoever decided to have the History of Magic O.W.L. the day after Hogsmeade deserves to suffer. Sure I'm not one of _those kids,_ but I do know that a couple of stupid fifth years have a tendency to get… how does Olivia put it… piss drunk. Yes. Piss drunk. I stayed up all last night to study, and the fifteen mugs of coffee I had are now starting to wear off, with half of the exam left! Why does Hogwarts hate me? To get on the debate team next year I _have_ to get a high score on my History of Magic O.W.L. and right now, things aren't looking up.

I need more coffee.

" _What played an important part in the formation of the International Confederation of Wizards?"_

Werewolves? Vampires?

" _Why were medieval witch burnings pointless?"_

Because of the Flame-Freezing Charm! Duh.

" _Which noted author and historian wrote 'A History of Magic'?"_

Bathilda Bagshot. Or was it Miranda Goshawk?

Must. Keep. Eyes. Open.

* * *

Olivia's POV

" _What played an important part in the formation of the International Confederation of Wizards?"_

Umm… I know this… not really… McGonagall should have let me study last night during detention! She has single handedly made me fail this all-important exam! The time period?

" _Why were medieval witch burnings pointless?"_

They could fake their own deaths. That's a reasonable answer… maybe...

" _Which noted author and historian wrote 'A History of Magic'?"_

Bathilda Bagshot. Bam.

* * *

Embre's POV

" _What played an important part in the formation of the International Confederation of Wizards?"_

Werewolves.

" _Why were medieval witch burnings pointless?"_

The Flame-Freezing Charm. Or was it because they could apparate...

" _Which noted author and historian wrote 'A History of Magic'?"_

Bathilda Bagshot. This test is easy! Who even wrote it! Definitely not Professor Binns, he would ask questions about the goblins.

* * *

Vanessa's POV

" _What played an important part in the formation of the International Confederation of Wizards?"_

…Umm… house elves...

" _Why were medieval witch burnings pointless?"_

Did they wear fire-proof clothing?

" _Which noted author and historian wrote 'A History of Magic'?"_

I'm supposed to know this?!

* * *

Jianyu's POV

" _Who is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone?"_

Bless whoever wrote the final question to this extremely long and incredibly stupid test. Nicholas Flamel. Now I can put me head down and close my eyes… a little nap wouldn't hurt… right?

…

Parties. There were parties everywhere, you couldn't escape it. People were celebrating the end of our History of Magic and Astronomy O.W.L.s like it was the end of a war. The Hufflepuffs hadn't been seen for a few days - Vanessa and Amos said they were having a four-day party and study session - and Professor Binns didn't even show up for class. He just wrote a note on the board that said he was correcting our O.W.L.s and to take some free time to study.

You're right in thinking that nobody studied.

I have that period with the Slytherins and we had an impromptu party. No one - not even the most devout Ravenclaws and Slytherins - studied. Instead, someone snuck in some butterbeer and some people that can't hold their sugar intake were getting tipsy. After a while, Madam Hooch came in, but she was just as fed up with studying as we were. She didn't do a thing about our celebration, just reminded us that we still had a lot of testing to go.

No one listened. History of Magic and Astronomy are some of the hardest O.W.L.s we have - second only to Transfiguration. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

Today marks day 3 of fifth-years non-stop partying, and there was a silent vow that after tomorrow we'd all buckle down and study again. Everyone's getting the last bit of butterbeer and firewhiskey, and Gryffindor's having the party of the year - or so they're advertising.

"Honestly Grey, I don't think I can handle another one of Gryffindor's 'stellar events'."

"I get what you mean. Their common room is far too small to fit all four houses and to get there you have to climb _a lot_ of stairs. I don't want a rerun of earlier. I had to climb all the way to the Astronomy Tower for our O.W.L.s, and I'm not climbing a staircase with these crutches ever again."

"When are you going to get rid of those things?"

"Tomorrow. I have to go to the Hospital Wing again, and I'm not excited. Anyway, I have to meet James in the library. Jily problems."

"Hmm. Well, I guess I'll see you. I have Simbre to deal with." Olivia flashed me a look and I shrugged. She knew about my low-key, not-so-low-key involvement with Operation: Simbre. It was originally Vanessa's plan to get Embre and Sirius together by the end of the year, and we only had a few more weeks left of the year to execute our plan.

Euphemia Potter passing away had been a minor setback in the operation, but it also proved to be a good character and relationship builder. If only it had worked in such a way that we didn't have to rearrange all of our plans and reevaluate our ideas.

…

Lily's POV

 _Mudblood._ Why did it sound so casual, slipping out of his lips? I was a _Mudblood._ But not just any Mudblood - I was a _filthy Mudblood._ As if having 'dirty blood' wasn't bad enough. But why did it seem so fitting for him to say that? Why was something like that so easy for him to spit out?

It wasn't in a rage that he said it. Severus was a calm person, just by nature. He would lapse into stages of anger, but never - _never_ \- would I be a part of his obsessive ranting and raving. Severus didn't target me when he was upset, even when he was mad he had his wits about him enough to know that I was his friend. No, he had practice with calling people Mudblood, and it was only a matter of time before it would be targeted at me.

Marlene was right. Alice was right. Embre was right. _Everyone was right._ Severus Snape was going down a dark path, and no longer will I be tricked into following him.

"I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just-"

"Slipped out? It's too late. I've made excuses for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends… You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine." His face fell and contorted a bit. But I was done. I'm through with pretending that everything was fine, that Severus was still the kid I used to know. I'm finished telling myself that he was my friend. He isn't my friend. Friends don't call friends Mudbloods.

Traitors do.

"Lily!" Remus called out to me. No, I don't want to hear any more. I don't want someone to justify his words or try to give 'insight'. I'm through. I don't want to hear someone try and make light of something so wrong. Something so plainly wrong…

Empty classrooms are good places to hide.

I cried. Tears and tears and more tear, but no one would see them. Especially not that two faced, backstabbing, hurtful person. Don't beg for forgiveness. Don't try to hide who you truly are… I see you, Severus Snape. I see who you've become. And whether or not that's because of me, so be it.

Someone opened the door and walked over to me.

"Potter."

"Lily."

He sat down next to me and for a long moment, didn't say anything. I'm mad at him, although I don't know why. I should be, right? I mean, he's the one that ruined Severus and I's relationship. I should be yelling at him, throwing him out. But I don't have the energy. Not anymore.

I'm finished fighting someone that never really hurt me in the first place.

I'm not sure when he started to talk, or when I started to listen, but James told me a story. I'm not sure if he had planned it out beforehand, but I don't think so because it was too in the moment for it to be planned. It took me a long time to figure out what the story meant, and by the time it came to me he was already gone and the only sound that was left was the echo of my sniffs and quiet sobs. It had been a story about a boy.

A boy who had lost his mother, and didn't want to lose a friend too.

…

Olivia's POV

"I told her a story."

"A story?"

James was standing a bit away from me, looking off into the Black Lake. I had just taken of my cast and gotten rid of my crutches (hallelujah, praise the lord), and the first order of business was to go outside and roll in the grass like a little kid. I did, and that's when I noticed James Potter looking out at the Black Lake. If it had been anyone else, or if I hadn't known who it was, I would've avoided them. But I had a feeling - a strong feeling - that I should approach. Turns out my gut reactions can lead to interesting conversations.

"It was sort of telling her about me, but in a roundabout way. I knew she didn't want to talk about herself, so I figured it would be better to pass the time telling her about someone she thinks she knows, but doesn't."

"Huh. You have some good ideas, you know that?"

"Well," James laid back, throwing a Snitch into the air before catching it again. I sat down a couple of spaces away from him and tried not to be too awkward. What can I say? It's a habit of mine. "I kind of just did what I thought you'd advise me to do. Be me, but ease her into that… it was less weird when it was happening."

"That's what I said when I told Embre how I fell down the stairs."

James laughed and I laid back too, stretching my arms and legs. Would you consider that a weird thing to do? I'm the master of awkward, so weird isn't that far off. "I think she's warming up to me, or at least, we're friendly now."

"A good starting point."

"Where should I go from here?"

"Right now?" James looked over, nodding. I offered a small smile and pulled a bit on the ends of my hair. "Well, we've reached our goal. The two of you are in the sort of friendship that can go one of two ways. A romantic relationship, or a well-rounded friendship. Now there's not much you can do. I'd just be you, that's number one. She needs to love you for you. But also be gentle, now especially. She'll be looking for someone to lean on, and you want that to be you. Really it's now all up to her, I can't do much else. So, mission accomplished."

"You can't do anything else?"

"Not really." I smiled. "So, how would you rate my assistance? I might as well get a solid number before we part ways."

"I'd rate you… the perfect friend."

"Friend? I meant more on a scale from one to ten…"

"Well, people don't usually rate their friends on a scale from one to ten, do they?"

James smirked at me and a similar look grew on my face. "No, I guess not."

* * *

 **So, two chapters in one day? Consider this a gift to make up for being MIA during Christmas. Also because I want to finish this year off before we get too far into January. One more chapter for this year left! Then summer, and then the sixth year, and then that summer, and then the seventh year, and then the Wizarding War! We have a lot of ground to cover, and I want to finish it before we all turn 100. *insert cheeky grin here***


	20. Now We're Back To The Begining

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, on Harry's birthday Harry Potter World in Florida would be free admission. It would be a present to all who love him.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory)

* * *

Vanessa's POV

An O.W.L. on Potions is a death sentence. Two O.W.L.s on Potions right after the final Quidditch Match (Gryffindor Won) is something worse. Far, far worse than death - or any form of torture, for that matter. The only person remotely excited for it is Olivia, but she's one of those insane types that wants to take Alchemy next year. _Alchemy._ She intends to be a potions master, and honestly, as long as you can brew a potion without someone dying, you're a master at it. There is hardly anyone in that works in potions. I swear, she and Severus Snape are going to fight for the potions teacher position once Slughorn keels over.

 _What is the main side effect of the Elixir to Induce Euphoria?_

There's an Elixir to Induce Euphoria? I thought this was potions class, not elixir class! But honestly, can someone define elixir? I should have studied with Olivia yesterday! Even if she is a bit… different than the people I usually hang out with, I could really use her knowledge right now.

 _What colour is a completed Polyjuice Potion?_

Hey, at least this one is multiple choice! I have a good chance of actually getting this one right. Colourless?

 _What is the purpose of the Pepperup Potion?_

I know this one! It cures the flu and common cold! Tastes right nasty, though, not to mention that it makes steam come out of your ears. That wasn't a great look for me last winter…

* * *

Jianyu's POV

 _What is the main side effect of the Elixir to induce Euphoria?_

You have extreme Euphoria...?

 _What colour is a completed Polyjuice Potion?_

It depends on the person. Right?

 _What is the purpose of the Pepperup Potion?_

Gets rid of the flu...Maybe...

* * *

Embre's POV

 _What is the main side effect of the Elixir to Induce Euphoria?_

Did Olivia and I go over this one? All I remember is the weird fragrances of odd potions. And toffee… yes, I was bribed with toffee. Maybe giggling… or singing...

 _What colour is a completed Polyjuice Potion?_

It's the person you're turning into eye color… maybe...

 _What is the purpose of the Pepperup Potion?_

I know this one! You steam out of your ears, or something…

* * *

Olivia's POV

Hallelujah, praise the Lord. Now is my time to shine. Watch out, Professor Slughorn, a 100% O.W.L. is coming your way.

 _What is the main side effect of the Elixir to Induce Euphoria?_

As the name would suggest, this Elixir causes sudden and extreme Euphoria. Excessive singing and nose-tweaking are the most common side effects (a pinch of peppermint added to the potion during preparation helps to counterbalance).

 _What colour is a completed Polyjuice Potion?_

Easy! It depends on the person of whom you are turning into. I, for one, know mine is a lovely shade of indigo.

 _What is the purpose of the Pepperup Potion?_

It cures a common cold or flu. Side effects, however, include steaming from the ears. I don't believe it tastes good either.

Bam. Top that, _Severus Snape._ Yes, I'm competitive. Yes, it's healthy. It just that Slytherin ambition coming into play. Nothing too serious. Heh, _Sirius._ See what I did there?

I need to get a life. Don't I?

…

What do you do when your birthday lands on the final day of O.W.L.s and you received a loving letter from your family? Well, two things.

1\. Cry because it's a Transfiguration O.W.L. that you are _really_ not ready for.

2\. Stand up to Avery and Mulciber once and for all.

In that order.

* * *

Embre's POV

I'm not going insane, I promise. However, I can also promise you that the suit of armor directly behind me, psst at me. I promise you; I'm not going insane. At least, that's what I'm telling myself.

Just keep walking. That's the simple solution. Don't mind the freaky, talking suit of armor. Someone probably put some spell on it to annoy people. Lily did that to my owl once. She said it was "for an experiment", but Benji was _never_ the same. If he sees anyone with red hair, he freaks out and starts biting. He bit Fabian Prewett two years ago, and since then he's stopped coming to Hogwarts with me. If Lily wasn't one of my best friends, I might still be upset. But she's as close as family - I could never hold a grudge against her.

"Psst!"

I turned the corner! Why is this suit of armor still annoying me? I turned around, and surprise, surprise! No ones there. Not even the suit of armor. Okay, I just need to calm down and get back to Gryffindor Tower. Olivia didn't show up at the library like we planned, and neither did Jianyu. In fact, I bet it's them that are doing this! Maybe they somehow managed to bewitch my shoes or something…

An ice-cold hand touched me, and I spun around. Sirius Black was looking at me, a bit annoyed. It took me a moment to realize that he was missing his body, and when I did, I started to panic. I opened up my mouth to make some sound or another, and his hand covered my lips before I could react. "Shh. Now comes here."

His hand - or should I call it _the hand_ because it's not attached to a body - pulled my arm back the way I came. "How did you get a-"

"It's James'."

"Ahh." Is that the correct response? Honestly, nothing can surprise me now. The Marauders have an invisibility cloak - nothing can top that. Do you want to know what? I shouldn't say that. Then something even more surprising is going to happen.

Sirius pulled me under the invisibility cloak and pointed to a spot on his oh-so-famous-map. It was Olivia hanging out in the dungeon with Avery and Mulciber again. "I'm tired of waiting. I suggest we see what Grey is doing with these two. Time is running out, and I want my ten galleons before the year ends."

"You're really still in it for the money?" Sirius passed me a look and I raised an eyebrow. Remember when I said Sirius can be dense? This is what I'm talking about. I mean, I thought we had dropped the investigation a while back. I thought - and still think - it's entirely clear that Olivia is innocent. It's been a whole year, and nothing wrong has happened.

"Don't act like you haven't been dying to get your end of the deal." He fixed me with an intense stare, and I had to force every bone in my body to not crumble under the pressure. I don't do well with awkward silences, and this is awkward times ten. Is this what people really have to go through? The awkward silence is a fate worse than death. "Let's go. Then we'll see who gets to be satisfied."

Great. Is it bad that I kind of don't want to know what Olivia is doing? I mean, we're friends and all, but if she hasn't told me, she doesn't want to talk about it. And if she's frequently visiting these jerks, then there has to be something going on. But isn't ignorance bliss? What if it's something terrible that we shouldn't be getting into?

What if she's secretly a drug dealer?

I mean, she did give giggle-water Amos Diggory way back in the Christmas Holidays. She's also a master at potions. Slughorn congratulated her on her near perfect O.W.L. score. Rumor has it she beat Severus Snape by a half point. Neither will confirm nor deny this suspicion, which makes everything she does a tad bit more sketchy.

What am I saying? Have faith, Embre. Besides, a drug dealer? That sound more like a conclusion Jianyu would come up with. I need to take a nap. That will clear my mind, right? Studying has made me go loopy.

"No."

A voice drifted to us from the corridor next to us. A voice that - mind you - is unmistakably Olivia's. Sirius gave me a look from under the cloak and jerked his head for me to follow. Slowly.

"You do realize what you're doing, don't you?"

Olivia was standing in what I like to call her 'power stance'. Her right leg was popped a bit and her hands were folded across her chest. Her glasses were on top of her head, pushing the hair out of her face and she looked _pissed._ It's scary - I kid you not. Avery was standing across from her and Mulciber was doing one of his creepy I'll-walk-around-you-in-a-circle- moves. Oh, Merlin, someone's going to die tonight.

"Yes, I do. That's what's so great about me _Avery._ I always know what I'm getting myself into. You and Vulture over here need to learn that concept. Go. Tell all your Death Eater friends where my family lives, because I'm done being your slave. I'm finished."

"So you're going to risk the lives of your entire family because you're too selfish to make a couple of potions?"

"No. I'm not risking anything. I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago. I'm Olivia Grey, and I'm finally standing up for myself. Something you've never done." Avery and Mulciber shared a glance. "Don't think I don't know what you two really are. Both of you are pawns in a chess game. You were sacrificed to the 'Dark Lord' by your family because you never really meant anything anyway. I hope you're happy knowing that if you tell what you know, you'd be killing off an entire family out of spite. I hope you'll be able to live with yourselves knowing that you're nothing more than little boys that were never loved enough and because of that tried to make everyone else as miserable as them."

"You think you know me?" Avery was practically spitting on her. "You think you know what your brother did to me? Well, you don't. You're walking on a tightrope thinner than your worth and your ego is getting too heavy to carry. Watch yourself, Grey. You don't know who I was or who I've become. I wasn't sacrificed by my family. I was given an opportunity to be more than you'll ever be and I know when to take a good deal. Nothing better is going to be around for a long time, and since you're too thick to know when to cut your losses, you're going to suffer. I'd say goodbye to your family, Grey. It will be the last time you'll be able to."

Mulciber stepped up, and Olivia whipped out her wand, but the boy was too fast, punching her right in the jaw. Avery looked down at her and grabbed her chin. Olivia made some sound of distress, and he tutted. "Such a pity it had to be on your birthday too. 16 doesn't suit you, does it?"

And with that, they were gone. I took a step forward but Sirius held me back. I looked at him and he shook his head as if to say 'now-is-not-the-time-Embre'. He's right. He's always right, isn't he?

…

Classes had stopped being in session ever since our final O.W.L., so for the last week of school people have been everywhere. Rules are still in place, but most of us have an absolute disregard for them at this point, and the teachers don't care to enforce them. There have been _plenty_ of pranks pulled by the Marauders, and Sirius has told me that they have detention until the final day of school. Of course, they also had a prank planned for every day of school, and the latest one involves Slughorn, the muggle invention of roller skates, and _a lot_ of whipping cream.

Parties haven't been a stranger for the last little while, and the best place to get away from everyone is the library. No one is in there anymore, and it's the best place to have private conversations. Like the one I'm currently involved with now.

"What about Olivia? I haven't seen her in a long while."

"Olivia's perfectly fine. I don't know why you're worrying so much. She is, however, terrified for summer break."

"WHAT?!" So yes, I may be overreacting a tad bit, but I haven't seen Olivia since I saw her under the invisibility cloak, and well… she wasn't in the best state when I left her. Sirius has advised me not to probe too much, but I'm still concerned! So concerned that I haven't even really thought about our bet at all. Amos brought it up earlier, but he's been doing that every two days since he found out. Vanessa has also been eerily missing and it's making me nervous.

"The real question is what's wrong with you? You've been on edge for a long time."

I waved my hand to avoid answering the question, and Jianyu gave me a calculating look. "Just tell me what's wrong with her. I'll feel much better afterward."

"She's moving in with Amos and his family. Apparently, her whole family is moving from America to live with them. I'm not exactly sure why, she got the letter on her birthday, and Olivia hasn't dished any more details."

"She and Amos are that close?"

"Oh yeah, he was her only friend for the longest time, and her mom is friends with his dad. They're like family."

"Huh." Olivia Grey is far more complicated than meets the eye. So what does that mean for Avery and Mulciber? It was her birthday when all of that went down, and if she's been meeting with them for months now… She was right when she said she wasn't risking anything… Olivia's too smart to do anything too rash.

I wonder how no one ever put it together before.

…

6 hours and 47 minutes. It's a long train ride from Hogwarts to Kings Cross Station, but it always seems to be less than that. On the last day the train leaves at 6:30 a.m. sharp and we arrive in London a little afternoon. Technically speaking I don't have to take such a long ride to get home since I live by Hogsmeade, but the Hogwarts Express only goes one way with no stops in between. Not that anyone wouldn't want to take the train home.

It's a tradition. Sort of like going on the boats during the first year or going to Hogsmeade in your third. Of course, Dumbledore never fails to offer other ways to get home. No one ever takes them, though. Why go a different way when you can spend the last 6 hours and 47 minutes of the school year with your friends?

All of us - Jianyu, Vanessa, Olivia, Amos, Andrew, my little sister Katrina, and Lily - were sitting in a compartment together. It's a bit of a squeeze, but we don't really care. Olivia and Jianyu were sending origami swans to other compartments, making them explode before someone could pick them up. Andrew was having a heated debate with Amos and Lily about the best candy on the trolley, making sweeping gestures that frequently hit Jianyu on the chest. Vanessa, Katrina and I were telling corny jokes and bewitching Olivia's glasses to float off of her face. All in all, it was just a fun end of the year.

"What are you going to do this summer, Embre?"

Lily had obviously stopped arguing with the boys and fixed me with a look. "Me?"

"Five galleons that everyone here does something illegal."

"You don't have five galleons, Olivia."

"Hey! Only I can make poor jokes! But anyway, what are you going to do, Kay? Snog Sirius Black?" I rolled my eyes and everyone in the compartment started in an uproar. Apparently, the whole free world knew about my debt to Sirius Black, and _everyone_ had their opinion on it.

"Nah, I'll probably just hang out and make sure this one," I poked Katrina and she stuck her tongue out at me, "doesn't get into any trouble."

"Well, I for one hope that you'll all lend me some potion ingredients. Namely the ones for Polyjuice Potion - so that when we get back we can all do a bit of damage. I think impersonating the Marauders would be a wonderful way to start off next year." Just then the whistle blew. We all sat there for a moment, looking at each other. Olivia was the first to react, pushing her glasses onto her head and standing up. "C'mon, guys. We're not just going to sit here and mourn, are we? I say we end this year with a group hug. And I'm not one for hugs."

I laughed and stood up, embracing Olivia. Everyone joined in, and Olivia was the one to break it up. "I KNEW THAT YOU HAD CIRCE, ANDREW!" Olivia held a Chocolate Frog Card in her hand and Andrew frantically searched his pockets. "I've been trying to collect her since the beginning of time!"

"You little thief!" Andrew grabbed the card out of her grasp and stuffed it in his pocket. "I should've known you wanting to hug everyone was sketchy!"

The rest of us rolled our eyes and walked out of the compartment, making it out of the train after a few moments of claustrophobia. Vanessa waved me goodbye and Katrina disappeared to find Nathaniel. Lily gave me one last hug before leaving and Amos just sort of left. Jianyu made some offhand comment about killing Olivia before heading out. I saw my mom and dad waiting and started to walk towards them, but before I could get far, someone stopped me.

"I do believe I owe you something."

Sirius smirked at me and held out a stack of galleons. "And?" I took the stack from him and smiled. "That's not quite all of it, Black."

"You owe me something too, so we could either call it off or…" I looked down for a moment, but before I had time to weigh my options my body worked on its own accord, looking up and kissing him.

 _Kissing Sirius Black._ Now that's something I'll _never_ get used to. But Sirius is smirking and I can't really help but smile too. What can I say? I'm a child at heart and there's something so surreal about everything that's happened so far. We broke apart after a while and I looked up at him, trying to push back the blush that was growing on my cheeks. "And your end of the deal?"

"Well," Sirius kissed me again and smirked. "That should cover it, don't you think?"

I laughed and shook my head a bit. Why? I'm not exactly sure; everything has been so confusing the last couple minutes. "You're confusing. You know that?"

"Not as confusing as you, love."

* * *

 **What do you know? One year done! Sorry for the crappy ending. A sinus infection has been killing me lately. But who's excited about the summer? (in the fic) I know I am!**


	21. The Beginning? Or is it the End?

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, on Harry's birthday Harry Potter World in Florida would be free admission. It would be a present to all who love him.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines)

* * *

Olivia's POV

Living with Amos and his father was the natural part of this whole 'transition' (as my mother called it). What, pray tell, could be the hardest? Well, not knowing that I had to leave my cats in America was quite the challenge. How would you like to get to your new home and expect your loving animals but not see them anywhere? Yeah. It sucked.

It wasn't because we had allergies or anything - no, Amos has a cat of his own that hates everyone. The ginger tom reminds me of my own cat, Loki. Both of them hate everything, but Loki tolerated me. Fletcher, however, hates everyone and everything. He hates when it's too hot, but he also hates the cold. He's basically Goldilocks in cat form, except his hair is red and he's an old man that plots all of our deaths.

If we wanted to bring our cats, we probably could've. The only problem was that the train that goes from New York to London wouldn't allow livestock, and highly disapproves of smuggling animals. Apparently, animals have trouble apparating, and the train manages to aparate? I don't know, but I had to leave Pea, Sifu, and Loki in America. Apparently their living with my aunt, but everyone knows she's a dog person. Let's be honest. Her dog Moosh probably ate them the first day. R.I.P. my cats. You were loved, just not by my aunt.

But overall the 'transition' has been great. We didn't really have much to bring with us, and that makes for a smooth move. The Diggory's aren't the richest of folk, but they definitely live on the safe side of town. They had four extra rooms before we moved in, and now every room in their massive home is filled quite nicely. Anthony, Anna, and my mother both get their own individual rooms, and that leaves me to share with my little sister - Aria. Don't get me wrong; I love hanging out with her. The only downside to sharing a living space with her is that all of her cotton candy rainbow drawings are plastered to the walls with a permanent sticking charm, and glitter has a fine coating over everything.

If it's is possible to be allergic to glitter, then I have a severe case.

I don't know if you've ever used glitter before, but once you do, it will forever find a way into your life. It's in my hair; it's in my ink jars, it gets on my eyelashes while I sleep and gets stuck there. Aria won't kill me; her glitter will suffocate me.

But everything's fine and dandy. The Diggory's have quite the home and yard. Oh - did I mention who the neighbors are? You're going to love this.

The Potters live next door.

* * *

(At this time we will transfer into letters sent during the first week of the summer holidays. Pay attention to dates, as they are critical during this sequence.)

* * *

July 1, 1976

From: Embre Shines

Dear Lily,

Lily! How have things been? It's only been a few days since school ended, but it feels like I haven't seen you in ages! I hope you've been well. Has Potter sent you an owl yet? I'm sure once he starts he'll never end.

Anyway, have you seen your O.W.L. results yet? Nathaniel and Mum took me to see them. I think Nathaniel only went to make sure I don't 'fraternise with any males', but it was sweet of him either way. My worst O.W.L. was Astronomy (I got Poor!), but Dad said most people drop that class anyway, and that it's fine. I did fairly well in Potions, and my Mum wants me to take it next year. How were your scores? Any classes you have to drop?

I can't write much more; Franklin is trying to eat Aspen and Bella again. You know, my cat Franklin and my parakeets Aspen and Bella. Oh, I also wanted to tell you that Nathaniel is going to study abroad! I'm not exactly sure where he's going (I think Spain…), but I do know that he's going to study Vampires and other creatures. I think he might want to be a Magizoologist.

All the love to you,

Embre

* * *

July 2, 1976

From: James Potter

Moony.

I have enclosed my first letter to Evans inside. Do read it over and ASK ME BEFORE MAKING ANY CHANGES. I've already had Grey read it over - did you know she lives with Diggory? I swear, that group just gets more and more confusing by the minute.

Also, is Troll a bad score to get on an owl? History of Magic kindly awarded me one - although I mostly think it's because all I did was draw a picture of a snitch before passing out. What can I say? I'm a master at not doing things. But never fear Moony! Your faith in me can be restored yet. I received and Outstanding in Transfiguration AND DADA.

What can I say? I'm a natural.

Oh, and do ask Miss Embre Shines a question for me:

DID SHE KISS SIRIUS ALREADY OR DO I HAVE TO MARCH HIM DOWN TO HER HOME MYSELF?!

Sirius has been talking about her in every Howler he sends. (Yes, he sends me Howlers. Mainly it's to annoy his mother while he's there. It's our main way of communication, don't you know?) It's made my father a bit concerned, and he's been 'reaching out to me' more often. Please explain, you know fatherly things confuse me.

But please do ask Miss Shines what's happening. Sirius' pining is worse than mine, and it's making me self-conscious. My pining is superior to everyone else's, and Sirius has suddenly become serious competition! (Heh. See what I did there?)

Anyway, how has home life been treating you? The full moon last night was probably a terrible one. Has Peter visited recently? The next time you see him, do tell him to RETURN MY SET OF GOBSTONES. I can't possibly practice over the break if I don't have my set! And if he tries to play innocent, don't buy into it. I know that he has my Gobstones, and if he doesn't return them, I might just have to fly over to him and forcibly take them.

I'll see you in another life, brother,

James.

* * *

July 3, 1976

From: Vanessa Schwartz

Cousin Dear,

Why do I have to hear second hand that Olivia Grey is living with you? Why did MARY MACDONALD have to tell me about your living arrangements?! I know you two can't take your eyes off of one another, but you should have time for your ONLY COUSIN. I mean, what if I were to drop dead one day and you never told me about Olivia living with you? I would try to haunt your home and find it occupied!

Speaking of haunts, how's Fletcher? He was 16 years old last time I visited. Has the old hag keeled over yet? If not, I'm positive he's not satisfied with a whole other family taking up space.

Guess what? I got a fish! It's a cute little puffer fish that I named Pretzel. Adorable, right? Mum said she was concerned that I all of my animals are named after food, but what does she want me to call them after? Greek Gods? No. I pick perfectly suitable names for all my animals. Except for that time when I named my dog Cena. How am I supposed to know that 'cena' means 'dinner' in Spanish? Maybe that's why he died young…

Upset yet contemplative,

Nessa

(P.S. If my mum has told you about my O.W.L.s scores yet, she was probably dramatic. I got a Dreadful in my Potions and a Poor in my History of Magic. Hey, at least I didn't get a Troll, right?)

* * *

July 3, 1976

From: Lily Evans

Dear Bre,

I'm glad you did so well on your O.W.L.s! I did terrible on my Herbology O.W.L., but I knew I was going to fail it in our third year, so no surprises there! Did you sign up for Apparation? I don't want to have that class with the Marauders, and I'll need you to keep me from strangling that Sirius Black.

No, James hasn't sent me any letters yet, although that's mainly because all of the windows in my house are now shut tight and locked with bars. I'm not lying - we have iron bars on our windows. Petunia and her wretched boyfriend-turned-fiancee are staying over for the break, and apparently, he has a strong aversion to owls. Alice sent me a letter and her bird went through the living room, nearly giving the man a heart attack. I wish it would've; then this whole 'wedding' could be called off. I didn't tell you about Petunia and her poor-excuse-of-a-companion getting married? Well, that's because of one important thing; I didn't know until this morning.

I woke up and went downstairs to find my sister sitting in my chair, reading the newspaper - because she's too sophisticated to read a book or anything entertaining - and talking to my mother! My mum, of course, tells me to sit in a different seat and asks me what different measurements I have, never once explaining what this whole thing is about. Then Vernon comes in and gives us all a nice show, sucking Petunia's face off before walking into the kitchen. All of this and it never once occurred to me that they could be getting married, so when I asked what was going on I looked like the thick one.

So starting today, I get to be a wedding planner with little-to-no input. Because honestly, Petunia wouldn't let me make any executive decisions if I were the only person alive. She's using this whole wedding to sneakily make my life terrible, starting with the colour of the dresses. Don't think that I'll be a bridesmaid or something; you would be offending Petunia deeply. No, she has a 'colour code' to her wedding to 'match the sunset' that she's getting married under. You can only imagine what that means, and she's decided that this hideous pastel orange is what I should wear. I told her just how terribly that would match my red hair, but she said that the shade was 'a lovely color the wedding planners call Montana Dust' and to suck it up.

I don't think I'll survive this marriage. You need to save me from my doom. Please? Also, tell Katrina I said hello! It's wonderful that Nathaniel is studying abroad! Maybe he might find himself a girl so he can get off your back about relationships with boys.

Oh, and one last thing; WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU AND SIRIUS BLACK?! WRITE ME BACK ASAP!

Lily

* * *

July 5, 1976

From: Embre Shines

James,

You better not be harassing Lily this summer as she has plenty on her plate to deal with. Also, you can refrain from sending me a Howler to question me. That would only cause my father to get extremely upset and my brother to murder Sirius in his sleep.

If you have any questions, I suggest you get Sirius to answer them.

The answers to your questions are 'yes' and 'possibly',

Embre Shines

* * *

 **Hey, guys! So that's the start of the summer break, and if you're a tad bit confused, know that it was my intentions to make that so. Don't worry; everything will be explained in the long run. You just have to be patient. Also, middle of the week update! Whoo!**


	22. The ship has sailed

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, on Harry's birthday Harry Potter World in Florida would be free admission. It would be a present to all who love him.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines)

* * *

Jianyu's POV

Why is it that whenever someone needs relationship advice, they come to me? I mean, sure, I'm a master at admiring someone from afar and imagining a life with them, but what about that makes you think that I can solve your problems? I pine. I sit and dream from afar but never actually engage with that person; isn't that the exact opposite of a relationship? I can help if you want to form a crush that you never actually interact with, but that's about it. I can't actually help you develop a connection or affinity with that person. That's not how I roll.

But I guess helping someone get a little revenge is the exact opposite of a relationship, right? So technically I am in a position where I know a thing or two. I mean, I'm probably not the best person in the field, but I do have connections to various people that can help me. Do you want to know what? I could probably make a living off of this petty revenge stuff. I can already see it now. And with the way that Hogwarts is I can make bank.

That's right; I'm Jianyu Chang. Need assistance in the act of revenge? I'm the one to call. I have ties to the best people in every department. The incredibly conscious one that knows how everyone thinks and feels; Olivia Grey. The one that can dig up dirt on anyone in mere minutes; Vanessa Schwartz. The one that has tact and can get information like no other; Embre Shines. The attractive one that knows how to spread and kill rumors like their an infectious disease; Andrew Thomas. We're the perfect team, fighting crime one case at a time.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, you want to get revenge on Anthony Grey."

Emmeline Vance - who, mind you, is sitting right across from me - smiled in a way that would make any sane person nervous. I suppose it ran the family. Her brother had that look down too. It was one of those calculating looks that make your blood run cold and even make some first years wet themselves. Did I mention that I was sitting across from Emmeline Vance? I don't recall putting enough emphasis on that particular fact, so let me try again.

Emmeline. Vance. Was. Sitting. Across. From. Me.

She smelled like dark chocolate - which, mind you, is one of my favorite things to eat. Dark chocolate and coffee. Yes, that is the life. Her eyes are even more enchanting in person, and I don't think I can put enough emphasis on how soft her hair looked. But business is business, and I can't get distracted now. No, not know.

"Precisely. No one breaks up with me. Especially when it's some insignificant fourth year that I only used to get closer to that James Potter." Vance's eyes flashed dangerously, and there was a moment where I feared for my life, but then she flipped her hair, and everything was alright. "It was a stupid plan anyway. Everyone knows Potter only has eyes for that sapless, flavorless, unexciting red-head. What does he even see in Lily Evans anyway? She's about as interesting as my house-elf."

"I think that Evans has some serious talent and..."

I don't care if you're a God from Mount Olympus. When Emmeline Vance gives you a look, you pay attention to it; especially if you like your dignity and pride to be in one piece. Note to self: agree with what Vance says. Don't question it, just do it.

"We're not here to talk about Evans, Gian-u." Should I correct Vance on her pronunciation? It's Jee-on-you. Jianyu. It's a beautiful name, not a sound a choking cat makes. "We're here so that you can make that Anthony Grey realize that he can't dump someone like me. Oh, no. Not unless he want's his life to be a living hell."

Did I mention that Vance has a violent streak? Because if I didn't, I need to sort out my priorities. This girl can kill. "Right."

"So, you think about a good enough way to rue the day he met me, and I'll reward you with anything you'd like." Vance smiled in an err- suggestive way, and I slowly died inside. I mean, she's obviously not making refusing an option. Emmeline knows how to get what she wants, that's for sure. I nodded, and she nodded. "Perfect. Send me a letter when you can." And with that, she stood up and walked out of the Three Broomsticks without a care in the world.

I really need to stop doing this kind of stuff. I'm 99.99% sure it's bad for my health.

* * *

( **At this time we will once again transition into the world of letters. Make it a habit of reading the dates, as it may get confusing if you don't.** )

* * *

July 6, 1976

From: Jianyu Chang  
To: Amos Diggory and Olivia Grey

Before either of you kill me, hear me out.

Both of you know that Vance lives in the house next to me, right? Well, even though she ignores my existence most of the time, yesterday she stopped me while I was taking Liling (my sister) to Honeydukes. Apparently Grey Junior broke up with her before the school year ended? I'm not exactly sure, but she was pissed.

Scary pissed, too.

Anyway, she wants revenge, so if either of you finds the need to protect the Quidditch player from his doom, I'd keep him as far away from England as possible. Which, mind you, will be difficult since you now live inside of it.

Also, I low-key told her I'd help her get revenge, so don't murder me. Just remember that I was put in a tight position. It was either die at Vance's hands or wait and have a final bar of chocolate and cup of coffee before dying at your hands. I thought the later was the better option.

Please consider the fact that I have a long life to live,

Jianyu

* * *

July 6, 1976

From: Embre Shines  
To: Lily Evans

I'm sorry, but...

DID JAMES POTTER MANAGE TO OBLIVIATE YOU AND MAKE YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM?!

Because that would be the simple explanation for the nature of the letter you wrote me. In your letter, there was not a single complaint about James writing you too many letters (although I take it you've been having trouble receiving messages) or any kind of comment about James from prior years. I mean, even when you rant about your sister you find a way of tying James into the problem. Even when you did mention the Marauders, you complained about SIRIUS. Since when do you complain about Sirius when you could be complaining about James? Not to mention the fact that YOU CALLED HIM JAMES. What about 'Potter'? When did you stop calling him by his surname? Huh?

On a different note, I'm sorry that you have to put up with your poor-excuse-of-a-sister. If I could go out to your house and be there for you, I would, but Katrina has me on lock down for the first couple weeks of the break. She wants 'sister time.' I wish you knew how to apparate so you could escape to my house! By the way, did you know that Remus lives by me? So does Peter! They just live a couple of streets away. Funny, huh?

I almost forgot to address your final question; I'll tell you all about Sirius and me when you spill the beans about what's happening between James and you.

Oh, but you know how you have the whole 'pastel orange' problem? That's what a spell is for. Just make sure your not around any muggles...

Until next time,

Embre

* * *

July 7, 1976

 _*multiple copies*_  
To: James Potter, Vanessa Schwartz, Jianyu Chang, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Mary MacDonald, Alice Fortescue, Frank Longbottom, Andrew Thomas, Marlene McKinnon, Florence Taylor, Amelia Bones, Katrina Shines, Mafalda Hopkirk, Dorcas Meadowes, Sturgis Podmore, Bertha Jorkins, and Nathaniel Shines  
From: Amos Diggory and Olivia Grey

This is an SOS for everyone confused by what happened between Simbre.

Sirius Black and Embre Shines kissed right after the train ride to Platform 9 3/4.

The Simbre Ship Has Sailed.

I repeat; the ship has sailed.

* * *

 _ **.: Howler :.**_

July 8, 1976

To: Embre Shines  
From: Nathaniel Shines

I'm going to try and be quiet, but you test my patience, Embre.

What is this I hear about 'Simbre'?

Don't know what I'm talking about? Let me elaborate, for you. I got an excellent little letter yesterday, and it told me all about you and your boyfriend, 'Sirius Black.' And I quote:

"THIS IS AN 'SOS' FOR EVERYONE CONFUSED ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN 'SIMBRE.' SIRIUS BLACK AND EMBRE SHINES KISSED RIGHT AFTER THE TRAIN RIDE TO PLATFORM 9 3/4. THE SIMBRE SHIP HAS SAILED. I REPEAT; THE SIMBRE SHIP HAS SAILED."

REMEMBER WHEN I EXPLICITLY TOLD YOU NOT TO FRATERNIZE WITH THE MALE POPULATION?! YEAH, I DO TO! FUNNY HOW WHENEVER I SAY SOMETHING YOU MANAGE TO DO THE EXACT OPPOSITE!

I'M SOOOOOO GLAD YOUR FRIENDS DECIDED TO SEND THIS "SOS" TO EVERYONE THEY COULD. DON'T KNOW WHO TO THANK?

TRY AMOS DIGGORY AND OLIVIA GREY.

Nathaniel.

* * *

 _ **.: Howler :.**_

July 8, 1976

To: Amos Diggory and Olivia Grey  
From: Embre Shines

AMOS DIGGORY! HOW DARE YOU TELL THE WHOLE FREE WORLD ABOUT MY PERSONAL BUSINESS?! I DON'T CARE IF YOU FEEL YOU HAVE A MORAL OBLIGATION TO TELL EVERYONE WHAT'S GOING ON BUT KNOW THIS: I WILL FIND YOU, AND I WILL HAUNT YOU TO THE DAY YOU DIE.

DON'T THINK YOU'RE OFF THE HOOK TOO, OLIVIA.

IF I WERE BOTH OF YOU, I WOULD FEAR FOR YOUR LIVES. BE AFRAID.

Embre Shines.

* * *

Amos' POV

Who doesn't love the sound of Embre Shines sending you death threats? I don't know; there's something about the way she yells that it is so innocent and reminds you of a fluffy little bunny trying to fight someone. But remember, I wasn't the one to tell you that. Oh, no. I'm already on Embre's bad side.

"Amos, aren't you worried?" Mary gave me a petrified look, and I smiled, shaking my head.

"Nah, Embre is all bark and no bite. She's like a cute little dog that is incredibly small and is always deafening. She wouldn't hurt a fly. Okay, maybe she would... but the point is she'd never lay a finger on one of us."

"Okay, as long as you aren't worried. By the way, where is Olivia? Embre seemed pretty convinced that she had a part to play too."

"Olivia? Right about now she's probably being abducted by James Potter. I told her that he only practices Quidditch every other day. It's a shame she always believes me." Mary laughed, and I walked to the window.

Yep. There she was, sitting under the apple tree, trying to get a bit of homework done. Mary came over and looked too. "You sure? I don't see James."

"And three...two...one." Sure enough, James flew over on his broomstick. Olivia shot me a murderous look from down below, and Mary ducked out of the window. I smiled and waved down to her. She'd survive, at least until James finds out she doesn't know how to ride a broom.


	23. Padfoot Has Landed on the Moon & Others

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, his sass would've been added into every single movie.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines)

* * *

Embre's POV

Something happened last night, something important…

Why is it that when I want to remember something, I can't? Oh well, it will come to me, right? All I have to do is make my bed, take a shower, start the day… I'll remember after that, I have to.

Did I mention that having Nathaniel gone is nothing short of a blessing? I mean, I love my brother, but he manages to take an hour every morning in the bathroom, not to mention the fact that he sings while in the shower - effectively waking up the whole house. Oh, and he wakes up at 5:30 every morning. Don't tell me to just sleep through it either, because that is physically impossible. There's something about the notes he hits that just wake you up. Especially during the holidays. 'God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs' haunts the bathroom during Christmas break.

"Hey Kat," I passed Katrina a tired smile but all she did was duck her head and mutter a quick 'hello'. Now, you may say that's normal teenage behavior, but not for Katrina. She is nothing less than a huge cinnamon roll, especially when she doesn't have any homework. Did I do something wrong? Does it have to do with what I can't remember? I mean, if it's got Kat in a weird mood, it must be really important. Really, really important…

My shower didn't help, and the fact that my sweet, little Katrina was avoiding me at all costs _definitely_ didn't help. What did I do this time? Were we cooking and I mixed up the sugar and the flour? Did I accidentally feed one of the parakeets to Franklin? Did I _drown_ Franklin? Speaking of, where is that cat?! Is he avoiding me too? Maybe Nathaniel was right when he said I have a dramatic streak…

"So, into PDA, are we?"

From my place at the sink I slowly lowered my glass of water, almost having choked right there. _Nathaniel._ My father must have heard his… _sweet_ tones when that Howler went off last night. Told you I was forgetting something important. My father was looking over the top of _The Daily Prophet_ and was probably fuming under the headlines. Time to put my acting skills to the test! What would Sirius do?

"Practical Defense Against the Dark Arts? Nah, I mean, it's a cool class, but I'm more into Ancient Runes and such. But I'm still taking it next year. Gotta know how to defend yourself, right?" Practical Defense Against the Dark Arts?! That's really the best I can do?! That's not even synonymous with PDA! That's PDADA! Oh well, too late now. Just nonchalantly sip at your water… maybe turn on the tea kettle? Dad likes tea… sometimes…

"I don't think that's the PDA your father was talking about, Embre." My mother came in, shuffling the mail, one eyebrow raised. Merlin's Beard! Where is everyone coming from! I don't think our home has that many different entrances!

"Patent Ductus Arteriosus?"

"Not quite."

"Ah, the Program for Deaf Adults! Yeah, no. I'm not really big on becoming a Healer anymore. That was so third year."

"Try Public. Display. Of. Affection." Katrina. My dear Katrina walks into the room, a look of disdain on her little face. Could someone so fluffy really look that way? And why was she getting into this? She's supposed to have my back! What about Girl Code! And if that doesn't apply, what about Sister Code! I'm 99.99% sure that the first rule is to not throw someone under the bus!

"Public Display of Affliction? I'm not sure that's a thing, Kat. Especially since you're a Hufflepuff. Isn't that against your nature?"

"Embre." My father gave me one of _those_ looks and I took a final sip of my water. I'm a dead man. Well, a dead _wo_ man. Why are all sayings geared towards males? Are women too soft to use them? "While we're all surprised at how many different versions of PDA you know-"

"Professional Dental Assistance."

"-you know what we're talking about."

One more chance at saving myself, should I take it? "Actually, I have no idea what you are talking about, but I hope you find the person that has done some apparently detrimental Physical Demands Analysis! Just make sure you're not too hard on them, right?" By the way, a good pro tip is to not back away when there is a wall behind you. It just doesn't have the right effect.

"Perhaps this will jog your memory." My mother tossed me a picture, and I didn't dare look at it for a long moment. "Take a look, Embre."

Just as I suspected, a nice picture of one specific piece of PDA. There I was, Embre Kay Shines, snogging Sirius Orion Black. Well, I'm dead. Might as well make some memorable last words. "I get it now! The Peace and Diversity Association! Can't you see how everyone is so peaceful and… diverse in this photo?"

"Yeah. You want to know what else I see?"

"Preserving Data Allowance?"

"No, I see something very different." Why are they closing in? Is the knife rack behind me? Do I have some sort of defense? I don't want to die young! I still have to learn how to Apparate! I have so much to live for! " I see a problem."

…

Remus' POV

When Embre goes off on a tangent, she _really_ goes off. Pacing, hand-gestures, exasperated sighs, rhetorical questions - you name it. Peter and I were playing Gobstones (I was using James' unreturned set) when she rushed in, slamming the door to the shack. The sudden noise messed up Peter's turn and his Gobstone spit out a neon green acid that burned his eyes. "Hey!"

"Calm down, Peter. Your life hasn't been ruined, unlike mine! And I swear on my own grave that the next time I see Olivia and Amos, I'm hexing them into next week."

Peter wiped off his eyes with his sleeve and gave Embre a look of disbelief. "My world might end if I can't see it!" Embre gave him a look and he held her gaze for a long moment. I casually sipped my tea, waiting for someone to cast a few undesirable spells.

"Ugh." Embre collapsed onto a chair, her hair falling into her face. She sat that way for a long moment before snapping her head up. "Olivia has a camera, right? I bet it was her that sent the picture to my mother! Oh, she's gonna get it. She's going to get it good!" Embre's smart, don't get me wrong, but she jumps to conclusions. Faster than anything else, she makes up her mind. Very decisive. "She'd do something like that, right?" Embre was pacing now, ringing her hands. "Although why did she wait until _after_ she sent Katrina that stupid 'SOS'? Why wait?"

"Maybe it wasn't her."

"Who else would it be, Pete? Olivia and Amos are always doing weird things with 'Simbre' and what not. Why not alert my parents with a moving picture of us 'snogging'?" Dang, Embre even does air quotes. Although, she's going in the wrong direction. Olivia's camera is a muggle one. It can't make moving pictures! Should I tell her this? Nah, let her think it's Olivia. Better than her figuring out who actually did it…

Peter must be skilled in Legilimens because while Embre's back was turned, he fixed me with a look. A look only a Marauder can give. One of those 'I-know-what-really-went-down-and-am-contemplating-on-whether-to-sell-you-out-or-not' looks. I didn't say a word, of course. I'm Remus Lupin, best undercover agent of all time. I know when to shoot myself in the head and when not to. No, all I did was smirk into my tea.

Embre never saw a thing.

…

James' POV

Why was talking to Olivia Grey one of my favorite pastimes for the summer? Because there's always something going on in her life. There's always someone that wants to kill her, someone who has blackmail on her, someone she has blackmail on, and a mid-life crisis that needs dealing with. Like I said, there's always something going on. If it's not a strike it's a secret operation, and if it's not that, it's a secret she's investigating. All of this and she still manages to get her homework done.

This time, though, I have my own mystery to solve.

Sirius recently brought it to my attention that Olivia has been talking to Mulciber and Avery? Is that what he said? Odd, right? I had to send him back a Howler confirming my suspicions. But I heard him _very_ loud and clear. No mistake about that. No sir - or ma'am. Whichever.

Either way, I'm getting to the bottom of this. Sirius explained what he heard, but by now both of us could use a hearing aid. We send _that many Howlers._ Of course, I have to go about this stealthily. I have to use my Potter Charm… she'll see through that, though, right? I mean, she _is_ helping me get Evans. She may say that she can't do much - but Lily sent me a letter. An-honest-to-Merlin-not-Howler-letter. I don't think it gets much better than that. Not to mention she called me James. That's right. Lily. Evans. Called. Me. James. And she signed it 'Your friend'. I mean, Sirius may call that the 'friend-zone', but we are officially friends. Not enemies, not acquaintances - friends.

But I digress.

But honestly, what is Grey doing with Avery and Mulciber? I'm going to find out.

…

Olivia's POV

Embre. Embre Kay Shines sent me a Howler, and now she is going to pay. It's one thing to send me a Howler for something I didn't do, but I'd be able to live with that. But when you send _me_ a _Howler_ at _one o'clock in the morning_ actively waking up everyone in the Diggory-Grey household? That's not cool. _Especially_ now that I've been punished because of it. Normally cleaning a house without magic is called 'my childhood', but cleaning the Diggory's _mansion_ without magic? Okay, I might be exaggerating, but they have four bathrooms. _Four. Bathrooms._ Just try to put that into perspective. If someone has a bathroom, there are usually two bedrooms to match it. Four bathrooms? We're talking eight bedrooms here! Bedrooms that have to be dusted and cleaned until they sparkle like my sisters acne-cream when the Howler woke her from her slumber.

Embre. Kay. Shines. Will. Pay.

Mark my words, she will not live to see another day if she crosses my path while I'm still pissed.

* * *

(Letters up ahead! These are all passed during the same day as Olivia's cleaning. When we transition again, it will be the same day.)

* * *

July 25, 1976

To: Vanessa Schwartz  
From: Jianyu Chang

Vanessa Dear,

No, I didn't die. No, my little sister didn't kill our owl. No, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did not come to my house and recruit me as a Death Eater. I'm a half-blood, remember? He probably doesn't want us half-breeds in his little cult. I'm alive and well, although Liling has been having some troubles. Apparently, she's allergic to strawberries, but we didn't know that before we let her play in a strawberry patch. She's at St. Mungo's - yeah, it's that bad.

ANYWAY, Amos probably told you about the whole Emmeline problem, and that's why you owled me. Do you have any good advice to give? Vance is about to go ballistic and it's low-key the scariest (and hottest) thing I've yet to see. (Although we both know someone who tops Vance, but he shall not be named.)

But seriously, I need your help. Vance is going on a warpath and apparently, something happened with Simbre? I got a _highly explicit_ letter from Embre at about, oh - THREE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! I WAS STILL AT ST. MUNGO'S AND I NOW HAVE TO TEND TO PATIENTS ALL DAY TODAY! If you're wondering, I'm hiding in a broom closet as I write to you. I'll have you know that broom closets aren't nearly as romantic as everyone makes them out to be. This one has the distinct smell of dead mice and rotting food.

SAVE ME FROM VANCE. Offer some great advice that will result in Grey Junior _not_ dying and Vance still being satisfied. I'm thinking that we could transfigure someone into looking like Grey Junior and she can harm him. Maybe Severus Snape?

Chang.

* * *

July 25, 1976

To: Andrew Thomas  
From: Jianyu Chang.

SAVE ME FROM MY HIGHLY PROBABLE DEATH. If the people at St. Mungo's don't murder me, Vance or Shines _definitely_ will. You're the only light in the darkness.

Nevermind, it's just really dark in here.

Chang.

* * *

July 25, 1976

To: James Potter  
From: The Marauders (excluding you, of course)

PADFOOT HAS LANDED ON THE MOON.

(That's code for Sirius staying at Moony's - but you knew that.)

WE NEED OUR RING LEADER WITH OR WITHOUT EVANS. (WORMTAIL SAYS 'PREFERABLY WITHOUT' BUT PADFOOT'S SHUTTING HIM UP AS I'M WRITING THIS IN ALL CAPITALS.)

ANYWAY, it's almost time for our full moon get together - last month was terrible without you lot. Oh, that and Embre is going to find out that I sent that picture any day now and I would prefer to live a long life. We get that you're on full 'Evans' mode this summer, but we need you. (Sirius just informed me that you're doing some important research involving Olivia Grey. Nevermind. In case this owl gets 'intercepted' I need to keep that info on the down low. Oops. I'll just cross this out.)

HURRY. WORMTAIL IS DECIDING WHETHER OR NOT HE SHOULD TRY AND SELL PADFOOT TO A GOOD-LOOKING, MIDDLE-AGED MUGGLE.

* * *

Olivia's POV

Look who just finished their work ten minutes 'til midnight? Embre is going to suffer a long, excruciating death. In order to _not_ wake up Aria two nights in a row, I'm sitting on the roof of the house, contemplating the best way to open the window so it doesn't creak. The door to our bedroom sounds like a screaming child when opened and Aria is _incredibly_ sensitive to sound. Our window creaks too, but not nearly as bad.

People should sit on their roofs more often. You get the perfect amount of breeze and cool air to clear your head and keep you awake. In fact, the breeze is perfect enough to brew potions! It always gets terribly muggy and congested in the Dungeons at Hogwarts, giving me a bit of a headache. It's good to have some sort of ventilation when brewing potions, so I frequently go outside under a tree when brewing on my own time. That, of course, leads to a tiny problem because I have to watch out for falling leaves. If a single leaf gets into a potion while brewing, there can be _serious consequences._ With the Polyjuice Potion, something as little as a bit of dandruff can make the potion explode. Not that I have experience in that area...

"Are you alright?"

I jumped and let out a strangled cry. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do considering the fact that I am on a roof, but what can I say? It's probably past 12 o'clock by now. I was expecting to be alone. The voice, of course, saved me from the fall. and surprise, surprise! It was James Potter. "Murder!" Did I ever mention that when I'm really stressed/startled/confused I say random words? Well, it's a thing.

"I don't know. Considering the fact that you are the one on the roof, it might've been considered assisted suicide." James smirked at me and jumped off his broom, sitting next to me. Hey, he sat on my good side! My good side is the eye that actually has peripheral vision. I _hate_ it when people sit on my bad side. It makes me feel like their sneaking up on me. "So, why are you on the roof?"

Oh, dang. Should I be truthful or should I lie? 50/50? Maybe a 70/30 mix? "Well, I'm trying to avoid the family. Embre's Howler was _not_ appreciated. And after a whole day of cleaning, I'm going to avoid screwing up, again."

"Huh." James nodded and ran a hand through his hair. Is it odd that I now feel like I have to do it too? Is that weird? No? Whatever. "Speaking of screwing things over, Sirius ran away from home. He came to my house, but then went to Moony's. Apparently, there's some drama going on over there."

"Really? They just let him go?"

"Yeah. Sirius didn't say much, but from what I've gathered, they didn't try to stop him. He was really hurt that Regulus didn't even say goodbye."

Regulus Black. Now there was a mystery and a half. Sometimes I can relate to him, but other times he's the most confusing person I'll ever know. He and Vanessa are real close, but from what I know, he's always felt like he's in Sirius' shadow. I wonder what it must be like to just have him… leave. Alex left, but he promised he'd come back. At least I have something to hold onto.

"Even for Regulus, that's low. I know that there are some problems there, but still." I shook my head and gave James a sidelong glance. He was nodding, cleaning his glasses on his jacket. Is it cold enough for a jacket? Huh. Seems just right if you ask me. Maybe I'm just cold blooded. Both of us went silent for a minute, looking off into the horizon.

"What was America like?"

"Huh?"

"America. Every bit of news I get tells me it's a terrible, horrific place to live, filled with the worst kinds of people. But I don't know, when I see magazines and hear what some of the other Gryffindors have to say about it, it seems like a place of dreams. What is it really like?"

What do people say America is like? What about it is so confusing to other people? "Oh. Well, I'm not really sure. I mean, I guess it's just like here. You don't have to worry about much, although it's definitely not a place of dreams. It's more like… a place of possibilities. It has the potential to be a place of dreams, but you can't have a dream without a nightmare. At least, that's what I've seen from the muggle perspective. I know nothing of the wizarding community there because intermingling is strictly banned, and I'm a half-blood, so…"

"Not so popular there, huh?"

I laughed. "That's an understatement. They won't even let me go to school there-"

Oops. I'm really just telling my whole sob story. If I tell everything, I won't have a secret to keep! Everyone will know everything!

"So that's why you come to Hogwarts. I always wondered why Anthony didn't go to Ilvermorny and why he went to primary school."

"Yeah." What? I'm not elaborating because I don't want to dish out my life story for the whole world to know! And don't try to tell me that James isn't 'the whole world'. He knows basically the world, and I'm almost certain he's one to start talking and never stop. It's called protection. Y'all need to try it sometime. "Speaking of Anthony, how's the Quidditch team? Are you going to be Captain again?"

10 points for a wonderful diversion. I mean, it's Quidditch. James can't _not_ talk about Quidditch. Especially when I offer such a perfect opportunity. "Yep. Although we have to hold a couple of try-outs. Fabian and Gideon Prewett were our Beaters." See? Told you it was foolproof. "But that's not why I came over here."

"Oh, really?" Dear lord. It's going to be that intrusive question that I've been dreading, isn't it?

James looked at me. It was one of those looks that I Fear with a capital 'F'. "Avery and Mulciber. What happened there?"

My eyes grew at least twice their size. I mean, I was expecting many things. Why does my family hate me? Where's the father figure? What's my relationship with Amos? What am I going to study next year? How do I feel about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Why do I avoid talking about my family? Why am I the only Slytherin in my family? What are my life goals? How am I going to make Simbre even more cannon than it already is? Like I said. Many different things could've come up. But Avery? I thought I had that on the down low. "Ah. Of course, you want to know about the most complicated thing to explain."

"Well, considering the fact that it is now morning, we have all day to figure it out."

"Okay, but be warned. A sob story, among other things, will ensue." James just smiled. Damn him.

"My older brother, Alex, is five older than me and was at Hogwarts a couple years ago. He was in his 6th year when we all came to Hogwarts, ickle first years." I laughed. Is that a laughable moment? "Anyway, he somehow became a kind of tutor for Avery, helping him out and whatnot. Apparently, Avery looked up to him and wanted to be the best Astronomer the wizarding world has ever seen. That was way back when Avery was an innocent child and Alex had dreams of being something. Alex knew he needed someone with influence in the community and sort of used little Avery to get his name mentioned among higher end wizards. Anyway, in his seventh year, he went over to Avery's household for a tutor session over Winter Break, and Avery's father found out that Alex was a half-blood. And an American. He was thrown out of the house and Avery was punished. I'm not exactly sure how, but I have a feeling it had to do with… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"No longer the innocent child he once was, Avery became stony and well, the Avery we know. While Alex and he were buddy-buddy, they exchanged addresses among other things. Third year Avery was struggling in Potions, he found out Alex was my brother, one thing led to another and he was blackmailing me, using his connection with the Dark Lord to threaten me into doing homework and other assignments for him. It was never anything too big, but he's passed Potions all these years thanks to me. I never told anyone because I didn't want Avery to tell the Dark Lord where he could find us. My mother is from a long line of pureblood wizards and we haven't always been the nicest to Europeans. It's not really something I could've risked and live with. When I found out we were moving to Amos' house, I took the chance and broke off the whole exchange."

"You got a broken jaw to match."

"Yeah, I did. But better a broken jaw than a broken family, right?"

James looked at me for a long moment as if he were contemplating whether or not to say something. "Right."

Okay, time for a topic changer! "But at least we now get to see Avery fail Potions, right? I predict that we are going to see a rise in exploding cauldrons next year. That and the fact that I might just have to rig Embre and Sirius' cauldrons to deteriorate. Slughorn only has one extra cauldron."

I passed James a smirk and he laughed out loud.

* * *

 **Sorry for being MIA! But I think this is a long enough chapter to keep you satisfied for a while. I want to do three more chapters for summer and then head straight into next year! Hopefully, this chapter explained some stuff and set up future conflicts! I'll try to be more consistent with updates, and you guys keep the reviews coming in!**


	24. Peculiar, Passing Moments

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, I'd cry every morning. Tears of joy.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines)

* * *

August 10, 1976

To: Embre Shines

From: Lily Evans

Well, for all your talk about me having a confusing/difficult summer, from what I've heard you surpassed me in every way imaginable. Falsely accusing people of blackmailing you? Em, you could use all the help I can offer.

Pro tip #1: Olivia Grey's camera is a muggle one. You have a moving picture. Any way you look at it, it wasn't her.

Also, don't blame Vanessa. She does some weird ish, but that's not the way she rolls.

Pro tip #2: Stop trusting Remus Lupin. Remus is a friend to you, but don't think that makes him any less of a Marauder. Remember when he cut off a lock of your hair? What about that time he locked you and Sirius in a room without any hints of how to escape? I trust him too, trust me when I say it's hard _not_ to. But use your head a bit more.

Pro tip #3: Fear Katrina. She's so sweet she could take down armies by just looking at them. Yes, she's a Hufflepuff, but she lives with you and Nathaniel. In other words, she knows how to get what she wants.

Great tips, right? Well, another thing you should keep in mind is that your parents are probably always going to have a bit of a problem with Sirius. He could be a reincarnation of every humanitarian in the world but that wouldn't change the fact that he's a part of the infamous House of Black. Just saying.

Anything else I need to address? RIGHT. James. Before you let your imagination run wild, let me say that we are just friends. James is a great person, but that doesn't mean that I want his tongue down my throat. I don't want his tongue anywhere near me. And if he tries anything stupid, I will not hesitate to hex his face off. We are _friends,_ Embre.

And _NOT_ the kind with benefits.

Do you think you could somehow save me from having to go to Petunia's wedding? I can't imagine what her whale-of-a-husband looks like in a suit, and quite frankly, I don't want to find out. You do insane/illegal things with those friends of yours all the time. And yes, I know that you're not on the greatest terms with them at the moment, but consider this a plea from my soul.

SAVE ME.

I'll do anything.

Lily Evans.

* * *

Embre's POV

"Okay, how about this. 'Hey, I know you hate me right now, but-"

"No. Don't start off with that. You're just reminding her about why she hates you. Just pretend like nothing happened."

"Ugh. When did getting people to not hate me become so hard?" I collapsed on the chair opposite of Sirius and he laughed, one eyebrow raised in amusement. What is it with people and the one eyebrow stare? And why is it so adorable? "Can't you just ask the Slytherin Sweetheart for me?"

Yes, Slytherin Sweetheart is one of the many nicknames we have for Olivia Grey. Peter, Remus, Sirius, and I are having a competition of who can come up with the best and so far Remus is winning with The Look. Peter is a close second with Olive, and Sirius comes in last with Smirk (we all agreed that Smirk would fit James far better). "If she's such a sweetheart, then why are you afraid?"

"She's still a Slytherin, and a competitive one at that. I don't think that someone with qualities like ambition and shrewdness will be all sunshine and rainbows when upset. Besides, you're better at dealing with people."

"We both know that's a lie." There was a bang on the door. Sirius and I both threw a look at it and turned to each other, silently pleading with the other to get the door. The door on our 'hangout' is always jamming itself. Just yesterday Sirius had to go all the way to Hogsmeade to open the door from the inside. Since we're in a neighborhood that's pretty heavy in muggle families, we're unable to use magic unless safely inside our shack-hangout-thing. It's our new headquarters, for now. We're thinking of expanding, but that would require a lot of work and considering the fact that Remus has us all on a strict study regimen for our N.E.W.T.S., well… never say never, right?

Just say... not presently.

Sirius got up and walked over. "You'll do fine, Freckles." Kissing me on the top of my head, he went over to get the door, yelling at 'Moony' to 'calm himself'. Speaking of Remus, I need to talk to him. That's right. I found out who sent my parents that stupid picture. He's pretty courageous to actually show his face after a stunt like that. "You're… definitely not Remus."

"No, indeed I am not."

Olivia Grey. No doubt those are the honeyed tones of Olivia Grey coming to take me to the grave. Sirius shot me a tentative look from the corner of his eye and I shook my head furiously. I _do not_ want to die today. Not after Lily sent me that oh-so-obvious plea for a miracle. Sirius turned his attention back to Olivia, leaning against the doorframe. "Well, fancy meeting you here. To do I owe this pleasure?"

"Wonderful performance, Sirius. I'm sure we're all _charmed_ by your demeanor." Sirius started to reply but Olivia cut him short and somehow managed to get past him. I ducked and slipped off the chair. Maybe I should be an Auror. With skills like mine, no one would be able to catch me. "Kay!"

Olivia sounded… relieved to see me?! What even?!

"Hey, what brings you here?"

Olivia had her hair in two boxer braids, and her outfit was all black. Needless to say, I fear that maybe she came here to pick a fight. She rolled her eyes and pushed her glasses up. "Stop acting so weird. Is Remus here yet? James, Vanessa, Amos, Jianyu, Andrew, and I got here this morning. Now hurry up. There are exactly 22 hours until we have to crash a wedding."

* * *

August 11, 1976

To: Lily Evans

From: Your Soul Providers (AKA, Embre, Olivia, and the rest of their friends)

Is it cool if we skip the pleasantries? Yeah? Perfect.

Operation Pink Vengeance will commence very soon, but we need a few things first.

It has come to our attention that one of the main problems needing fixing is your dress for the Muggle Wedding. Luckily for you, we have some operatives that are highly skilled in Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions that will remedy this for you. With your permission, we will take your dress and transfigure it into something far more flattering, and all you have to do is take a bit of perfume that we will supply and spray it on your sister and anyone else that you feel needs to see the ghastly 'Montana Dust' dress.

What we'll do is completely legal, and no one will be expelled from Hogwarts.

Also, there's a letter attached that we'll need you to bind and give to the bride-to-be. All it says is that the groom has a cousin twice removed that has a great aunt that will be attending the wedding with her plus one and niece. The aunt is nearly deaf and the niece is blind, so they will have a service dog with them. Not to worry, though, the dog is well trained and goes by the name of Pads.

So remember; send us your dress, spray individuals, the aunt with plus one and niece and service dog.

There might be some other… unfamiliar faces, but don't worry. We have this handled. Don't worry, this wedding will be nothing more than exactly what your heart desires it to be.

Over and out.

* * *

Jianyu's POV

Saturday, August 12, 1976, at approximately 1:29 a.m. Last known location, the attic of the Shines family. Let it be known that this is the last place where Jianyu Chang, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Andrew Thomas, and Olivia Grey were seen. They were brewing slightly illegal potions and performing extremely old spells on an ugly dress.

Yep. That pretty much sums up everything that you need to know if we wind up missing. Am I being dramatic? Yes, but I have good reason. From what I've heard, Petunia Evans is not a muggle that likes people ruining her special days. I mean, who in their right mind decides to crash a wedding less than a day away? Yes, we're doing this for Lily and all, but that doesn't change the fact that it's an extremely stupid move.

And of course, it was James Potter's idea.

Olivia jumped right on board after he proposed his 'operation' and now we're in this mess. Apparently, it will 'greatly improve Jily' - whatever that means. But I decided that it would be good to get away from the whole Vance situation and get some expert insight.

"Pass me the boomslang skin, Andrew. It should be in the brown box." Olivia was hunched over her cauldron, staring at her concoction intently. "and will you get me that ground bicorn horn? I'm gonna need that soon."

Yes, Olivia was back to her potion making. I can't remember exactly what she's making, but it smells like coffee with a sprig of peppermint. Andrew's her helper, although I can't imagine why. He's not doing much, and Olivia usually prefers to brew alone. Don't ask me. All I know is that the eye-candy in this room is strong. I mean, James isn't exactly my type, but his hair and eyes are on point. And Olivia's well… Olivia.

But who else would she want to be?

"Are you finished with the dress yet?" Andrew yawned and sat down next to me. It was one of those cute yawns too. Wait, what?

"Yeah. I think. I mean if James is finished then I am." I cast a sidelong look at the other end of the room. "Do you want to wake him up and check?" James was sprawled out across a huge thing of bubble wrap, one hand clutching his wand that had gold sparks coming out of it. His sweatshirt was half on, as if he had been planning to take it off but fell asleep in the process. His glasses were askew and he looked exhausted. We all did, though.

"That's good." Andrew yawned again and let his head bob for a minute. "D'ya think that we could… ya know… sleep for a while?" Do you think that Andrew knows just how adorable he is? I doubt it. Either way, we both shot a longing look at Olivia who was muttering to herself.

She looked up at us and sighed, pushing her glasses on the top of her head. "I guess." How did she hear us? Maybe she was guessing? "I'll wake you up in a couple of hours. We have to leave here by four."

That was all we needed. Andrew and I heard the words leave her lips and collapsed onto the ground, our heads hitting the soft fabric of the dress just moments before we fell into a deep sleep.

I did, however, hear Olivia whisper something, although I can't imagine what.

…

"Okay. Does everyone know the plan?"

"Huh?" Olivia shot me a glare and I held up my coffee cup and chocolate bar in defense. "Coffee." Everyone knows that I can't function without coffee, Olivia especially.

"Well, you don't have an involved part anyway. But James can go over everything again. I have to go get our supplies." Olivia exited the overcrowded attic, whispering a spell so that her footsteps don't make a sound.

Vanessa, Andrew, Amos, Remus, Peter, James, Sirius, Embre, and I were all crammed into a tiny attic, rubbing the sleep from our eyes. We had all had at least an hour or two of sleep, but we were still exhausted. Funnily enough, Olivia was the only one that hadn't slept, yet she was the most energetic of us all.

"Vanessa will be transfigured into an older looking woman who is the great aunt. Her plus one is Andrew who will also be transfigured. Her niece, who is blind, is Embre whose service dog is Sirius. Amos is Petunia's second cousin that this whole group is related to, and I'm his brother. Our plus one is you, Jianyu. Olivia and Remus are caterers, so we have no relation to them."

"What about Peter?"

"Peter is our rat." A rat? How is Peter going to be a rat and Sirius is going to be a dog? Am I missing something? Are they going to put on costumes or something? I feel like I'm missing something. Something detrimental to 'Operation Pink Vengeance'. "He'll be with the caterers, and they will get the cue to let him loose from us."

"Is that all we need to know?"

"Sirius, chase Peter once you see him."

Everyone nodded in unison, except for me. Why do I always feel like I'm missing something incredibly important?

…

Lily's POV

Well, it's too late to turn back now.

In approximately 12 minutes Brinsop Court Manor House will start to fill with guests - most of which I've never met yet will have to talk to like we're old pals. In about 12 minutes I'll be expected to greet all of the guests, but the problem is that my dress hasn't arrived quite yet. Not to mention the fact that Petunia has been pissed off ever since I 'lost my dress in the wash'. Embre better get here with my dress before I hurt her. Do I know that they are doing magic when they are not supposed to be? Yes. Do I know they could get expelled? Yes, but they've been taking extra precautions, so that shouldn't happen. All they need to do is get me my dress and get themselves over here as soon as possible. I can only pretend that I'm not ready for a while.

Was it a mistake trusting Embre and her friends? I thought it was a good idea, but so far it's already put a strain on Petunia and I's relationship. Not that it was the greatest relationship to begin with, though.

"Are you _still_ in there?!" Petunia's shrill voice hit me like a bus. I mean, I wouldn't say that either of us were blessed with silky voices, but Petunia really did get the short-end of the stick when it comes to beautiful tones. At least I can talk and not sound like a dying cow.

"Just a min-AGHHH!" Vanessa popped into my room out of nowhere, holding a package and an old toothbrush.

"What is it this time?" Petunia was doing her annoying 'I'm-going-to-pretend-to-care-about-you-but-be-super-annoyed-about-it' voice while rapping the door in only a way that she can. I shot Vanessa a panicked look and she put a finger to her lips. I nodded deftly.

"It's ahh- nothing! I thought I saw a… spider, but it was just my hair."

"Do you hear that?" Petunia was talking to someone else now, although it's obvious she wants me to hear. Why else would she talk so loud? "That 'school' has made her loony." Vernon was with her. Who else sounds like they're having a heart attack when they laugh? He has a breathy laugh that's the worst I've ever heard. Olivia and Jianyu have breathy laughs, but it's tolerable when they do it because there's at least some kind of sound mixed in. Vernon sounds like he's an old man that is trying to hike up an incredibly steep mountain at an extremely high altitude.

"Lily!" Vanessa waited until we heard Petunia and Vernon leave before tackling me with a hug. It was nice to see her. "Hurry, put this on." Vanessa passed me the package that she was holding. It was tied with a bit of twine and was wrapped in old paper that looked like it came out of an attic of some kind.

The dress was beautiful. It was white with lace at the top and had a soft, light yellow gradient. It wasn't too tight had wasn't too long, it was perfect. Vanessa was bouncing on her heels in anticipation, a huge smile plastered on her face. I wrapped her in another hug and Vanessa softly laughed. "Thank you so much! It's beautiful!"

"Of course! But don't forget to spray Petunia with the perfume bottle."

"Right. Are you guys coming back later? Oh, and who named this 'Operation Pink Vengeance'?"

"James named the Operation, believe it or not." Vanessa passed me an innocent smile. See? At least Vanessa doesn't think that James and I are an item. We aren't, by the way. "And we'll be back later. We're going to slip in with a group and hope for the best. But don't look too happy to see us, alright?" Vanessa smiled and checked the time of my clock. "I gotta go, see you!"

And with that, she grabbed the old toothbrush, disappearing.

…

Okay. How many blind people are attending this wedding? I know that my uncle is blind, but two other people showed up with service dogs and glasses. I know that one of them is supposed to be my ticket out of here, but the question is which. How am I supposed to know who is who? I thought I caught a glimpse of Remus earlier, but it was just a caterer.

"Having fun, are we?"

I spun my head around only to find James Potter leaning against the doorway, a half-smile gracing his lips. Wait, half smile? Wouldn't I usually classify that as a smirk? Eh, who cares? I smiled purely out of relief. "You guys are here."

"Did you think we were going to skip out on you?" James grabbed my hand and pulled me into the crowded Manor. "Especially after going through all that trouble to get you a dress? Which, by the way, looks nice on you."

I walked into the room, catching a glimpse of the same caterer from earlier. I turned my head to find Remus smiling back at me. He passed a couple a drink before nodding at James. James held up two fingers and Remus gave him a thumbs up. "Wha-"

"Is that you, Lily?" One of the blind ladies from earlier came over with a black service dog in tow. She had a raspy voice and blonde hair. Great. Now I have to talk to relatives I don't know. The dog started to lick my leg and James glared at it. The blind woman hit the dog with surprising accuracy and hissed at it. "Sirius!"

"Wait, SIRIUS?!" The dog - Sirius - winked at me. Thank Merlin everyone was too busy getting tipsy to care about my outburst, Petunia would never let me live it down. But can someone tell me who the obviously-not-blind-woman is? I'm still confused.

Just then, someone let out a bloodcurdling scream and Sirius broke loose from his collar. "RAT!"

R.I.P. happy wedding.

…

James' POV

Can I just say that we just pulled off the biggest prank of our pranking career? How many people do you know crash weddings? Especially considering the fact that we had to do it with limited magic, that was the best prank ever. The best part? Lily was there, and she was _laughing the whole time._

Peter played his part wonderfully, running through all of the food, pushing the cake over, and setting off some conveniently placed Stink Pellets. People were hysterical. Of course, that was all after a bit of mischief expertly performed by Moony. He let some Belch Powder slip into Petunia's cocktail ten minutes before Peter's production. That and Olivia managed to spike everyone's drink with a bit of Fatiguing Infusion, making everyone a bit more tired and tipsy than usual.

But did I mention that Lily was truly, honestly _laughing?_ Her laugh was mixed with a snort, as always, and it was the cutest, most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Just, everything about her is perfect. Her dress looked amazing - I'll thank Jianyu later - and she looked happy to be with me. Hands down, that's the best prank we've ever done.

Afterward, we went to Hogsmeade and had a whole day of just hanging out. But now, five hours later, we're all hanging out in the Three Broomsticks, talking about what to do for the last few weeks of summer. Lily decided to stay with Vanessa for the rest of the summer to avoid her sister, Jianyu decided to wait to help Emmeline Vance get revenge on Anthony Grey until school started, Sirius is staying with me, and Embre had a long chat with her parents about Sirius and her being an item.

"When are you going to find someone, Vanessa?" Embre waggled her eyebrows and shot Vanessa a questioning look.

"After everyone else has someone."

Olivia and Lily laughed. I still can't get over how wonderful she is. What? Last year she would've rather hex herself than hang out with me. Can't I be happy that the girl of my dreams wants to hang out with me? "Sure, sure." Olivia rolled her eyes. "You'll have to wait until the end of the world for that."

"You don't want someone?"

"No, I'm just incredibly picky. No one will ever live up to my expectations and I highly doubt I meet anyone's criteria." Olivia smiled and bumped shoulders with Vanessa. "And I think there's already a certain someone for you, Van."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

(The following is an entry in Lily Evans' Journal. She doesn't call it a diary, but it's totally a diary.)

* * *

Why does everything have to be so confusing? I swear to you that I knew what I wanted yesterday. But now? I'm not so sure. They're both so different. Why do I always do this to myself - find something but then want more? First I'm content, then hopeful. Once I finally make that hope a happiness, then I'm back at the beginning.

First a wish, then a test, and a confusing moment. Why do there have to be moments? But that's just it, right? It was just a single, confusing, passing moment that caught me off guard. It won't last, right? Things like this never really last. Just forget the moment…

But hold onto it for a moment…

But move on from the moment. Move on from the single, happy, wonderful moment. Moments are made to confuse. Lasting moments are made to fulfill wishes.

Now, what is it that I wish?


	25. 6th Year Schedules

**SCHEDULE FOR:** Olivia Grey

Monday

1-2 Double Alchemy  
3-4 Double Charms w/ Ravenclaw  
5 Astronomy

Tuesday

1 Herbology  
2 Apparition  
3 Defense Against the Dark Arts w/ Hufflepuff  
4 Free Period

Wednesday

1 Free Period  
2-3 Double Potions w/ Gryffindor  
4 Care of Magical Creatures

Thursday

1 Free Period  
2 Herbology  
3 Free Period  
4 DADA

Friday

1 Frog Choir _  
_2 Divination _  
_3 Free Period _  
_4 Potions

Note:  
\- _Frog Choir Participants will meet in_ _the Great Hall.  
_ \- _In December, Alchemy students will_ _dedicate 1 hour after school on Wednesdays._ _  
_

 **SCHEDULE FOR:** Jianyu Chang

Monday

1-2 Double DADA w/ Gryffindor  
3-4 Double Charms w/ Slytherin

Tuesday

1 Free Period  
2 Potions  
3 Study of Ancient Runes  
4 Transfiguration

Wednesday

1 Apparition  
2-3 Double Arithmancy  
4 Wizard's Chess

Thursday

1 DADA  
2 Free Period  
3 Potions w/ Hufflepuff  
4 History of Magic

Friday

1 Muggle Studies _  
_2 Debate _  
_3 Orchestra _  
_4 Transfiguration

Note:

\- _Wizard's Chess Players will meet_ _in the courtyard.  
_ _\- Debate will meet in Headmaster Dumbledore's_ _Office.  
_ _\- Orchestra will meet in Professor Binns room._ _  
_

 **SCHEDULE FOR:** Embre Shines

Monday

1-2 Double DADA w/ Ravenclaw  
3-4 Double Transfiguration w/ Hufflepuff

Tuesday

1 Divination  
2 History of Magic  
3 Music  
4 Herbology

Wednesday

1 Apparition  
2-3 Double Potions w/ Slytherin  
4 Care of Magical Creatures

Thursday

1 Free Period  
2 DADA  
3 Charms  
4 Potions

Friday

1 Transfiguration _  
_2 Herbology w/ Hufflepuff _  
_3 Big Brothers/Sisters _  
_4 Free Period

Note:

\- _Big Brothers/Sisters will meet in Professor_ _McGonagall's Office.  
_ _\- Music will meet in Prof. Binns' Office.  
_ \- Due to the irregularity of your schedule, your Potions class that would usually be held 3rd Period on Friday has been moved to 3rd Period on Thursday with the Ravenclaw House. If you have any concerns, see your head of house.

 **SCHEDULE FOR:** Vanessa Schwartz

Monday

1-2 Double Charms  
3-4 Double Transfiguration w/ Gryffindor

Tuesday

1 Divination  
2 Free Period  
3 DADA w/ Slytherin  
4 Free Period

Wednesday

1-2 Double Apparition  
3 Free Period  
4 Herbology  
5 Astronomy

Thursday

1 Care of Magical Creatures  
2 Muggle Studies  
3 Free Period  
4 Transfiguration

Friday

1 DADA _  
_2 Herbology w/ Gryffindor _  
_3 Big Brothers/Sisters _  
_4 Free Period

Note:

\- _Big Brothers/Sisters will meet in_ _Professor McGonagall's Office._

 **SCHEDULE FOR:** Andrew Thomas

Monday

1-2 Double Apparition  
3-4 Double Free Period  
5 Astronomy

Tuesday

1 Herbology  
2 Transfiguration  
3 DADA w/ Hufflepuff  
4 Free Period

Wednesday

1 Free Period  
2-3 Double Arithmancy  
4 Care of Magical Creatures

Thursday

1 Free Period  
2 Herbology  
3 Free Period  
4 DADA

Friday

1 Free Period _  
_2 Transfiguration _  
_3 Study of Ancient Runes _  
_4 Meeting

Note:

\- _The meetings on Friday afternoons are_ _for Prefects, Head Boys/Girls, and Quidditch_ _Captains. They will meet in the Green Houses._

 **SCHEDULE FOR:** Amos Diggory

Monday

1-2 Double Charms  
3-4 Double Apparition

Tuesday

1 Potions  
2 Free Period  
3 DADA w/ Slytherin  
4 Muggle Art

Wednesday

1-2 Double Alchemy  
3 Free Period  
4 Herbology

Thursday

1 Free Period  
2 Care of Magical Creatures  
3 Potions w/ Ravenclaw  
4 Free Period

Friday

1 DADA _  
_2 Herbology w/ Gryffindor _  
_3 Free Period _  
_4 Meeting

Note:

\- _The meetings on Friday afternoons are_ _for Prefects, Head Boys/Girls, and Quidditch_ _Captains. They will meet in the Green Houses.  
_ \- _Muggle Art will meet in Prof. Flitwick's Room._

 **SCHEDULE FOR:** Lily Evans

Monday

1-2 Double DADA w/ Ravenclaw  
3-4 Double Transfiguration w/ Hufflepuff

Tuesday

1 Study of Ancient Runes  
2 History of Magic  
3 Free Period  
4 Arithmancy

Wednesday

1 Free Period  
2-3 Double Potions w/ Slytherin  
4 Apparition

Thursday

1 Free Period  
2 DADA  
3 Charms  
4 Free Period

Friday

1 Transfiguration _  
_2 Debate _  
_3 Potions _  
_4 Meeting

Note:

\- _The meetings on Friday afternoons are_ _for Prefects, Head Boys/Girls, and Quidditch_ _Captains. They will meet in the Green Houses.  
_ _\- Debate will meet in Headmaster Dumbledore's_ _Office._ _  
_

 **SCHEDULE FOR:** James Potter

Monday

1-2 Double DADA w/ Ravenclaw  
3-4 Double Transfiguration w/ Hufflepuff

Tuesday

1 Divination  
2 Apparition  
3 Free Period  
4 Herbology

Wednesday

1 Free Period  
2-3 Double Potions w/ Slytherin  
4 Free Period

Thursday

1 Care of Magical Creatures  
2 DADA  
3 Charms  
4 Free Period

Friday

1 Transfiguration _  
_2 Herbology w/ Hufflepuff _  
_3 Potions _  
_4 Meeting

Note:

\- _The meetings on Friday afternoons are_ _for Prefects, Head Boys/Girls, and Quidditch_ _Captains. They will meet in the Green Houses._

 **SCHEDULE FOR:** Sirius Black

Monday

1-2 Double DADA w/ Ravenclaw  
3-4 Double Transfiguration w/ Hufflepuff

Tuesday

1 Apparition  
2 History of Magic  
3 Free Period  
4 Herbology

Wednesday

1 Free Period  
2-3 Double Potions w/ Slytherin  
4 Free Period

Thursday

1 Care of Magical Creatures  
2 DADA  
3 Charms  
4 Free Period  
5 Astronomy

Friday

1 Transfiguration  
2 Herbology w/ Hufflepuff  
3 Potions  
4 Free Period

Note:

 **SCHEDULE FOR:** Peter Pettigrew

Monday

1-2 Double DADA w/ Ravenclaw  
3-4 Double Transfiguration w/ Hufflepuff

Tuesday

1 Divination  
2 Apparition  
3 Free Period  
4 Herbology

Wednesday

1 Free Period  
2-3 Double Potions w/ Slytherin  
4 Free Period

Thursday

1 Care of Magical Creatures  
2 DADA  
3 Charms  
4 Free Period  
5 Astronomy

Friday

1 Transfiguration  
2 Herbology w/ Hufflepuff  
3 Potions  
4 Free Period

Note:

 **SCHEDULE FOR:** Remus Lupin

Monday

1-2 Double DADA w/ Ravenclaw  
3-4 Double Transfiguration w/ Hufflepuff

Tuesday

1 Study of Ancient Runes  
2 History of Magic  
3 Free Period  
4 Herbology

Wednesday

1 Free Period  
2-3 Double Potions w/ Slytherin  
4 Apparition

Thursday

1 Muggle Studies  
2 DADA  
3 Charms  
4 Free Period

Friday

1 Transfiguration _  
_2 Herbology w/ Hufflepuff _  
_3 Potions _  
_4 Meeting

Note:

\- _The meetings on Friday afternoons are_ _for Prefects, Head Boys/Girls, and Quidditch_ _Captains. They will meet in the Green Houses._


	26. Summer Blues

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, I'd have a whole hour where you could only speak in Harry Potter quotes.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines)

* * *

August 15, 1976

To: Embre Shines  
From: Nathaniel Shines

Now before you do anything rash, let me at least defend myself.

I only get the post once every two months while out here, so please don't hurt me for not answering you _many_ letters. You and mum both sent me enough post that I've had to spend the whole day just reading them. Katrina (surprisingly) didn't send any mail, so tell her I miss her, will you? Oh, and tell mother to refrain from disowning me "the way that Walburga Black did to your future brother-in-law". I've already written her a _very_ lengthy letter that will probably cost a bloody fortune to send.

Anyway, it was wonderful in Spain. That was our first stop and while it was interesting, it was mostly a review for me. There weren't many creatures because it wasn't the right time in the year, but I still got a picture with a Nogtail (it's the demented-piglet-looking one). They aren't the nicest things to meet and we had to chase one out of a barn with a pack of albino bloodhounds provided by the Ministry. The kid in the picture with me is a new friend of mine. His name is Phillip McLaggen. He's a year older than me, and he's been studying Nogtails.

I'm in Brazil now, and we've been doing some intense work with the Dugbogs that live in the Pantanal. They're facing extinction here, but they're very important to keep the Mandrake population down. Anyway, it's been fun trying to avoid the Muggles - or 'No-Maj' - and trying to make peace with Curupira. The Curupia are like these dwarves, and they hate it when people try to harm magical creatures. They are extremely aggressive and we've had to explain multiple times that we're here to help the Dugbogs. I've attached a picture of a co-worker and me with them. And before you ask, Laura and I are _just co-workers._ She has a boyfriend - or at least, that's what I think they are. When they talk it's mostly in Portuguese, and you know I never took the language classes that Hogwarts has.

But enough about me, how have you been? Yes, I'm still upset about the whole 'Sirius' thing (note that mothers mention of him did _not_ help him at all) and that's as far as I'm willing to entertain the idea of you two. You're smart Embre, don't do stupid things. How are you holding up? Really. I know Katrina isn't doing too well, you should invest some more time in her. The only reason why she wouldn't send me a letter is because she doesn't know what to say. We both know the rise of You-Know-Who has everyone spooked. I shouldn't have left. But then again, when I left everything was fine. I'm not getting the Daily Prophet here in Brazil, but even the Ministry here is afraid.

But don't be afraid. You're strong enough to get through this, okay? And if you are afraid, write me and then go into Katrina's room and remind yourself that you are strong enough, and you have something to fight for. Don't tell mom, though. She worries enough, especially with Dad getting sicker.

By the way, if you're wondering, the tooth I'm sending you is actually a Basilisk Fang. The Brazilian Ministry of Magic tracked down a follower of You-Know-Who and busted him for illegally breeding Basilisks. We have five in our custody right now - the eyes have been removed - although the man has admitted to having hatched another, hundreds of years ago. He's somehow stayed alive this long by some sort of Dark Magic - but anyway, my group has been taking care of the beasts. They're actually surprisingly nice at a young age. We had to de-fang them, though. They were starting to eat each other.

I hope my letter finds you in good condition. We're headed to the Far East next, so your reply will be 5-6 months out.

With love,

Nathaniel

* * *

August 20, 1976

To: Alexander Grey  
From: Olivia Grey

So I know you're probably never going to get this letter, but…

You were the only one that really understood me, you know? I mean, sure, you were a Gryffindor and all, but you didn't change towards me when we left our so-called-father and when I became a Slytherin. You still looked at me like I was your sister. Anna and Anthony are different. They judge me blindly and I don't know… maybe they grew up and I didn't? Maybe they trusted stereotypes too much? All I know is that you're gone, Anna and Anthony are different, Mom has changed, and I'm the same.

I'm sure you felt the same way, once upon a dream. Right?

Why did you leave? I mean, I know what you told mom, and I know that's different from what you told me, and that's different from what you told Anthony, different from what you told Anna, and different than what you feel, and what the real reason is.

Maybe find it in yourself and answer me? After all this time, it's the least you could do. Especially with You-Know-Who doing all the terrible things he's been doing. Mom doesn't want to lose another child. She's already lost Nani, and you now how much that hurt her. Please don't make things worse than they already are.

Your little sister,

Oli

* * *

August 23, 1976

To: Andrew Thomas  
From: Jianyu Chang

Hey.

Did you hear what happened in the Daily Prophet? It has my little Liling in tears and my parents in shock. Don't tell anyone, but my parents have been talking about moving back to China with my grandparents. If things get much worse, we might just go back. And right now? That seems like the better option. Liling is only seven years old. I, along with my parents, don't want her to have to grow up in constant fear. Of course, I'd miss everyone… but Liling is the light of our family, and she's my little sister. I can't imagine what I'd do if anything happened to her, But I don't want to leave you guys either. Maybe the right thing to do is to let Liling and my parents go to China but I stay with you guys? If there's a war, I'm going to fight. And if I do fight, I'd want you next to me.

But moving on, how is your family holding up? Has Noah moved out or is he still with you guys? I'd hate for you and your father to be left alone. Didn't you say Noah got a job in the wand-making business? I'd love to know how that's working out for him. Are he and his muggle girl still going strong? More importantly, did he tell her about being a wizard? I've always wondered how someone would go about that. I hope your father's feeling better. Give him my best.

Are you excited to go back to Hogwarts? I'm meeting Amos and Olivia in Diagon Alley tomorrow so that we can get some school supplies. Olivia said something about needing some potion ingredients or something like that. It's crazy that we're going back already, summer seems to have just begun.

Do you think you have a solution to the Vance situation? She told me she want's to get 'revenge' and Olivia is incredibly protective of her siblings - even if they pretend she doesn't exist. I still haven't told her yet, but everyone else knows. Let's try to keep that on the down-low, okay? I'd rather Olivia never find out.

See you soon.

Chang.

* * *

August 30, 1976

To: The Evans Residence  
From: Lily Evans

Considering the fact that I haven't heard anything in the papers about me being missing, you found my letter after you cleaned up from Petunia's wedding. Vernon's twice removed cousin Leslie and his great aunt have been very hospitable, and you've no need to contact them because they won't answer anyways. They said they've been seeing how terrible you lot are to me and are completely fine with never speaking to you all ever again.

If you've bothered to look in my room you've noticed that most of my stuff has been moved out - courtesy of Leslie and I. I've decided to stay with them until I'm an adult, and I doubt that you really care. If you want to talk about my new arrangements further, just send a reply with the owl. Oh, and feed him while he's there, will you?

Tell Petunia that she doesn't have to worry about my 'freak school' rubbing off on her anymore.

Oh, and I almost forgot the best part.

Do tell Petunia and Vernon that his twice removed cousin in a witch. I'm sure they'll _love_ that fun fact.

Lily.

* * *

Excerpt from Lily's journal.

* * *

I talked to Vanessa about you-know-what. She promised not to tell anyone, and together we've come to a conclusion. We'll go back to Hogwarts like nothing happened, and every day I'll compare the two of them and after a couple of months, I'll see who makes me happier. Simple, right?

What I'm really curious to see is who mentions You-Know-Who first. The Daily Prophet has been reporting on some pretty terrible stuff and I'm afraid. Especially now that I'm no longer at home and that there are plenty of people aspiring to be Death Eaters at school. Even last year there were kids drawing Dark Marks on their paper.

I almost feel bad for them. Before they know it, they're going to be trapped in You-Know-Who's control and then they won't be able to get out. They're going to become murderers. They're going to ruin their lives. Everyone keeps talking about a war or battle that is probably going to happen. I know I'm expected to be a part of it, but I'm afraid. Sure, I'm the top performer in most of my classes, but that doesn't mean I _really_ know how to do everything. I don't think I'm strong enough to handle people dying.

At least I don't have to worry about my family getting involved, I know that Sirius is worried about Regulus, no matter how much he pretends he doesn't care. But still, I have my friends to worry about and they're as good as family if not more so. They all love me and believe in me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of them.

Besides, we're just kids. I shouldn't have to worry about wars against blood purity. The biggest thing that should concern me is my score of the N.E.W.T.S. and what career I'm going to pursue after Hogwarts. I should think about whether or not I want to stay in the magical community not whether or not I want to stay alive.

I don't want to grow up too fast, but I feel like I have to.


	27. Train Rides

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** Harry Potter isn't mine, sadly.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines)

* * *

Embre's POV

7 Muggleborns Killed, 5 in Critical Condition. The whole compartment was silent, despite the fact that it was the train ride to Hogwarts. I looked up to find Lily staring back at me, fear filling her green eyes. Vanessa tugged on her newly cut and dyed locks, biting her lip and avoiding eye contact. Normally I would've cracked a joke about how she was aspiring to be like Lucius Malfoy with that blonde of hair, but not now. The victims were found three blocks from Vanessa's house. They say you could see the Dark Mark hanging in the sky from miles away.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (no one has actually told me what his real name is) has made attacks before. First, they started in America, and slowly they've been traveling closer. There was a large attack in Iceland not too long ago, killing 2 Muggleborns and 4 Halfbloods. There have been other attacks, but none quite so large and close.

12 Muggleborns. They were celebrating a party of some sort. Maybe they were celebrating an eleven-year-old that got his letter to Hogwarts. It was just last night. Maybe he or she is on the train right now, watching everyone else read about their family. The post came just this now, they could've easily passed us on our way here. I doubt anyone would've noticed.

Mary, Vanessa, and Lily were sitting closer together now, almost as if to shield each other from the danger that was waiting outside on the compartment. Alice, a pureblood like me, shot me a look. What were we supposed to say? Only a few Purebloods have been mentioned in the attacks, it's obvious who He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Death Eaters are targeting. Muggleborns and Halfbloods. Purebloods like Alice and me are safer in the world. At least for now.

"We'll be safe at Hogwarts. There are spells and… enchantments. That's the last place they'd attack." Vanessa broke the silence, but her voice was unsure and scared. It only now occurred to me just how quiet it's been on the train. Usually, there is a background noise - echoes of laughter and friends catching up with one another, firecrackers exploding, even the wheels of the trolley lady and her sweets. But right now there's nothing.

"You're right." Lily did her best attempt at a smile and sat up. "And now you need to finish putting highlights in my hair. We don't want the first years thinking that I'm related to the Prewetts, do we?"

We all laughed uncertainly and Lily passed me a knowing look.

…

Jianyu's POV

"See? I told you that _not_ washing my hair over summer break was going to make it grow like a weed." Olivia was standing in front of the mirror, tugging on the ends of her hair. Her hair actually went past the skirt of her uniform, and for once she wasn't complaining about how 'short' it was.

"Yeah, that does work. But you know, you could've also used a potion that would've grown your hair in like, .2 seconds. But sure, your way was perfect." Olivia gave me a deadpan look. What? I know that she religiously takes care of her hair, but isn't she a potion brewing witch for a reason? Whatever. I'm just happy that I don't have to listen to her whine about her 'short hair' anymore. "I'm just saying. I mean, didn't you give a hair growing potion to Fortescue when she shaved her head for truth or dare?"

"Yes, but just because there's a magical way to speed things up doesn't mean you have to use it. Amos won't give his plants magical fertilizer and you refuse to use a spell to brush your teeth."

Amos put his hands up in defense. "I wasn't the one who started this. Leave me and my plants out." Olivia rolled her eyes and sat down, loosening the tie around her neck. She made some comment about it being too tight or something, but I didn't really hear her.

Emmeline Vance was standing outside of our compartment. I'm sure it's her. We pulled all of the blinds so that we could change into our school uniforms, and I was about to pull one up when I saw her. I mean, who else stands in front of a compartment, hand on her hip, chewing bubblegum? She had her group of friends too, the really annoying girls that are almost as fake as she is. Rebecca Boot - mostly known because of her twin Roger Boot - was standing a bit behind Emmeline with Brianna Caruso, giggling over something they found in their _Teen Witch_ magazine. Vance probably told her little friends about my helping her get revenge. Great. Of course, she'd come to me now, right when Olivia is in the compartment. Splendid.

We can pretend like we didn't see anything, right? Yeah, we're going to play it off smooth.

Andrew shot me a look. Why is there always an extremely perceptive person surrounding me when I make bad decisions? But it's just Andrew, right? It's cool if I don't say anything? He'll understand, he's my right-hand man. I gave him one of those 'I'm-desperate-save-me' looks. What else am I expected to do?

"Nope. No, no, I told you no more chocolate!" Andrew pulled me away from the blinds with a smug look on his face. Ugh. Why does he have to be so adorable? "You're not getting anything from the trolley lady. You told me you were going on a diet with me, Mon Ami."

Olivia and Amos scoffed, not that I blame them. Me going on a diet is like Olivia chopping all of her hair off. Or Lily Evans being madly in love with James Potter - it's never going to happen. Not in a million years. I frowned and Andrew pretended not to notice, choosing instead to braid Olivia's hair. Amos was watching me, a glimmer of laughter in his eyes. "What?"

"CHANG! I CAN HEAR YOU AND YOUR DENSE FRIENDS IN THERE!"

Three pairs of eyes landed on me, questioning me silently. I awkwardly coughed.

"I WOULDN'T LEAVE ME WAITING IF I WERE YOU!"

"So… what does Emm-"

"WHAT?" Amos gave me an unimpressed glance before closing his eyes and shaking his head. I can't have Olivia finding out! If she doesn't know that it's Emmeline outside of the compartment then I'm going to apply the 'ignorance is bliss' rule. Because trust me. Grey is already on edge after the _Daily Prophet_ fiasco and she's going to be furious about Vance. I'm not above pretending like the woman behind the blinds doesn't exist.

The compartment door shook violently and was followed by a string of curses. With every word my eyes grew slightly bigger, my mouth being pushed into an even tighter line. It's only a matter of time before Olivia identifies who it is just from Vance's voice alone. Olivia fidgeted in her seat, a look of disapproval on her face. She sighed and made to stand, so I instinctively put myself in front of the door. Amos cocked an eyebrow, "Really?"

"YOU DON'T WANT ME UPSET, JIANYU!"

"Of course we don't, Miss Vance!" Olivia fixed me with a steely look. "Chang will be opening the door now. Won't he?"

I fumbled with the blinds, trying to get to the door. Andrew came to my aid, opening the blinds to reveal a pissed Emmeline Vance. If you've ever seen a rabid raccoon then you can easily visualize what Emmeline looked like. Remember when I said Vance was enchanting? Well, now she looks like the witches muggles draw and talk about. Her eyes looked like they were on fire and her hair was everywhere. If she turns into a beaked-bird-being with scaly wings know that I called it and she is, indeed, a veela.

I managed to unlock the compartment and Emmeline walked in, flipping her hair and effectively hitting me in the face. "Oh look, you even brought his sister here to help us. Wonderful."

"I'm sorry?"

"He didn't tell you? Your brother is going to pay for breaking up with me. I'm going to make him suffer, and then maybe he'll regret ever giving me up."

Merlin's beard, bloody hell. We're all going to die.

…

James' POV

Remember when I said Sirius' pining was unbearable? Well, that was stupid of me, because now that he and Embre are actually a thing he's ten times worse. If this is what my pining is like than bless everyone who hasn't strangled me yet. It's so annoying! I love Sirius, but I can only take so much of 'Embre is the best girl in the world' and 'Why do you suppose Embre likes me?' IT'S EMOTIONALLY DRAINING. And I can't tell Sirius that because he just tells me that I do the exact same thing! I, personally, think that I am better at holding it in because I've had to do it for about three years now. Sirius is just jealous that he can't pine on my level.

"D'you think that Embre will want to graduate to a couple?"

"I don't know. D'you think you could shut up?" Remus pushed Sirius' head off of his lap and repositioned his book. Honestly, I don't even know how Remus manages to read in our compartment. You think that he'd sit in the Prefect compartment with Evans (I know I would) and the rest of those high achievers where he could read in silence, but no. But Remus is an odd person. I mean, how many chocolate-loving werewolves that are allergic to eggs are in the world? I'm going to bet not many.

"James, Remus," Lily was standing in the threshold of our compartment, her school robes as crisp as ever, her Prefect badge newly shined. I grinned at her and the smallest of smiles appeared across her face. Befriending Olivia Grey was the smartest decision of my life, for sure. "the Prefects, Heads of House, and Quidditch Captains are having a meeting in the Prefect compartment. They told me to come get you."

Remus quickly got up and tripped over Sirius, who was lying on the floor. Lily stifled a laugh and Remus went beet red, kicking Sirius as we left. I swear I heard him murmur under his breath, but that's such an un-Moony-like thing to do that I shrugged it off. But if my suspicions are right, he said something along the lines of 'daft wanker'.

I chuckled and Lily shot me a look. It was more of a glance - she looked away so quickly - but I noticed a hint if interest before she caught herself and turned it into confused indifference. Lily Evans, interested in me? I smiled at the thought and I swear to you that I caught Lily staring from the corner of her eye. Then Remus roped her into a conversation about something or another and I was left to puzzle over the woman that is Lily Evans.

I mean, if you were to tell me last year that this would happen I would've laughed. I'm a confident guy and all, but I'm not dense - despite what Lily might say. I mean, the only real reason I've made so much progress with Evans is because I had assistance. I had an assistant who now thinks she can't do anything more to help me. And I suppose not, but still. It's good to have a plan, you know? Evans is… she's… one of those things I don't want to screw up. She needs a friend and I need a friend, and well, I don't want her to be disappointed when she finds out it really wasn't me all along.

Listen to me, getting all sappy. See what happens when you read all of Sirius' dark poetry?


	28. Not as Difficult as Expected

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, Lavender Brown would get more love. Sure, she was a bit crazy, but she gave Ron the validation he needed while Hermione just stood around.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory)

 **Extra:** Like Butterbeer Outfits and Moodboards on Polyvore. Check my author page for the link!

* * *

Lily's POV

I woke up in a cold sweat, the echoes of my dream still haunting the back of my mind.

I haven't had a bad dream in a long time. Especially one like this. I looked to see if anyone was up, but Marlene wasn't around and everyone else was asleep. Tears pricked at my eyes. The dream was so… _real._ It could've easily happened. It did happen, just not to me.

I hugged my knees and sat there for a long moment, shivering even though it wasn't at all cold. I couldn't close my eyes. The green flash and tortured screams were still there, waiting for me to try and fall asleep again. Our window was open, and through it, I could barely see the moon. It didn't look full yet, but it was on its way there. I looked longingly at Embre's sleeping figure and contemplated whether or not to wake her. It wouldn't be selfish of me to wake her, right? Embre would want to know if I was awake and scared. No, I don't think I could tell Embre about my dream. She's a pureblood. She wouldn't understand.

I quietly slipped out of my sheets and made my way to the Gryffindor common room. It has to be at least midnight, and we haven't had classes yet. Everyone will be asleep, full from the feast. Maybe a change of scenery will do me some good. And if it really gets bad, maybe I could write a letter to mom… no. She'd be to preoccupied with _Petunia._ When did Petunia start to take everything from me? Why does she have to _hate_ me so much?

When did I become so _alone?_

I sat down on one of the tall-backed chairs that everyone fights over once it gets colder. The fireplace was barren and immaculately clean. _Petunia_ would've liked a clean fireplace. She was always complaining about how dirty ours was at home. When did resenting my sister become a pastime? There wasn't much to look at down here, I should've thought as much. Someone's copy of the _Daily Prophet_ was lying on the floor, casually left behind. The Dark Mark was on the cover of it, the skull and snake smiling wickedly.

I saw the flash of green from my dream and tucked my head in my arms, a single tear escaping my eye.

"Lily?" Remus Lupin was looking down at me, his eyes wide awake but stricken with concern. Why is it that Remus always knows where to find me when I don't want to be found? "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Remus wouldn't understand my fears any more than Embre.

"Hmm." Remus sat down in the chair across from me, moving the _Daily Prophet_ out of my view on his way there. "That's exactly what Peter and I say to James and Sirius when we have bad dreams."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, being purebloods and all, the danger for them is a lot less than it is for Peter, who's a muggleborn, and I." He didn't try to smile at me like most people. Instead, he just looked indifferent and a bit sad. "You're not as alone as you think."

I didn't have a good answer for that. How do you reply to Remus Lupin when he says exactly what you're thinking? I just looked at him for a long moment, He had a copy of the book 1984 by George Orwell. It occurred to me in that moment that I knew a lot less about Remus than I previously thought.

"You're a half-blood?"

Remus nodded and marked his page. "My mother was a muggle who stumbled upon a boggart when my father came to her aid…"

…

Vanessa's POV

Classes don't officially start until tomorrow and since Embre and I got into the Big Brothers & Big Sisters club, we each have five first years to show around the school. Usually, we'd have a group of seven, but this year there aren't many first years as usual. Professor McGonagall said to expect even less next year because of 'rising tensions'. She didn't need to say it was because people are preparing for a war more than a family. She also didn't need to say that the number of students had been dropping ever since the war began. It was implied.

"And now we're at the dungeons. I know that it's a bit confusing, but just remember that to get here you have to pass the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and you have to go down a long, winding staircase." I smiled at the first years as some of them wrote frantically in their books.

The Slytherin Quidditch Team passed up and the first years all huddled together, wide-eyed and blinking. I laughed and caught the attention of some of the Slytherins. Xavier Mulciber glowered at me along with Douglass Avery, but they didn't say a word. Regulus caught my eye as well and gave me this sad little smile. I frowned, but he was gone before he could see it.

Regulus hasn't been answering any of my owls all summer, and what with Sirius running away from his family, I'm worried. Regulus and I have been friends for a while, although if you were to ask people if we knew each other, they'd say no. Regulus is a secretive person, and in all honesty, I kind of like having a secret friend. It makes my life interesting.

But what's up with Regulus?

…

"Why didn't you go after Sirius? At least say goodbye?"

I looked over at Regulus, but he didn't meet my eyes. He just looked down at the ground, pulling grass and muttering to himself. I couldn't hear what he was saying and I didn't ask. If I know one thing, it's not to ask him he's going on about. He'll probably end up telling me in some roundabout way and it's always better if he actually wants to tell me. You just have to be patient with Regulus.

"I couldn't. Do you know what happened if my mother thought I wanted anything to do with Sirius?" Regulus shuddered and pulled up a dandelion, fingering its petals. Normally, if it had been someone - anyone - else, I would have given them a hug or a sympathetic smile. But this is Regulus Black, and things are different with him. You have to be careful. Patient and careful. "My mother won't have another mistake. Another screw-up." Regulus scowled and the flower and tossed it into the Black Lake, disturbing the water's stillness.

"Hey, your mother isn't everything."

"But her happiness is." For the first time since our talk began, Regulus looked at me. His eyes were sharp, but they seemed to soften after a moment or two. He sighed. "My mother and father may not be Death Eaters, but they'd rather that than anything else."

I gasped and tried to catch the Slytherins eye once more. "You don't think-"

"I know." His words were definite and finite. They were spoken with such conviction that there was no room for doubt. Regulus shook his head, and when he looked at me again I could see his eyes fill with tears. I don't think I've ever seen Regulus cry before. We've been quiet friends ever since our first year and it never once occurred to me that Regulus could cry. He had always been at the silent, strong type. But I suppose everyone can cry - even a Black. Especially a Black. "If I even look like I agree or care about Sirius, my mother won't wait to make arrangements so that I'm the first person He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named sees."

Regulus started to shake and it took me a moment to realize that he was crying. It was odd, watching him cry. "Regulus, look at me." He shook his head and put his face deeper into his school shirt and tie. "Reg… please." He shook more violently than before and his voice was hoarse when he whispered.

"I can't."

…

Embre waved me over to the Gryffindor table for lunch, dispersing my thoughts about Regulus. He had calmed down not too long ago, and I only left once I was sure he was alright. I slid into the seat next to Embre and she smiled sunnily. It caught me off guard if I'm honest. It's weird to go back to normal after you were just with someone so hurt. "Have you seen Lily?" She shot me a concerned look as she bit into her sandwich. "I woke up this morning and didn't see her. She wasn't in the common room and I haven't seen her at all today."

"I haven't. I finished my tours with the first years a while ago and I didn't see her then or when I was catching up with some friends. So she's not inside the castle... Maybe she's doing prefect stuff?" I grabbed an apple and cleaned it with my sleeve. "I don't think I've seen Amos yet."

"Eh," Embre crinkled her nose and tilted her head from side-to-side. "I saw Andrew with Jianyu today. Maybe it's just a Gryffindor thing?" Just then the doors to the Great Hall slammed against the wall, causing the tapestries to shake and the room to quiet considerably. I turned to see who it was, the apple still lodged in my mouth. Embre did the same, and when she saw who it was she choked on her pumpkin juice. "Sirius?!"

A brief smirk flicked across Sirius's face, but it was replaced by a giddy smile that made Embre giggle like a third year. He all but ran over to us and seized Embre's hand, not even stopping to catch his breath. "You have to see this and tell me whether or not I'm seeing things." He whisked her out of the door and the Great Hall went back to normal. I looked longingly at the fruit salad and actual feast sitting in front of me. Why do exciting things always have to happen at lunch time? And why does Sirius Black always make them sound so appealing? Sighing, I grabbed two pieces of toast. Looks like I'll have to take the salad to-go. I received a few stairs from the other Gryffindor's at the table as I was scooping the salad onto the bread, but what? Haven't they ever seen a fruit salad sandwich before?

Running to catch up with them, I finished off my apple and dissolved the core with a simple spell. After asking many portraits for directions, I finally found Sirius and Embre, looking very romantic in the Quidditch stands. They broke apart when I walked up, although Sirius kept an arm around Embre's waist, not minding my pointed stare. They both took a gander at my sandwich, but they didn't say anything. "What... are we... looking at?"

Sirius nodded to the far side of the pitch. "Tell me I'm dreaming." I raised an eyebrow, (Oh, no! I'm not turning into Olivia, am I?) but I looked all the same.

At the far end of the Quidditch Pitch were two figures. One had distinct Gryffindor Quidditch robes with the number 13 slapped on the back. Obviously, it was James Potter. The other figure was more unsure on their broom, and I had to blink multiple times to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I looked at Embre and she simply nodded. Lily Evans is learning to ride a broom with James Potter. The world really is ending.

"Sirius, I'm going to say you're dreaming."

…

Lily's POV

My broom steadily rose to James' height, and I as I held on for dear life, I noticed a couple people in the Quidditch stands. It's quite obvious they're looking over here, what else would they be doing? It's not like they're studying, and I don't see them minding their own business. But really, can I not do something without the whole free world gathering around to watch? All I want is a little privacy! James said something, but I wasn't listening. Sorry, but my attention was glued to the people in the stands. All I want to know is who deems it wise to invade my privacy and follow me.

Brooms must be psychic and stealthy because it took me a full minute to realize that I was slowly moving towards the far end of the Quidditch Pitch. Naturally, I cried out, and James must have found it wildly funny because he quickly and effortlessly flew over to me, laughing. I scowled at him and he tapped my forehead. "Might want to be careful, Lily. I already see a wrinkle forming." Fighting off the urge to touch my forehead and see if what he said was true, I rolled my eyes. It was at that precise moment when I saw a flash in the corner of my eye. I looked to see what it was and then quickly looked down and away once I realized what I was seeing, but I have the feeling that I was too late. Great. Now the whole school is going to have a picture of Lily Evans and James Potter flying brooms together. I grimaced and my eyebrows furrowed. Because that's exactly what I need. _More attention._ "Hey," James was looking at me quizzically. "A picture's not that bad, is it?"

I sighed, and it was a bit drawn out. "No, I suppose not."

James smiled and I couldn't help but follow suit.


	29. Double Potions

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** Harry Potter ain't mine, y'all.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines)

* * *

Olivia's POV

Curse whoever decided the workload for 6th years. I mean, it's only Wednesday and I'm already knee deep in homework. Sure, I get at least one free period every day except for Monday, but Professor Sinistra has already assigned a star chart, an essay, and required reading! And she's not alone. It's like the professors decided to torture us now because they know we only have two more years left. I mean, on Monday I not only had to deal with the fact that Severus Snape was in my Alchemy class (I thought beating him on the Potions O.W.L. would have humiliated him enough to not take the class) - but I also had to hike up seven floors, one tower, and two other turrets to get to Cloud Nine. Yes, Cloud Nine. As in, the 16th and very unused turret where the Alchemy lessons are taught. Now, why it's called Cloud Nine, I really can't say. Maybe it's where seventh years get higher than a kite? Don't ask me. All I know is that I'm going to have a mental breakdown every Monday before classes. Why, you ask? _I don't like stairs._ Ever since last year's incident with the Astronomy Tower, I have serious climacophobia - which is a fear of staircases, if you must know.

But I can't complain too much, I'm in Potions class and we're getting ready to make the Draught of Living Death. And what's the cherry on top of my metaphorical sundae? Slughorn hasn't assigned partners yet. You see, every year Slughorn assigns us desk partners to create a sort of seating chart that he can take roll by. It may sound like a novel idea to him, but when it comes to the bigger projects he likes to have the desk partners work together. Now, I can do these 'bigger projects' by myself. Sure, a bit of help _might_ be nice, but not when your partner can't chop, dice, or mince properly. But maybe this year will be different. Maybe Slughorn takes pity on my soul and won't make a buddy system. Maybe-

"Now, for your partners."

I scowled and gave Slughorn the evil eye. I mean, our relationship is already on the rocks. Why does he have to make it ten times worse? Last year he didn't help us on the strike, then he made it so that I beat Severus Snape on the O.W.L.s by only two points. _Two points?!_ I know I beat him by way more than that! But whatever. I'm not bitter. I'm not petty enough to use such a word.

Ah, who am I kidding? I'm totally bitter. Can you feel my bitterness, Slughorn?

Slughorn met my gaze. "Ah, yes. Miss Grey." Don't try to smile at me like we're friends, Horace! "You'll be partnering with…" Mentally prepare yourself for the worst, Olivia. Get your 'unsatisfied' look ready. "Remus Lupin."

Huh. Maybe Slughorn doesn't hate me _that_ much. Remus is an okay Potioneer, and he learns quickly. Maybe I can teach him my methods before we have one of those 'bigger projects'. Remus sat down next to me, taking Andrews spot. He gave a cordial nod, nothing I wasn't expecting. Just because I help James with his love life doesn't mean I'm all buddy-buddy with his friends. Remus and I are mere acquaintances. Andrew passed me a longing look as he got paired up with Florence Taylor. I gave him a sympathetic smile. I mean, sure, Flo is my friend and roommate, but it's a known fact that she's _terrible_ at potions. It almost makes me wonder how she got into this class. Slughorn must have set his standards pretty low to accommodate her.

"Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape." I could hear Sirius snickering in the far corner. "Embre Shines and Lily Evans…" Slughorn continued to go down the line, pairing off everyone.

"And finally, Andrew Thomas and Frank Longbottom." The man looked up, and his smug, teacher smile faded. Sirius and James, the only two people standing without a partner, cheered and high-fived. Slughorn put his head in his hand and sighed.

…

Embre's POV

There was something off with Sirius today, although I'm not sure what. He wasn't at breakfast this morning, and when I caught him on his way to first period, he didn't want to talk. Now, normally that would've been fine, but his eyes were all puffy and he wasn't with James, Peter, or Remus. He was alone. And painfully so.

In DADA - an entirely Gryffindor class - it was unusually quiet. Remus wasn't there and the remaining three Marauders sat apart from each other, occasionally glancing at the others quickly as if they didn't want to get caught. Now, I don't consider myself to be a Marauder expert, but there's something wrong, and the fact that Sirius refuses to tell me anything makes it ten times worse. Normally I don't like to get involved with other people's drama, but are you honestly expecting me to ignore this? "C'mon, Lily, I'll make it quick. I just… I refuse to eat lunch without knowing whether or not Sirius is okay."

Lily sighed and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Fine. But we don't find him in like, ten minutes, I'm leaving." I pouted and Lily sighed again. "When did you become the overly concerned girlfriend of Sirius Black?" Overly concerned? Is this what I've become? Because I think I've been pretty chill. I mean, Sirius and I aren't attached at the hip and whatnot. I just know when something's wrong! And trust me when I say something is really wrong. "Are we going to split up? I'll search below and you search above?"

"Sure, yeah. That sounds good. I'll meet you in the Great Hall in ten minutes."

Lily offered me a soft smile before turning on her heel and making down the rest of the DADA Tower. Lily may put on a show and make it seem like a huge inconvenience, but she always has my back. I guess that's why James likes her so much. They are kind of alike, in a way. From what I've heard and seen, James Potter was a jerk, but he grew out of it. Lily was a judgemental person. Maybe she'll grow out of her prejudice too. Smiling, I made my way up the staircase, checking to make sure that Sirius wasn't still sitting in the classroom.

Everyone likes a good mystery, and I'm determined to figure this one out.

…

Lily's POV

Embre owes me big time. Boyfriend searching? Not exactly what I had in mind when I left DADA. But I suppose it is a _little_ interesting. The last time it was that quiet was when the Marauders decided to take a 'silent vow' for a month. That, of course, was a blessing in disguise because James didn't speak to me the whole time, and he couldn't hex people effectively. He could do some spells, but non-verbal spells are tricky. Even for me. After that, the number of people he hexed started to decline too… wait, why does this matter? Find Sirius, Lily. Then you can try some of that chowder…

"I don't think I _have_ a choice, Pete." Was that Remus? What would he be doing in the Hospital Wing? I bit the inside of my cheek. I'm not a snoop. I shouldn't be inching towards the Hospital Wing like this! It's not very becoming, is it? "He knows."

"What makes you think he found out, Moony?" Ooh, Lily, this isn't right! You should be looking for Sirius! Not listening to a private conversation! But maybe Sirius is with Remus…

"Well, let's see here." Sarcasm was dripping from Remus' disembodied voice. Very interesting… "I'm in the Hospital Wing after every full moon, I have scars all of myself, and one other thing… oh, I wasn't there when Sirius tried to push him into an apparently haunted shack and my other friend pulled him out as if he were saving his life! I'm always there when you guys do something stupid. Besides, it's not like he isn't smart. Anyone with brains could figure it out if they paid close enough attention."

Hospital Wing? Haunted Shacks? What are they talking about? And who is this mysterious 'he'? "I know Sirius didn't mean to, he was just being stupid. I don't think he meant for anything terrible to you should talk to him."

"Well, Sirius needs to pull his head out of his arse and _think._ I could have killed him, Pete! I'm a monster." Remus' voice started to shake and a pit opened in my stomach. I think that in the back of my mind, something told me to leave, but it was like I was glued to the spot. "I'm not going to talk to Sirius. Did it ever occur to him that Snape would figure out I'm a werewolf? And what happens if he tells everyone? I don't care what Sirius has to say! Sorry doesn't fix it. And if he's hurt then that's good. Maybe next time he'll think things through before ruining other people's lives."

I backed up a few paces and hit the wall. The portrait above me made some upset remark, but I didn't hear it. I didn't hear anything. All I could picture was Remus Lupin - my Remus Lupin - turning into a… a monster.

"W-Werewolf?"

…

Embre's POV

A week has passed and Sirius still won't tell me what's wrong. Lily has been acting weird too. Why is everyone slowly falling apart at the seams? And why won't anyone tell me what's going on? We changed partners in Potions because of James and Sirius, and now it's painfully obvious that something is really wrong. Remus is still missing from classes, although I've seen him in the Great Hall and in the common room. He's looking even more pale and sickly, and his eyes are in a constant state of being bloodshot. Lily refuses to talk about the matter, though. I'm starting to think it's because she knows something I don't, but it could just be because she feels awkward talking about someone behind their back.

James is partnering with Lily and it's been a big shock to everyone that they've been civil for this long. I mean, sure, it's only ten minutes into class, but usually, she would have already threatened him twice by now. Sirius is my partner now, and the tension between us is more prominent than ever. He's not mad at me, that much I can tell. I don't even think I'm the one that did something wrong. Sirius is the kind of person that would call you out on it if you did something wrong. No, this is a different kind of Sirius.

Slughorn set us off to finish our potion, and the silence was deafening. I tried to catch Sirius' eye, but his whole body was turned away from me, and he cut his ginger root without a word. It was hard to tell if he was even breathing. "Sirius." He continued to cut up his root, but I could tell that he had heard me. It was the smallest reaction, the slightest twitch of his shoulder, the slightest swish of his hair that indicated he had moved his head. "Please."

Sirius looked at me and I could immediately tell that he had done something wrong. Guilt has morphed his face into something almost unrecognizable and the way he sat made it look like something unimaginably heavy sat on his shoulders. "Not now, Freckles." Even his nickname for me sounded hollow and lifeless. "After."

I nodded, biting my lip. He turned back to his mincing, but he wasn't nearly as far away as he had been before, and that made me feel the tiniest bit better. The knot in my heart loosened just a bit and allowed me to finish my potion quickly. Third, beat only by Olivia and Severus. I was putting my Potions book away when a fight broke out, ruining the stillness of the class.

Severus Snape (Why does everything always involve him?) was speaking very loudly to an uncomfortable Andrew Thomas when Peter Pettigrew slugged him, causing Lily to get in the middle of it, pushing the two boys out of the way. Severus ended up slapping Lily, causing her to slap him back and James to get in the middle, pushing Snape down and accidentally (?) kicking him. Frank Longbottom got Slughorn (who was outside of the class at the moment) and the fight broke up after Florence Taylor gave a very detailed report of what happened. Slughorn - being the prejudiced teacher he is - gave Peter, James, Lily, Remus and Sirius detention. I pointed out that Sirius did nothing, and Remus wasn't even here but Slughorn said that Snape had been talking about Sirius and Remus when the fight broke out and that they probably had something to do with it anyways. Most of the class objected to Remus getting detention, and Slughorn gave the lame excuse that Remus had been missing too much class and he had to be written up because of it. Then he threatened everyone with detention.

After wracking his (mostly empty) brain, he set up new partners. Olivia and James, Remus and Lily, Peter and Andrew, Severus and Frank, and he left Sirius and I. We've only had this class twice and yet we've changed partners four times, and five detentions have already been awarded. Wow. But what was I expecting? This is, after all, a double period with the Slytherins.


	30. Kiss Yourself A Broken Heart

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, Wolfstar would probably be a thing.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines)

* * *

Jianyu's POV

The fact that I am still helping Vance should really be a testament to just how stupid I am. Sure, it goes against my moral code (which is seriously lacking these days) and Olivia already punched and threatened to hex me, but no one says no to Emmeline Vance. That's for sure. Now, the only problem to this is my obvious lack of scheming skills. I excel at many things, but figuring out a way to make someone wish they hadn't broken it off is not in my skill set. Sorry, but my skills are lacking - mostly due to the fact that I've never actually been in a relationship. My pining skills? 10 out of 10, would recommend. My revenge skills? Hard pass. But somehow, magically, I'm here, in the Quad, waiting for Emmeline.

It's funny, but the more time I'm forced to spend with Emmeline, the less appealing she becomes. I can almost see why Anthony dropped her like a bad habit in the first place. She's just so… predictable. Everything about her is a cliche. Now, I know a thing or two about cliches (being one myself) and some cliches are good. But others… not so much. And Vance is on a fast track to going from 'sexy schoolgirl' to 'hoe'. And real fast, too. Maybe I should get out of here? Andrew, my dear Andrew Thomas, please take mercy on my poor soul and come save me from the dark haired, violet eyed devil. She's not here yet! "CHANG!"

I spoke too soon. Time for Acting 101, everyone! "Ah! You made it."

She popped a bubble (Is she EVER without gum?) and gave a calculating smile. "Hoping I wouldn't show up, are we?" Merlin, she's good. You see, this is why Vance is in Ravenclaw. But I know exactly what she wants, and I'm not going to give it to her.

"Not at all."

Never underestimate the wit and rapid-fire response of a Ravenclaw. "You have a plan?" Vance tilted her head, causing her dark locks to fall off her shoulder and spill down her back. That's it. Vance has to be a veela. Olivia's hair _never_ does that and it is twice as long (and therefore twice as heavy) as Vance's. Human hair doesn't possess the qualities that Emmeline flaunts for the whole world to see.

"Of course, I do." I rubbed my hands together and smiled mischievously to dispel my nervousness. I mean, I'm not lying, I do have a plan. Nevermind the fact that I think it's stupid and that I had to borrow (read: steal) some of Lily's muggle, romance novels to get the idea. It's an idea, okay? And in my book, that's better than nothing. "All you want to do is make Grey Junior regret breaking up with you, right? Well, that's easy. All it's going to take is some well-timed and over-the-top PDA - and I'm sure you're okay with that. But, to make him overly jealous, you're going to want to be with someone that Grey looks up to. Someone he aspires to be like. That's where James Potter comes into play." Vance was looking down at me (with heels she's at least 6 feet tall) with a wicked grin. Good to know that someone appreciates this idea - Andrew and Amos looked like they were disgusted with me. "Gryffindor has Quidditch try-outs today, and they always cut across this courtyard. The whole team is going, and since James hasn't been with his usual group lately, it should be easy to get at him."

Vance smiled and pulled out her wand from Merlin-knows-where. She muttered a spell that got rid of her gum and another that made a sort of light radiate from her skin. Maybe she isn't a veela after all…

"Here they come."

The Quad filled with the laughter of testosterone driven, hormonal boys and Vance seemed to have her boa constrictor arms around James in a nano-second. With her heels on, they were almost the same size - James might be shorter - but it's hard to tell because she had somehow managed to get James to dip her. It was hard to tell whether or not James was uncomfortable because Emmeline's masses of hair covered his face and to take your eyes off of Vance was virtually impossible. I did manage, however, to catch a glimpse of Anthony. His face looked torn between being contorted with rage and a stony, emotionless look. His free hand was clenched at his side and after five-or-so seconds of watching the display, he stormed past Vance and the small crowd that had gathered. He wasn't the only one upset either because a flash of red hair followed Anthony out.

Vance broke away and bowed, announcing in a very loud voice, "And NEVER mess with Emmeline Vance!" James looked appalled and I trained my eyes on Emmeline, choosing to not see the damage my little stunt caused. The crowd dispersed as James ran to catch up with Anthony, and when Emmeline caught my eye she winked.

"Merlin's beard. What have I done?"

* * *

Olivia's POV

"What's happening in the courtyard?"

Lily, Embre, and I are all headed to the owlery. Lily, being a prefect and all, was told that the owlery was getting brand new owls and that if she wanted, she could go down there today and name them. So she told Embre and Embre told me, and together we decided the fastest way there was to cut through the courtyard. I, of course, have plans to get the cutest owl, name it Nui, create a bond with it and then do some owl-napping at the end of the year so that I can finally have an owl of my own. But a huge, wolf-whistling crowd is really putting a kink in my plans. I needed to be at the owlery five minutes ago, so this crowd better disperse. And quick.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. There's only one way through the courtyard, and that's to cut through the crowd. "C'mon. Follow me." Lily and Embre nodded in sync, and together the three of us made it through half of the crowd. However, when I saw what everyone was circling around, I stopped dead in my tracks.

Emmeline Vance and James Potter were snogging each other senseless. I made to block Lily from the view, but the damage had already been done and my suspicions were confirmed with a gasp from my right. Embre, who was on my left, shot me a desperate look, and it was then that I noticed Jianyu standing off to the side with a _smile._ I could feel my temper start to rise, but I smothered it with a revelation. "If Chang is here, then so is my brother."

There. He was standing right behind the happy couple, and anyone that didn't really know Anthony would have thought he was angry. But I know that face. He's hurting, too much for words. He caught my eye and the look increased tenfold before it was replaced with a look of pure hatred. I flinched. He stormed through the crowd, straight past me, and so did Lily, but she wasn't going to the owlery anymore. Embre looked at me and we silently communicated. She would get Lily, I'd go after my brother. We both took off and the crowd slowly lessened. Vance was announcing something, and James was calling out "Grey! Grey!" I'm not sure if he's calling out to me or Anthony, but either way, his input isn't wanted. I quickly turned two corners, going off of pure instinct, and shook him off easily. At the end of the corridor stood Anthony.

"Tony," I approached him slowly and left him plenty enough room to leave. I would never back him into a corner. I called him by his old nickname - I had never called him anything else - and for a fleeting moment, he responded to it. "I'm sorry." He turned away from me and I sighed. What else am I supposed to do?

"No, you're not."

"What?"

"I know it was your friend with Vance! And despite what you and your Death Eater friends think, I'm not stupid enough to listen to you. I know that you told Emmeline to go after James because I look up to him! Who else would be so cruel?"

"I would never-"

"And I know that you're doing all of this to impress everyone and make it seem like you are really amazing, but you're not. And guess what? Everyone knows just what a big fraud you are, and I don't care enough to tell them otherwise. No one cares."

"That's not fair, and you know-"

"Yeah, I do know. I know that you and all your friends are planning on becoming Death Eaters, and I don't care anymore. Have fun with the other Slytherins. Join You-Know-Who and die because you chose wrong and no one cared enough to get you out while they could. Have a good time, Olivia. You are no longer my concern. You aren't my sister anymore, and I'm not sure if you ever were."

"But-"

"Why don't you go make another potion? A Slytherin can't screw up at that, can they?"

Anthony, my brother no longer, stormed off. I waited for his footsteps to become nothing more than echoes before letting out a shaky breath. My throat tightened, and the first tear fell with a whimper that echoed back at me with such a force that I fell to the floor. And then I cried. I've never been one to cry. TO fall to the floor and let tears make a path down my face. That was the younger me that I thought I had gotten rid of. But I suppose you can only hide who you are for so long. You can only make up so many versions of 'I'm okay' before you stop believing in them. You can only not feel and tell yourself that it's because you're the bigger person for so long, and when you finally break, you shatter.

I don't want to be a Slytherin anymore. I don't want to be the sister that everyone hates and pretends doesn't exist. I don't want to feel alone in my own home and misunderstood in my family. I don't want to be Olivia Grey.

I'll do anything - everything - to just be someone else.

* * *

Lily's POV

I was stupid to think James Potter was anything but an arrogant… egotistical… ignorant… rude… incompetent… pompous…

I was stupid to think that James Potter could be anything more than himself. I took the Boathouse steps two at a time, ignoring the shouts from Embre. What made me think that James Potter had changed? People like him don't change, they just become even more of an arse with every passing day. Yes, he may have attempted to be civil last year. Yes, he did try to be friends over the summer. But all he needed was another desirable female to become a bloody git again.

The door to the Boathouse was open, and a good thing too. It was dark inside and there was a cold draft coming from one of the corners, but it offered solitude and room to think and forget. I heard Embre's footsteps enter the room and her uncertain sigh. "Lily," I quietly sat in one of the empty boats. I came to Hogwarts in one of these boats. It's where Embre, Vanessa, and I met. Maybe that was the first time Severus disapproved of my decisions. Things with him only worsened from there, what with James bullying him and then taking an interest in me during our third year. I never did understand why James liked me so much. I was never desirable to anyone else before, and he could have any girl he wanted. I suppose it was all just a challenge for him. 'See if you can get Lily Evans, the hot-headed bookworm, to fall for you'. Well, it worked, didn't it? Happy now, Potter? "I know you don't want to talk about James. And you don't have to. Just… hear me out."

She took a few steps closer. "Go away, Embre." She walked over to me, and I hid my face. Ugly criers do that. She stepped into the boat, careful not to move it too much before sitting down next to me and wrapping her arms around me tightly.

She was quiet for the longest time. "I know that you fell for him." Embre was smart to not use his name. If she said something even remotely close to 'James' I would've kicked her out. But Embre knew me too bloody well. "And I also know that there's someone else who's better than him. Who knows? They might be waiting right outside this door. I'm sure it's hard to let go. But maybe it's for the best."

Embre gave me one last, encouraging and loving squeeze before breaking away. She always knew when to stop, when to let go and just wait for things to happen the way that they should. If only she could give that gift to me. "Let me be alone? Just for a little while?"

"Of course." Embre tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and even in the dark, I could see her sympathetic smile. "I'll be in the common room when you're ready." She walked away from me, and it wasn't too fast or too slow. It didn't give me the impression that she wanted to leave or that she wanted to stay, just that she was leaving, and that she'd be there when I was ready for her to be. Just like Remus.

Remus.

He's never scared me before, so why is that different now that he's a werewolf? No, he's always been a werewolf, I just wasn't aware of it until now. Peter knows so the rest of the Marauders must know too. It doesn't matter to them. And Severus may know… he might try to use it against him…It shouldn't matter, should it? Remus is still himself. But Remus is afraid. He spoke of leaving if Severus told anyone.

But Remus can't leave. He can't leave because I… because _we_ need him. Because he needs to stay. For everyone. But Severus might tell…

It's time I speak to Severus. Isn't it?


	31. Perhaps

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, people wouldn't hate Cormac Mclaggen so much. I mean, if you think about it, he and James are practically the same person. Food for thought.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines)

* * *

Olivia's POV

" _Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue,  
_ _And the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true.  
_ _Someday I'll wish upon a star, and wake up where the clouds are far behind me,  
_ _Where troubles melt like lemon drops, high above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me."_

Did I ever mention that Cloud Nine has great acoustics? Well, it does, and it's pretty obvious that I'm upset if I come all the way up here to do nothing but sing. Climacophobia, remember? Anyway, it's a perfect place to be because it's so remote that you'd have to want to come up here to find me, and even if people are looking for me, they're probably not looking in turrets. I've made it clear just how prevalent my fear of stairs is, but the will to be completely alone is stronger. Before you ask, yes, I always sing when I'm upset. My mother used to sing to me and I guess it's a way for me to try and replicate the feeling of calm that always settled over me when she sang.

" _Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly.  
_ _Birds fly over the rainbow, why, then, oh why can't I?  
_ _If happy little bluebirds fly, beyond the rainbow,  
_ _Why, oh, why can't I?"_

Is that an old song? Yes, yes it is. It came out in 1939, but my mother always sang it to me because it was one of her favorite songs. She's too broken to sing anymore. My father made sure of that. I looked out at the school grounds from my vantage point - there are two huge, floor-to-ceiling cutouts in Cloud Nine that are positioned in the perfect places. One of them looks out on the greenhouses, which may not sound like much, but they're actually quite beautiful in the morning light, and the flower gardens that some of the Herbology students care for are really beautiful to look down on. "Nice view, huh?"

"How'd you know I was up here?"

James smiled and walked over to me, sitting down. "Long story, actually. I was planning on wallowing in the Quidditch Pitch when that Ravenclaw friend of yours - Jianyu, or something - came rushing into my dormitory. Scared Peter senseless. He was going on about how he couldn't find you at all yesterday and how Andrew said you didn't show up for classes. He demanded that we all help him look for you, and well, considering the fact that you liked to sit on the roof of the Diggory home, I thought the towers might be a good place to start. I assumed it was you singing. You do that a lot."

I don't sing a lot! Do I? I mean, I sing in the shower and when I'm alone in a room with great acoustics, but that's it! Well, I mean, sure, castles just naturally have good acoustics… so yeah, every time I'm alone and not studying I probably sing. But that's not _all the time_ , is it? James must have known what I was thinking because he quickly corrected himself. "It's beautiful singing, though. No wonder you're a part of the Frog Choir."

I shrugged. Sure, I like to sing, but that's not the real reason why I joined the Choir. But that sounds better than my actual reason, so I'll just keep quiet. "Why pray tell, were you going to wallow in the Quidditch Pitch?" It's a smart move on my part, okay? James Potter loves talking about himself. It's a good segway too. I mean, I'm genuinely curious! James Potter is not one to wallow.

"Evans hates me."

It was so casual that I almost let it pass for nothing at all. Then, after a moment of silence, it dawned on me. "What? I mean… I thought… but…" I sighed, giving up on language. James didn't say anything and for a long moment I just looked at him, dumbfounded, while he looked out of the window-like cutout. After everything we did? After working relentlessly to get Lily to look at him without being disgusted? What could've happened? I shook my head in defeat. Of course, Vance. But that would've only hurt her if she actually liked James, right? James looked like giving up. But we can't give up now! Not after everything… "But that didn't stop you before."

James let out a bitter laugh that stunned me into silence. It was unnatural for James. He was always a happy-go-lucky guy. When did he suddenly give up? "You should've seen the look on her face. She… she _loathes_ my very existence. I know when to give up. Moony was right. The only way to love Evans is to let her go."

I looked at James' stony face with desperation. "No, James, it's not!" He moved his face away from me and I moved into his line of vision again. "Haven't I taught you anything? If you love something enough you'll never _have_ to let it go! If you love her you'll keep fighting and continue to make her see that you aren't every stereotype that is thrown at you! You have to keep going… never give up! Giving up means you never loved her at all."

"How am I supposed to do that?" James shot me a pleading look that was so desperate I didn't know how to respond. He can't give up. Not now. We were so close… "She can't stand the sight of me and I can't stand another day of her shooting me daggers every time I pass by! She doesn't want me and it's time I realize she _never_ will. I've thought it over."

He turned away again and left me to stare at him. "Please don't give up." James was running a hand through his hair and sighed. He looked like he was trying to rid himself of everything. Is that what I look like? "Over the summer - on the roof - you told me to not give up on my family. That if I worked long enough and tried harder, they'd see me for who I am. Don't give up." My voice was cracking and I tried to keep everything under control, but failed. "Because… if you give up, I won't be able to either."

He was crying.

I could hear it in the way his voice trembled when answered me. I could see it in the way that his muscles tensed and his shoulders widened. He was crying, but he was trying in every way possible to not let me see it. "Maybe it's time we both see - see that we'll never be what they want us to be. Maybe… maybe it's time to settle with what we are."

"But we can't."

" _You_ can't. _I_ have to."

…  
Lily's POV

So much for saying I'd never see Snape again.

Alice clutched my arm and gave me a reassuring smile as she pulled me towards Hogsmeade. She probably doesn't want to do this any more than I, but being the supportive Hufflepuff she is, she's coming along with me for moral support. She even brushed off Frank for this, which means I'll never hear the end of her 'charitable deed'. Because that's exactly what I need right now. "C'mon, Lils. This was your idea, after all." I bit back a sharp reply and forced my face into a bitter grin.

"Yeah, but I'm starting to have second thoughts. I'm not overly fond of making a fool of myself so…" Alice gave me one of those 'honestly, Lily' looks and shouted to Mary for back-up. Wow. Both Alice _and_ Mary are leaving their boyfriends for me? They really must be sick of my whining. If Embre were here… But she's not. Because I didn't ask her. Because I didn't want to get into the whole 'I-know-about-Remus-being-a-werewolf-thing' and because I don't want to have her see me be a blubbering idiot in front of Severus Snape… Yeah. That's why. "But what am I even going to say to him?"

"What you feel."

...

Of course, he'd be at the Hog's Head. Because it's not like that isn't the sketchiest place in all of Hogsmeade. It even tops the Shrieking Shack, okay? That's hard to do. Especially when James Potter invited me to 'take a walk around it' in fourth year. I have to admit, I was tempted… wait. We're not thinking of James Potter. We're _not_ thinking about that... arrogant... toerag of a human being.

I need new insults. Don't I?

Back to Snape. He's at the Hog's Head, also known as the slums of the wizarding community in Scotland. It's not a pleasant place. And of course he'd be there with his Death Eater friends - Avery, Mulciber, and even Parkinson. But why was Regulus Black there? Has his family already sold his soul to You-Know-Who? No wonder Sirius ran away… "Go on, we'll be right here." Mary beamed at me in an encouraging way, showing off her dimples as Alice pushed me forward. They probably want to meet up with their boyfriends for a double date at Madam Puddifoot's or something - not that they'd ever admit to it. Well, that's a lie. Alice might, if I stall much longer…

I looked in the window and shook my head. Turning to them I said, "I can't do it."

"Do what?" I winced slowly and turned around. Severus had his cold gaze set on me. I could feel Alice bristle behind me and Mary cower just a bit. She never was great with confrontation. "Looking in the windows isn't exactly subtle."

"And why were you looking out the windows in the first place? Scared that someone might find you?" Alice, being the outspoken and feisty Hufflepuff she is, took a step forward as she challenged him. Great. Just what I need. "What were you looking for? Your dignity?"

Snape didn't show any sign of being affected by her words. "I wasn't looking for anything. It's quite difficult to _not_ notice a ginger. I almost thought it was one of the Weasleys." He spat the name and Alice glared at him. "And besides, I'm sure Evans is perfectly capable of handling herself without you getting in her way. The last time I checked, Gryffindors don't like help from meek Hufflepuffs."

"And the last time I checked, I found out that Gryffindors don't need someone to speak for them. Especially someone who's never understood them." I cut them off and Alice backed down. Snape's steely gaze contorted for a split second. It was almost as if he was hurt by what I had said. Almost… betrayed. But I blinked and it was back to it's normal sneer. Maybe I'm imagined things. "And I'm not here to argue about what I'm doing here. I'm here to tell you that if you ever mess or speak a word wrong about my friends, there will be hell to pay. And I'll deliver."

Recognition was slapped across Severus' face, and the corners of his mouth turned upwards into a knowing grin. His eyes flicked over to Alice and Mary, and then his gaze set on me. I know what he's thinking. He's debating upon whether or not the two Hufflepuffs behind me know about Remus' err- 'furry little problem' shall we say? I gave him a warning glance and the foreboding look on his face grew tenfold. "And what would I be saying about your… friends?"

"Whatever fake lies your dirty, hateful mind can come up with." Practically spit the words at him and he withdrew. Funny, I never even noticed that he had come closer. "And don't think I won't know it's you. If there are any rumors about anyone I actually care about-" his eyes flashed dangerously "- I'll come to you for answers. And you and I both know that I won't care if it was you or not. So you better tell all your Death Eater friends to keep their mouths shut."

"The truth will come out in the end." He looked at me with that harsh, unreadable scowl and I shrugged.

"The only truth that needs to come out already has."

…

Embre's POV

"Lily was acting… odd this morning. You don't think she actually _loves James._ Do you?" I passed Vanessa a look as we walked out of Honeydukes Sweet Shop. We had just bought a case full of Sugar Quills for all-nighters and we were both sucking on the feathery end of one. "I mean, why else would his kiss with Vance bother her so much? She hasn't even talked to me about it at all. I think it's time for a sleepover, at least, once our workload lessens."

"Yes to the sleepover, and _yes_ to her loving James." I stopped in my tracks and gave Vanessa an incredibly shocked look. She looked back at me for a moment and shrugged. "There's a lot Lily doesn't tell you because she knows you ramble when you're nervous."

"I do not!"

"Remember when you told John Davies that Fabian Prewett thought he was a stuck-up, good-for-nothing, tosser? Yeah, you were lucky you were a first year and Fabian was in his 6th. He might have let his short temper get the better of him."

Okay, that's a low blow. Yes, I do try to fill awkward silences small talk - rambling, as Vanessa calls it - however, that doesn't mean that I can't keep a secret! Yes, I may or may not have made a mistake when talking about Prewett. But cut me some slack! I'm was a _first year_ without the guidance of anyone! Nathaniel wanted me to 'learn for myself' and look what happened. And, to top it all off, at the time I had no idea what a 'tosser' was. I'm still not 100% sure if I'm being completely honest. But that's beside the point. What really matters is that Lily told _a gossiping Hufflepuff_ about her feelings for James before she told her _best friend._ Is this to get back at me for not telling her about Sirius? Whatever the reason, it's still a low thing to do.

"Plus, she knows you're friends with Grey."

Vanessa crinkled her nose a bit and I looked at her sharply. "What's that got to do with anything?" I snapped at her and squinted my eyes. "Olivia isn't some kind of Devil Spawn or soon-to-be-Death-Eater!" Everyone's always targeting Slytherins nowadays and Olivia has done nothing wrong. I proved Sirius wrong. Didn't I? She's perfectly fine! Besides, I don't think she's the Dark Lord's type.

"So defensive today." Vanessa shook her head at me, but in a playful way. "All I'm saying is that Grey and Potter are close."

"Oh." Of course. I'm the last person Vanessa would complain about Slytherins too. I should have seen this coming. "Well, I can't argue with you there." We both laughed and started towards Zonko's. "They're so alike, they have to be siblings or something."

Vanessa and I walked into Zonko's and I glanced at her nervously. I can trust Nessa, right? I mean, she keeps things from me, but so do I. Besides, Vanessa may be a gossip, but she was able to keep quiet about Lily liking James. Surely, she won't turn on me and tell the whole school my secrets. Ugh. When did I stop trusting my friends? "Hey…" she looked at me and her green orbs immediately filled to the brim with concern. Am I _that_ easy to read? "Do you think I'm… I dunno… clingy?"

"Clingy?" Vanessa echoed my last word and I inwardly cringed. It sounds so insecure when she says it. But Vanessa was smiling in a laughable way and when she spoke, her Scottish accent was incredibly noticeable. And loud. Why does the Scottish accent always amplify someone's voice tenfold? "I don't think you're clingy," I swear that everyone in the store can hear us. "and even if you are, Sirius is worse. I think he kind of needs attention."

Sirius needing attention? Sirius Orion Black? That is… that… kinda makes sense. In a way, I suppose. I mean, the Marauders are the biggest (and loudest) distraction in class and that grants Sirius attention. At parties, he's always making a fool of himself. He's even the loudest person in the Great Hall. Whenever Sirius is around, you know it. He makes sure of that. I guess Vanessa has a point. She looked at me with a knowing smile. Forget the fact that she's an innocent Hufflepuff. Vanessa _has_ to know Legilimens. How else would she know what I'm thinking? Only Olivia Grey and Remus Lupin have an intuition that strong. Maybe all Hufflepuffs are taught Legilimens. Maybe that's what they do in their common room on the weekends…

 _Never underestimate a Hufflepuff._

"Anyway-" Vanessa started to shrug her shoulders and say something, but she stopped midway as the door to Zonko's slammed open. And who was in the doorway? Man of the hour, Sirius Black.

* * *

Sirius' POV

Dramatic entrances are my forte. How else am I supposed to let everyone know that I'm gracing them with my presence? Of course, the other reason was to distract the store owner while Prongs snuck into her back room to get some extra gunpowder, but that's just a tiny technicality. The owner, a woman by the name of Beth, looked over at me and rolled her eyes. That's my cue. "Hello my sweet err…" Embre was looking at me from across the shop, a look of startled amusement spread across her beautiful features. Great. That sounds worse than it should. All I'm saying is that maybe I should tell the other Marauders that I can't seduce store owners now that I have a girlfriend.

But… I do know that Embre is incredibly sociable and has a way of looking innocent when being completely and utterly guilty. How do I know this? Well, one fateful day Embre and I were in the Astronomy Tower when Filch caught us. Normally, Filch would take this opportunity to punish me to get revenge for Mrs. Norris (I shaved her last year), but Embre managed to convince the old toad that we had been helping Professor Sinistra by cleaning the Tower for extra credit. He was so touched by the fact that we were helping him, that he let us off, Scot-free.

"Embre, my love," she blushed just a tad, "would you care to help me?" I walked (read: sauntered) over to her and gave my most innocent smirk. And yes, that is a thing. "It will only take a moment." She pretended to think it over for a bit, but I knew that she wouldn't back down from a challenge. Especially considering the fact that she hasn't helped us Marauders with a prank yet. She smirked. "So, here's the plan…"

…

When anyone has firewhiskey in the Gryffindor common room, they wrap it in a towel or rag to stop the inevitable clunking noise when it hits something. They do that most everywhere, I would assume. Firewhiskey comes in packs of six and you hardly ever see them without a protective wrapping of some sort. And there are a few underage drunks at Hogwarts, I'm sure every house has a few, but we manage to keep the numbers down. I wouldn't consider myself a drinker. Sure, I have a habit of tipping a few back when life gets hard at home. I'm prone to drinking as anyone else, but Peter found out about it early last year (I had only started late in fourth year) and ever since then, the Marauders have kept an eye on me. Especially James, his dad is an abusive drunk and he doesn't want his best mate to go down the same path.

I like to think I've seen most everyone at their worst. I know how to deal with people who are six feet from the end, and apparently, Embre knew that too. " _Please… just… bring her back to me."_ I've never seen her so desperate, and when I finally found Lily in an unused classroom, I understood Embre's look.

There were at least six firewhiskey bottles - covered in the standard fashion, which leads me to believe Evans got them from that Marlene McKinnon - and there was broken glass that surrounded an ornately made mirror. It was as if Lily had thrown a bottle at the mirror in a blind rage, except the mirror didn't have a single crack and Lily was crying instead of seething.

She must have sensed my presence because she spoke. "Even that damn mirror doesn't have an answer." She finished off her last lace covered bottle of Firewhiskey and threw the cap at the mirror. It _pinged_ and hit the ground, Lily sniffed and looked at me hopelessly.

"Were you expecting it to give you an answer?" I put my hands in my pockets and walked a few steps closer. "After all," she looked away and traced the folds in her pleated skirt "it is just a mirror."

"Mirror of Erised," she corrected, looking at the mirror in one final attempt to see something. She sighed. "Supposed to show you the deepest desire of your heart." She scowled and threw the bottle at it. It shattered, and she didn't even flinch. "They're all liars. It doesn't show you anything worthwhile. Not a damn thing."

Lily isn't the type to swear. She would always use archaic words that she said 'actually meant something'. I've never actually heard her swear before, but I suppose drinking brings out the worst in everyone. Not even someone like Lily is immune. "What do you see?"

"Nothing." She looked at me and her eyes were full of tears. Her fiery red hair seemed dull as it stuck to her head, and her eyes were so melancholy it broke my heart to just look at them. "It's just a big, pathetic blur of nothing. It was supposed to tell me what I wanted. I was supposed to see… something. My sister, my family, good grades, happiness… anything. But I see nothing…" she let her sobs take over her body for a moment, and I didn't say a word. What must it be like, to want to see an answer, but find emptiness staring back at you? What must it be like? "Does that mean I am nothing?"

I didn't answer. Lily didn't want a response. She just wants to forget her loss and all the heartache that comes with it. She wants to let go. Just for a moment. And who am I to take that away from her? She drew up her knees and let her head rest on them, facing the mirror. But she wasn't really looking at the mirror. Her eyes were somewhat glazed over as if a deathly film had set over them so that they were permanently open and unseeing. I didn't look at the mirror. It wasn't because I was strong that I did this, it was because I feared to look into it and find something truly wonderful staring back at me. A family, perhaps. My mother, a look of pure pride shining in her eyes as I stood in front of her, my brother at my side. I don't want to see that in the mirror and realize that my heart is against me in every decision I make.

What is it that the Muggles say?

Ignorance is bliss.

"I understand you, Sirius. It's taken me a while, but I understand why you do what you do. We'll never be good enough for someone else, you and I, but we'll keep trying. We'll keep going instead of settling for second best. We're stubborn. We won't let ourselves down and give up. D'you think we'll ever be happy?"

She was looking at me, and I closed my eyes tightly. "Perhaps."

Perhaps.


	32. Miles Above

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, Parvati and Padma would be VIPs.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines)

* * *

Nathaniel's POV

Maybe I shouldn't have chosen to be on Re'em duty. Protecting these huge oxen is easy, but doing anything during the full moon is terrifying. Werewolves are found most everywhere, and while there aren't many of them, I'm pretty sure that it's easy to find me when I'm surrounded by oxen with _golden hides._ One of the Re'em let out a low groan. I shivered.

But it's fine, it's fine, _it's fine._ Okay, maybe it isn't. Should I call for backup? Nothing has actually happened yet, but I can say I saw a werewolf or something… then I can run away and leave them with the Re'em. Desperate times call for desperate measures, right? _Right?!_ Okay, Nathaniel, calm down, it's fine. You're fine. Just don't think back to what the textbooks say about werewolves…

' _Almost uniquely among fantastic creatures, the werewolf actively seeks humans in preference to any other kind of prey.'_

Werewolves live everywhere. Great. I looked up to the sky to get my mind off things, but all I found was a shockingly bright full moon staring back at me. Wonderful. One of the Re'em let out another groan and I suppressed my shiver this time. So, what are the odds a werewolf will come? Nevermind, don't think of the statistics. Jaquelyn gave them to me yesterday…

' _Here? We actually have a pretty high werewolf population. About… 1 in 100. Which is pretty high if you consider how many of us there are.'_

I looked at the forest surrounding me, trying to look into its depths. The tall trees rose from the ground like giant hands reaching up to the stars, holding them in their grasp. I suppose, had it been under any other circumstance, it would've been considered beautiful. Picturesque, even. But the looming sense of dread is stronger than my ability to imagine the good in this situation.

One of the Re'em (I think it's the same one) groaned yet again and started to walk away. Please come back! I don't want to have to be the shepherd boy I'm hired to be! I whistled to it and it groaned lowly once more, walking _further_ away. It's cool if I lose _one_ of them, right? I mean, we have fifteen. What's one less when you have over ten? How much can a Re'em be worth anyway?

' _Re'em blood gives the drinker immense strength…'_

Ugh, why did I memorize _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_? Why?! I put my head in my hands. Re'em blood is popular on the black market too.

One of the Re'em let out a terrifying and indescribable noise. I looked up sharply. One of the beasts was running straight towards me, it's golden hide stained an iridescent and thick red. Blood. I dived out of the way and skidded into another Re'em who ran off into the forest. I whistled to it and quickly got up. Two Re'em gone, one injured. I flung my head around wildly as I tried to count the remaining oxen that were running around. The sound of their blood-curdling cries sent my mind into hysteria. Trying to make sense of everything, my eye caught the familiar sheen of blood. Sprinting over to the Re'em, I barely made it a few steps before something knocked me over.

Werewolf.

' _Once a month, at the full moon, the otherwise sane and normal wizard or Muggle afflicted transforms into a murderous beast.'_

I let out a scream that couldn't be heard over the deafening cries of the Re'em, and on its own accord my wand sent out the warning spell. I saw a flash of bloodshot, hungry eyes and let out another scream as the beast went in for the bite and all feeling was lost.

' _There is no known cure…'_

…

Jianyu's POV

Something happened to Vanessa. Had she been any other girl, I wouldn't question it. But this was Vanessa. I don't know her as well as I know everyone else, but I do know her. I know all of her foreign, Hufflepuff quirks and her crazy, very out-of-character schemes. I know her best and worst classes, hell, I even know her stance on the enslavement of house-elves! So don't tell me I have no idea what I'm talking about when it comes to Vanessa Schwartz.

Vanessa Schwartz does not get excited about making a Love Potion in a class she didn't want to take, to begin with. And she doesn't, I repeat - doesn't, say she can't wait to see what it smells like and then grind up her pearls with a hint of nervousness.

I think someone broke Vanessa.

"I'm sure you're curious too, right?" Vanessa gave me a playful nudge and I rolled my eyes. She laughed and set her pearl dust aside, trying to cut up the peppermint into tiny pieces. She's taking great care to do so, too. Another sign of how odd she's acting. Vanessa hates Potions class and tried to drop the course entirely, but apparently, she had too many empty spots on her schedule. Her Head of House sketched in Potions class with the Ravenclaws, much to her chagrin. "Andrew and you two are so close it's almost infuriating watching the two of you."

I smiled and dumped our pearl dust into the cauldron, stirring it twice clockwise. "I don't know what you're talking about, Schwartz." She scoffed and started to shred the peppermint instead, giving up on dicing it. "Besides, didn't I tell you about what my Mom said?" She passed me a quizzical look and she pushed back a short piece of her platinum blonde hair. I sighed. If Vanessa doesn't already know, then she's going to be opposed to the idea tenfold. That's not exactly what I need right now. "We're moving to China after this year is up."

"WHAT?!" The whole class, which had been buzzing lowly with side conversations, went dead quiet. Slughorn, luckily enough, wasn't in the room. After a moment of everyone staring at Vanessa with blinking eyes - she was blushing scarlet - they went back to their potions and the room started to buzz again. "I mean, _what?"_ She whispered this time and had it been under any other circumstance, I would have laughed. "You can't go."

I bit my lip and stirred our potion again. "You-Know-Who is getting closer and closer, and my parents are just trying to do what's right. We can't raise my sister amidst a war." I was speaking lowly and bitterly. "It doesn't matter if Thomas is here. It doesn't matter if Grey or Diggory or Shines are here. It doesn't matter if the whole world was telling me to stay. I can't tell my parents 'no'. They won't take that as an answer." Vanessa was looking at me in a way I can't describe, and I choked out a sort of laugh. "But hey, I already ruined things with Grey. That's one less person to worry about letting down."

"But you want to stay."

"Of course I do! I'm not okay with running away when there's a war to be settled." I nodded my head and we lapsed into an uneasy silence. "But my sister living a long, healthy life is more important than a war or a frivolous endeavor with a boy and a group of mismatched friends."

"We'll convince them to let you stay." Vanessa's green eyes flashed with determination and I almost wanted to say 'okay'. But I meant what I said, and I couldn't let my parents down again. "Everyone will. I'm sure of it."

"Grey won't."

"How much do you want to bet she will?"

…

James' POV

Double Potions with the Slytherins means one thing, and one thing only. Absolute Hell. It's already been a month, and two fights have broken out, we've changed 'partners' four times, and more detentions than I can count have been handed out on a gold-and-silver platter. Last week it was eerily calm, and Slughorn was getting a little too big for his britches, thinking that nothing could go wrong and that he had finally learned to get a hold of the class. Slughorn announced that we were going to make Amortentia the next class time, and Olivia had nonchalantly slid me a piece of parchment. It had two words scribbled on it, and I smirked. She left the class without a word and Peter, who sat behind me, flashed me a look.

 _Bring gunpowder._

Did I mention that Olivia Grey is one of the few people I suspect of being an all-knowing creature? How many people do you know actively seek out blowing things up in Potions class? I didn't tell Peter, just pulled him out of the classroom and raced to Gryffindor Tower. We needed more gunpowder, and luckily enough, I knew where to find some.

Now, walking down the corridor to the Slytherin dungeons, I smiled. Next period was Potions and we're making Amortentia, the strongest Love Potion in the world. Sixth years always used to talk about this potion for months afterward. It always causes people to question their relationships, and they break up before apologizing four months later on Valentine's Day. If I didn't know any better, I might think that Slughorn actually _liked_ all of the turmoil his class caused. Whistling a tune - I'm not sure quite what - I passed a group of Slytherins. Some of the girls in the group giggled and other passed me glares. I don't think it's occurred to people that after Li-Evans sent me the same look every day, I am now immune to them.

"Honestly, Amos. I don't know what you're worried about." I rounded a corner and found Olivia with her glasses on top of her head, looking up at Amos Diggory as he looked down at her, his gaze clouded with worry. Has Olivia always been _this_ short? She looks like the height of a third year at best. I mean, I'm a pretty solid height at 180 centimeters (5'11''), and Amos has to be somewhere around 186 (6'1") for there to be that much of a gap. She's _dwarfed_ by him, but it was obvious she was taking charge of the situation. Amos didn't pay me any mind, but Olivia's gaze flicked over to me for a half moment. "Mary's a loyal girl. She's not going to be doing stuff with other people behind your back. And besides, I may know a little something-something about her whereabouts. But I've been sworn to secrecy." Amos looked at her desperately. "But I can tell you that the gardens are really beautiful after dinner and that going out there might ease your worries."

Amos nodded and Olivia put her glasses back on her nose. The Hufflepuff Head Boy passed Olivia her green school bag and walked off, an extra spring in his step. "Diggory's having girl problems?"

"No, he's just really self-conscious about people leaving him for someone better. It's a bit of hereditary thing." Olivia shrugged it off and pulled her shoulder over her bag. I opened my mouth to say something, but she continued on, obviously not wanting to betray Amos with any further details. "So, did you get the gunpowder?" I smiled, pulling a black sack out of my robe pocket. A mischievous look settled over her face. Is that a good thing? I've never actually seen Olivia scheme before, and to be honest, it's a bit unsettling. "C'mon." She grabbed my arm and pulled me down the corridor. She was laughing, but a hand was slapped over her mouth to stifle the sound. I laughed quietly and ran a hand through my hair.

The feelings radiating from Olivia are contagious, and a real smile broke out on my face as we passed groups of people, not caring what they thought. It was great to prank again. It's been awhile since the (in)famous Marauders slicked the corridors with pig oil or set off a Dungbomb in the Great Hall. We've been holding off because of the increase in terrible occurrences reported in the Daily Prophet. We don't want to set someone off. But it's all good fun, right? Maybe I should talk to Sirius about using a bit of that neon green hair dye…

Olivia stopped abruptly and looked around the corridor, bouncing on her heels. "It's all clear." I had to look down to look at her. Merlin's beard! How have I never noticed just how short she is?! "Okay, this closet is where Slughorn keeps all of the cauldrons for his class. I've marked some with a spell. They'll glow orange. All you have to do is sprinkle some gunpowder in them. Not too much, though. That could be really bad."

I nodded and Olivia went to unlock the door. "How tall are you?"

"Ah, so you've finally figured out I have the height of a third year, have you?" She laughed to herself and opened the door, lighting one of the torches next to the door. "I'm five feet and one inch. Or, ah...155 centimeters. So yes, I'm shorter than most everyone here."

* * *

 **WHO'S EXCITED FOR AMORTENTIA?!** **Yeah, I'm making you guys wait to see what happens. Have to keep some kind of cliffhanger. And what about Jianyu? What about Nathaniel? What about happiness?!**


	33. Love is a Battlefield

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** I don't own Harry Potter, Queen JK does.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines)

* * *

Olivia's POV

Approximately 3 minutes until explosion.

Slughorn was going through the beginning stages of the potion with the class, and everyone had just dumped in their mooncalf milk. Now you see, mooncalf milk doesn't mix nicely with gunpowder. When they come into contact with one another, they sizzle and will eat through the iron of the cauldron bottoms, and when they hit the stone surfaces we work on, the substance will explode. Don't ask how I know this, just trust me.

2 minutes until explosion.

Slughorn was rattling off the next couple instructions for the potion, and only a few people were actually listening. It's a good thing I have the first few steps for Amortentia memorized, otherwise James and I would really screw up our potion. It's difficult to focus when you know that 7 of the 15 cauldrons in the classroom are going to explode in less than a minute. I was vaguely aware of my knee bouncing in anticipation. Embre, who sat adjacent to our table, looked over at me. I willed my leg to stop and smiled at her. She shrugged and turned back to her cauldron. I caught a glimpse of her hand intertwined with Sirius' and rolled my eyes. Just then, a smell equal to that of a rotting corpse started to come from the cauldrons. I cast a quick spell so it wouldn't affect me, and I put on my best innocent face and everyone started to crinkle their nose and look around the classroom for the smell.

1 minute left.

Yes, mooncalf milk and gunpowder really don't go well together. I ran a hand through my hair and cleaned off my glasses nonchalantly. Some people were eyeing James and the other Marauders suspiciously and Embre was trying to catch my eye, but I pretended not to notice. One of the perks of having little-to-no peripheral vision in one eye. Slughorn was trying to calm down the class and decided to look in each cauldron. Maybe he thought someone's mooncalf milk was old? Who knows. All I know is that he probably shouldn't be putting his big head in unwanted places. He made it over to Andrew and Peters cauldron, and he stuck his head in-

 _BANG!_

The cauldrons exploded with a loud sound, and several girls in the class - Lily included - shrieked. I'm not going to lie, I jumped a bit, but the biggest reaction was James, who of fell his chair because he was laughing so hard. The classroom was filled with black smoke so thick I highly doubt anyone could see, and deciding that danger wasn't imminent, I laughed too. I was convulsing with a fit of giggles when I stopped dead. Slughorn had been at Andrew's cauldron, and their cauldron was directly behind us…

I turned around and found Slughorn staring right at James and me, his blue eyes flaming. I could practically see his beet-red face behind the thick layer of black and he was. **_Pissed._** James had come to the realization too, because he was on his chair again and when Slughorn's right eyebrow twitched, James let out a huge bellow of a laugh, right in his face.

Dear Lord.

…

Embre's POV

Lily was fuming as she wiped black soot off of her face. She was visibly seething and the more she fiddled with her face, the worse it got. But I didn't say a word. Don't think me rude for doing so, just trust me. You do not want to deal with an upset Lily Evans. Especially when she's trying to fix something that James Potter had created. Of course, things with their relationship have changed dramatically over the course of this year, even though it's only October. In fact, if I'm being completely honest, things with 'Jily' have been crazy ever since Olivia decided to help Potter win over Lily, and ever since Sirius and I made our bet. I looked over at Sirius and he smiled. Yes, things have definitely changed. "You have something right… there."

Sirius leaned over and swiped my cheek with his thumb, and I felt him smear soot all over my face. "Hey!" I ran my fingers along our cauldron and smeared my hand all over his face, making five black marks on his forehead and nose. He looked at me, feigning shock. "You asked for it, Lover Boy."

"Freckles."

We both laughed and Lily grumbled something or another. I looked over at her and saw Remus casting a spell to get rid of all the soot that was now coating her hands, hair, and face. A small frown of concentration was on his lips, and Lily was stock-still. Was she… afraid? I searched Lily's face a bit more, but shouts from outside the classroom disrupted my thoughts.

"...A whole year? Olivia didn't even have anything to do with it."

"That's a lie. I'm the one that planned it! But a year is harsh. Don't act like a whole year's worth of detention is a fair punishment, Horace. You'd be lying."

"This is my classroom."

" _That_ is your classroom. And Liv is right. It's not like they're _your_ cauldrons, you just store them. And in the disclosure, it says 'use at your own risk'. Don't act like this affects you in any way."

"Then why don't you tell me how we're going to finish our potion, Mr. Potter?"

"Team people up? There are eight cauldrons left, and with the one you have in storage, that makes nine. You just have to put four people to a cauldron. It's really not that difficult." James' voice was loud, and there was no doubting that everyone in the classroom heard his idea. People were joining together quick, and Lily and Remus had already moved to sit by Marlene and Florence by the time I looked over to ask. Way to leave me, guys. I guess that means I can team up with Olivia and James, right? Sirius and I exchanged a silent nod, and by the time Olivia, James, and Slughorn walked in, nine groups had been assembled, all of which were hovering over their cauldrons, waiting for the lesson to begin.

A smug smile was on James' face as he sauntered over to us, and Olivia passed me a quick grin, flipping her overly long hair over her shoulder. Sirius leaned back on his stool as he and James whispered excitedly and he must have been doing some kind of spell to keep him from tipping over. Rolling up her sleeves, Olivia said in a low voice, "What do you reckon James is going to smell? He's not over Lily yet, but even potions can be fooled."

"Maybe he'll smell himself." I laughed and passed Olivia our pearl dust. She smiled at me, a foreboding look on her face. "Oh, no. What are you planning this time?"

"It's not planning, Kay. It scheming." She readjusted her glasses and I gave her a look. How is that supposed to make me feel any better? Scheming has a negative connotation to it! "And I'm not doing either of those things. I'm just… thinking." She smiled and stirred our potion. "Lily and Remus are cute, aren't they?"

I nearly fell off of my chair in shock. But composure is key and I pulled myself together. "Moving right on from Jily, are we?" I passed her a pointed look and she shook her head.

"Lily deserves to be happy. Remus does too. I can see it. I saw it a long time ago if I'm being honest." She returned my gaze with a slight shrug. "You haven't seen it too?" I looked over at Lily and Remus. They are, I suppose… cute together. I guess I just haven't really thought of anything besides James and Lily. But yeah… yeah. Remus and Lily would make quite the pair.

"Remus needs someone to... understand him and Lily always has." I smiled and let my gaze wander back over to the pair. Remus had made some sarcastic comment or another and Lily was chuckling softly. "It's fitting, in a way."

"Now all we have to do is figure out what they smell." Sirius was hovering behind us and I quickly looked to see what James was doing. Whew, Olivia had him over by the supply closet getting something. It's a good thing James doesn't pay attention to half of what's being said in Potions class. Otherwise, he might have heard about Lily and well, I'm not exactly a pro at knowing what James thinks, but I'm sure he would be hurt. But of course, Sirius always has an ear on every conversation taking place in the room. "That's shouldn't be too hard, Moony wears his heart on his sleeve." Remus whipped around at the mention of his name, and when he saw it was Sirius he turned around, a steely look on his face. "Or… he used to."

Sirius sighed and sat back down again. I passed him a sympathetic look. I'm not exactly sure what's going on between the two of them, but I can see that it's eating them both up inside. He shook his head and James came back to the table, a skip in his step. Olivia smiled at me brightly as she turned the page of her potions book. I stuck my quill behind my ear and rubbed my hands together. "What comes next?"

"The fun part."

…

James' POV

Coconut. Coconut and something else… something stronger… orange, maybe? And definitely broom polish, that scent cut across all the others that rose from the cauldron. Our potion had a silver-ish, pinkish hue to it and Embre and Sirius' peaceful and happy faces were slightly reflected in it as they stirred it counterclockwise. Olivia was sprinkling in the last of the rose thorns and had one hand outstretched as I passed her the ladle. Embre took the spoon out of the potion and let the remnants drip off, and with each drop, the scent increased. That orange smell was almost… creamy. I don't know if I've ever actually smelled it before. But it does have that sense of familiarity about it.

"How strong is the smell? I can't smell much, but I know we brewed this correctly. The scent has to be extremely strong before I pull out the rest of the Moonstone." Olivia looked pointedly at Sirius and he laughed.

"Can't smell anything?"

Olivia gave him a deadpan sort of look and Sirius let out a bark of a laugh. "A faint scent of lemon, okay? Definitely not as strong as it should be, but potions that rely on scent are extremely tricky. Especially with a Love Potion." Sirius waggled his eyebrows and made some comment about Chang or something - but I wasn't paying attention because I was trying to figure out what I was smelling. Oranges and Coconut? That has to be some kind of perfume, right? Neither of those things grows in England. But Lily's perfume is a jasmine scent. I know because it lingers in the air for a few minutes after she flings her hair around.

"James?" Embre was looking at me, a playful smile on her lips. "Already figure out who you're madly in love with, have you?" Sirius laughed again. Damn. Whatever he's smelling must be like some kind of euphoric drug. Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head as she scratched out part of the directions in the book and wrote in something different. "Olivia was saying she smelled lemon and some kind of wood and Sirius won't tell me." She struck Sirius with a peering gaze and he gave her a cheeky grin.

I ran a hand through my hair and my eyes flickered from Lily back to Sirius. She was laughing and had an arm slung around Marlene, who was most likely telling some elaborate story about Quidditch practice. I sighed too softly for anyone else to hear. McKinnon was probably trading any mention of me for someone else on the team - probably that Marcus Silva, our new seventh-year Keeper. He's a transfer from Castelobruxo and mistook me for one of his old mates during Transfiguration. He's fair looking, as guys go, he's taller than Moony and his hair has curls to rival Marlene. Sirius hit me lightly on the back. "C'mon, Prongs."

I smiled and laughed to cover up my thoughts, but I could still feel a knot of jealousy in my stomach. "Something… tropical. Kinda. There's coconut and some kind of orange-ish smell? Oh, and broom polish." I looked over at Lily again, she was stirring the potion, a look of slight alarm on her face. What I would give to figure out what she smelled. "Dunno why, though."

Embre's face went sour and she crinkled her nose, making her freckles dance. "Ugh. That sounds terrible - no offense, though. It's just that Marlene is constantly polishing her broomstick in our dormitory. But coconut and orange doesn't sound too bad." She smiled in an unconvincing way. "One of the new girls on our dorm, Abby Small, wears some kind of perfume like that."

…

Embre's POV

I shot of another spray of my vanilla perfume before walking down to the Great Hall. It took a whole week to figure out what Sirius had smelled when we made Amortentia in Potions, and when he told me it was vanilla, Marlene had bought be another bottle of perfume as a gag gift. Of course, he asked what I smelled and I dangled the real answer over him. I still haven't told him what it is yet, but that's mostly because I don't exactly know how to explain it myself.

It was like… old leather and butterscotch ice cream. There was a hint of mint and a distinct smell of-

"SHINES!" Jianyu ran over to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the Great Hall and down a corridor. "You aren't going to believe what I saw!" It was then that I noticed Olivia running alongside Jianyu. Wow. This really must be groundbreaking news to have Olivia, Queen of Holding a Grudge, get along with someone she hasn't talked to for three weeks. We were just about to turn a corner when Jianyu stopped dead. I ran into him and Andrew, who seemingly came out of nowhere, laughed. "Trust me, this is going to blow your mind. But you have to promise not to be loud and to _not_ talk about it, okay? They can't figure out that we know."

"This better be good, Chang. I'm still pissed at you."

He flinched just a bit before prodding both of us around the corner, pointing to the first door. "Look through the keyhole." He whispered to us and had a pained look on his face when he caught Olivia's resentful expression.

Olivia went first, and her eyes grew at what she saw, but her look turned wistful after a moment and she retreated, heading over to Jianyu and talking to him. I only paid half attention to what our Slytherin friend was saying, but I did hear her question how 'he found out'. What did he find out? Preparing myself for the worst possible sight, I looked through the keyhole.

Oh, my. Oh, my... goodness. I… I don't even know…

Marlene and James Potter were snogging each other, their hands intertwined.

* * *

 **Are you guys excited for what's coming next?! Know that some serious (or should I say _Sirius)_ plot points are coming up next. Sorry if this chapter was a bit off. I know what's going to happen next, so it's not exactly writer's block... but it's writer's block.**


	34. Sacrifices

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, I would have way more spare time to write these.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines), Jarlene (James Potter x Marlene McKinnon)

* * *

Embre's POV

 _The light was brighter than usual, and the carpet had no feel to it as I walked out of the kitchen. The hall was the same as it always was, but the inexplicable smell of home was missing. I shuddered. My father was sitting on his chair in the corner and he looked younger somehow. Someone was running down the stairs. I could hear their heavy footfall hit the creaky stairs. "Slow down, Bre, you'll hurt yourself." I'm not moving at all, but my father would never call someone else Bre. That nickname's for me only. A carbon copy of my six-year-old-self came to a halt on the last step. A dream, that's what this is._

 _Is that really what I looked like? I remember feeling bigger._

" _But Nathaniel said you're going away because the Ministry doesn't like you." Ah, I remember this. My father used to have a ministry job before he went to work in a small magical real estate company. He had quit on Kat's fourth birthday and our whole family received backlash for it. That position in the Ministry had always been filled by a Shines. My father broke tradition, and I guess that for purebloods, that's forbidden. My younger self stepped down from the staircase but still didn't move into my father's train of sight. I remember doing that. How odd it is, to know what's going to happen, but to remember it from a different perspective. "I don't want you to leave."_

" _Hmm," that thoughtful, comforting sound escaped my father's lips as he gestured for me to sit on the floor in front of him. My younger self obliged. "And do you always believe what Nathaniel says?" I laughed and little Embre tilted her head to one side._

" _You're not going away, then?"_

" _No." My father put down his newspaper and smiled in the soft, fatherly way that I have always loved. "I promise."_

" _With what?"_

 _My father seemed to consider the question for a moment even though he already knew the answer. He's always done that. Sometimes it makes me feel like my questions mean something to him. Other times it makes me feel that he's mocking me. My father would never do something like that in a blatant way, and most times it seems logical that he's showing his mean streak in such a cryptic way. But it was out of love. At least, this time. "With everything that I am."_

 _At the time, that was enough._

...

Sirius' POV

Marlene Mckinnon and James Potter. What even? I doubt that a relationship like Jarlene has ever existed in the history of wack relationships. It is Jarlene, right? Or is it Mames? No, Jarlene sounds much better. But even then, it sounds off. Just like the entire relationship. What? Can I not say that Marlene and James is a silly fling? It's borderline ridiculous, in my humble opinion. James needs to grow up and smell the tea if you ask me. Lily doesn't like him, her best friend should be off limits. I don't know if Marlene is a rebound or if he's trying to get Lily to like him again, but either way, he's being a wanker. Why does he still fell like he can change Lily's mind into thinking that loving him is what she needs? I think that Prongs is crazy and desperately needs a wake-up call. _Lily doesn't like him._

It's sad but true.

You don't understand, Padfoot. This isn't about Evans. This is about Marlene. I love her, why can't you just be happy for me? -JP

We were in Transfiguration and what else do you do when you already know the material? You lean back in your chair like the God you are and pass notes to your friends. McGonagall was going on about Animagi and werewolves, so it wasn't like I was missing something that I don't already know. After writing a response, I had to pass the note three rows behind me. Minnie had separated us when Peter has unintentionally shouted about Marlene and James kissing. After the note was passed around to everyone, I finally got it back. And joy! I was greeted by three _paragraphs_ for every single Marauder. Honestly, could they have written more?!

 _If you truly think that Lily loves you, you need to let her go, Prongs. I've told you this a million times already. Yes, your Slytherin friend says otherwise, but her plan to get you two together didn't go as planned. Did you have a chance? Yes. But after that performance with Vance (not saying that you meant to do it), the chances of Lily liking you any more than an acquaintance is about equal to me flunking a test on werewolves. Technically, it can happen. Realistically, it won't. I talk to Lily too, Prongs, and as far as I can tell, the Jily ship has sunk. What do you think Olivia would say? -RL_

I agree with Remus. The Jily ship has sunk. Like the Titanic. It's that catastrophic. But hey, I'm not completely against you and McKinnon like some are (cough, cough Sirius cough, cough). She's nice enough, as girls go. I dunno man. I just want you to be happy and to STOP PINING OVER GIRLS. It's annoying, Prongs. And I mean, if Marlene stops you from going on and on about how no girl out there will ever love you, go for her. Just don't get her mad. McKinnon is fierce. On a lighter note, you should find out if her friend Dorcas has a boyfriend or not.

I'm asking for a friend. -PP

Merlin, you are all looking into this farther than you have to! I love Marlene. She loves me. She plays Quidditch, I like Quidditch. We're a good match. I'M NOT DOING THIS BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO GET OVER EVANS, I'M NOT DOING THIS BECAUSE I'M UPSET THAT JILY SUNK LIKE THE TITANIC (which, by the way, I have no idea what that means. Explain this to me, Peter.) Olivia doesn't know about Marlene and I, and why even bring her up in the first place, Moony? Yes, she did give me some advice to woo Lily, but that doesn't make her some kind of omnipotent power when it comes to relationships. But I'm glad that we can all settle our differences because of my love life. THAT'S AMAZING. -JP

 **Don't even try to change the subject, Prongs. Moony and I have a truce because you need some Sirius help that only we can give. And honestly, I'm feeling attacked right now. All I tried to do was make sense of James' screwed logic and Peter's coming at me like I killed someone or something. James, you do you. I honestly can't even help you at this point. I'll let someone else sort you out. Sure, deny the fact that you're bitter about what happened with you and Evans. I get it. Denial is a part of life. But don't think I'm going to write you poems about McKinnon and her masses of hair for Valentines Day. I don't know how I would even begin to describe that head of washed out curls. -SB**

I passed the paper over to James and after reading it he grinned.

Does that mean you approve? -JP

 **At least she's not a Slytherin. -SB**

…

Embre's POV

"Miss Shines?"

The Gryffindor common room went dead silent. Why was McGonagall here? She never comes into the common room unless it's really urgent. Everyone's eyes were on me. Save us all, what happened this time? I stood up and walked over to her. "Yes, Ma'am?"

Professor McGonagall lowered her voice. "Headmaster Dumbledore would like a word with you." Great. Something really bad must have happened, especially considering the look on her face. "The password is Acid Pops." I nodded and started to walk away. I could feel a couple of stares boring holes into my back. "Oh, and Miss Shines?" I spun around. McGonagall looked torn and she straightened out my tie. "Good luck."

Good luck? That's never a good thing to hear from a teacher. Especially McGonagall! I raced down steps, not stopping for a moment to consider that what I was doing was dangerous. There are some wizard's that you shouldn't make wait and Dumbledore's one of them. But what's going to happen? Did Sirius do something stupid again? Did Dumbledore find out about last week when Remus and I snuck into the Restricted Section? We didn't actually take anything, we just hid in there so we could spy on Lily and that Ravenclaw prefect! No, this is way more important than that. Dumbledore wouldn't get involved with something as stupid as that.

"Acid Pops!" I bounced up and down as I waited for the password to work. What would Jianyu do? He's good at acting innocent. I took a deep breath as I made my way to Dumbledore's Office door. I could hear someone crying inside. I put my ear to the door and listened for a moment. Kat?

"Come in, Embre."

The doors opened and I sprung away from them. It's okay, Embre. Just walk in. I took a step inside. Mom? Dad? Kat? I looked at their grave faces and felt the pit in my stomach grow, but Dumbledore was smiling in a soft way. My dad started to stand, but I motioned for him to sit. "It's fine, Dad. Sit down, please."

He sat back down again and I looked at my mom. She refused to look me in the eye. "Embre," Dumbledore looked at me solemnly. "Your parents have some things to say, and everything that is said in this room will not be uttered again. I will take my leave now, Professor Slughorn's been having some trouble with his cauldrons." I let a ghost of a chuckle escape my lips as he left. "Hogwarts is a safe place for everyone."

I looked over at my mother and she sighed. Katrina was crying quietly and I rubbed her back until her sobs were tamed. My father looked more tired than ever, and the sight of his sick body put a solid weight on my shoulders. I could see the weight on him too, the way he slouched under its strength was apparent. It was easy to forget the weight was there was he was laying in bed, but it couldn't be avoided here. We had family meetings often during the summer, but there was one major player missing, and I could feel his absence in the room. It was almost as if he were gone for good.

"What happened to Nathaniel?"

Katrina sucked in a breath and my mother smiled bitterly. "We can't keep anything from you."

"He's not… dead. Is he?"

"No." My father intervened and put his hand on my mother's shoulder. "He's… very much alive."

"Then what is it?" I could feel tears pricking at my eyes. "What aren't you telling me?" I could feel that something was wrong, and the fact that they weren't telling me meant that it was worse than I could imagine. My parents tell me everything. Why the sudden change?

"Nathaniel… Nathaniel, he's a… a werewolf." I sucked in a sharp breath. Nathaniel? My brother? But he can't be. He's… he's the nicest… he's my brother. "He's not a monster, Bre. He's just…changed." Changed. Because he wasn't brutally hurt and he didn't have his whole life stolen from him. "He's still out boy and your brother. He's still the same."

Oh, no. No. You-Know-Who recruits werewolves! He'll be targeted, and bullied into being one of his followers! He'll be taken from me, and Nathaniel isn't strong enough to resist his followers. He's… just a kid. And if they don't go for Nathaniel, they'll come for us! We're purebloods - we're at risk! They'll try and take Katrina…

Things aren't the same.

My father went on. "Your mother and I, we've talked this over already. What with the war-"

"Don't." My father looked at me. I've never interrupted him one purpose. "No. You're not going to go." I know my father. He's a noble man, he won't let his family fight on the wrong side as long as he's living. No, he'll sacrifice himself before he lets his family do it. It doesn't matter that he's sick. "You're not going to fight on You-Know-Who's side." I shook my head and backed up, hitting Dumbledore's desk. I turned around and looked at the many trinkets that littered its surface.

I heard my father struggle to stand up. Old age and sickness doesn't suit him. I won't let him. I'll fight You-Know-Who myself if I can stop him from taking my family away from me. "Bre, You-Know-Who has been threatening purebloods ever since he rose to power. If anything, we're lucky we've been able to avoid him this long." I shook my head and refused to look at my father. No. Tears were coming fast and I swiped them away in an angry manner.

"And you'll leave your family to 'protect it'? We can't be protected if you're not here to make sure we're fine!" I rose my voice to my father and pointed at Katrina and my mother. They were on the other side of the room, and the increase in volume was scaring them both. I couldn't stop. I had to be loud enough for my father to hear me over the sound of his thoughts. "What about Nathaniel? You said yourself he's not the same! We'll have to take care of him! We _need_ you. We can't do this without you."

"You'll be fine, Embre. You all will." His voice was low, and his eyes were losing some of their steel. If I could just get him to feel sorry just a bit more… "I promise."

"And what kind of a promise is that?" I could feel the hot tears stain my cheeks and my vision was blurry. It didn't matter. He can't leave. Not now. I need him. Just a bit longer. "All of your promises are empty! You're promising something you can't control! You won't be okay! You're sick. You need to be home, with your family."

My father held me and I cried into his shirt. I could tell my mother was holding Katrina because her cries were just as muffled as mine. I can't lose my brother and my father. I can't lose those that I care about. You-Know-Who is tearing up everyone's family. He shouldn't be able to tear one as strong as mine. "You'll be fine, Bre. You're strong, Embre. You're my little girl and I've taught you so well. You'll be fine." His shirt was soaked but the tears still came. Why did it sound like he was trying to convince himself just as much as he's trying to convince me? "I promise…" Don't leave me. "With all that I am."

"It's not enough. Not this time."

…

"Embre." I looked up from my textbook and saw Remus looking down at me. He took a seat across from me and gently took the book from my hands. He flipped it around and pushed it back over to me. "You'll study better if the book is right-side up." I sniffed in acknowledgment and wiped the corners of my eyes.

"Does Sirius know?"

"All of Gryffindor Tower knows something's wrong."

"Then why don't they come here and ask me about it instead of whispering?" I snapped at him and he just blinked a look of pity on his face. "Why are they all suddenly afraid? What happened to their courage?" I looked away from Remus' emerald eyes. They looked just like my fathers. Instead, I pretended to be interested in the empty desks surrounding me. Flitwick didn't care that I was sitting in his empty classroom, and I figured no one would find me here. Looks like I was wrong.

"They don't know what to say. I'm sure you've been in the same boat before." He caught my eye and looked at me with a soft, but pointed look. "But I can assure you, only I know what actually happened."

I looked up at him. "You know?" He nodded, his eyes shut. I shoved the book away and pulled my knees up to my chest. "Then I'll expect your farewell speech to be brief."

"Embre, Nathaniel's not alone. I'm one too."

"Remus?" He wasn't looking at me anymore. He tugged on the sleeves of his sweater and shuddered when I said his name. "I…"

"It's fine if you don't understand. You wouldn't be the first. Just tell Lily I'm not alone, okay? I know she found out." He was gone before I could call out to him, but that didn't stop me from getting up and racing after him. I tackled him with a hug and I would be lying if I said tears didn't escape my eyes. Remus. Remus Lupin, a werewolf? It didn't matter if he turned into a monster every full moon. It seems that everyone I care about is a werewolf.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

...  
Olivia's POV

Something's wrong with Embre, and I'm not the only one that's noticed it. The Marauders - all of them - told Vanessa to meet them on the seventh floor next to a tapestry of trolls doing ballet. They told to her bring everyone. Of course, since this is Vanessa we're talking about, she's making me get Andrew and Jianyu. Of course she did, because she can't just let me be upset with him. It's like it's a crime or something. Nope! I'm just pissed that people make already complicated relationships worse at the worst time possible! But I guess I shouldn't expect an only child to understand the struggle. "What would I even say to him? 'Emergency! Embre is super emo and needs some TLC'?"

"That sounds perfect. You're making this way more difficult than it has to be." Andrew gave me a pointed look and I shook my head. We were in the Slytherin common room and I looked up at the glass ceiling. One of the mermaids swam by.

"You're no help, Andrew. Plus, you don't understand. You and Noah are practically attached at the hip. Where's Regulus when you need him?" Regulus would understand. He and Sirius pretty much hate each other, he would probably give great advice. Nevermind the fact that he and Sirius are the worst at dealing with complicated emotions. He would at least be able to bond with me over problems.

"Reg is a great friend. He's terrible at being optimistic, which is what you need. If you ask me, which you should be," I glared at him and he smirked. I have taught him well. "Jianyu is being eaten up about this too. Didn't you see his face when we were watching Jarlene?" I made a face. Jarlene. It's a... an interesting couple, that's for sure. Not to mention the fact that he didn't even say a word to me. It's not that I'm upset he didn't consult me, it just hurts a tad that he didn't tell his designated relationship confidant. "He's probably going to apologize sooner or later. He's probably just holding back in fear that you won't take his apology."

I made one of those exasperated laughs. "At least he does something right."

"ANYWAY, if you really don't think you can hack it, just make a friendly joke. He'd appreciate the fact that he doesn't have to apologize, and a prank means that nothing has really changed."

"A prank, huh?" I guess Andrew is better at this than I thought. I really need to reevaluate my friends' strengths and weaknesses. They seem to change faster than I can adapt. But, not that I think of it... "Did you confiscate that vial of Amortentia? Because I think that it could be very useful."

...

Jianyu's POV

I've never been one to apologize. Why should I break that streak now? Sure, technically one could say that I was in the wrong with the whole Vance-Situation, but to that, I say hah and... you're totally right. I was wrong. Let it go down in the history books that I, Jianyu Chang, the most prideful Ravenclaw of the whole tower, said that I was wrong. Helping Vance was stupid, but it had to be done. The way I see it is that if I hadn't helped Emmeline, my head, along with Grey Jr. and anyone that stood in her way, would be on a pike. Because perhaps you've heard this already, no one says no to Emmeline Vance. Especially us beings that stand beneath her.

"Just apologize, Jianyu. Honestly, I'm sure Olivia's over it by now." Alice was looking at me with her overly large eyes as Vanessa tried to take her short hair and do something with it. I think they called it a 'french braid', but the only French things I tolerate are baguettes and passive veelas. Her hair resembles neither of those, leading me to think that whatever Vanessa is trying to do is a waste of time.

"Hah. You think that Grey is 'over it'? I'm sorry, but what world do you live in? Grey is the Queen of Holding Grudges. She's still upset with Lovegood for saying that Thestrals are dark creatures, even though he meant it literally and she took it metaphorically." Alice looked up when I mentioned the winged beasts I've only ever seen in illustrations, and I was about to mention it when Vanessa kicked me in the shins. "MERLIN'S BEARD, SCHWARTZ!" I glared at her, and she just shrugged. Remind me to never say or do anything to the female population at Hogwarts. They're vicious. I wouldn't be surprised if they cut you in your sleep or something like that.

"Honestly, if the circumstances were any different I would wholeheartedly agree with you," Alice said this as she concentrated on Vanessa's braid. I bit back one of my sharp replies as Vanessa swung her leg dangerously close to my own. "From what I've heard, this Slytherin can hold a grudge for the rest of her life. But the war has gotten worse, and Olivia knows who her friends are. And besides, haven't you guys been friends since forever?"

"Third year, to be exact. And let me tell you, Grey is a lot more complicated than she looks. I could write three whole novels about her life and it would be considered an introduction." I leaned back on the sofa and practically fell into it. Merlin. Hufflepuffs may come off as all cute and whatnot but secretly they're trying to kill you. From Vanessa leaving bruises on my shin to their couch trying to suffocate me, I haven't felt more attacked since Embre practiced ancient voodoo magic on me.

Don't ask.

"Well, it sounds like you've already figured everything out. Nice chat." Vanessa smiled and ruffled my hair before leaving. I repeat, she ruffled my hair. I swear, Vanessa just how to get under my skin and uses it to her advantage. Do not touch the hair, okay? Only Andrew can touch my hair and get away with it. Last time I checked, Vanessa is not a tall, dark, and handsome man that always has coffee or some kind of caffeine.

And don't even tell me I'm talking about Remus because Lupin doesn't have flawless, dark skin and ulterior motives when talking to Gryffindors. Trust that I, of all people, know this.

So no, Vanessa can't just ruffle my hair. That's what a boyfriend is for, and Vanessa really needs to get herself one.

…

Olivia would be walking to Astronomy by now. It was after dinner and the library has closed earlier than usual, but not early enough so that she had time to head to any common room. She'd probably be walking with some random friend that was going the same way. Andrew directed me down the path on which I would find her, and I fought off the urge to whistle and give my position away. Olivia would sense me coming. The last thing I needed was for her to hear my approach.

How should I even start out? 'Yo, I mean- Grey, I'm sorry... kind of. Like, I don't want you to hate me, but I can't exactly apologize without wounding my pride. And that would be traumatic.' Great, why don't we just make a PSA right now that says something like 'sorry, everyone? Jianyu Chang died of pride. Oops. Move on with your life, please.'

And yes, the question mark was intentional.

Ugh. Why hasn't it occurred to anyone that I'm not good at this sappy stuff? Just like, sort out your feelings. Sort out mine, too, while you're at it. "Chang." I spun around so quickly I very well could've gotten whiplash. Olivia was walking towards me at an immense speed and I barely had time to widen my eyes before she made it to me and pushed something into my hands. It was… coffee? And she was… smirking. It was one of those sassy and all-knowing smirks too. Well, that settles it. This really is happening because Olivia's smirks are not something my mind can easily make up. "You're not good at sappy stuff."

And with that, she continued down the corridor. "That's what I keep telling everyone!" I turned around and called after her. I could tell she was laughing because her shoulders were moving up and down and she shook her head. I took a sip of my coffee. Ah, just the way I like it. "Merlin knows the house-elves made this! You can't make coffee to save your life!"

Olivia stuck her head around the corner. "But I can whip up some mean Amortentia!" I dropped the mug with a curse.

I wonder where Andrew went.


	35. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, I would have way more spare time to create awesome and afforable merchandise.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines), Jarlene (James Potter x Marlene McKinnon)

* * *

Lily's POV

There's a hidden room at Hogwarts. Let me repeat that so it sinks in. On the seventh floor, opposite of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls to do ballet, there is a room that magically appears and disappears. An _entire_ room! Honestly, nothing can surprise me at this point. Remus could claim that he's You-Know-Who's long lost son and that that would be less surprising than the things James Potter reveals. Did you know he has an invisibility cloak? Well, he does, and Embre was telling me something about an enchanted map the other day. Of course, he can't be mature about it either, because when I asked him how he found it he said that it only opens 'when you want it to.' How did he even find it in the first place? Does he always wander around the school, asking walls to reveal hidden rooms? How is it that no one with an actual brain has found this place before? It doesn't make sense! But, then again, nothing about James Potter, the Marauders, and Embre's friends make sense.

Like Olivia Grey and Andrew Thomas, right now. "C'mon, Olivia! Hand it over! Jianyu hasn't stopped following me all day!" Andrew was in the far corner, practically on his knees begging for some kind of antidote for Amortentia while Jianyu stares at him with goo-goo eyes. I'm not even sure how someone sneaks Amortentia into a drink, but trust these two to figure it out. Why she chose to get revenge on today of all days is confusing, considering the fact that we all wanted a coherent Jianyu, but like I said, she doesn't make much sense. Wait, do I make sense?

"There's only an hour left, at most. And besides, you brought this upon yourself. Who was it that told me to prank him? By Jove! It was you!" I laughed at this and James caught my eye. I turned away. Why, you ask? Because things are still awkward. I'm pissed, he's dating _Marlene_ , and I haven't even seen him bat an eyelash at Emmeline Vance ever since they had an extreme snogging session. The only reason I'm here is that it has to do with Embre. She owes me one. "I said revenge is a dish best served cold, but you said hot is better. Now you have to pay the price."

Andrew sighed and sat down on one of the huge bean bag chairs. Yes, bean bags. I didn't expect such a muggle thing to be here, but when I wanted bean bags Vanessa found some in the corner. Like I said, nothing can surprise me. Vanessa, who had been constantly checking the clock, finally spoke up. "So why are we here? The Slytherins have been arguing about a Love Potion for the past half-hour, and I doubt that's why the infamous Marauders called for a meeting."

"Embre isn't right." Sirius, who's been usually quiet, was moping in the corner. "We need to fix her."

"Fix her? You-Know-Who stopped by and she found out her father isn't who she thought he was. Of course she 'isn't right'! But she doesn't need fixing, she just needs cheering up." I sat back in my chair and felt everyone's eyes on me. "Some friends we are, having a party without her."

"It's not a party." Sirius was glaring at me. "And I invited Embre to come along before I decided it was going to be a meeting about her. She said she couldn't because her sister needed her." Sirius was about to continue, but James gave him a look and he stopped. Remus came over to me, and despite myself, I shivered. He noticed and kept his distance. I still can't believe he's a werewolf. Why didn't he tell me? I wouldn't act this way if he had told me himself, would I? I don't think I'm afraid of him, but maybe I am. "I think you need to talk to her, Lily."

"Why me?"

"Well, all of her girl friends. She needs that female support, and before she got icy she was telling me about how you were pushing her away. She feels alone, and she's more prone to open up to people she's not afraid of. Sure, we're her friends, but everyone closes up when they're scared, and females are less threatened by other females. She misses you."

I looked away. It's not my fault that Embre and I have been drifting apart. The war is to blame! It's hard to know that you are more of a target than your friend is, and she doesn't have the same fears that I do! She's a pureblood! She's safe from Voldemort's attacks! Almost as if he could read my mind, Remus looked down at me. "Hey, remember what we talked about?" His voice was quiet and low. "She's afraid too. She has to worry about You-Know-Who trying to recruit her and her family. At least you don't have to deal with that."

"The war is to blame for everything, isn't it?"

Everyone close their eyes or looked away, and although no one spoke, I could hear my answer reverberating through the stone walls and echoing inside my skull.

 _Yes. Yes, it is._

…

Embre's POV

"Sleepover!" Vanessa was beamed at me as she walked into my room, taking my books and putting them into a neat pile. "Don't even try to tell me that you're not in the mood, either. We already talked about this, and Olivia should be coming up shortly. She's getting butterbeer with James. She's also asking him about Jarlene, so we'll be able to set some rumors straight."

I felt a small smile tug at my lips. Maybe things won't be so bad. Dad told me to be happy, and Remus told me that Nathaniel would be fine… things are looking up. Just a tad. A sleepover with friends, what could go wrong?All my friends- Lily. "What about Lily?"

"She's packing up her things down in the common room. She'll be up here real soon, so don't worry." Vanessa smiled at me, and after seeing the look on my face she sighed. "Why don't you talk with her? I know something's wrong."

"Doubt she'd listen."

"I beg to differ." Vanessa smiled at me and walked out the door. I heard her greet someone on her way down the stairs, and when the door to our room opened, I could tell it was Lily. Now, my relationship with Lily has been on the rocks for a while and the story I maintain is that I did nothing to start it, but I will finish it.

"Hey." Lily's voice sounded strained like she would give anything to not be here with me. I can't do it anymore. I can't pretend that there's nothing wrong. "Remus told us about your dad and… I'm sorry." I nodded without turning towards her. "But hey, Nathaniel's back from his tour, now. At least you're not alone."

"That's all Remus told you?"

"Huh?"

I turned towards her. "Nathaniel is a werewolf, now!" She gasped and took a step back. "But that doesn't change him. He's still my brother. Remus is still himself." Her eyes flashed. "And I know that you found out about that too, so don't try to play it off. That's why you've been awkward around him, isn't it? You found out and you don't know how to react." Lily looked down guiltily and her red hair fell over her face like a curtain. I could hear Vanessa's voice drift up the stairs but didn't care. "You know, for your kindness and understanding, you really do have a hard time accepting people when they've changed."

"We've all changed." Her voice was soft and made me regret my harsh words.

"Of course, we have." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. She walked over to me and I enfolded her in a hug. She cried into my shoulder and I rubbed her back. "A lot of things are going to change. But we can't let that change our hearts."

We broke apart after a moment and Lily wiped her eyes. "Let's do this."

I nodded and Vanessa opened the door wide. She had changed into a yellow nightgown and was holding a case of butterbeer. I laughed and Olivia nudged through the door, her hair accidentally (?) whipping Vanessa's face. She held up a little vial and shook it. "Ready for some truth or dare? The truth shall set you free, you know."

Veritaserum. I should have known.

* * *

Olivia's POV

Dear Lord. If I had as many problems as the rest of these girls, I'd probably die from the stress of it all. Okay, so listening in on Embre and Lily's conversation wasn't the most, shall we say, noble moment in my life, but it was necessary. I mean, I must not know how friendships work because there are _a lot_ of secrets that I think should be basic knowledge. I mean, had Jianyu or Amos told me just how much drama happens with these people, I probably would have taken a different approach. I have to use my cunning and stealth - which I don't use often - just to know what's going on half the time! It's exhausting to just explain it.

Like, for instance, _no one_ told me that there are so many werewolves in this friend group! Honestly, if I found out that every single one of these people is a werewolf, I would probably just take it in stride. Remus Lupin is a werewolf. Nathaniel Shines is a werewolf. What's next? Lily's a veela and Severus Snape is a vampire?

But honestly, though, someone should probably stick some garlic in Snape's food or something… for science.

"Where did you get that?"

Ah, of course. Lily probably thinks I sell my soul for all of the weird things I manage to bring. She's already seen a run-in with Amortentia, and judging my the look on her face she doesn't want to end up like Jianyu. Honestly, I don't blame her. "Horace." She gave me a quizzical look. "I suppose you would call him Slughorn, but we're not that good of friends."

"He's not going to notice that it's gone? I'm pretty sure I would notice if a highly potent truth serum went missing." Embre put her hands on her hips and I rolled my eyes, jumping onto her bed.

"That's where you'd be wrong. Ye who have so much faith in Horace Slughorn! James said he nicked it from Slughorn a year ago. Never even noticed." Embre raised her eyebrows and gave me one of _those_ looks. One of those why-are-you-hanging-out-with-James-Potter-so-much looks. Ever since summer, she's been dropping not-so-subtle hints that she thinks James and I are a thing. She couldn't be further from the truth! What about me trying to get James and Lily together says I have any feelings for him? Nothing! Unless my logic is skewed, which it very well may be. "He offered it so he could see one of us ride the Giant Squid - a dare that I have lined up for anyone that doesn't want to tell me their deepest secrets. Besides, Jarlene is real. Even your pretty little boyfriend has given his blessing. All they need is parental consent and a wedding dress."

"Sirius is a Jarlene shipper?" Vanessa looked at me excitedly. "How did he tell James?"

"In only a way Sirius can." Everyone looked at me. "By insulting Marlene's hair and saying she's better than a Slytherin. Which, by the way, I take extreme offense to. I have way better hair and grades than McKinnon! Just because she can throw a Quaffle doesn't make her better! I know the stats of every single Hogwarts Quidditch player memorized! I have the whole game memorized!"

They rolled their eyes and sat down. Embre situated herself behind me and started to braid it. "Hmm. He didn't tell me that." Everyone laughed and Lily made some comment about them being 'attached at the hip'. "By the way, what is this in your hair?"

"Coconut oil. What do you guys put in your hair? And yes, I'm only talking to Vanessa." Lily laughed as she opened a butterbeer. Have I ever told you about Vanessa's hair? Because it is the holy grail of fine hair. She keeps it shiny and sleek, but it has a volume to it that I have never been able to achieve. Honestly, it's not fair. I treat my hair like it's my child, but it hates me. "You're hair is so shiny! What do you do to it?"

"Nothing."

"Liar!" I threw a pillow at her and she ducked. "Embre, pass me the Veritaserum. This secret shall be kept no longer."

* * *

 **Sorry about the somewhat filler chapter! Summer just started so I'll have more time to write, but I'm on vacation and the WiFi hates me!**


	36. Love Shack

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, I would have way more spare time to create awesome and affordable merchandise.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines), Jarlene (James Potter x Marlene McKinnon)

* * *

Jianyu's POV

3 miles away. You-Know-Who attacked a muggleborn home three miles away from where my family lives. It settled the score. We're not safe in England anymore. It's time to go home. And they'll leave without me, my mother made that clear in her overly cordial letter. They're leaving next week, and if I don't show up, I'll be left behind. My parents don't have time for sentimental goodbyes. Their only concern is that their children are not in danger - or, more accurately, their bloodline isn't in danger of dying off.

That's the thing with my parents - well, most wizarding families in China, if you want to get technical - their bloodline surviving has always been, and always will be, their only concern. They don't need me. Liling, my sister, is already being primed to carry on the bloodline and the legacy of the Chang's. Honestly, they'd rather her survive than me. Females carry on the bloodline better. The family name can die off, they don't care about that, all they want is their blood to continually pump blood to another heart. In some ways, it's liberating to not have expectations. But... Sometimes it just feels like... Well, my parents don't need me and times that's difficult to handle.

Andrew, my Andrew, must have been reading over my shoulder because he looked at me in a way that made my heart watch shatter, but I;m stronger than that. Or so I tell myself. "You're not… I mean-"

"What choice do I have? I want to stay, I really do. But I can't... I can't leave my family behind. I can't be the weak link. Not again." Cutting off people isn't exactly my forte, but I didn't want to hear what he had to say. It would be the same thing everyone would say - the same, boring, bland, sentimental things that everyone says when they don't know what to say. And Andrew is better than that. At at least, that's what I make him out to be.

"I know that your family is all you have left. But what about everything you'll leave behind? Are you ready to give that up?" I didn't dare look at him in fear that something in my eyes would tell a different story than what I was convincing myself was real. I'm not emotional often, but I do have my moments. I am human, after all.

He was trying to look at me, though. I turned my head towards him slightly and instantly regretted my decision. He was looking at me like… there was something there that he was trying to figure out. Why is it that having Andrew here makes things easier, but difficult same time? Merlin's beard, I need to sort out my hormonal life. "I don't really have a choice."

"You always have a choice." He sighed and got up, his green robes slapping the edge of the Quidditch stands. The Quidditch Stands are the best place to go if you want privacy. And I knew immediately by the formal way my mother addressed the letter that it would be something I would want to keep quiet. Turns out, I was right. Apparently, I know my parents better than I think. It's funny how I know them, but they know nothing about me. "Everyone - me, Olivia, Embre, Vanessa, hell, even the Marauders - want you to be happy. If leaving makes you happy, do it. No one will hate you because of that."

I looked up at Andrew, and he had a pained smile on his face. Merlin. Why do I have to be such a screw-up? He looked at me for a long moment, his head tilted ever so slightly, lips parted just a bit. Why can't my whole life be this one moment, forever replaying itself?

Then, as if out of one of Lily's muggle romances or a dream, he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I felt the heat rise in my face, in spite the fact that it was almost November and people were breaking out their sweaters. Am I blushing? Jianyu Chang _does not blush._ Well, at least, not in front of everyone. I guess Andrew is an exception. Speaking of…

I looked up but he was already gone.

…

Five days until I have to make my decision. I can wait until the last possible moment, can't I? I'm thinking it over, okay? I don't want to leave. I want to stay and fight, I want to protect the people I care about. Liling will be fine without me, she always has been. She'll be safe away from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but I can't hide out in China while my friends are laying down their lives for me. Hiding may be the Chang way, but it is not the Jianyu way. Not at all. I sighed and took another bite of toast. It was stale and dry, and I wondered whether or not it was made that way or I managed to rub off on it and how it tastes suffers because of me. Wow. Dark thoughts for it being so early in the morning. Maybe it's because I haven't had coffee yet…

"Lighten up, J." Vanessa, also known as actual sunshine, came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. Okay, Jianyu, let's be tolerant. "It's November!" Merlin, her voice can hit a pitch that should be unnatural and banned. Especially at this hour. "Not to mention the first Quidditch Match of the season - Gryffindor and Slytherin. Everyone loves Quidditch."

"Hate to burst your overly and unreasonably optimistic bubble, but Quidditch has never been a favorite of mine." She sighed and sat down next to me, her pink sweater falling off her shoulder. She fixed it while I took a long drink of pumpkin juice. Nope. Doesn't have the same effect as coffee. Not at all.

"You really are helpless. Andrew was right." Andrew? Since when were he and Vanessa besties? And why are they gossiping? Hufflepuffs are the last people I'd expect to gossip and talk about stupid rumors. But then again, she was talking with Andrew, and I wouldn't put it past Slytherins to have gatherings in their common rooms where all they do is talk about the latest dirt. Plus, Vanessa is one of those Slytherins that can be influenced by a group, and Andrew has pretty strong persuasion skills - even if he doesn't use them often. "Speaking of, I got you something."

"Huh?" Vanessa was rummaging through her school bag that I swear wasn't there a minute before. Am I getting worse at noticing things? Or is Vanessa good enough at spells to conjure her bag silently?

"Aha!" Vanessa smiled at me and handed me a white bottle. I turned it around. "It's lotion." I gave her my best WTF face, and she smiled. "I was told my Embre, who was told by Lily, who was told by Olivia, who was told by Regulus, who was told by Andrew that your cheeks were dry yesterday."

She waggled her eyebrows and I rolled my eyes. "Really?"

"Well, ah, I was _actually_ told by Embre, who was-"

"I honestly don't care."

Vanesa held her hands up in mock defense and stole a muffin off of my plate. Too harsh? "Well, someone is having an off day." I smiled to myself, but before I could say something to our new company, Andrew kissed my cheek from behind. I swear, is this boy trying to kill me? Because the fastest way to social suicide is to blush in front of Vanessa - who I just found out is a gossip - and I'm also pretty sure that dying of a cardiac arrest is pretty common too, and I swear to you my heart skipped a beat. I should definitely go see Madam Pomphrey.

Andrew looked at me with a sidelong glance - and he must have just woken up because his hair was everywhere. NEVERMIND. It's totally cool if I die right now. I can't leave something this precious. Are my cheeks still pink? I'm pretty sure (read: not sure at all) that they've gone back to normal. "No coffee means I can't function properly."

Even though I'm totally awake now. I mean, when an electric current runs from your cheek to the rest of your body, it's pretty difficult to _not_ wake up. "Luckily, I've got you covered." He slipped me a package of Charm-Choc and smiled. MY HEART. Don't smile like an idiot, don't smile like an idiot, don't smile like a…

Too late.

Vanessa, who had been stifling her giggles with the sleeve of her sweater, had composed herself, but only for a moment because once her sleeve had been removed she had to breathe heavily to keep herself from losing it. "Looks like you're awake now. I'd use that lotion sooner than later if I were you. It makes the experience better overall." She walked away and only made it five steps before breaking out in laughter. I would have flipped her the bird, but Andrew was _grinning at Vanessa_ and they both chuckled. I slapped him lightly on the shoulder and he looked at me with big eyes.

This boy will be the death of me.

…

Embre's POV

"...And there goes Sirius Black, our stand-in Chaser, taking the Quaffle to the end of the Pitch! Finally! Took him long enough to show that he's a good choice to replace Gryffindor's Captain while Potter gets his nose fixed!" I looked up at Olivia who was sitting with the teachers, and I saw her looking at me with the biggest grin on her face. I stuck out my tongue at her and she rolled her eyes in a joking way. She had been making little jokes about the players since the beginning of the match, and it made me realize how far we came from last year. "AND BLACK SCORES! 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! THEY REALLY ARE FILLING THE GAP, JUST FORTY MORE POINTS TO GO!" Olivia had to scream over the cheers from Gryffindor.

"GO, BABE!" I'm not exactly one for nicknames, but Sirius has this habit of calling me 'love' or 'freckles' and I've been trying some new ones out. I'm not a big fan of 'baby' and 'honey', and I only now understand what a mistake 'babe' is. Sirius, however, looked at me and smirked. I could see it from here, my front row seat next to Lily, Alice, Mary, Amos, and Vanessa. That's right, front row seats to the biggest Quidditch Match of the season. Okay, I might be exaggerating, but only a tad bit.

"BOTH SEEKERS HAVE SEEN THE SNITCH!" Olivia pulled me out of my thoughts, and sure enough, both seekers had seen the snitch and were fast approaching Gryffindors side of the Pitch. "Silva makes a remarkable save on the opposite end of the Pitch…" How does she manage to watch two things at once? "...That Abby Smalls sure is fast and, might I add, she's the youngest player on the team. Regulus, however, has been on the Slytherin team for longer, so he might just win out. Both are spinning around - I know that would make me nauseous - meanwhile, Rosier makes quite the save, stopping Gryffindor from getting another ten points. That's not easy either, McKinnon has quite the arm."

My eyes were glued to the Seekers as they continued to chase something I couldn't see. Olivia must have thought it was a bluff because she started reporting more on the Chasers. They did seem to be following nothing at all, but there was so much intensity in the way they flew straight up. Alice was cheering for Gryffindor because we're down by forty points, and she's had a terrible attitude about Slytherins lately. Vanessa, as always, was sitting on the edge of her seat, muttering for Regulus to go faster to get the Snitch. She always cheers for Slytherin because she's 'rooting for the underdog' or something. Call me biased, but Gryffindor has the best team.

"AND A BLUDGER SEPARATES REGULUS AND ABBY… GRYFFINDOR CATCHES THE SNITCH!" Cheers erupted from the Quidditch Pitch. James Potter, his nose still obviously crooked, mounted a broom and caught Marlene in a hug. "200 TO 90!" The roar swelled with that outburst and before I knew it, Sirius was in front of me, still on the broom. "Gryffindor's Captain, James Potter, seems to be celebrating this one like it's the last one ever, the way his lips are locked with Marlene McKinnon! Yes, everyone! Jarlene is officially a thing!"

"Trying out new nicknames, are we love?"

"What's life without a dash of risk?" Sirius smirked and I walked a couple of steps so that we were face to face. He reached out and grabbed my hand, and the warmth of his hands sent a fuzzy feeling through me. Despite the fact that it was November, I felt my cheeks heat up. He had leaned in, and after pulling me close, he kissed me. I could feel his arm snake around my back and I wound my hands in his hair.

"DEAR LORD! Is this a Quidditch Pitch or a Love Shack?! Simbre - that's Embre Shines and Sirius Black - are getting it along with Andrew Thomas and Jianyu Chang! Even Theodore Farley is silencing his girl Florence Taylor with his lips. C'mon people! PDA! It's not wanted."

The remaining people in the stands laughed and I smiled against Sirius' lips.


	37. Clouds, Rain, Love?

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, I would have way more spare time to cry over fictional deaths.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines), Jarlene (James Potter x Marlene McKinnon)

* * *

Lily's POV

"Remus?" I entered the greenhouses and gave him a quizzical look. Muttering a spell to get rid of my magical umbrella, I walked over and started to help him stack pots. "What are you doing here? I know this is your last class of the day, but classes ended twenty minutes ago."

"I've been fixing these pots. Terrible at Herbology."

I looked down at the pot I was carrying and noticed a long cut down the side of it, stuffed with some kind of glue. Wow. He must have done something really bad to make Sprout angry enough to have him fix all of these by hand. Usually, she's pretty lenient with clumsy kids. I would know how nice she can be, I'm failing Transfiguration and she helps me in exchange for me working in the greenhouses after school on Tuesday - which is why I'm here in the first place. "How do you manage to break this many pots?"

"Magic." I laughed. Even when Remus is mad he still manages to have humor that's easy to fall back on. I've missed it, honestly. He must have been thinking the exact same thing because an awkward silence fell between the two of us. I haven't really talked to Remus ever since the whole… _werewolf_ situation. I'm sure he knows I found out. How could he not? After a long moment, he spoke. "I can finish these. You should probably go."

The coldness of his voice sent a shiver down my back, and I could've sworn I saw him wince out of the corner of my eye. "Remus, I-"

"It's fine."

"No, it's not." I took the pot out of his hands and put it on the counter next to us. "It's not fine, now look at me." He did, and the look in his eyes almost brought tears to mine, but I held them back. "I've been a terrible friend, Remus. _I'm_ the one who has done something wrong. I know that you are a werewolf," He winced and looked away from me. I caught his eye again and pretended like the word didn't bother me. "But you haven't changed. Yes, it took me awhile to get used to it. But after a minute, I wondered what I had been thinking about! You are still Remus Lupin - werewolf or not! You are still my deepest companion, werewolf or not."

He looked down at me, a smile slowly growing on his lips.

* * *

Olivia's POV

Olivia, you just need to stop. You need to _stop_ finding things you don't want to see. And no, I didn't see Mary and Amos getting it on, if that's what you're thinking. No, this is far cuter but far worse at the same time. _And,_ as if seeing this isn't bad enough, I'm trapped out here in the rain. A rain that went from a drizzle to pouring in 0.2 seconds. Note to self: Never leave your cloak in the greenhouses.

Lily and Remus are standing so close that they're practically breathing in each other's breath mints - and my cloak is on the chair directly behind them. And I need my cloak because it's raining and I want to go with Embre and Vanessa to observe (cough, cough _spy on_ cough, cough) Jarlene during their Quidditch practice. We're going incognito, though, and I need my completely black cloak so that no one knows it's us. Their waiting for me and Lord knows Embre'll never let me live it down if I don't show up. But I _can't_ break this up! It's pure and holy. But I can't just stand here at this window and stare at them like a creeper. It won't be long until they notice me here…

"What are you doing?"

"UNsanitary!" I ducked (but really fell) and bit down on my thumb to quiet my outburst. Yes, the sound of rain hitting the greenhouses can be deafening at times, but I'm sure both of them are on high alert, considering their position. I pushed my drenched hair off of my forehead and looked up from my place on the ground. Of course, the person that would find me here would be James. I looked back at the ground and rolled my eyes to myself. He most likely thinks I'm a creeper, a creeper that is sitting in the mud. Great. But if he's here, he must know about Remus, right? But if he doesn't, I don't want to have to be the one to tell that to him. Lord knows he can only handle rejection once. So maybe I should avoid telling the truth…

I looked back up at him and saw him laughing. He was in his Quidditch uniform, although he's better off than I am because he has a very expensive looking cloak covering him from the rain. He must have stopped Quidditch practice early. I'm sure Embre will be _very happy_ with that. Yes, I'm being sarcastic. Deal with it. He was balancing on his Nimbus 1500, the newest, fastest, and most expensive model of broomstick yet. I never really realized how much money James' family must have. I mean, their purebloods, for starters; his father made a hair potion that James never seems to use; and, according to Vanessa, the Queen of clothing, he only wears designer shoes. Should I be intimidated by his high-end fashion? Because I think I should be.

He wasn't laughing, but the gold in his eyes was flitting about like Snitches wanting to be caught. Why do I always find myself in a position where I'm slightly guilty and he thinks it's wildly funny? I laughed softly. "Care to help me up, Quidditch Boy?"

He jumped off of his Nimbus with surprising agility and balance. If I were to do something like that, I would've slipped on the wet grass and broken my leg or something. But this is why I commentate for Quidditch only. "Do you not have a cloak?" Wow, he looks genuinely concerned. Is that good thing? I mean, sure, chivalry isn't dead, but do I want him to pity me? Maybe I'm his token poor friend and that's how he always finds me in situations where I look really low class. Maybe it's a sixth sense or something…

Oh Lord, I'm his token American friend too, aren't I? I would also demote myself to the token almost-dark-skinned friend too, but his mom is from Brazil, so he doesn't need one. Embre told me. She rambles when she's given Veritaserum. All aboard the token friend train!

"I have one, I just left it in one of my classes." Yeah, don't mention which. Good cover, at this rate you might be able to get him into Hogwarts without him ever knowing about Rily - which is Remus and Lily's designated ship name. Embre picked it out. "I thought I might have left it in the greenhouses, but I didn't. But it's all good. I'm headed to the library. Want to come along and tell me all about Marlene?" I waggled my eyebrows. "Y'know, you might just get her to fall hopelessly in love with you." Keep it lighthearted, inch towards the castle. He doesn't have to know that Rily is going to be a thing. Especially not when only Embre and I can tell…

"Here, take mine." He went to untie his cloak but I stopped him.

"No, please. I'm okay." He looked at me with an unimpressed look for a very long moment. It made me shiver. Damn. And I could've gotten away with it, too.

"Like hell you are." He seemed to work double time and in a nanosecond, the very heavy fabric fell over my shoulders. He pulled the hood over my head and it was so big that it covered my eyes and nose. "You're going to catch a cold like that." Should I argue that I've been in the rain many times in my life and I'm virtually immune to getting sick that way? Would it even make a difference? James seems like one of those types that wouldn't believe in aliens even if they came to Earth, were tye-dye, and had scientific evidence that they were not from this planet. Wait, how did I get so off topic?

I sighed in a playful way, careful not to hurt Mr. Potter's very fragile ego as I readjusted the hood. "What kind of fabric is this?" It's _soft._ Like, tangibly, sent from the heavens above, soft. No wonder Sirius always complains about the school uniforms being itchy. If you wear this all day, I can't blame you. My socks are getting scratchy right now just thinking about it. "Where do you even get something like this?" Way to go, Olivia, you're really excelling at making yourself sound _really_ poor. "Did you skin a unicorn or something? Was this on the black market?" Yes, joke so that he won't realize just how poor you are. You're doing great.

"Oh, no. I just-" Ugh. He caught on to how poor you are. Yep, securing that role as the token poor friend. He laughed awkwardly.

"Eh, I get you." I tried to smile, but something's wrong with me because it didn't quite reach my eyes. Abort mission! "Let's just head to the castle. We don't want to get lost in the storm, do we?" He nodded and jumped back on his broomstick, extending a hand. Great. I shook my head. "Never learned to ride, I just walk." He was smirking, his eyes dancing again, but this time the brown was more prominent. What? Wait. "Not like that!"

"I didn't say anything!" He was laughing, and his eyes were turning green. He has hazel eyes. Huh. Guess I never really looked before.

"No, but you were thinking it. Ya Creep." I laughed and rolled my eyes. Did I mention the rain was getting worse? James was practically drowning in the downpour, although he didn't seem to mind. Then, without warning, he grabbed my hand and with impressive strength, pulled me onto his Nimbus. "UNHOLY!" But by the time the word left my lips, we were already halfway to the castle. Maybe, just maybe, this was the better option.

We were inside in an instant, and somehow the hallway was completely empty. My hair, which had dried just a tad bit, seemed to be filling the air with a strong smell of coconut, but through that, I could smell something softer, more inviting. I was about to place it when I felt a pair of eyes trained on me. Filch.

He walked over to us, hunched just a bit, muttering. "Mud all over the floor… Dripping from the rain… lacking any sort of manners." Yep. Filch sure does know how to kill the mood.

I passed James his cloak back, and even though he hesitated, I pushed it into his grasp. "Thanks for letting me borrow it. The rain's coming down hard out there. Hopefully Lily…" God save the Queen. What have I done? Play it off! Don't hesitate! YOU LOOK GUILTY! "Hopefully she'll get it alright. She was in the stands with Embre during your Quidditch practice." …Vanessa and Lily have the same kind of figure, don't they? I mean, they're the same height! Don't lie, kids. It's a slippery slope.

But James is over Lily. So no harm done, right?

"Really?" He seemed confused, although there might have been a hint of excitement in his voice. I internally grimaced as I nodded. Way to get his hopes up, Liv. _This_ is why people think Slytherin's are shady! But it's not my fault! I'm just trying to protect Rily so that it can blossom and be all that it can be! I just want… I just want _someone_ to be _happy._ Why is that suddenly so difficult! "Huh."

He looked off into the distance and nodded his head, a smile creeping up on him. When did happiness for someone come at the cost of another? I can't tell him about Rily now. Definitely not now. He looks so happy, and I don't want to see the look on his face when he realizes I lied. "I'll… see you around."

He wasn't even trying to hide the giddy look on his face now, and I forced my face into a smile. Had he been paying attention he might have noticed how strained it looked. But his thoughts were somewhere else, and when he walked down the corridor, his broom and cloak in one hand, the other running through his hair, there was an undeniable skip in his step.

Despite the fact that it looked incredibly dorky, it made my heartstring pull taught. And _not_ in a good way.

* * *

James' POV

Why does something so simple as Evans going to a Quidditch practice make me happy, you ask? Not because I think I can make her fall in love me - Nah, she's probably interested in Marcus Silva and I have Marlene - but because it gives me hope of us becoming friends one day. Friends. That's all. I've learned when to cut my losses.

I was walking on a cloud, and there was no way I was coming down. I practically flew up the steps to the Gryffindor common room I made it up there so quick. I smiled widely at some first-year girls on the couches and they giggled. Marlene was sitting on the bottom step to the girl's dorms with a small smile on her lips and I pecked her cheek quickly. She laughed as the steps turned to a slide and she slid down to the crimson carpet. I then took the steps up to the boy's dormitory two at a time, wishing I was just a bit taller so that I could manage three at once. Moony can, but he's 190 cm. (6'3") at the least, and even though I'm taller than Sirius I'm not _that tall._

My dormitory had all the necessary people in it, minus Remus. Ah, he's probably at the library or something. I jumped onto my bed, not caring that I was covered in mud and rain. How can you _not_ be in a good mood?

"Merlin, Pads." Peter looked up at me from the chess board. "Prongs has found a girl again." I laughed and Sirius looked at me too. The both moved away from their game simultaneously and sat at the edge of my bed. They both eyed my outfit. "Or maybe he and Marlene finally made it official? I mean, it's hard to _not_ be official when you're given a designated name that's announced to the whole school via the Quidditch Commentator."

"Evans doesn't hate me, mates!"

"He's gone off the deep end," Sirius smirked at Peter's remark and I threw one of my many pillows at them.

"I mean it, Wormy! Liv told me that she was at my Quidditch Practice." Sirius' smirk dampened a bit. I sighed. Even though Embre proved him wrong about her, he still has this lingering feeling about her. All Slytherins - really. "Way to ruin my good mood, Snuffles."

"Bugger off, Bambi."

I've never understood any of the muggle references Remus and Peter used, and even though Sirius is just as clueless as I am, he frequently uses them. Remus likes to call me all different kinds of names - Dasher, Dancer, Comet, Donner, Blitzen - odd, right? Peter usually sticks to Bambi and occasionally he'll pull out Rudolph, Clarice, or Faline. It's really weird, but right now, I could care less.

Is there a cloud higher than Cloud Nine? Because I might just be on it.


	38. Can't Be

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, I would cry. Every day.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines), Jarlene (James Potter x Marlene McKinnon)

* * *

Regulus' POV

There's something unsettling about hot November days. They're not as common as they used to be, and part of me is grateful for that. Sirius used to love them. I don't really know what he loves anymore. On days like these, before Hogwarts and disapproving mothers, we used to play with each other outside of our immaculate home. We would stay out for hours, our parents never really cared where we were, and we would only go inside when the stars came out because we used to joke that sitting under the stars was like being with our relatives. We're different now, mostly me. But that doesn't mean that I still don't have the inexplicable feeling of adventure on a rare day in November when the sun shines brighter than anything else. Of course, I can't openly enjoy them. So I steal away in the Forbidden Forest where no one ever goes so that I can mourn for the lost days on my own.

I never go too deep into the Forbidden Forest and I usually manage to avoid creatures on these excursions, but standing in front of me, a Thestral was staring at me with unblinking eyes. My first instinct was to touch its glossy back, but the fear that I would scare it off or taint its fragile beauty overcame me and I held back. So, instead of acting upon the instinct that had always ruled my life, I looked at the sad but content creature with a wistful expression.

"If I live to see a thousand sunsets, I'll do it here." I sighed and took a small step towards the beast. "You and I are the same, aren't we? We're both alone and only seen because someone else has left." The thestral made no sound, but it bowed its head in acknowledgment.

"So melancholy today. That can't be good for your overall health, can it?" I knew it was Vanessa before I saw her. Part of me wanted for her to find me here, but the other part was adamant in the notion that she didn't care at all. She's one of the few people that can sneak up on me, and I didn't show my surprise of her presence as I slowly turned to greet her. Of course, forever a Hufflepuff, she had a flower crown balancing on her head. It was a dark green with tiny, light yellow flowers, which greatly contrasted with her pale features, but seemed to complement her House robes. Her subtle yet bold appearance almost distracted me from her word choice. 'Melancholy.' Why? Because 'serious' hit too close to home? Or is it because she's afraid of calling me sad? She must have caught onto my train of thought because she corrected herself. "Melancholy because it's a removed feeling and _not_ serious because that's not who you are."

"Well said."

She had a ghostly laugh as she approached me the same way I did the Thestral. "And if you're talking to a Thestral, which I imagine you are, you'll have to tell me where it is so that I don't run it over." Ah, changing the subject always was one of her strong suits. Sometimes I call her out on it, but today I think I'll just ride the waves, see where it takes me. Humming a soft tune, she twirled and sort of danced over to me, taking her flower crown and placing it on my head. Her tune seemed to scare the winged creature just a bit, and it galloped away without disturbing the ground at all.

"Now, would you look at that. You scared it away. Maybe your happiness was too much for it to take."

Her features broke out into a sunny smile that rivaled the sun itself. I turned towards the light radiating from her and felt my heart ease up a little like a crocus opening its petals to the sun after it had been closed all night long. "I already told you, I can't." I smiled even though there was nothing at all funny about her sentence. She sat down and leaned up against one of the massive trees. She closed her eyes, her long eyelashes tickling her skin, and it occurred to me that her eyes were green. The very color I hated.

Green.

The color that I wore every day like a protective shield, the color that gave me a place to hide, the color that gave me excuses for my behavior. The color that my brother could not - would not - see past. It was the color of our short-lived family tree, forever prospering in the depths of a thick and forbidden forest. The very forest I was standing in now. Green meaning sickness, death, the end of everything I've ever wanted.

But it was also the color of her eyes.

The color of the windows to her deepest thoughts that had vines full of blossoming and beautiful flowers on them. The color that pops out on her face and looks like grass pushing through the snow of her platinum blonde hair. The color that was vibrant and infinite but also intensely secretive and hidden like an emerald in the heart of a cave. The green of a newly made sweater, the color having yet to fade.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to tell me what you're thinking?" She opened up one eye in a lazy way and I was hit full force by the brilliance of her eyes. I don't know how I could have missed them before.

Merlin, I'm turning into Sirius. Aren't I? Well, at least we have one thing in common, even though it is odd to admit that we are similar. Her single eye searched my face for a clue as to what I was thinking, and for a heartbeat, I considered giving her one. But then my restraints kicked in and stopped me from acting on my instincts. "Ambition isn't bad. It's just the intention behind it that can be. But ambition is neutral." Like the color green.

"Yeah." She sat up and opened both eyes, now. She smoothed down her skirt and continued on. "It's the road that ambition takes you down that decides whether or not it's bad. I think most everything is like that." Vanessa passed me a reassuring smile. I took the flower crown off of my head, admiring but not touching the tiny yellow flowers that were woven into the green foliage like sunspots dancing on the forest floor. I sat down next to Vanessa and places the crown on her head once more. The slight waves in her hair seemed to curl around the crown like a halo.

"You'll always know who I am. Won't you?" I hadn't wanted the ending of my phrase to be a question. I didn't want to sound so unsure. But I did, and I cringed just a little bit. My father would have sounded sure and steadfast. But I never have been the heir they've wanted.

"Of course." Her voice was as smooth as honey, and only I could hear the undertone of worry lacing it. The sound of fear made me tense just a bit, but it also told me that I wasn't alone in my doubt.

And that's comforting, in a removed way.

…

Embre's POV

"WHAT?!"

"Shh! Keep it down." Olivia scolded me from across the table and went back to not-so-subtly spying on her brother who was sitting on the other side of the Three Broomsticks with his friends and Abby Smalls from the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. She has spent the past five minutes going on about how it was too soon after a particularly nasty break-up to get a new girl, and how Abby was too young for him anyways. I tried to argue that she was only a year younger, but Olivia retorted that all fourth-year students are a bag of overflowing hormones, and I couldn't really argue. Vanessa, who had made it to Hogsmeade a little later than everyone else, nodded at me as she sat down.

"J's mom sent him a letter. Andrew told me he's never seen J like that. Said he was really freaked out." Vanessa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and took a sip of Olivia's butterbeer when she wasn't looking. "I saw both of them near the Shrieking Shack on my way here. It was pretty intense from the look of it."

"He's not going to leave. You two have too much faith in the fact that he'd leave for his family. He only really cares about Liling, and he knows she's better off without him."

Olivia didn't look away from her brother, but it was obvious she was talking to us. Vanessa gave an exasperated sort of sigh like she was already done with Olivia's aloofness even though the day had only just begun. I looked at both of them with a slightly stern expression. "And I think you have too much faith in the fact that Jianyu doesn't care about his family."

This caught her attention, and she looked at me with an almost blank expression. Oh, no. I immediately saw what I did wrong and I opened my mouth to apologize, but she held up her left index finger to stop me. "I'm not mad. I can see that you're sorry and that's what matter. But." There's always a condition, isn't there? "If you and Vanessa want to make 'Operation Save-Chang-From-Himself' a thing, don't be upset when he says he doesn't like you interfering when he has his life under control. I'm going to find Amos… err… Lily… Regulus… someone."

She walked off, and it took me a minute to realize that most of the people she had named already had a date to Hogsmeade. She'd probably end up doing something alone or going back to the castle early. And while there are a few things I don't know about Olivia Grey, I do know that she's sensitive and that running after her would only tick her off. Best to leave her alone. Vanessa and I looked at each other for a moment.

"So, about that Operation…"

…

Olivia's POV

Is it wrong for me to hang out with Regulus because he's the closest thing I have to my younger brother? I mean, Anthony hates me, and Regulus needs guidance. I _want_ to help my brother, but he won't let me in. Regulus is second best. I know what being second best feel like too, so I can connect with him. I can help him be better so that he won't make the mistakes I've made.

"So, a little Pukwudgie told me that you and Vanessa are quite the pair." Reg was looking at the Seeker gloves in Spintwitches when I found him. There were just enough people in the shop to make a low buzzing noise to effectively hide our conversation, but there weren't so many so an undesirable would overhear us. "That's quite an achievement. Not only is she a year older, but she's a Hufflepuff too."

"The saying is 'a little pixie told me'. You Americans always mix things up. And no, we're friends." I rolled my eyes at his pompous attitude and followed him up to the counter, effectively moving away from a crowd of gossiping third years. "You of all people should know that Vanessa has a more… _refined_ taste in men."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Regulus gave the shopkeeper a Galleon and held out his hand for change as he faced me. "You mean you don't remember her crush on Gilderoy Lockhart? So sorry, but her type seems to be 'Ravenclaw-that-can't-play-Quidditch-to-save-their-life-and-has-nothing-in-their-brain.' And last time I checked, I don't fit that description." He pocketed the four Knuts he got back and started to walk out of the shop. Of course, I followed him. He's only being slightly rude and sarcastic because he's upset and confused. Trust me. I know Regulus Black.

"That was in her fourth year, Reg. And - would you please slow down!" He stopped in his tracks and I walked a couple of paces to catch up to him. When he looked at me, there were tears in his eyes. The pit in my stomach opened up and I felt my heart fall to the bottom of it. He looked so little, so afraid. Even though it was Regulus staring at me I saw my brother. "Reg?"

He looked away and pulled at the sleeves of his shirt. I saw a tear make the smallest of stains on one of them. "Mother is going to do it this Christmas. I'll be a monster." I sucked in a deep breath and pulled him close into a long embrace, not caring that a couple of people were starting to stare. Not Regulus. He has so much to give. He's a good person. He cares about people. There are people that care about him.

He was crying into my sweater and I didn't have to imagine that he was my brother, because, in this moment, he was. "I don't want Vanessa to find out. I don't want to let her down."

I rubbed his back and whispered in his ear that everything would be fine even though the feeling of dread told me something different. It hadn't happened yet, and it wouldn't for at least two months, but when I closed my eyes I could see the image of a skull imprinted on Regulus' left arm. I could see the flash of green and a serpent sliding out of a jaw like a morbid constellation. I saw it hanging over a lonely house, and for a split second I saw Regulus beneath it, his wand pointed towards the sky.

I shut my eyes tighter and the image disappeared. No.

Regulus isn't a Death Eater.

He can't be.


	39. Other than Air

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, I would have way more spare time to create awesome and affordable merchandise.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines), Jarlene (James Potter x Marlene McKinnon), Jiandrew (Jianyu Chang x Andrew Thomas)

* * *

Vanessa's POV

"I think we should move in now. Andrew just left, and I imagine we have five minutes alone with J." I nodded at Embre and she put out a hand. I passed her the omnioculars. We're not stalkers, okay? We just like to observe out victim- err, friend from afar.

"Yeah, he looks pretty awkward standing there all alone. Let's save him from social awkwardness, but also bring a different kind of awkwardness." She passed back the omnioculars and I stuffed them in my bag. We both stood up and moved away from the bush.

"I don't think I've heard a more awkward sentence." Embre laughed loudly and I linked arms with her. Jianyu must have heard her because he turned around and nodded at us. For a split second, it reminded me of Olivia and Andrew. They must be rubbing off on Jianyu. I doubt I've ever seen a Slytherin that smiles and waves, they all do that head nod. I got the signal from Embre and moved in. "WHEN ARE YOU LEAVING US, JIANYU?! WHAT ABOUT THE MEMORIES?!"

He took a startled step back but then regained his composure. Honestly, he should have expected this. I mean, Embre and I can be subtle when we want to be, but now is not that time. "Yeah! Don't leave us to DIE with the Marauders and The Slytherins!" Embre gave him the puppy dog look and at that exact moment, Andrew walked out of Honeydukes holding one huge chocolate bar.

"Thanks." I took the chocolate from his hands, not caring that a 'WTF' look crossed his face. I opened up the package, not caring that it obviously wasn't for me. "Yeah! Not to mention the fact that you actually have a chance with Andrew, now!" Jianyu blushed and I laughed internally, but I manage to keep an anxious look on my face. "Jiandrew could seriously be crowned cutest couple at Hogwarts in our seventh year! But you have to stay until then!"

Embre passed me a look. "That's a thing?"

Andrew nodded with a small grimace. "Sadly." I fixed him with an accusatory glance. Don't try to be negative when this is supposed to be lighthearted enough to make him stay! He put his hands up in defeat. "Hey, you're the one that took his chocolate."

"I know." I took a bite out of it and then forced the rest of it into Jianyu's hands. "That's a parting gift if you really must go. But know that you will be drowning in them. That might just be the way that we keep you here."

Embre nodded, going along with whatever I said. We probably both look like we're losing our minds. She had a torn look on her face as she said, "Oh, and don't buy a new coffee maker because I already have a limited edition coming from Witch Weekly. It's supposed to be the highest quality on the market. It's blue and bronze, Ravenclaw colors."

"We'll just go cry a river now, maybe you can get to China in it."

"Get ahold of yourself Shines, Schwartz. I'm not leaving yet. I still have the rest of this week to think it over." Jianyu gave us a very practical look before ruining the moment by taking a bite out of the chocolate bar, avoiding the corner that I had munched on.

"Well, four days, if we're going to get technical." We all shot Andrew an unimpressed look and he put his hands up in mock defense, again. "Okay. I guess I can't say anything, right now."

"Oh, hush." Jianyu rolled his eyes and lightly pushed Andrew. "Or I'll leave for good."

"That's not funny, J." I put a hand on my hip and he looked at me with an unimpressed look. I held his gaze. I can intimidate many, but Jianyu is not one of those people. Embre tugged at my sleeve, but I didn't move. I will not look away first! Jianyu will have to break eye contact. He _will_ bow down.

"Nessa."

"Not now." Merlin, not blinking can get hard.

"I really think you're going to want to see this."

"Later, Embre." I put an annoyed edge to my voice. You would have to be exceedingly daft to have not caught it, but Embre _still_ tugged on my shirt.

"It's Regulus and Olivia." I spun my head around and blinked, tears coming out of my eyes. Not because I was crying, but because I had just had a _very_ long staring contest. Across the way was Olivia, hugging Regulus. She was whispering something to him, and while part of me wanted to know what she was saying, part of me already had a feeling.

And let me tell you, it's not a good feeling.

"I didn't know that Olivia was close with Regulus." Embre's voice sounded far away, and it occurred to me that she wasn't looking because of Regulus. She cares about Olivia. So few care about Regulus, and he's the one that really needs the attention.

Olivia caught my eye, and I suddenly felt so far away. Regulus really is that far away star that comes out after sunset and leaves before I wake up in the morning. He's so far beyond my reach, and my powers can only reach him in moments when he wants to be found. Olivia nodded at me as if she could hear my thoughts and knew how I felt. I doubt she could. She doesn't love Regulus the way I do.

"Let's go to them." Embre gave me a forlorn look and I shook my head slightly. No, that would only push Regulus farther away. I need him close, and with wars and disowned brothers, that's proving to be more difficult than expected. "Just for a moment? I'm sure Olivia won't mind."

"I'm not worried about Olivia."

Embre let go of my arm and tilted her head to the side. She looked at me for a long moment, a puzzled look on her soft features. I tried to ignore her and focus back on Regulus. Was he crying? He seemed fine just a few hours ago in the Forbidden Forest… "You can't help everyone, Nessa. Especially someone like Regulus. He doesn't want to be helped."

I grit my teeth. Of course, it's not exactly Embre's fault that she's saying all of this, she doesn't know any better. But still. It's not fair. She doesn't know Regulus like I do. "You don't know what you're talking about, Bre. I have other friends beside you guys." I saw her eyes widen and her mouth form words that went unspoken. "I know Regulus."

"You love him." Her voice came out in a soft, uncertain whisper. She could've been gasping and it was just my imagination trying to tell me something I already knew. Maybe it wasn't Embre at all, but the wind. But when I looked at Embre, the look on her face clearly said that the question had come from her, one way or another. I smiled bitterly and she let out a breath. Rarely do Embre and I have to express deep emotions with words, and maybe for once, that's a good thing.

Andrew placed one of his large hands on my shoulder, and I was startled for a moment. I had forgotten he was there. "You two sure do know how to pick 'em."

Had it been under any other circumstance, I would have laughed.

…

James' POV

Thank Merlin and every wizard that has ever lived that Marlene can't stand Madam Puddifoot's. I've only ever been inside once, and it was enough to haunt me until the day I die. Peter had gotten a date with Bathsheda Babbling and Sirius and I had gone to 'help him out'. Really, we just sat on the table behind them and partially died because the amount of sugar-cookie air freshener, and partially died of laughter. Peter had an asthma attack from the perfumed setting, and it nearly killed him. But back to the moral of the story. Madam Puddifoot's haunts my dreams and I never quite recovered from the first outing, so bless everything ever created that my girlfriend loves to hang out in Spintwitches and sneak Firewhiskey from the bartenders at The Three Broomsticks. Marlene knew how to have fun.

We had just left The Three Broomsticks and were now sitting on the railing that separates The Shrieking Shack from the rest of Hogsmeade. Marlene had a Firewhiskey tight in her grip, and I was starting to learn what she's like when she's drunk. "D'you reckon there's actually anything in there?" She lazily gestured to the Shack, and I steadied her on the rail. "Lily says tha' it's jus' a story. But she doesn' like anything fun anymore."

"What do you think? Do you want something to be in there?"

Marlene looked at me for a moment, but then a sloppy smile grew on her face, just big enough to pop the dimples in her cheeks. I smirked back at her and she laughed. "You never change, d'you?"

"I try not to."

"Y'know, I don' believe in fate an' stuff." Marlene kissed my cheek and rested her head on my shoulder. I had one hand on her hip to steady her and the other one was mindlessly running through her curls. Marlene had the soft smell of lavender and the sharp smell of broomstick polish still lingered. "I think tha' I can be happy with you, even though you weren' my Amortentia. I think I smelled tha' Diggory boy, but he has a girl."

Yep, Marlene is definitely a talker when she's tipsy, but that's not really any different from when she's sober. But, the thing that is different with Marlene is that she gets really lovey. If she hadn't tipped some back, she wouldn't have even considered talking about Amortentia or anything school related. That wasn't really 'the McKinnon way', as she frequently put it.

"Who did you smell, Potter? Lily was so happy she didn' smell you. I think you wouldda been happy to smell her. But then you wouldn' be here with me." Marlene looked at me, her blue eyes smaller and cloudier than usual. She smiled lazily and I passed her a soft, but happy look.

"It doesn't matter. We're right here. Let's live right now."

"HELL YES!" Marlene whooped and put her hands in the air, laughing. I laughed and steadied her. When she looked down at me, I pushed my head into her neck and kissed it. "Let's live before we die."

She pulled my chin up and kissed me, her arms slowly finding their place in my hair. I laughed into the kiss and I could feel her eyelashes flutter against my cheek. I could taste the bitter Firewhiskey on her lips. I've never been fond of Firewhiskey, but for some reason, it tasted different. Maybe it was because it was on Marlene's lips, or maybe it's because I'm not who I used to be. Either way, I deepened the kiss and only pulled away when I needed to breathe. But in those moments when her right hand was intertwined with mine, my hand on the small of her back and her body flush against mine, I think I was living off something other than air.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry I've been MIA recently! I just had some family stuff to deal with, but I'll for sure be updating soon.**


	40. November-ness

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, I would have way more spare time to reevaluate all of my decisions.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines), Jarlene (James Potter x Marlene McKinnon), Jiandrew (Jianyu Chang x Andrew Thomas)

* * *

Embre's POV

"Hey!" I entered the library, and ignoring the glare I got from Madam Pince, walked over to Olivia with a skip in my step. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head and she was pretending to read a book while looking at someone through the bookshelves. She looked over at the sound of my voice and beckoned me over silently. "You know that Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw is today, right?"

"McGonagall can wait a couple minutes." She spoke in a low voice and jerked her head towards the shelf. "I'm doing a play by play for something far more important." I gave her a look but she just gestured to the shelf again.

I rolled my eyes, but the curiosity ate at me and I bent down just a bit, looking through the opening where she had taken out the book. Rily (that's what I decided Lily and Remus are called) were having a moment, and while the first thing I noticed was how they were bonding over _Charms,_ one of the easiest subjects, my romantic eye did notice how their arms were inches away from one another, their hands about to intertwine…

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I practically jumped. Olivia was staring at me in full panic mode. She hissed, "Variable P!" Then I started to flip. For those of you who don't know, Variable P is code for 'James-Potter-is-here-and-we-have-to-crash-the-Rily-party'. We, and by that I mean Olivia, decided that James is engaging in 'high-risk behavior' (Marlene and the occasional over-the-top party) because he's 'emotionally unstable'. Yes, those were Olivia's words. She was feeling very poetic that day. Anyway, the gist of it is that if James see's the beginning stages of Rily he will sink into emotional and metaphorical squalor. And from there, dreams die. We're basically trying to save James from himself.

I saw James fast approaching with Sirius on his heels, and I quickly gave instruction. "I'll deal with Rily, you take care of P and S."

"What do I do?!" Olivia was running a hand through her hair and looking around anxiously. Merlin, Olivia! We don't have time for this! I gave her a stern look before quickly turning the corner, making my breath come fast like I just ran a marathon.

Lily and Remus sprung away from one another in a blink of an eye, and if I hadn't seen them earlier I almost would have bought it. Their intense blushing gave it away. I pretended not to notice as I slid in between them. Just in case. "Lily!" I turned to her dramatically and pretended to catch my breath so that I could think. "It's almost Christmas!"

Really? Is that the best I can do? Lily didn't think I was performing to my best ability either because she just gave me a deeply unimpressed look. I shot her my best innocent look. Remus, forever the gentleman, tried to acknowledge my statement, although it was obvious that he was crushed that I had interrupted their moment to deliver such a boring and frankly conspicuous statement. "Did you already get gifts or did you need some help for ideas?"

Brilliant, Remus. I turned to him with a desperate look. "I honestly don't know what I'm going to get," I lowered my voice and jerked my head in the direction of Olivia, who was somewhat managing to keep the undesirables out of the way. "S-I-R-I-U-S. He's difficult to shop for! I was going to get him a succulent," Such a lie. I would never get Sirius a plant. "but I don't know if he'll like it or not!"

Remus nodded understandingly and I heard Lily sigh behind me. Does she know that I've had a fancy leather jacket for Sirius stashed in my wardrobe for the past month? I doubt it, but one can never be sure. "Well," Remus popped his knuckles and looked over at Lily, who smiled softly. "I need some help myself. Maybe we should go to Hogsmeade and find something?"

"How?" I know that he's alluding to using the Marauder's Map! Sirius Black is my boyfriend, remember? We've snuck out to have dates all the time on weekends. But trust me, it's better for me to play dumb so that Lily doesn't catch on. She thinks that Sirius and I have study dates. Honestly, we've done that a few times, but they don't last very long. Something about Zonko's and butterbeer sounds more appealing that cramming for an exam that Lily will badger me about later.

Remus pulled out the Marauder's Map from his bag and I couldn't help myself from smiling mischievously. Lily stared at it warily. "What is that?" We both shushed her and quickly cleaned up their books before tiptoeing in the opposite direction, praying that James and Sirius didn't see us sneak past them.

…

The Quidditch Match was well over by the time Remus, Lily, and I made it back to Gryffindor Tower, packages in tow. Lily and Remus put space between themselves as they walked into the common room, but no one was looking either way. That is, no one _but_ Sirius. I waved to Remus and walked over to him, concerned. His hair was in a sort of messy, slightly curly bun, and if that wasn't a sign that he was upset, his face was more than enough. His eyes were twice their usual size, and he was smiling sadly.

Now, what you have to understand about Sirius is that his outward appearance tells all. People like to think that Sirius is hard to crack, but he's a pretty open book, you just have to know how to read him. Hair up is never a good sign; it means he's stressed or upset in a huge way. If his eyes are big he's lonely or hurt, and anything sad means he's crushed on the inside.

"Hey," I sat down next to him and put the succulent (Remus and I decided it would be a great introduction into parenting) on the table in front of us. "What's up?"

Sirius put an arm around me and pulled me closer to him. "My mother sent me a letter."

"Your mom?" No wonder Sirius is upset. He ran away last summer and hasn't had contact since. I can only imagine what she wrote. Sirius just nodded and passed me a piece of paper. I looked at him for a minute longer and he just shrugged, a small sigh escaping his mouth. It's not often that Sirius confides in me about family stuff, so this has to be important for him to want me to see it.

I read it slowly and with every perfectly shaped word, the lump in my throat grew. This woman, she's worse than I thought. No wonder Sirius ran away.

She burned him off of the Black family tree.

Family trees have always been the pride and joy of wizarding families. It's a way to prove how pure their blood is and show where your allegiance is during hard times. To be burned off a family tree is the most official way to disown someone, and everyone who visits the Black family will see that family tree. Everyone will see it, and once they see that Sirius is no longer occupies a spot, it will be like he never existed. It will be like Walburga and Orion Black have only ever had one son, Regulus.

I hugged Sirius tight and kissed his cheek. I looked in his eyes and saw tears well up in them. I could see my reflection in them. "You have us, Pads. You don't need them, you have a family right here."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

…

Olivia's POV

They never celebrate Thanksgiving at Hogwarts, and that's always been a bit of a mind trip for me. Of course, I get that Thanksgiving is an American holiday, but it's still a little odd to not do something that my family always made a big deal about. And yes, this rant about Thanksgiving is totally a pre-planned excuse I have for McGonagall about why there are reserved seats at the Gryffindor Table for dinner. It was Embre's idea, and I have no shame in saying that I pulled Peter and Remus out of Potions class so that they could sneak me into the kitchens. Surprisingly, the house elves were extremely happy to change the menu to something a little more… Thanksgiving themed. Honestly, I should go into the kitchens way more often. Maybe I should take a whole day off and teach them how to make saimin and good mochi.

The possibilities are endless.

Honestly, McGonagall would have never guessed that anything was weird if Embre hadn't insisted upon marking the seats with name-tags. I mean, nothing says 'we're doing something suspish' like Vanessa and Embre (two very selfless people) not showing up for their volunteer period. But, alas! What power do I have over Embre Kay Shines? None. None at all.

"Okay, so let's get this straight." Embre was staring at the Gryffindor Table like it was a jigsaw puzzle. She took out her wand and started to _engrave_ names into the wood. Isn't that like, a school rule? That you can't vandalize? Honestly, I never got past rule #22: wear name tags at all times. No one enforces that rule, and no one actually wears them, which makes me wonder if any school rules are actually important. "Remus will sit across from James, but next to Alice so that Marlene has a friend across from her. Lily will sit next to Alice, and you'll be next to her and my sister."

"Hold the phone. I'm sitting next to _Lily and Katrina?_ When was this decided? I wanted to sit next to Amos and Mary!" I snatched Embre's wand away from her before she could make my place permanent. "There's no way I'm going to play babysitter for Lily and James!" I brought my voice down after that outburst because of the unsettling echo that occurred in the empty room. "Like, I know that we're keeping Lily somewhat close to Remus, but I think we should separate Jily from Jarlene. Their friends and all, but that doesn't mean they won't kill each other."

"Yeah, but we're going to have Mary sit next to Marlene, and that means we'd have to push Peter even further from the rest of the group.."

"Better idea, let me do the place setting. We don't want to split the Marauders, and that's kind of what's happening."

* * *

( **A/N:**

 **This is the final table setting (the three dots represent the table):**

 **Remus … James**

 **Peter … Marlene**

 **Olivia … Sirius**

 **Amos … Embre**

 **Mary … Katrina**

 **Vanessa … Alice**

 **Andrew … Lily**

 **Jianyu … (empty)**

 **You're welcome.** )

…

Olivia's POV

Thank the Lord that Dumbledore was totally cool with the change in menu. In fact, bless all that is good that Dumbledore was cool with all of this. When McGonagall walked into the Great Hall, her hawk eyes immediately saw the engravings on the tables, and she was giving us a deadly look when Dumbledore came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. It was such an OTP moment that a tear almost slipped out. Or maybe that tear was because we didn't get in trouble…

The world may never know.

Either way, we managed to impress Lily. Of course, I did a casual name drop and gave Remus all the credit. He tried to be honest and say that all he did was take me to the kitchens, but Embre and I were sure to make it seem like he was just being modest. What? All good relationships are built off of lies told by friends. Take Maros for example; Vanessa told Mary every day for a whole month that Amos would ask about her. Even Simbre! Don't tell me that you don't remember that drama. Some things can not be forgotten, and Simbre is one of them.

Anyway, mission accomplished. Thanksgiving happened with most of my friends and a couple others. To celebrate this success I had the house elves make a key lime pie; a.k.a. the best pie in existence. My principle with pie is to go big or go home, and that holds true, even when surrounded by the extremely health conscious Vanessa and the overly athletic Quidditch team. When it comes to pie, there are no excuses.

"Key lime, huh?" Amos was looking at me with a look on his face that made my skin crawl. I hate it when people know something I don't and hold it over my heads. My basically adoptive brother, Amos, is no exception.

"You've known about my love for key lime since the beginning of time, A."

Jianyu, who was pretty far down, leaned in so that he could be heard over the cacophony of clanging cutlery and side conversations. "I think Diggory is mentioning something a little more recent, Grey."

"Really?" I deadpanned and ate another bite of pie. "And what might that be, _Chang_?"

"Well, some potions are very revealing. I would look at the other options of pie, if I were you." I rolled my eyes and pushed my glasses onto the top of my head. Maybe if they can see my eyebrows, they'll get the hint that _I really don't care about Amortentia_. Honestly, I know that there's lemon meringue pie sitting on the table, and I know that plenty of people are taking a slice right now. But I _don't care._ Jianyu, however, didn't get the message and motioned to further down the table.

I humored him and looked. James and Marlene had a slice of pie sitting between them, and it was obviously lemon meringue. "Ooh, Scandalous!" I looked over at Jianyu and could see Andrew laughing. "That's like, a half eaten piece of pie."

"I'm not talking about Potter and McKinnon. Remember when Embre said that _someone_ smelled chocolate cake?"

I looked down the row again and saw Remus with quite the slice of desert. I smiled and Amos put his head in his hands. Apparently, Jianyu and I missed his point entirely.


	41. Mistletoe and Holly Berries

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, I would die of happiness.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines), Jarlene (James Potter x Marlene McKinnon), Jiandrew (Jianyu Chang x Andrew Thomas)

* * *

Jianyu's POV

Well, looks like Olivia isn't the only one with abandonment issues anymore. I looked down at the final letter from my 'mother' and sighed.

Yes, my parents have never been the most loving or affectionate people, but they've always signed their letters 'Mother and Father'. Call me biased, but 'Tala and Gregory Chang' doesn't exactly sound like they wish me any happiness. But I can't complain, there's no family tree for me to be burned off of, so I can't exactly end up like Embre's lover. I suppose that I could still be welcomed into my family.

So then why does it hurt so much?

I felt the letter being gently pulled from my fingers. Andrew was crouched down in front of me, and when his large, glossy black eyes met mine they seemed to melt like the dark chocolate I loved. He didn't say much of anything, and if his lips did form words, I didn't hear them. All it took to calm me was his presence. The warmth that came from his eyes filled the emptiness that threatened to take over.

He didn't try to make light of the situation. Instead, he tugged one of the blue and bronze blankets off of the couch and draped it over our shoulders, sitting down with me on the common room floor. He didn't ask about the spilled bottle of ink that was in front of me. I don't even think he read the shaky scrawl of a letter where I tried to write a response to my 'family'. He just sat there with me, the scratchy fabric of his sweater tickling my face as I breathed in his scent with my head on his shoulder.

I'll show them that staying was the right decision. I'll prove them wrong.

…

Olivia's POV

I am going to _murder_ them. I don't care what time of year it is, endangering my life is _never_ acceptable. I don't even care that I look like I'm some kind of pockmarked widow that hasn't seen a mirror in three years. You don't have to look pretty to kill. Embre was chatting with her boyfriend and the rest of the Marauders at the Gryffindor Table by the time I stormed in. Peter saw me first and I could tell that the only thing that was holding in his laughter was the fear that I sparked in him with my hard gaze. My father wouldn't call me weak if he could see me now. "What. The. _Hell._ Is. THIS?!"

Dear Embre, bless her heart, actually looked concerned when she turned around, a slice of toast halfway to her mouth. The Marauders were holding back their laughter, but Sirius let a snort escape. I fixed him with the look of death, and while it made him uncomfortable, it didn't quite get the effect I wanted. Embre put down her toast. "That's mistletoe, but what happened to your-"

"I know that it's mistletoe." I flung the 'dainty' and 'cute' culprit across the table. It landed right in front of Remus. "I also know that it's ALL OVER MY DORMITORY!" I gestured in the general direction of the dungeons, resisting the urge to itch my face. By this time I had gotten the attention of plenty of people who were trying to enjoy their breakfast, but I pretended that their stares didn't bother me. I couldn't resist scratching at my arm and the fire that was blazing underneath my skin only increased.

"I think we should really be focusing on your-"

"FACE?! Yeah! Say hello to my long-lost friend - HIVES!" I gestured to my face and the rest of me and Embre's eyes grew to the size of saucers. I caught myself scratching the bumps on my leg and stopped. Guess who's going to see Madam Pomfrey after this! "Do you know how a whole _flower shop_ of mistletoe found it's way into my dormitory?! Because the last time I checked, Florence and I aren't florists!"

James was laughing so hard he was leaning against Remus for support. Sirius was also laughing, passing a knowing look to Peter. I seethed and Embre made to touch my forehead. I looked at her sharply and she held up her hands. "Okay! No touching! But you do realize that we can't get in the Slytherin common room, right? We don't know the password."

That's true. I highly doubt that any Gryffindor, let alone the Marauders, would guess that our password is 'sparkly unicorns have the cursed blood'. What? It is very creative, okay? Gryffindor's has been different variations of the word 'roar' for over a month now! What's more childish than that? "Then who did this?" I made my voice eerily calm, and their laughter slowly died down. Yes. Be afraid.

"Nice look, Grey!" I turned around so fast that my legs got whiplash from my uniforms' skirt. Jianyu was smiling with Andrew on his arm. "Maybe we can chat about how you achieved it?"

I ran a hand through my hair and hissed at how tangled my hair was. Oops. Looks like I forgot to brush it before I rushed here. In fact, it's a miracle that I even got dressed. "Damn right we have to talk," I muttered this under my breath as I slowly walked over to them. Andrew, who is smarter than he leads on, pulled Jianyu out of the Great Hall a moment before I pulled out my wand. They narrowly avoided my horn-tongue hex, a particularly nasty spell that my eldest brother taught me years ago.

They'd better run.

…

Vanessa's POV

I almost died this morning, but other than that things have been wonderful.

How did I almost die? Well, it's really just a misunderstanding. You see, last week I was MIA because Alice was having a midlife crisis over having a crush on Mr.-Sweetest-Gryffindor-Frank-Longbottom, and apparently, I missed some major character development for Olivia. But how was I supposed to know? It's not like I have a Time Turner or anything, and Alice really needed me! She said her feminist ways were going to be destroyed. It took three rounds of Truth or Dare, five reruns of old Quidditch Matches, and one pie eating competition to get her to loosen up in the slightest. Honestly, after my third blueberry pie I thought I wasn't going to be able to fit into my new holiday sweater, but sometimes you have to sacrifice for your friends. After that Alice was cool with opening up about her feelings and we painted our nails while drinking cocoa. Alice is definitely a tomboy, but she has her girly moments. We all do.

But back to the point I was making earlier.

Last week I was missing and there was some kind of prank including Jiandrew and Grey. From what I've gathered thus far, Olivia has a hilarious (or extremely painful) allergy to mistletoe and the cutest couple in all of Hogwarts decided to exploit that. I guess Little-Miss-Slytherin-Sunshine decided to blame the second cutest couple in Hogwarts (that's Simbre, for those of you who don't remember) and the rest of the Marauders. I guess Sirius and Peter were in on it because they gave Jianyu the idea who coaxed Andrew into pulling it off.

The rest was lost on me, but all I know is that I will never try and festively give people flower crowns made of holly berries and mistletoe. It was in between classes and all the Slytherins were lined up outside of the Charms classroom because the Divination Tower is currently unavailable. I think the Marauders had something to do with that. Olivia basically had a mental breakdown (she called it 'war flashbacks') and not only did my crown almost blind a cute first year Ravenclaw, but Olivia managed to kick Avery in the groin.

I think that her kicking Avery was totally voluntary, though. Avery was five people away from her at the time! Not to mention that when Avery doubled over in pain I thought I saw her smile wickedly. The Slytherin bully, however, was not impressed and pulled his wand out on us. Flitwick was there to put a protective charm around all of us before anything happened, but all I know is that Avery's silent curse had a green light to it. And well, let's let our imagination run wild with that one…

So, I have successfully avoided a potentially public demise, and I haven't even boarded the train to see my relatives for Christmas break. Of course, I will be getting on the Hogwarts Express after my final class, which, mind you, is a free period. So, who knows? I may just escape death twice today!

What with the Holidays starting up, everyone has been acting a bit odd. First of all, randomly placed mistletoe seemed to pop up overnight. I asked Lily and Embre whether their boyfriends had anything to do with it (that got me a blushing, stuttering Evans) but they both said that the Marauders were up in the Towers last night. Abby Smalls, a Gryffindor who shares a dormitory with my two friends, said that she heard James Potter rambling about a place called 'Cloud Nine.' I didn't have the heart to tell the cute second year that 'Cloud Nine' is actually a metaphorical state of euphoria, so I just nodded kindly. But it was that tid bit of info about the Tower that makes me think that the Marauders have nothing to do with the mistletoe and everything to do with the unavailable Divination Tower.

But that's not it! In fact, Embre and Sirius were both missing from Herbology this afternoon, which is very out of character for my little goody-two-shoes Bre. There has also been a lot of talk about a party at the Potters house for the eve of Christmas Eve that most of the student body is going to be attending. That and the fact that Jiandrew and Rily are the only four people in our friend group staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. I found out when Embre and I interrogated Remus all incognito-like. We stole some of Slughorn's stash of Polyjuice and got to pretend we were Peter and Sirius for the day.

Never. Again. It was awful.

…

"Bre! Where have you been all day!" I ran over to a very dopey looking Embre. She was all flushed from Merlin knows what, but she had a very large smile on her face as she hugged me. "But honestly, skipping class?"

Embre laughed and as we broke apart, she picked lint off of my sweater in a very motherly way. "McGonagall won't mind." She tried to play it off coolly, but I saw her already red face brighten to the color of a freshly picked tomato. "Besides, it's not like you've never skipped class before, Nessa."

"Yes, that's true." Embre still didn't look me in the eye, but I could tell she was pleased with herself for winning the argument. Well, I won't be defeated for long. "But I didn't skip to see my boyfriend." Embre blushed even harder if that's even possible, and she slapped me lightly on the arm. I smiled in the most wicked way possible. What? It is my job as a daughter of Nicole and Harold Schwartz to make my friends uncomfortable in these kinds of situations!

"Freckles, where did you run off to?" I looked over Embre's shorter head and saw Sirius trying to part a crowd of fourth-year girls in his attempts to find his beloved. Embre got a giddy smile on her face.

"Looks like your lover is here. Very punctual, isn't he?"

"Bugger off, Nessa." Embre rolled her eyes in a joking and friendly manner before turning around and disappearing into the crowd.

"YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!" I yelled after her jokingly. Embre could never get mad at me, we're too close for something like that. I mean, I'm pretty sure I was the first person to ever ship Simbre, way back when I caught them in the broom closet together. Of course, I also did fear for Embre's life when she was in said broom closet, but who's keeping track? Not me.

"I hope that was Regulus you're calling after, otherwise I would question everything." I turned to find Olivia hobbling over to me, a suitcase in her grasp. Amos, who was walking next to her was hauling an even bigger suitcase and a rucksack that looked suspiciously like a Slytherin's book bag. "This isn't mine, by the way. It's Amos'. He's holding Mary's stuff in the bigger suitcase, and he has my bag on his arm. I'm not nearly this high maintenance."

I laughed as Olivia put her suitcase down and rolled her wrists. "Looks like you're in a better mood." I smiled at her in a knowing way and she shrugged, making some comment about overreacting. "Flitwick didn't give you detention for kicking Avery?"

"Nah," A smirk started to form on Olivia's lips as she readjusted the suitcase in her hands. "He said that it was because it was right before the holidays, but we all know it's because he knows Avery deserves it." Amos gave her a stern look, but it wavered and split into a hearty laugh. "That _child_ deserves what he got. Hexing first years in the corridor and acting like he's the king of everything! He should be happy I went for the balls. Lord knows what I could've done to his face."

"Who's face?" Sirius called out to our group, one hand holding his suitcase, the other one firmly planted on Embre's waist.

"Nothing, you sack-dragging, spastic Casanova." Olivia glared at him while pushing her hair over her shoulder. Merlin, she could really strain her neck muscles doing that. But she seemed more concerned with (nailing) rather creative insults.

"Someone's on one, today." Sirius didn't seem at all fazed by her words. Instead, a cocky smirk was slowly forming at the corners of his lips. He expertly covered it up by kissing Embre on the forehead. "What did I miss?"

"Well…" I was cut off by the Hogwarts train whistling. Good. I didn't really want to explain it anyway. "Looks like it's time to board. Anyone forget anything?"

"My dignity. Otherwise, I wouldn't have agreed to share a compartment with you lot." Embre's sister, Katrina, seemed to have popped up from nowhere. She had a joking smile on her face and Embre pulled her in for a hug. Wow, fourth year really changed my little Kat. Since when was she sassy and sarcastic?

"Yes, it's official. Katrina is my favorite person out of everyone here. Sorry, Amos. Your coolness factor took a dive when you got a girlfriend." Olivia nodded decisively and gave Katrina one of those high-fives that turn into a hug. I could tell the Hufflepuff had no idea what was going on. I didn't either. It must be an American thing.

The train whistled again.

…

Embre's POV

I won't let tears ruin my make-up.

Am I upset that my father won't be home for Christmas? Yes. Is it ten times worse because I just _know_ that he's going to be with those _Death Eaters_? Yes. Am I worried sick about how he's holding up? Yes. Does it hurt that I can hear Kat crying in her room because Mom and Nathaniel are fighting? Yes. Do I know that they've never fought before and that this is only happening because of that stupid war that's going to take everything from me? Yes…

Embre, stop it. Your mascara is running.

But I couldn't. The tears kept coming and slid off of my powdered face, splashing on the fabric of my dress. Stop it before it get's any worse. You don't want to go to James' party a blubbering mess. Besides, you just bought this dress yesterday. Don't ruin it before you are actually seen in it. Too late, you're going to have to do your whole face over again.

I peeked out my door and saw Katrina, puffy-eyed and bottom-lip trembling, doing the same. I probably looked worse, but we both pretended not to notice. "Go back into your room, I'll be there in a minute," I whispered to her softly and she nodded before slowly closing her door. I heard her crying start up again.

"Nathaniel, you know your father was only trying to protect you, kids! He doesn't want you to be caught up in a war that you never started!" That was my mom. She sounded tired. Far more tired than I ever remember her being. I tiptoed across the hall, careful to avoid the creaky bits, and turned on the water. It didn't drown out their voices, though.

"Mom, I'm grown now! I can handle things myself! My dreams are gone anyways! What more do I have to live for? I'd rather die protecting my family than cower behind my father who's already sick and dying!" What is the sink filling up with? Is it water or my tears? I'm not sure anymore.

"Don't you say that, Nathaniel Shines. You have _everything_ to live for. What about your siblings? Embre and Katrina _need_ you. _I need you._ " I dried my face off with a towel and pretended that it was my father's shirt. He had come home and we were all relieved. Katrina's tears were of happiness and mom wasn't pleading. We were happy. We were whole again.

I quietly made my way into Katrina's room, even though it didn't matter how much noise I made. They wouldn't hear me. "Kat?" She caught me in an embrace that almost knocked me off of my feet. She was crying, but she made sure her tears didn't hit my dress. It only then occurred to me how much she had grown. She had to be at least 166 centimeters. I was 161 at most. Is is odd to miss the days when she used to only reach my elbow? I wish we could go back to those days. I don't remember hearing about the war, then.

"You should put on the charm bracelet Daddy gave you. It would look nice with your earrings." She pulled away after a long moment and blinked a couple of times to get rid of the extra drops of crystal in the corners of her eyes. "Go have fun, Dad would've wanted you to." We both flinched at the sound of my brother's door slamming. He was crying, but my mother wasn't. I've never seen her cry.

"You'll be okay without me?"

She sniffed and nodded sadly. "Yeah. Nathaniel will come in any minute now and talk to me about it. Then he'll apologize and we'll act like nothing happened." She smiled at me in a pleading way, and the light didn't reach her eyes. "We both know that."

"I can't leave you here. Not when mom's like this."

"But you deserve a break, Emmie." Her old nickname for me struck a chord. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

Oh, but I wish you were.

…

James' POV

When I invited everyone at Hogwarts that is fifth-year or older, I didn't actually expect _everyone_ to come. If I had, I would've gotten more chairs. It's a good thing I'm a pro at Transfiguration then, right? Well, _everyone_ coming is a bit of an exaggeration, I suppose. I mean, I've seen very few Slytherins, but the Hufflepuffs have come in droves. Maybe they came to show their support? Marlene said it's because they wanted to make sure I didn't feel bad if my party was a bust. Hah. You should've seen the look on her face when she came back from the bathroom. The whole living room was full of people and she didn't know what to say. Instead, she pursed her lips and told me to get more chairs. Then she sashayed out of the room, her red dress swaying in time to the music.

It occurred to me then that I also needed more speakers. A radio can only make so much sound.

"Where's my Freckles?" Sirius looked at me with huge, worried eyes. "She's never late." I rolled my eyes and walked into up the stairs. I could hear Sirius following, still muttering to himself. "It's not like her to not show up on time. What if she can't make it? She would at least tell me, right?" Merlin, if this is what I sound like then I should apologize. It's bloody annoying, his constant worry. It's only been a half hour! I'm sure getting here takes a minute! Her house is, after all, even farther than Moony's. Plus, she's a girl. Always give them 45 minutes before freaking out. Even _I_ know that.

"Pads, calm down. What happened to our motto 'bros before does?' Moony and Wormy haven't even shown up yet. Shut it." I passed him a box of speakers and he relaxed his shoulders. Finally, now I can breathe. "Where do you think Marlene ran off to? I haven't seen her since Diggory and Grey showed up."

"What was that? I thought you said bros before does?" Sirius put the box down and crossed his arms. "Who's the worrier now?" He smirked smugly and I pushed another box into his hands.

"You wanker."

* * *

 **I've been MIA recently and I'm sooooooooooo sorry! I promise to start pumping them out faster, maybe one every week. But, I do want you guys to know that this is only the first part of the party, and I made some collages for some of the party outfits. You can find that at my Polyvore account; TrustSnapeAlways. I think I put a link in my Profile. Thank you all for reading! Feedback would be much appreciated!**


	42. Parties for Wizards

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, I would die of happiness.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines), Jarlene (James Potter x Marlene McKinnon), Jiandrew (Jianyu Chang x Andrew Thomas)

* * *

Vanessa's POV

"I think I'm going to convince James to let me switch up the music. If I hear another song about Hippogriffs, I'm going to shoot someone." Olivia, who was wearing a pretty mellow black dress, put her hand on my shoulder and smiled. "You should go see Embre. I can tell that something's off." I nodded and smiled even though I felt odd. Why should Olivia think she knows Embre better than I do? I've been friends with her longer. "I'll probably have Amos bring over one of my record players. I will introduce you all to the wonder that is good Muggle music."

She walked off, weaving her way through a crowd in only the way that a wallflower can. Alice laughed at something Frank was saying and Mary nudged me with her shoulder. "Alice is making some serious moves. I don't think I've heard her laugh in years." We both shared a secret smile. "Where'd Olivia go?"

"She's going to try and change the music." Mary nodded, making some comment about the overly festive tunes. "Hey, do you want to come with me to talk with Embre? I think Alice and Frank could use some alone time if you know what I mean." Mary giggled and told Alice we were leaving.

"Don't be gone long, I'm going to get plastered. You're going to have to help me get home." Alice lifted her glass of Firewhiskey. "You'll probably have to help McKinnon and Bones. They both can put it down."

All of that is very true. First of all, Marlene and Amelia are both pretty heavy drinkers at parties, and I'm always a part of the crew that stays sober to make sure that everyone gets home safely. We don't want drunk wizard's running their broomsticks into the side of Muggle homes, do we? At one of my dad's parties a couple years back, that happened. My uncle was drunk off of his arse, and probably stoned too. He left on his broom at midnight, and fifteen minutes later he had made a sizeable hole in the Edinburgh Castle. The Ministry was understandably upset, and the fine that my uncle had to pay was a pretty price. I also think my father had to pay something too since it was _his_ party.

"Don't worry, we'll be here." Mary smiled but took Alice's glass. She doesn't like it when people get drunk. I've never really asked why, though. "But keep an eye on her, Frank. Will you? Bad things happen when people aren't in the right frame of mind."

"Of course." Frank looked genuinely concerned and very responsible. "We're going to head to the dance floor anyway. If you see your friend, tell her to put on some slow songs for the couples." Alice and Frank shared a look that was meant for only them. I pulled Mary away so that we wouldn't be intruding upon the moment.

"They are the cutest thing I've seen." Mary was giggling and blushing just at the thought of Frank and Alice getting together. She really is a romantic at heart. Maybe that's why she gets along so well with Amos. They are both real softies.

Amos caught up with us in the middle of a crowd and pulled Mary away from my grasp. "Who could possibly be cuter than us?" He kissed the top of her head and hugged her from behind. She blushed and had the biggest smile on her face. They looked just like those couples you find on cards during Valentine's Day. I thought of what I would look like if it were Regulus and I. One of his secretive smiles spread across his face, a slight blush warming his cheeks. What would his lips feel like when they ever so slightly press down on my scalp? What warmth would spread through me? And how I would focus on that warmth when I can also feel shivers travel down my spine. Strong arms pulling me close…

I snapped myself out of it to find Amos and Mary already gone.

"Nessa!" Embre came up to me and caught me in a bone crushing hug. Something in her voice was needy and pleading. Like she needed to get away for a moment. "Come to the loo with me, will you? I need to check my makeup." She gave me a look that said she really didn't need to use cosmetics, she just needed to talk. I nodded and we linked arms as we walked to the Potter's bathroom.

"Is everything alright, Em?" I closed the lavatory door and looked at my best friend. She was studying the gold trim on the sink while she held it with both hands. I could see her shaking slightly, the dark purple taffeta on her dress swaying to the slow song that pulsed through the room. I walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm worried about you, Bre. What happened?"

She sniffed and took a tissue, dabbing at her eyes. "The war is ruining everything."

I looked down at the ground myself, counting the tiles. _17...18...19...20…_ "Only if you give it the power to." I don't know where my words came from, other than they sounded so true at the moment. I could feel Embre's eyes on me through the mirror, but I didn't look up. _38...39...40...41…_ "We need to focus on the good things. The happy things. You need to remember the people you still have. Casualties can be counted afterward." Do I even believe the things I'm saying? They sound so hollow and unlike me. Are these words even mine? The sound more like Regulus. _53...54..55..56…_ "You have us, don't you? And your family, you have that too. No matter how broken."

I looked up at Embre and found her smiling at me sadly. "You're a great friend, Vanessa. I don't deserve you."

I dramatically flipped my hair over my shoulder. "No one deserves me."

Embre laughed, and it sounded genuine.

* * *

James' POV

Imagine the money I could make if I charged people for the refreshments.

I don't know why people look down on pub owners so much. Imagine all of the galleons people put down on drinks alone! And then if you sold food! I honestly don't know why there aren't more people who own a bar. That's really the way to go. I mean. The family that owns the Three Broomsticks spend more time vacationing than they actually spend time taking care of their business! That's the life, right there. No responsibilities, just you, the sunset, your friends, and a song on the radio leading you to your next stop...

"James?" I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts and found Marlene smiling at me, two bottles of Firewhiskey in her hand. She passed me one and I went to kiss her. She moved her head last minute and I kissed her cheek instead. I looked at her confused, but she was laughing. She's probably just a little tipsy. "A couple of people that stayed at Hogwarts for the break showed up." She lazily pointed in towards a group of people. I saw Remus' head stick out from the crowd like a lighthouse on a beach. He saw me and gave me a thumbs up. He mouthed something I didn't quite catch, but I nodded anyway. "I can't believe all these people showed up.

I passed her a cheeky smile to which she playfully rolled her beautiful eyes. "Did you doubt party hosting abilities?"

"Of course I didn't, you're a Gryffindor, aren't you?" I went in for another kiss but misaimed, getting her forehead instead. I'm not that drunk, am I? I swear this is only my second drink. You see, Sirius and I are going to have a competition later, and I need to be somewhat sober to even make it past the first round. I'm a bit of a lightweight, to be honest. Sometimes Peter can outdrink me.I probably shouldn't finish this drink if I already can't gauge distance. "Well, we're overly affectionate today, aren't we?"

Overly affectionate? She does realize that she's dating James Potter, right? There's no such thing as 'overly affectionate' for me. I mean, this is only the second time I've tried to kiss her today! There have been days where I stop her twice before every class! Marlene's the one that's acting weird. I don't think I've ever been this confused about a girl's behavior before, of course, besides that time Lily threw a taco at me.

All I did was shrug.

"James!" A voice cut across the slightly tense silence between Marlene and I. "Move your effing-" Olivia pushed through a group of Gryffindors, elbowing a guy who was a little too close for comfort. "Potter, I swear tha-" She finally looked at us, and seeing our position, started to point back from where she came. She nodded and muttered something about heading back, that it wasn't important, but Marlene cut her off.

"No, it's alright. What do you need?"

Olivia stopped her escape mid-way, and I could feel her cringe. I don't think Marlene noticed, though, because she didn't move. "Well," Grey turned around and I realized that she didn't have her glasses on. Odd. Doesn't she need those to like... you know, see? "I was just going to say that while this very festive-ish Wizard music sets the theme of the party, the references to Hippogriffs are this close to murdering me." She made a sort of pinching gesture and squinted her eyes for good measure. "How about letting me bring over a record player and DJ a bit? I know that your radio can't hook up to Muggle stations, but I think a change of music might be just what this party needs. I mean, who doesn't need a little Billy Joel?"

She started to laugh but soon realized that we were the wrong audience.

"See? This is what I mean. Amos just bought me a new record too, you'll love it, I promise." I looked to Marlene for an answer. After all, she is the one doing all of the music tonight. She seemed pretty indifferent when she shrugged her shoulders. Is that a good thing? Does that mean that she secretly doesn't want to do it? Why can't she just give me a straight answer?! It's this kind of stuff that makes things difficult. "I'll take that as a no…?" Olivia was looking at the two of us, one eyebrow cocked.

"I say do it. But you better not ruin my reputation." I nodded soberly, one eye still trained on Marlene to gauge her reaction. She left, making a comment about changing the song before she resigned her duties.

"Oof. Is it just me, or did I feel a chill?" Olivia laughed uncertainly and I laughed to release some of the tension. "Anyway, have you seen Amos? I'm going to need some help carrying all those vinyls, and you need to go after Marlene."

"Did James get himself some girl trouble?" Sirius appeared out of nowhere, a smile on his face. I could see that it looked a little forced. Like there was a bit of nervous energy underneath it, but I didn't comment. Some things shouldn't be addressed at a party. "Marlene is a loose cannon, so you might want to make sure it doesn't explode."

Sirius winked dramatically, and it only looked natural because it was Sirius. Anyone else would have looked like they were having some kind of seizure. Way to go, Pads. Setting trends since 1959. "You want to know what? You'll do, Sirius. I have to talk to you anyway." Olivia nodded and jerked her head towards the door. "I need your help getting a record player. Muggle stuff."

She walked off, motioning for Sirius to follow. Honestly, I'm surprised she expects Sirius to follow her. Who knows, maybe she doesn't.

I've decided that I haven't had enough exposure to girls to really understand them.

…

Olivia's POV

"I would say that I know most everyone pretty well. People are easy to read. However," I stopped searching through my records and locked eyes with Sirius. "You have always managed to evade my foresight."

He only looked surprised for a moment, and even then, that could have been a stretch of my imagination. Like I said, I can't seem to read Sirius Black. He's an enigma, which always makes me wonder why he went for the most open person in all of Hogwarts. But who knows? Maybe he was sick of himself and that's why Embre is so appealing. He shifted the weight of the record player. "You're watching me?"

I rolled my eyes and started leafing through my records again. "No, but I keep a loose eye on anyone who manages to get into my circle." I pulled my 'Baby I'm-a Want You' record out from under the others and carefully placed it on top of the stack that was slowly growing in Sirius' arms. He made some comment about how it was lame that the band's name was Bread, but I just shrugged it off. "Besides, the way you rationalize things is… interesting, to say the least."

I picked up my Billy Joel record as Sirius scoffed. I dusted off the top, even though there wasn't much there. My older brother sent me this record in the mail for an early Christmas present. Apparently, he had access to it before it came out because he was working with a Muggle label company or something. I haven't seen him in years. At times I didn't even think he got my letters. But he cares, he really does.

"I mean, you see Remus suffer from something he has no control over, and you keep him close and genuinely care about him. That would make me think that when you care about someone you are there for them. But then, with Regulus you avoid him. I just… I realize that friends are the family you choose, but why the double standard?"

I turned to find Sirius looking at me with a hard gaze. I returned it. He's not going to get away this easily. Regulus tells me about how all he's ever wanted is to have Sirius at his side again. Who is Sirius to deny Regulus of that? "Why don't you ask yourself that, Grey? What about your brother?"

I opened my mouth to tell him that things were different with Anthony and me, but I slowly closed it again. Things are different with us, right? I mean, Anthony has sent me away. I've been pushed. Why don't I push back? I'm trying to prove them wrong, that I'm not like the stereotypical Slytherin. That I'm still me. Is Sirius trying to do the same thing? I folded my arms across my chest, the record pressing up against my chest. Maybe the thing that has been holding me back from understanding Sirius is the fact that we are the same, and I just don't want to admit it.

"I understand you perfectly. I always have." Sirius walked out of my room, and I followed him. His words still echoed in my mind, and slowly they engraved themselves on my skull.

…

"I told you that you would love this record! The Stranger is one of my favorites. I listened to it and immediately thought of all of us." I smiled and bobbed my head to 'Only the Good Die Young' as James circled my record player, mesmerized by it. Sirius was standing next to us, James' drink in one hand and Embre in the other. They had just returned from the dance floor. I had just finished playing 'Vienna' which everyone thought was a perfect slow song. Wait till they hear the rest of the record. "Like the song, Sirius? I thought of you the first time I heard it. There's something very… Sirius-y about it."

 _I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints._ Well, it's not a perfect song. But I doubt there is a perfect song. Just saying. Sirius just smiled and passed me James' drink, leading Embre out onto the dance floor again. I'm glad she's feeling better. I'm not going to say that it's the Firewhiskey that made her relax, but I'm sure a tiny glass might have helped her loosen up a bit. I looked at the bottle Sirius had passed me and put it on the table behind me. I've never liked Firewhiskey. I imagine it to be a lot like Muggle beer, and I've vowed to not be like my father. I turned up the music to drown out my thoughts.

The song faded into nothing, and before 'She's Always a Woman' could depress us all, I stopped the record and passed James a new one to put on. He changed the record slowly as if he were savoring the moment. Note to self: Get James a record player for his birthday. Speaking of, when _is_ his birthday?

 _You sheltered me from harm._ 'Everything I Own' came on and people slowly started to pair off for the slower song. Marlene showed up out of nowhere and took James onto the dance floor. Where had Marlene been this whole time? I don't exactly remember seeing much of her at all. I shrugged and searched the crowd. Amos was dancing with Mary, a lovesick smile slapped on his face. Embre was with Sirius, James with Marlene, Peter and Dorcas Meadowes, Frank with Alice... even Jianyu managed to show up with Andrew in tow… there. I smiled to myself and congratulated my song choice. Lily and Remus, in a world of their own, as they swayed in time to the beat. Mission accomplished. I should get a picture…

Florence won't mind me using her camera again, and I know she left it in the backroom.

I nonchalantly backpedaled, only slightly worried. James doesn't have any stairs I can fall down, does he? Once I was out of view I turned around and started to walk towards the end of the hall, singing softly to myself.

" _And I would give everything I own,_

 _Give up my life, my heart, my home..."_

…

James' POV

Olivia seemed to have disappeared, so I changed the song very carefully, making sure to not ruin a thing. The last time I checked, Grey wasn't the richest family I've ever met, and if I break something I doubt I'd ever be able to forgive myself. Not to mention that on the side there was a message carved into the wood.

 _To Michelle, from your Husband, Chad._

There was a line that crossed out the last two words. I had seen it when I was admiring it, and I didn't ask. I'll ask her another time. Just not right now. I turned to my left, expecting to find Marlene still at my side. I put on another slow song, the party was slowly dying down and the best way to calm down a party is to make the music mellow out, but Marlene wasn't there to dance with me again. I looked out on the dance floor and found her dancing with Evans.

Guess I should've seen that coming.

"...If you put a hand on me I'm going to break your spleen."

"That's not a pretty thing to say…"

"You'd better watch yourself, Cresswell."

Huh? Dirk Cresswell? I walked down the hall, curious to see what was going on. Dirk sounded about gone, and whoever he was with, a girl by the sounds of it, didn't sound pleased. And that's an understatement. So, Prongs to the rescue!

Damn it, I thought I had stopped referring to myself in the third person.

"Vanessa...?" I found Dirk in a shadowed doorway, drunk as a ship's cat. He was leaning over a smaller figure, and upon closer inspection I found it to be Vanessa Schwartz. She was struggling to push the other boy away, leaning so far back she looked like she was going to fall.

"Well spotted!" She said this through clenched teeth and she made another fruitless attempt to push the Ravenclaw off of her. "Now get this drunk disappointment off of me!" She spat the words and dodged Cresswell's attempt to kiss her.

I looked up to find a sprig of mistletoe hanging above the doorway, but not before I pulled Dirk away. I was taller than him by a great deal, and I was a lot stronger, so there was no real fight. He made some slur about how he'd find someone hotter before walking off, wobbling uncertainly. He's more of a lightweight than I am. I should have known to not invite him. Oh well, Prongs can't do everything.

"You alright?" I turned to Vanessa. She nodded angrily, dusting her blush-pink dress off, like part of Dirk was still sitting on the surface.

"Do you always play Superman? Or am I just lucky?" She looked up at me, and I could tell that she was no longer angry, just a bit upset that she had been caught so easily. "Is that how you won over Marlene? Merlin knows I have no idea how you did it."

A sly smile spread across my face. "No, I caught her under some mistletoe." Recognition lit up in Vanessa's face and she pushed me away, rolling her eyes. I laughed. She did too. Who doesn't love it when you can mess with someone? It's just a joke, anyways. Besides, I only kiss one girl under the mistletoe, and that girl is far different from Vanessa Schwartz.


	43. Tears Come So Easily These Days

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** Harry Potter isn't mine, but you knew that already.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines), Jarlene (James Potter x Marlene McKinnon), Jiandrew (Jianyu Chang x Andrew Thomas)

* * *

Lily's POV

Hogsmeade. I honestly don't understand peoples obsession with Hogsmeade. Sure, it's fun to visit the village when school is in session since there isn't much else to do, but when it's a holiday I can't think of a reason why it would be so popular. The shops stay at a constant with everything no matter what time of the year, and because of that, you can't surprise anyone with anything because they've probably seen it already. I do Christmas shopping in Muggle stores or through the catalogs because of this, but how can I say no when Andrew Thomas, one of Embre's friends, tells me it's an emergency with puppy dog eyes?

The answer is that my conscience said I can't, and that's why I have seven scarves wrapped around my neck while looking in Dominic Maestro's Music Shop. Seven scarves, two sweaters, and one coat yet I'm still shivering. If you don't know, I can't stand the cold. I hate everything about it. I would rather be burned alive than be caught in the snow, so the fact that I am out in a fresh layer of slush speaks volumes about how charitable I can be.

"If you were learning to play the saxophone, would you rather have new sheet music or a fancy case?" Andrew held up both items, a completely lost look on his face. Does Jianyu really play saxophone? I thought he didn't do music because it 'ruined the aesthetic' he was going for. I don't know, maybe my eavesdropping skills aren't what they should be.

"You should get the sheet music for a couple of songs he likes and then a new quill or something. Only get a case if he doesn't already have one." He nodded and started to put away the case when the bell sounded, announcing new shoppers. Andrew disappeared around a corner, probably to get his gift wrapped and paid for, and I stood there, looking at the glossy cellos. It was in the reflection of a dark brown one that I saw Andrew whispering to someone who looked a lot like Jianyu. Then he kissed this mystery person on the cheek.

Well, looks like I've been played.

I carefully inched my way to the back exit, making sure they didn't see my escape. I've seen what Embre's Slytherin friends do when they are under the influence of Jianyu, and I'd rather not be forced into an awkward situation with my cru- Remus. Remus. Just Remus, Lily. He's not your anything. Just stop it. Your cheeks are only red because it's cold out, and your heart is only beating fast because you're fleeing some friends. Remus is only a friend, so stop thinking about his long fingers running through your hair- "AAAAAAAARGH!" I started to slip on some ice, and instead of trying to catch myself I braced myself for impact. My eyes were shut tight, and my palms were outstretched behind me, prepared to slap against the pavement. But the fall never came. I could feel vaguely familiar arms wrapped around my torso, so I opened one eye.

One thing's for certain. The green eyes staring back at me are nothing like mine. They're a softer green, without a single flaw. Not hazel eyes that belong to James Potter or the almost-blue-but-not-quite that belong to my sister. A deep, warm green that never seemed to end. A lush forest with the sun being filtered through the matured willows. Eyes that could see right through me if they wanted to, but stopped and looked. And .

Remus.

"Are you alright?" He lifted me to my feet and his voice was low with genuine concern. His hands had left my side, but I could still feel a warmth from where they had fit so perfectly. "You look cold." He re-wrapped one of my many scarves and muttered a spell. My coat warmed up like a heating pad in an instant. I was too mesmerized to do anything but smile. I probably looked stupid, but there's something about Remus that makes you feel like everything is okay.

I looked over at the shop I had been in previously and saw a flash of blue and bronze. So much for avoiding a trap.

…

Jianyu's POV

What is it with depressing Christmas songs and 11:00 pm? For some unexplained reason, every wizarding and Muggle radio station is playing sad Christmas music and it's only worsening my crippling depression. Sure, setting up Remus and Lily was fun, but that was this morning and when your only company in the very remote Ravenclaw Tower are kids who were left behind, loneliness thrives. Between the cold, the loneliness, and a Muggle's (I think Olivia called him Elvis Parsley or something) 'Blue Christmas', the conditions are perfect for depression. At this point, not even chocolate soothes me. It's all hard, and there's nothing I hate more than cold chocolate that doesn't melt in your mouth. That and extremely removed letters in reply to your genuine inquiries.

What? Am I not allowed to know how Liling, my only sister, is doing? Well, feed me to a dragon! I'm going to ask until I get an answer. 'She's no longer a concern of yours' isn't good enough for me! I don't care if I am nothing to you, Tala and Gregory, because Liling means something to me. What right do you have to take her away from me?

"I swear to Salazar, that knocker really is something else." I looked up from my copy of 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' to find Andrew blowing on his hands and rubbing them against his thighs. "Had me waiting there for a good ten minutes, and the whole time the answer was 'nothing!' I told it that you were probably dealing with some form of intense depression while it had me waiting, and it had the audacity to tell me that 'I'd better hurry up then!'"

Ah, Andrew knows me too well. What he doesn't know is that 50.764% of the answers to the knockers questions are 'nothing.' And yes, that number has been proven to be correct multiple times. Seven, to be exact. Andrew walked over and sat down on the chair opposite of me. Something in my face must have been off because he immediately changed the radio station with a spell. Some overly bright and occasionally cheesy song blared through the speakers and suddenly Andrew was in front of me, holding out his hand. He had a smile on his face, and it must have been enchanted because the next thing I knew, I was dancing around the room with him.

We spun around the room, laughing so hard we were almost crying. There's nothing quite like forgetting the world and just dancing. Dancing and laughing because it's Christmas Eve and we're alone in the Ravenclaw Tower, but we have each other and that's all we need. We had wordless conversations and shared deep feelings without confessing a thing.

And when the song died down, my lips met his in a magic that I couldn't have found anywhere else. He didn't pull away or seem uncomfortable, and I didn't pray that he could feel what I felt because I knew he did. I broke away from him only once, and when I saw a blush and a wonderstruck smile on his soft features, I kissed him again.

…

Embre's POV

My grandfather told me once, when I still lived in America and was small enough to fit on his lap, that Christmas candles bring good luck if they burn all night long. And now, looking at the smoking candlewick, I wish I would've asked him what it means if the candle goes out. I listened for movement downstairs or across the hall, something small. Just to know I'm not alone. Someone has to be awake, right? No sound came. Even the wind, that had been strong enough just moments ago to blow out my candle, was silent in the night air.

I turned over in my sheets and grabbed my wand. " _Lumos!"_ I whispered the spell and a soft light radiated from it. I could feel my heart race for no apparent reason, and when I saw an unfamiliar letter at the foot of my bed I broke out in a cold sweat.

Despite my better judgment (my father had always taught me about jinxes and hexed objects), I reached out and grabbed it. Its edges were crisp and pristine. The envelope was still stiff, like it hadn't been handled with, and there was something about it that was undeniably my father. I sucked in a deep breath, and suppressing my shudder, opened it. It wasn't sealed. There was something hauntingly familiar about it, but startlingly foreign.

 _You've always been a smart girl, Bre. A strong, capable, loving girl. And I know you'll be able to fulfill the promises I could never keep._

The letter hit the ground, but I was already down the hall. Nathaniel was sitting up when I opened the door, like he was expecting something but couldn't get himself out of bed in fear of what he might find. A single word left my lips, and it was enough to bring tears to both of our eyes. A strange sight, I've never seen Nathaniel cry.

"Dad."

…

My mother got a letter too, and Nathaniel traced the magic back to an old spell that can only be carried out at a single most important time in your life. He didn't say the word, but it floated around the room, mocking our broken faces.

Death.

No one said a word, just huddled together on my mothers usually cold bed. Out tears were silent, and we listened to the ticking clock to keep our heartbeat going. I clutched my mother's nightgown and traced the silver embroidery with my pinky. _Tick, Tock._ My father hadn't given this simple gown to my mother. Perhaps if she had worn another…

 _Tick, Tock._

Maybe if we had prayed a bit longer. He always was a religious person…

 _Tick, Tock._

A stain was forming on the silky fabric. I traced it, finding the monster that lurked among the paisley design. How strong of a presence something transparent can have. And how saddening that you never notice it until your tears are finding it's ill defined edges. Come tears, help me find what I've been blind to.

 _Tick, Tock._

More tears came.

 _Tick, Tock._

Where are these tears coming from? Not me, I'm not here. I'm far away, but these tears keep me grounded. I feel like I'm slipping away, a tear on the cheek of a familiar stranger. Will I fall on a flawless night gown? Or will I hit the ground and start a puddle that will never be full?

 _Tick, Tock._

How can I fulfill a promise that was broken before it was created? How do I fill the holes of others when I'm empty?

 _Tick, Tock._

Darkness can be filling. And it's so inviting… Maybe just for now… Until I find myself again…

 _Tick, Tock._

I'll just stay here, until the rest of me is strong enough to come back. I'll let these fractured memories and tattered dreams cocoon me in their nothingness, for now, the clock is ticking, and it will keep my heartbeat steady.

 _Tick, Tock. Tick…_

…

Everything was wrong.

There were no grey clouds in the sky, no rain to wash away my incessant tears. The sun was shining from a startlingly bright blue canvas. The snow was a fresh layer that covered rooftops like powdered sugar on freshly baked pancakes, like fluffy clouds on rainbows, like a true Christmas morning.

We didn't have a proper burial. My father's body, his last remains, were not ours to keep. Nevermind that he had already paid for the spot where he wanted to be laid. The ground would forever be empty, the sycamore tree he loved forever lonely in its quiet magnificence. It didn't matter that he loved that place, that he had picked it out when the results from the Muggle tests came in. Muggle sickness kills. No wizards have ever found a cure for a sickness that isn't theirs, and my father was too proud to seek treatment that would just kill him faster. Pride was what killed him. He'll never get to see his beloved sycamore tree when it's a lush green and in full bloom. The sycamore's dying. It won't be long before it dies, too. Everything dies.

Perhaps I will be the lone survivor that remembers it all.

I felt my mother slip her shawl over my shoulders. I must have looked cold, my pale skin dotted with goosebumps, but for some reason, I was eerily warm. The snow didn't chill me the way it should have, seeping into my simple ballet flats. But everything was wrong, so why not the snow as well?

Black isn't my family's color. It deepens the lines on my mother's face and darkens the circles under Nathaniel's eyes. They look far older than what they really are, like every passing moment is a decade and their bodies are aging faster than their minds. I know I feel too old for my bones. Katrina, who stood with Nathaniel's jackets around her small shoulders, looked like a porcelain doll tucked away on some long-forgotten shelf. Hazel eyes painted open in an unblinking trance, blonde ringlets curling next to permanently full, rosy cheeks. ' _Don't touch her,'_ they tell you, ' _she'll break.' 'Don't look her in the eyes, they aren't real.'_

Nothing is real. Not this soft, black dress that is so stark in comparison to the white snow around me. Not the letter of condolences from Olivia and Amos. What do they know? Amos was too young to remember his mother and Olivia didn't love her father when he died. They don't feel the absence of a parent the way I do. No one understands, not even my mother as she pulls Katrina and Nathaniel away.

Why did my father die? Was it the Muggle sickness that he was so afraid of? Was he tortured so badly he just ended things? Or did they finally realize he wasn't who he said he was? I guess it doesn't matter now. Or, at least, it shouldn't. It's not like I can bring him back. I doubt he'd even want to be here. Maybe he went there to die. Maybe he was planning his demise before the Death Eaters wanted our family. I guess it doesn't matter now… Or, more accurately, it shouldn't. It's not like we can bring him back. I doubt he'd even want to.

"You're brave, being here all by yourself." I wanted to tell the person beside me that I wanted to be alone, and that there's nothing brave about crying in a cemetery for someone who isn't even there, but no words came. For the longest time I was silent, and James Potter, who was standing beside me, didn't make a sound.

But slowly, like a moving picture that's being developed, a face came to mind. "Where's Sirius?" It was more of a statement than a question, and my voice sounded hollow even in my head. I felt James stiffen beside me. He knew. How could he not? I closed my eyes and felt the wind rustle my dress. It was a mourning dress that used to belong to my mother. How sad I had to wear it so young.

"He'll come." I smiled painfully. Who was James trying to convince? Me? Or himself? "He just needs time. He's not as brave as you are." I turned my head sharply and found both James and Peter. I hadn't even known Peter was there. He fades so easily into the background. Why can't I be like that? They looked subdued in their fine suits, and I could tell that Potter's was brand new. He spent money on a suit for a man he never knew to tell a friend she was alone. How strangely poetic and sad. Sirius would be able to capture the moment perfectly in writing if he cared enough. "Caring about family is foreign to him. He'll come when he understands."

"I need someone to understand now." I could feel myself shattering. That porcelain doll had been pushed off of the shelf one too many times. She was hitting the ground, breaking into pieces too tiny to retrieve. She was lost.

Peter slowly turned to me, a dark shadow covering his blue eyes. "We do."

I fell into their arms and held them tightly, silently begging them to pick up the pieces of myself that had so carelessly fallen. Crystal tears fell on my cheeks, but they were absorbed in newly pressed shirts before they would run down my too young face. "You do… you do…" It was all I could say.

…

Vanessa's POV

It's not often that I find myself in Diagon Alley. But, then again, it's not often that I basically adopt a good friend that's been abandoned by his family and have to buy furniture for his new bedroom that my father is painting. Embre told me she would help me do all of this, but that was before the holiday, and now things are different. I know that they shouldn't be, that I should try and stay constant, but it's hard to pretend when things are different. I was at her house studying yesterday and she was monotone, cut off from everything and far away. She described Sirius like that when Euphemia Potter died. I didn't realize how realistic she was being.

I sighed. Embre's been so distant lately, and I can't help but let it get to me. I realize that all of her sudden volunteer work and new hobbies are just because she's filling in time gaps so that she doesn't have time to think of what has happened, but it still hurts. It hurts that she doesn't spend time with me the way she used to. It's a different and very vulnerable pain because she used to be able to trust me with everything. Now she has some kind of relief group where she shares her stories with people she doesn't even know! She can 'indirectly talk about the crisis by pretending it never happened' with anyone in the world, and she doesn't choose me. _I_ would listen and respond to her overly complicated way of coping, but she chooses _them._

Jianyu and Andrew (with whom I've been sending letters) says it will pass.

Nevermind. I'm here to do a good deed for a friend that actually reaches out to me in times of need. Might as well use this opportunity to feel like I'm worth something. Y'know, with all of this sarcasm going on, I feel like Olivia has really rubbed off of on me. Either her or everyone else I hang out with. Yep. Y'know what else, I never realized just how hard it is to let something go. Maybe, since I'm the responsible adult in this relationship, I will talk my feelings out _directly._ I looked around and caught sight of a certain ice cream parlour. I smiled. Alice is always up for a discussion, and she always hangs around her family's shop.

Ice cream and meaningful conversations. What else could I possibly want? Well… I can think of a couple of things… but that's not the point. I'm trying to make myself feel better, not worse.

I saw the line for a table at Fortescue's slowly get longer and I picked up my pace, readjusting my hold on my many packages. If I can just make it past this group of rather good looking guys…

"Wha…?!"

An arm, and quite a strong one, shot out of nowhere and pulled me off course. My packages went flying and I called out, only to have a hand clamp around my mouth. I was about to bite it when a pair of eyes met my own. But what would Regulus be doing in Knockturn Alley? He must have realized our compromising position because he immediately let go of me and took a step back. He looked around nervously, tugging on his shirt sleeves. "I don't have much time."

I stared at Regulus with a bewildered expression. Were we supposed to be meeting? Did we have some prearranged gathering that I forgot about? He looked away, and it occurred to me that I was making him feel bad. Wow. Way to break off from my Hufflepuff roots, right? I softened my features and tried to make up for it. "Did you need to talk about something? What happened at Christmas? Last I heard…" I let my voice trail off and my eyes wander to his forearm.

He folded his arms. "This is more important. It's about... you." His voice had a certain yearning and gentle sound it too. It was like he was begging for me to understand even though he hadn't said anything yet. The look in his eyes was far away, but I still tried to find stable ground in them. I whispered some kind of response, but I'm not exactly sure what. Regulus took a step toward me and lowered his voice. "You have to promise me… promise me that you'll stay away from Embre Shines."

"What?" I furrowed my brow. What was wrong with Embre? "W-Why? What did Embre ever do?"

His look of distress seemed to further even more. "She's not who you think she is." His voice wasn't pleading anymore. He didn't want me to understand, he was only trying to warn me. But against Embre? And why would he tell me this now? "Her family… her father… he was there."

My breath hitched. "A...Death Eater?"

"He was there for my…" Regulus' voice trailed off and he tore his gaze away from mine. His Adam's apple bobbed and his hair that had grown out only slightly covered his face in an ashamed way. "You don't know what I saw, but you have to trust me." He locked eyes with me again and I could feel something inside me respond to his broken state. "Please."

I reached out and touched his cheek. I felt the place where tears had fallen only moments before. I saw the swirl of emotions in his eyes and wondered if I had finally found that stable ground I had been looking for. I brought my lips to his and kissed him softly. I lingered only long enough to comfort him and to feel him respond. I'm not sure what made me do it. Maybe it was the fear of never being able to. That what would surely happen would pull us apart so that we'd never be this close again. That the unavoidable would change us to the point where we wouldn't remember each other in the same way. I just needed to know what it felt like to kiss someone you love.

"Why?" Regulus looked at me, a hint of confusion gracing his features. "I can't give you what you deserve. I can only leave you."

"And you only ask me to do what will tear me in two."

…

James' POV

24\. It's been 24 minutes since the Hogwarts Express dropped everyone off at school, and I can tell something is off. Moony is never late to anything, and I doubt he would miss a moment to be there for a friend in need. Of course, Moony is smarter than your average werewolf, so maybe he knows that Embre and Sirius were hanging out in the corner of the compartment the whole train ride, talking in hushed whispers. I highly doubt that he'd leave me high and dry if he did know that, though. Moony is the one that saves us from ourselves, and he's been slacking lately.

"You reckon Moony found himself a girl while we were gone?" Peter, who had shown up a couple minutes ago, nudged me in the ribs. "No one's seen much of him at all."

"I bet he's double dating with whoever Lily snagged." Marlene walked over and I kissed her forehead, pulling her into a side-hug. "She's been talking about a mysterious someone for the entire break. I've been trying to decipher who. I'm betting it's some Ravenclaw. I think he might be a year older, too." I tried my hardest to not react. What? Sorry, but Ravenclaws and Lily bring back memories of this O'Connor git who was always trying to ask Evans to Hogsmeade. Of course, she would say no on the occasion that I didn't get to him first, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that Marlene is triggering my flashbacks. I think she knows what she's doing too because she has one of those mischievous smiles on her freckled face.

Luckily, Wormtail came to my rescue by laughing louder than necessary, nudging Marlene. "The day that both Evans and Rem find a date is the day that I become the tallest Gryffindor in our year." I laughed softly, and Sirius laughed too. It's a known fact that Peter is the shortest Gryffindor boy in our year, and there are even a couple of second years that manage to be taller than him. Peter has never been one for self-deprecating jokes, but he'll always take one for the team. He always knows when, too. It's part of his (elusive, according to Sirius) charm.

"Why don't we all split up and try to find our missing amigos?" Olivia called to us from her vantage point on Amos' back. "You know, it's real odd looking down at everyone. Is it a humbling experience to have to look up at me?" She laughed at her own joke, which is a very Prongs move, if you ask me. Wait. Am I talking about myself in the third-person again? I swear. I'm spending far too much time with Sirius. "Anyway, why don't we go all incognito and look for them? It'll be fun. Kind of like hide-and-go-seek, except they don't know we're looking for them."

"Or we could use magic." Sirius looked at me with a glint in his eye that said 'use-the-map-you-wanker', as he pulled a silent Embre closer to his side. I pretended not to notice. Sirius doesn't need to know that I lost a bet and now the Map is tucked away in one of Moony's muggle books. He'll only freak out, and I'm already concocting a plan to get it back. I'm thinking on betting how many times Sirius brushes his hair in a day. I counted to ten during the break…

"Using magic takes all of the fun out of it, though." Vanessa, who's been uncharacteristically quiet this whole time, spoke up with a pout.

"Yeah, don't be a stiff, guys." Olivia slipped off of Amos' back and patted him like you would a well behaved horse. Damn, he's whipped and she's not even his girlfriend. Does that mean that Amos is a pushover or does that mean that Grey is secretly some kind of abusive friend? Or does that mean that they practice some kind of wack polygamy? Nah, I don't think so. I mean, I swear I heard Olivia talking in the courtyard once that she 'didn't condone' Sturgis Podmore kissing Florence Taylor after just having been on a date with Dorcas Meadowes the day prior. If that bothers her, then I doubt she'd be about multiplying love in that way. I'm getting off topic again, though. Aren't I?

"Let's do it." Embre's voice carried, and she was smiling ever so softly. I know that smile, she's trying. Everyone nodded and Vanessa made some joke that we laughed at. "So, teams then? I call looking in the towers with Sirius."

"Of course you do." Jianyu walked over to us with Andrew in tow. There was a scatter of laughter and we all felt the absence where Embre would have blushed and stammered out some challenging reply. We all felt it, but no one mentioned it. "I'll get the dungeons with Thomas."

"Amos, Mary, and I'll check the classrooms." Vanessa smiled brightly at the group she was speaking of, but I swear there was something else there. "Olivia can check the greenhouses and the gardens. Maybe you can hit the Owlery and the Quidditch Pitch too?"

"Girl, you know that stairs and I don't-"

"You've got it." Vanessa shot Olivia a look I didn't understand. "In fact, why don't you take Peter with you? Then James and Marlene can buddy up and everything will be peachy."

"Yeah, except for the fact that Marlene left." I broke up Vanessa's plans and everyone turned to look at where Marlene could have possibly vanished off to. I shrugged. That's just the way Marlene is.

…

Only for Remus would I be skipping a welcome back feast (which are the best feasts) to look through all of the courtyards for someone who's not even there. Am I being dramatic? Possibly. Should I check all of the courtyards that Hogwarts has? Possibly. But I already checked in the Clock Tower courtyard, and the last one I'm going to check is the Transfiguration courtyard. Is that leaving out 12 courtyards? Yes. Should I care? Possibly.

The will to do nothing is stronger than my fear of Jianyu and Olivia. Honestly speaking, it should be the other way around. I mean, Ravenclaws and Slytherins can do plenty of damage on their own. Together? Well, things can get… shall we say… vindictive? A cause for alarm? On a scale of danger, ranging from one to Remus' furry little problem, they're at a solid ten? I mean, they can really jack things up if they want to. But, of course, none of that matters because I'm 'Danger-Is-My-Middle-Name' Potter. Moony may have said that I'm 'Stupid-Enough-To-Put-Myself-In-Danger' Potter, be we all know that it was 'that time of the month'. And yes, 10 points to Gryffindor, I am talking about the full moon! Thank you for clarifying that even though we all know that I'm far too chivalrous to make jokes about the other monthly occurrence.

Does Olivia actually care if I look in the courtyards? I mean, if Lily really were on some date with some no-name guy, I doubt they'd be in a courtyard. Courtyards are easily the least romantic thing I can think of. If her so-called-lover takes her there, he's probably not the guy for LIly. Just saying. In fact, he's probably not the right guy for anyone if the courtyard is his area of choice.

Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'm positive that Moony's just taking a nap or he's studying and has no idea whether or not he's in some kind of stupor or dreaming. Lily's probably at the library or the owlery making some kind of last minute letter. In fact, I probably don't even need to go to the Transfiguration courtyard at all. I highly doubt anyone's going to be there... it is right in the middle of a feast after all… So why am I walking over there?

Because Lily and Remus are there, and it doesn't take a genius to realize what they're doing. I didn't - I couldn't - look away from the scene playing out in front of me. Lily's red hair spilling down her shoulder, covering half of her face in an angelic way. Her cheeks were blushing with such light that I could never have made possible, and her hands were in his hair.

Remus' hair.

I still wanted to look away, but for some reason unknown to me, I couldn't. In a moment they broke apart, and I saw Moony lock eyes with me. Guilt was apparent in them, bright in a way that was very wrong, but for a half a moment, felt right. He should feel guilty, right? Or should I feel guilty for making him feel this way? His eyes were locked onto mine in an ashamed fear that shouldn't have been. It's not Moony's fault he fell in love, it's not his fault he's the only one that can make Lily happy. I should be happy for them…

"I wondered when you two were going to finally hook up." I grinned and leaned against the pillar next to me. Lily jumped, having just realized that I was there and Remus flushed. I pretended not to notice the relief in their gaze.

"Don't even try and pretend like you saw it coming." Lily rolled her eyes to cover for her different behavior. "I doubt you would have ever noticed if it wasn't for right now." I laughed, trying to get rid of the tightening in my chest. But I had known. My brain had known for a long time, and now all I needed was for my heart to catch up.

…

Olivia's POV

Whoa.

Note to self: Never again try to talk with Regulus about Vanessa.

It had to have been the subject of her that set him off. What else would it have been? We were sitting in the Great Hall, enjoying our dinner and talking about his potions essay (He's terrible at them without me.) and I casually did a name drop. A 'So, have you talked to Vanessa?' type of thing. Harmless enough. But something must have happened between them because his eyes glazed over in a cold and harsh way, and I fled the scene in a _very_ dignified manner, thank you very much.

And that's why I'm slowly making my way to the towers, finishing off a breadstick I had snagged during my oh-so-dramatic exit of the Great Hall. Slughorn recruited me for some kind of late night alchemy with a couple of other students, and if I wasn't going to keep a gold piece I wouldn't be doing it. But poor people have to stay up until 2:00 am. Such is life. Dear Lord, it's cold up here. Not even a newly knit sweater from my loving mother can keep out the freezing cold of the night. But I'll be damned if I don't try to make it work. I started to take the steps to Cloud Nine, my favorite tower, two at a time, but I still kept my eyes trained on the staircase. I may be stupid enough to trust stairs, but I'm not reckless enough to not watch where I'm going. No, my old friend named fear ruins my silent rebellions.

"When were you going to tell me?" A voice sounded out of nowhere when I reached Cloud Nine. _JESUS!_ Don't people know to not scare me when I'm by anything that I have the potential to fall down? "When were you going to stop _lying?"_ My blood ran cold.

James was looking at me, and he might have been crying, the way his eyes were glossy and his voice stony. I felt a sinking feeling in my chest. What else could he have been talking about? I opened my mouth, knowing that whatever would come out wouldn't be anything that justified my actions. He cut me off.

"Don't pretend. I can only imagine how much you've lied already."

"I was going to tell you." No. Don't cry. Stop it, Olivia. You have no reason to be sad, you're the fake one. You've always been the fake one. "I promise. I would never keep-"

"But you already did! And for what? To 'protect me'? Because you suddenly know my feelings better than I do?" I took a step back and lowered my head. I didn't mean for this to happen. I never meant for it to get this far… "When are people going to stop keeping things from me because they think they know what's best? You don't know me!"

I thought I did, I really did. "I just wanted them to be happy." My voice was soft. Too soft. I don't even think it echoed. I raised it. "Doesn't someone deserve happiness? Shouldn't everyone have a light in the dark? I'm sorry I couldn't give you yours, I really am! I just thought that even though you weren't happy, you would be able to find it. You're capable of it. But I saw them and thought… I thought 'who am I to deny them their happiness?' Why can't someone… _anyone_ be _happy?_ "

"You're worrying about something that has nothing to do with you."

"But I am involved. I was involved when I walked into this mess trying to help you. Don't you see that? I've only ever been trying to help!"

"You can't help. That's not who you are." There was no pleading in his voice. No false pretense that he was trying to help me. There was just a harsh, cold judgment. Because there was no doubt in his mind that I could be anything more than what I am. Just a stupid, cold, Slytherin. He walked past me, and it was like I wasn't even there. Because I'm nothing to him. Not anymore.

I'm alone. Maybe that's the way it should be.

* * *

 **So that's that! How did you like the chapter? It should be known that it was written by an amazing friend of mine. Can you guess what other chapters she wrote? There have been a couple. But CLIFFHANGERS!**


	44. Tearing Apart and Sewing

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, there would be a whole other book series dedicated to the Marauders.

* * *

Embre's POV

Things could be better. Things could be a lot better.

I could not feel so empty. The hands that are squeezing the life out of me could be softer. My grades could not be slipping. The teachers could stop looking at me like I'm as fragile as I feel. I could not be slipping through the cracks. My father, the man I always looked up to, could not have left me when I needed him. Did you ever need me the way I've always need you, Dad? Because I need you, still.

Still.

I sighed and looked out the window, counting the snowflakes that fell out of the March sky in a steady pattern. _1...2..._ I need something constructive. Professors Binns and his never-ending and dishearteningly slow lectures on the dangers of apparition offer me too much time to think about things I shouldn't have to deal with. I'm getting better, promise. Things just take time. And lots of it.

 _24...25._

Christmas can never be what it was. How can things ever be the same again? Christmas candles will forever be burnt out, their smoke forming the ghost of a father I will only be able to see in photographs and memory. I will always rip open letters too quickly, looking for the spidery but carefully done calligraphy that will never grace paper again. A young girl in a black dress will forever be a part of me. The vulnerability of wanting something that can never be will still cling to my somehow lonely heart. Why me? It could have been anyone, so why me? There was a time when I would have gladly taken this burden so that someone else wouldn't have to feel this way. But I don't know what happened to that part of me. I don't know where that girl went. She's changed.

Sirius put a hand on my leg to calm its endless fidgeting. I hadn't even realized I was doing it. I looked at his profile, his sharp eyes trained on his paper as he took notes, his mouth turned down in the smallest frown of concentration. He's hardly changed since our third year when I first met him. I had been hanging out with Lily and Alice, and Lily was going on about her crush on a muggle boy in her neighborhood. Alice blushed and said her crush was on Sirius (a common occurrence in the third year). She pointed him out from across the Study Hall and Lily and I marched her over there to just say hello. The memory gave me the smallest of smiles. How young we were then.

"Although I love it when you smile, you're going to have to stop staring and take some notes sooner or later. Binns doesn't seem to be slowing down." Sirius smirked and stared at me from the corner of his grey eyes. The bell rang and Sirius pulled me out into the hall. We were one of the first people out, but the halls will filling fast with nervous first years that didn't want to be late. "What were you thinking about? Something good, I hope." He laced our finds finger as we walked, and even though I could tell we weren't going in the right direction to get to our next class, I didn't care. Sirius squeezed my hand and smiled.

I let go of his hand. "Sirius, why do you like me?" He stopped in his tracks. "I'm not the same."

"Embre, you haven't changed any. Anyone who thinks that doesn't know you the way I do. Circumstances have changed, but you're still you. You're just hurting." He brought his hand to cup my cheek. "You were there for me, and that's why I love you. That's why I'm here now. You're a beautiful person inside and out. I can't imagine not being in love with you. I want to be here for you." I looked up at him and got lost in their grey depths. "Now let me." He kissed me on the nose, and after our lips connected and they fit so perfect they must have been made to fit together.

…

James' POV

Well, I'll be damned. Ravenclaw just might win the next match, at the rate we're going. Ravenclaw's easily the worst Quidditch team around, yet I'm worrying. I don't know what's wrong. If I did, I'd know how to fix it.

Marcus is focusing on everything but the Quaffle, Abby must be going blind, and Anthony can't seem to hold the Quaffle for any longer than a second. That's not it either. Marlene… where do I even begin? She's been unusually aggressive with the Quaffle when passing it around, but she can't seem to even fly in Marcus' direction without freaking out and tossing it to any player surrounding her. She tried to toss it to one of our Beaters, and now he has a black eye.

What happened to our cohesiveness? I can't help but blame myself. I mean, after all, I am the team Captain. But still, I feel like whatever has screwed everyone up has a lot less to do with me and more to do with everyone else. Well, maybe I can hurry and reserve the Quidditch Pitch for tomorrow and call it good for tonight. The sun is starting to go down, and I doubt that anything good could come from today.

"Okay, gang. Team up!" I flew to the center of the pitch and ran my hand through my hair while everyone came together. "You know what you need to work on, and I swear to Merlin, you better ace it quick. We go up against Ravenclaw next week, and sadly, I'm worried. I'm going to see if I can reserve the Pitch tomorrow right after school, and if we hurry we can catch dinner. Just…" Everyone looked away except for Anthony. When did Quidditch become a last priority? At least make it in the top ten! We have a reputation to uphold! "...get some sleep. And eat something. Don't skip breakfast, Marcus. I know you love to, and as your Captain, I'm telling you that you need to stop it."

He nodded and I sent them off. "EAT, SLEEP, PERFECT!" I called out after them and Anthony put up a thumbs up as he flew away. He really is like Olivia. I don't know how I could have missed it before.

I flew higher into the air, effectively getting rid of all thoughts except the rushing wind and the stinging cold that slowly crept up my exposed fingers. The sunset from up here is nice. The different shades of red and orange radiating out from a single, bright center. The stars started to shine from behind it. Constellations would form soon. Constellations…

Damnit.

Sirius needed my Potions notes. Well, I say _my_ potions notes but they're really _Olivia's_ notes. What? Slughorn says to 'ask your seat partner' if you have no idea what's coming out of his fat mouth, and Olivia just so happens to have incredibly legible handwriting. Of course, she's of the devil and uses her left hand (but can I judge? I'm left handed too), so it's difficult to see what she's writing 99.99% of the time, but I'm James Potter. Nothing stops me from getting what I want.

I can get to the Gryffindor Tower in five minutes, right? God blessed me with long legs for two reasons; running away from Filch while setting up pranks, and getting places quickly. Besides, for once, my intentions are pure. A friend is in need, who am I to deny them the right to my amazing good looks and amazingly messy notes? I'm James Potter, that's who.

"James."

I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around. "Marlene." Something was off in her voice. I'm not sure what, and maybe that's the worst part. But Marlene is always acting odd. Isn't she? "How can I help you on this fine… eve…?"

Merlin, James. What the hell? Why can't out just carry out a regular conversation with her? I know that Marlene's looking at you weird and something is off in the way she's standing and she has the power to crush your hopes in one word, but pull yourself together! She's still Marlene. She never won't be.

Her face fell and my heart plummeted. "I'm sorry but…" Don't apologize. Please don't do something that you feel bad about. Please. Please, don't leave me. "I can't." But you can do anything, Marlene. You've always had that power.

"Why?" The word slipped out of my mouth before I had time to realize I didn't want to know the answer. I shouldn't have said it. I asked for something I didn't want. Why do I always do things that tear me apart?

She looked down and let out a sigh. Or maybe it was a laugh. It could have been either, the way it came out. I like to think it was a laugh. One of those dejected sorts of laughs that come out because what's happening is so cliche that you would have laughed, had you been there. I'm going to say it was a laugh. Marlene never sighs. She never gives in. She'd never give up. She's always been stronger than me. She can't break now.

Not now.

She took in a deep breath that took away anything she ever gave me. "Every step I take towards you leads me two steps away. I can't reach you." Her voice was hardening, turning me to stone. What did Peter call it? Medusa? But Marlene's different - she'll leave my heart bleeding in the stony shell of a person I'm bound to become. "Maybe you don't know it." No, I'm not that innocent, Marlene. I know more than I let on. "Maybe you're trying, but I can't. I can't do this when I knew it wasn't right in the first place."

She started to turn but I grabbed her hand gently, afraid to break it and have it never be the same. "We were right! We were fine!" Now who's lying, James? Now who's the fake? "We can be that way again! I thought we both promised we would do this together." She shook her head. _No, no, no…_ "I know I wasn't made for you, but I thought we said we would choose each other." _No, no, no, no…_ "We said we would be the one to decide what was right for us. Damn what that potion might think-"

"I can't have Marcus, I know that. But I can't have you either." There were tears welling up in her eyes. I could see them, like drops of dew collecting on a violet. "Or maybe it's me. Maybe I'm the problem-"

"No." I shook my head so that I didn't have to see the tears spill out of her blue eyes. So that I didn't have to know that I was the one who broke her. That I let a good thing, a glorious could have been, die. "Don't say that. It's me. I know it is."

"Then you understand."

"No, I don't. You know I don't think things through." I let the truth of the statement hand in the space between us. I had dropped her hand by now, they were folded across her chest and were rubbing her arms. Like she was suddenly cold. "But I care. I care enough to see."

She was broken, but I like to let myself think that I fixed her a bit with those words. I like to pretend. It makes reality easier. I like to think that the small smile, the tiny relief, was because of me. "You're a great friend, James." Her voice was soft, I doubt she was even talking to me. _You're a great friend._

That's all I'll ever be.

* * *

Olivia's POV

"Olivia." I froze, all of my weight relying on the terrible balance of my front leg. I knew I should have practiced lunges last night instead of push-ups! Well, that's what I get for favoring what I'm good at. "Calm down, I'm not McGonagall or Professor Binns." Vanessa laughed at her own joke and walked over to me. "You left this in the library."

She passed me a scarf that was in far too good of a condition to be mine. I started to object but she gave me one of those 'just-shut-up-and-take-it' looks. "Well, uh, thanks." She smiled and me and we walked together in silence. Now, I was quite comfy with the quiet, but I could tell she was wanting me to say or do something that I wasn't. Oh, cursed social expectation! Why must you always get in the way? "So, anything intense happen? I noticed that you are quite a… well… _touchy_ topic around some." Can I be any more obvious without being forthright?

Luckily, Vanessa decided to not act stupid. "Yeah, about that…" She chuckled nervously, which is not a good sign for anyone involved. "I, uh…" The nervous smile left her face and was replaced with the smallest of frowns. "I miss him. More than anything."

"Then why don't you go to him?" I tried to not sound judgemental, just thoughtful.

"He told me not to." Her face was going stony now. Stupid Regulus. Why do Slytherins always push away the people that care about them? Why do we insist to go on alone when the only thing we need is someone who understands? Someone who cares?

"Don't let that stop you." I smiled at her softly. Hopefully, it would encourage her to do something - anything. "Take it from someone who understands. He needs you. Now more than ever."

She smiled at me slowly, like the realization was dawning on her slowly but surely. She nodded at me and then dashed down the corridor. I grinned as I watched her go.

But now I have other things to deal with.

I never have these problems. Friends? 110% never been an issue of mine. Mainly because I've never had any that are touchy enough to worry over, but also because I've never actively sought friends. What can I say? I didn't want to have to deal with stuff like this. And by 'this', I mean James, Marlene, and Lily. But here I am! Dealing.

I know it's my fault, I know I screwed up. I didn't mean to - I never meant to. I never meant to do anything, and that's the issue. Everything I do is thoughtless. Pointless, nothing ever has any meaning. _I'm pointless. I'm meaningless._ I don't blame others for thinking that. If I did that, I'd have to think differently. And I don't. I guess I could blame it on other people and pretend like it's not my fault, but some things I can't run from. Or, at least, I shouldn't.

My legs instinctively took me to the bottom of a moving staircase. It was poised, ready for me to take the next step and ascend. I almost laughed, but the thought of it made my throat go dry. This staircase goes to the Gryffindor common room. It's funny, almost, how much I run into trouble when I'm not thinking. It's almost laughable how I bring the one thing I dread to myself subconsciously. I shook my head and turned to go, to head back to the dungeons where I belong, and nearly ran into the exact person I've been trying so hard to avoid. James Potter.

I immediately looked down, but my body made no effort to move. For a moment, his didn't either. I could have drowned myself in the silence that lasted but a moment. I wondered, for a split second, if he felt the same. That maybe we were both waiting for something - the other one to utter an apology. Or leave. And then he did. The moment was over and he took one, swift step onto the stairs. The staircase started to move, and in a split second of my stupid, impulsive behavior, I jumped onto the staircase before it could leave me behind. I called out, "Wait."

He was already on the next landing, and perhaps he didn't hear me - or didn't want to - because he didn't stop. I rushed up the stairs but waited next to them like I couldn't pass the invisible barrier. Or maybe it was so that I could have an escape. He was still ahead of me, and I called out again. "James."

He responded to his name and looked at me. I looked down again. Part of me - the part that always holds me back - wasn't ready to meet his eye."I...uh…" I sighed and grabbed my forehead. What can I say? What lie am I going to concoct this time? No, he needs the truth. I need the truth. "God, I'm terrible at this." I could feel tears pooling in my eyes and blinked them back. "I'm sorry. A-And I know you know this already. _I know._ But… please. You're the only one that listens."

I looked up at him briefly, his eyes were bloodshot. Did I do that? I'm always doing stuff like that. Why do I hurt people so much? I didn't hold on to his gaze. I couldn't. My mother always says 'you only lose what you cling to'. I don't want to lose him again. Not again. "I tried to bring you and Lily together, I really did. But… but Lily was always _unhappy._ Trust me, James, unhappy relationships never last. You can only pretend something is right for so long. I told myself at the end of our fifth year to let it go; if it's meant to be, it will be. I didn't mean to hurt you." His hazel eyes flickered with… something. I stood there for a moment, unsure what to say next because all I could think was _'don't leave me, don't leave me. I have so much more to say. Don't be like the others. Just don't leave me.'_

He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off before he could start. "You can hate me." My voice cracked. "I-I don't care…I just…" I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand and pushed back a sob with a shuddering breath. I don't want him to leave the way my dad did. The way brother did. They way everyone always leaves. I don't want him to hate me either, but better that than leave me. " _I know._ I hold onto nothing. What does it matter anymore? _What do I matter anymore?_ I-I've desperately tried to cling on to everything in my life… and - and maybe it's in my tight grasp that I-I've crushed everything I've ever wanted."

I took in another breath and turned to walk away. I couldn't see the staircase anymore, I couldn't see anything anymore. Nothing but a little girl, walking downstairs to her tiny bedroom she shared with her siblings. She'd cry all night, and when she'd wake up in the morning to a tear-stained pillow, her father would be gone. Her mother would be crying and she would tell little Olivia that daddy was gone. That dad's that hurt their kids have to leave, and sometimes it's for the better.

Now it's my turn to leave. And maybe - just maybe - it's for the better, too.

"I don't hate you." I stopped turning, and my body wracked with sobs. "And I'm the one that's sorry."

"Why?" I shook my head and my vision only blurred more. "What did you do?"

"I hurt you."

"That's easy to do." I let out a sad chuckle that turned into a bit of a cough. "And it doesn't matter."

"Of course you do."

I started to cry again, but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that I mattered. I felt his arms around me, and I held on. He was whispering to me softly "It's okay, everything's okay." And in that moment, it was.

…

James' POV

"The stars are bright tonight." Sirius was looking out our dormitory window with a firewhiskey in his hand. I sat on my four-poster and nodded. It's at times like these when Sirius wants to talk. He just doesn't know how to ask. "You made up with Grey."

He didn't look at me or sound to grave, just thoughtful. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Serious talk with Sirius. Oof. I need a firewhiskey for that. As if he read my mind, he passed me a bottle that was already open. I took it from him and circled the rim of it. "She felt guilty for something she didn't mean to do. I should've been the one to apologize, _I_ overreacted."

Sirius kind of laughed, but I could tell his heart wasn't in it. "Doesn't act like a Slytherin, does she? She doesn't seem to fit the stereotype at all."

"You don't fit the stereotype for your family."

I think I caught him off guard because he was silent for a long moment. "Yeah, but not everyone can break the rules as well as I can."

We laughed, but there was something hollow in the way it sounded. Like we were deep underwater and our laughs were above the surface. Far away. "Things are changing." I surprised myself with my own words. "What if people start changing too?"

Sirius understood what I wasn't saying. I could practically see this thought process. _Marlene's broke up with him. He doesn't want to lose anyone else._ "You hold them close." Sirius looked down at his bottle for a moment. Remus and Peter, who had been quietly playing gobstones on their four-poster, looked up at us.

"How's Embre?" Peter's voice was soft, inquiring but not invasive. Sirius didn't answer, just kept his eyes trained on the stars that sparkled outside the window, off in the distance. Sirius is always gazing at the stars these days like he never had a fascination with them until now. His eyes were illuminated by their soft glow. He took another swig of firewhiskey.

We were all quiet for a moment that stretched longer than it ever had before.

"Times are changing, but we can't let that change us." Remus stood up and put a hand on Sirius' shoulder. We all looked at him, and the scars on his face seemed deeper and more prominent than before. LIke we had all grown up, somehow. "We're a family. No matter what."

We all nodded solemnly.

* * *

 **Guys, I'm soooooooo sorry.**

 **I really did mean to update sooner. I kind of just of sidetracked? Sorry. But here's a holiday gift?**

 **I really will try to get the next chapter out sooner, but don't expect anything too miraculous.**


	45. The End Of Sixth Year

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, there would be a whole other book series dedicated to the Marauders.

* * *

Lily's POV

Something's wrong with… _everyone._

Like, I love Marlene but something in her demeanor has been off. She's moodier. I would say it's because she's afraid - and rightfully so - but for some reason, I _feel_ like it's something else. Something she's not telling me. I think it's more of a fear that her life is going to end before it ever begins. I want to tell her that she's overreacting, but I can't. Her parents are Aurors and are a part of a secret resistance called 'The Order Of The Phoenix'. Her family is right in the line of fire, and I suppose that should be reason enough as to her odd behavior. I suppose it would be stupid _not_ to worry.

But that doesn't mean she should change like she has. That doesn't mean she needs to pretend like she's someone she's not.

But she's not the only one. Embre's different for obvious reasons. James has been acting tense, Sirius is more somber. Even Alice has changed! Of course, she's just started to get to a cozy place with Frank Longbottom, so her thinking is skewed by means of love, but it's all the same to me. People are different, I don't want to be that person that is insensitive, but for some reason, I feel like I am.

Even the atmosphere in the common room is different. It's the little things that bother me.

"Remus, what are you going to do after next year?" I turned to look over at him from across the couch. He put down his book, careful to not lose the place. Lacing his fingers with mine, he thought pensively for a long minute.

"Fight. There won't be much else to do." He smiled at me softly and it warmed me. His words were so matter-of-fact. Like he had made his mind up in that moment and there was no conceivable alternative. I wish I was that certain about what will happen. I wish I wasn't afraid. I wish I didn't miss what I can't have.

All I want to do is go _home._ Curl up on my mom's lap and let her soothing voice lull me to sleep. But I can't. She doesn't _want_ me there. I could feel an ache start deep within me. It was a hole, opening wide and I was going to fall in. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes because I was alone. Nothing was there to save me.

"Hey, I'm scared too," I looked up and Remus was there. His magic was pulling me out of the hole inside of myself. "You don't have to be alone. We're all scared. But we have each other, that's what matters."

He kissed the top of my hand and I caught his lips afterward. It was slow, steady. Just like us. When we pulled apart he wiped away a tear that had fallen carelessly out of my eye. I almost laughed, "Me and you?"

"Endlessly."

…

Olivia's POV

The sun glared down at me. I returned the favor.

If Cloud Nine isn't the tallest turret in this damned castle, then I'd hate to meet the guy that has classes higher up. The heat's unbearable, especially this high up. Slughorn owes me his cold, dead soul, making me come up here so that I can bring the textbooks down to him. I don't care if it's the last opportunity to get extra credit, I don't need it! I just want the chivalry that I do today to leave a good impression on him. He's already talked about getting new additions to his Slug Club and I need his influence if I ever want to get a job as a Potions Master in the future. This is a testament to my sheer will. There are way too many obstacles in this job, and there's only one day left of classes. I should be celebrating in the common room right now! I bet the mermaids are already starting to tell their end of year stories through the glass ceiling, and I'm missing it because Slughorn is too lazy to walk up here himself.

But at least I'm getting over my fear of stairs, right? There's a bright side! Just kidding, the only bright side here is the overly strong sun. That fear died long ago. Probably over Christmas Break. I mean, Amos' house has staircases like no other, and since it's my new house… I got used to it quickly. Speaking of, Amos and Mary are going pretty strong. The couple of the year, if you ask me. Their love is so strong it's almost making my single life sad, which is the kind of twisted and innocent power that I would expect from those two. They're sneaky in their taking over of the world, that's for sure.

Should I be worried that sweet, cliche Mary Macdonald is going to take one of my best friends from me?

Nah, she's not like that, thank the Lord.

I dropped the final stack of books on my old seat for Potions. Note that I said _old seat._ That's right, my last potions class was last Friday. The year's finishing fast. Faster than most people would like - including me if I take a second to think about it. But I don't dwell on such things when in public settings, thank you very much. I save those philosophical questions for late at night when I can't fall asleep. My dorm mates probably hate me for it. Honestly, at this point, I don't care.

Oops.

Slughorn looked up from grading O.W.L.s and nodded at me gratefully. I nodded back before walking out of the classroom. So Slughorn hasn't abandoned his Slytherin qualities after all. Good to know.

The walk down to the Slytherin common room was not a walk at all, I swear to God I basically teleported from one place to another. It took no time at all. I remember when it used to be such a big deal, having to trudge down the stairs to the dungeons. I hated it. Funny how it's one of the most calming things I can possibly do, nowadays. Am I getting sentimental? Not today! No sir, I will not say I'm going to miss Hogwarts. Not until the very last day of next year. So what if this year has gone by faster than all the others before it? So what it the next year might even be faster than this one? Come at me, seventh year!

Just don't leave too soon.

Ugh. There I go again, _feeling._

Just kidding guys, I'm not _that_ kind of Slytherin. Trust me. I ought to know better than anyone, right? "Hey, Andrew. Getting sentimental on me?" I sat down on one of the green couches and glanced over at the dark-skinned boy. He was holding something that looked suspiciously familiar. Regulus Black was looking over his shoulder at the tiny photograph he held, and they both had soft smiles on their face. "What? Find something incriminating? I can't decide why else you two would be bonding over a photograph."

"Look what Jianyu snagged a pic of at the last Quidditch match." Andrew smiled widely and tossed the picture at me. I picked it up off of the ground and gave both of them suspicious glances. Whatever it is, it has to be good. Why else would two completely different Slytherin's be smiling and hanging out with one another? I hesitated to turn over the tiny photo. "Go on, it's not going to kill you."

I flipped the flimsy paper around and looked at it. It was quite an artful photo of the Gryffindors celebrating their win on the Quidditch Pitch, James holding up the Cup with a triumphant look on his face. I nodded, impressed. Jianyu is way more talented than he lets on. All of the feelings captured in this photo are spot on. I brought my head up to find both boys staring at me expectantly. I quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Focus on someone other than the winner of the match, Grey. I honestly can't believe _I_ have to tell you to be observant." I rolled my eyes and he smirked.

Okay, what would Regulus Black see in this photo?

I went through the photograph section by section. Then I saw it and laughed. How could I have possibly missed it? There was Regulus himself, standing near the team, _laughing with his brother._ They were close enough that if all you saw was this picture, you might think they were a happy family. Vanessa was next to him, and everyone looked truly happy.

My eyes teared up a bit as I looked over to where my brother was.

He was laughing like he should be, and his eyes were looking at me. He looked like a little kid waiting for praise from his older sister. He looked like he used to.

I held the picture to my chest and smiled, pushing back the tears that threatened to spill out of my eyes.

"We'll always have this moment." I laughed and the two boys looked at me with big smiles. "We'll always have this."

…

Embre's POV

I looked at Katrina as the train rumbled down the track. It had been an eventful ride for the most part, just like all final train rides are. It was filled with hope for the summer, dread for the homework that was inevitable, but excitement for the next chapter of life.

She must have felt the weight of my stare because she turned away from the window and looked at me with a smile. "Do you think Nathaniel's waiting at the train station? He sent a letter saying he would be." I nodded and laughed at her optimism. I'm glad that she's not changed. I'm glad the only broken heart here is mine. I don't think I would be able to handle it if she felt the way I do. I don't think I could bear watching my little ray of sunshine dampen.

"How do you do it?" I didn't realize I said it out loud until Katrina's expression became puzzled. I saw a few pairs of eyes flick over to me at the words, but Sirius diverted their attention with some kind of remark. I'll have to thank him later.

"'Thaniel told me to focus on the future. Mom told me the past would just drag me down. You told me to keep shining my light. If anything, all three of you know how to do it better than I do. I just did what you told me too. Besides," Katrina's voice dropped and she looked down. "at least Dad's not hurting anymore. At least we know that he's safe, wherever he is."

"If only it were that easy."

"Bre," Katrina grasped my hand from across the compartment and I occurred to me how much she's grown. She's not a baby anymore. It sent shivers down my back. How did I not notice that my own sister had grown right before my eyes? When did I stop looking? "we can't change the past. I wish we could." A shadow passed over her face in that moment and all I wanted was a smile on her face once more. "But we can choose to make our future everything that we wanted our past to be."

She smiled at me softly and I nodded slowly, taking in her words. Then, surprising both of us, I pulled her into a hug. One of those protective hugs that reassure you that everything is going to be okay. Because everything was going to be. It didn't matter what was coming next because I can make it just as bright as my past.

In that moment, I felt the shadows, all of them, lessen their hold on me. Maybe it was the warmth that flowed from our hug. Maybe it was something else. I don't know, but that moment was the happiest I had been in a long time.


	46. Summer Beginings

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fits the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, I would die of happiness.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines), Jiandrew (Jianyu Chang x Andrew Thomas)

* * *

Amos' POV

"Hey, boo." Olivia slid into the chair next to me, flicking bits of fluff off of her pants. I looked up at her for no longer than a second, then looked down again, shaking my head. Must she always pick the worst times to interfere with my mental process? Ancient Runes is no walk-in-the-park!

"You did not just call me boo. That is the _most_ American thing you could possibly say." We laughed, the sound filling the empty sitting room. I have to admit though, it was getting lonely in here until she showed up. "I'm going to pretend like that didn't happen and try to move on with my life."

"Good luck with that." I could feel her smirk even though I wasn't looking at her and I scoffed, sounding too much like my father. "How's Mary?" I brought my head up and she had a genuine curiosity to her gaze. Thank Merlin for that. I can only handle so much of Olivia's secretive ways, and today is not a day where I want to deal with it. "Any... I don't want to say 'advancements' because that implies something I'd rather not talk about, but... changes?!"

I rolled my eyes and she ran a hand through her hair. "Mary and I are fine, thank you for asking." She nodded her head soundly and I stopped myself from turning back to my book. "Her family is having a party next week, and we're going, so maybe you can ask her yourself when we get there."

"Sounds peachy to me." Olivia stood up and stretched for a moment before walking into the kitchen. I could hear her making a glass of water. Why doesn't she use magic to do it for her? I suppose it's because she couldn't use magic in America, but at the same time, she should acclimate. I guess that's easy for me to say and hard for her to act on. "By the way, have you seen my brother anywhere? I want to uh... talk to him."

I tried to cover up my shock by not moving my head. Those two have been tense around each other for longer than I can even imagine. For Olivia to reach out... that's a bold move. But very much like her. "I saw him go outside. Probably playing Quidditch with James and Sirius or something."

"Thanks." I heard her set down the glass and walk a couple steps to where the door was. "Oh, and Amos?" I turned around and she was poking her head in the doorway. "When you finish writing that letter to Mary make sure to include that I want to talk to her."

She winked and was gone before my face flushed to its full extent. I cursed under my breath and tucked the letter underneath my textbook further. Damn her intuition.

...

Lily's POV

Vanessa is such a hopeless romantic. And if her room isn't a testament to that, I don't know what is.

Don't get me wrong, it's very cute and very homey - definitely better than the ghastly crocheted floral theme that Petunia had plastered all over her room. And I'm immensely grateful that she's been sharing it with me since last summer, too. Her parents are very nice and her dogs are the cutest thing I've seen in a long time. But the rows of boy band posters? The princess-themed bed? The potted plants in the window sill? If this room doesn't shout 'I'm a cliched teenage girl with heart eyes', then I don't know what does. Well, at least my favorite books won't be out of place here… _Yes._ I read romance novels. _Yes._ They bring joy to my life. What can I say?

At least you couldn't tell when you would walk into my bedroom.

"Hey, Lils." I looked up from my copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ to see Vanessa walk into our room, her hands full of books that she dumped onto her desk. "Want to go visit the Marauders and Co? I heard they're all hanging out at The Shack."

"The Shack?" I rose a skeptical brow but still closed my book. "They could have been more creative when coming up with the name. This way it sounds like a place where teenagers go to…" I shook my head. I'm not even going to finish that thought, let along sentence.

Vanessa laughed as she pulled on a jacket. "Tell that to your boyfriend. He's the one that named it." She threw me a pair of shoes and I caught them, blushing at her comment. "You coming or what?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. It's physically impossible for Vanessa to sound annoyed when she's excited. I pulled on my trainers and nodded. Vanessa grabbed my hand and smiled nervously. I swallowed. "If I get Splinched, you'll pay." She winked, but the nervous glint in her eyes didn't fade.

 _Crack!_

"I wondered when Evans would show up." Sirius' voice was the first thing that greeted me. I turned my head from the direction which his voice came, and when my eyes acclimated to the darker room, I found him grinning. Embre, who was next to him on the couch, waved. I stuck out my tongue. "Moony's been a hormonal mess without you."

Embre playfully slapped him on the arm and we all laughed. "So you've finally made it to the infamous Shack, was it everything you hoped and dreamed for?" Olivia looked up from her game of cards in the corner table.

"Infamous, huh?"

"Is there a word that describes us better?" I turned around and Peter was laughing, gobstones in his hand. James was playing with him, and when I caught his eye he winked. "And since your here, maybe _you_ can convince Olivia to stop playing whatever the hell, muggle card game she's playing. All of us want to play poker, but she refuses to give us the cards."

"SOLITAIRE IS THE BEST, JAMES," Olivia called over to us, louder than necessary. "Don't blame me for your deluded idea of fun. The best games can be played by yourself."

Embre piped in, pulling her head away from Sirius, "Like third wheeling?"

"Don't you even-"

I turned to my right to make some comment to Vanessa, but she was gone. I turned to my left and found a wooden door, slightly ajar. Sunlight was filtering through it, and when I pushed it open I found myself in the middle of a field. There was a neighborhood not too far down, and in the stillness of the field, I could hear my friends still 'fighting' from inside The Shack.

I walked over to one of the taller trees and looked up. Remus was sitting up in it, reading. I looked at him for a long moment, the slight wind ruffling his light brown hair, his green eyes focused on the words on the page. I found myself smiling, and I looked down, not wanting to be caught. "Is it always this eventful around here?"

I startled him, I know it because he blinked five times and snapped his head up. But he didn't fall out of the tree, nor did he seem to lose any of his balance. I smiled to myself at that. James Potter would have fallen out of that tree, Severus Snape would have done so too and shouted at me for doing so. But I have Remus. Slow, sensitive, but mature.

Perfect.

"I would be worried if it weren't." He came down from the tree and grabbed my hands, squeezing them softly.

I laughed and nodded. "Honestly, I agree." Laughter erupted from The Shack and I turned to it, smiling. "I'm glad that Embre is feeling better. I can't imagine what losing a father would be like. Especially now, with everyone taking sides. People are getting kilevery dayyday, we're so lucky that it's not one of us."

"We are, aren't we?" Remus' voice was low as he leaned in and connected our lips. I smiled into the kiss and wound my fingers into his hair. He pulled away after a moment of pure bliss, but our foreheads were still connected. "Luck has always been on our side."

...

 **June 5, 1977**

 **THE DAILY PROPHET**

 **BREAKING NEWS - DEATH EATER ATTACK IN EDINBURGH, 5 MUGGLES KILLED, 4 WIZARD'S BADLY INJURED.**

...

 **June 10, 1977**

 **THE DAILY PROPHET**

 **BREAKING NEWS - HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED SPOTTED NEAR KINGS CROSS STATION**

...

 **June 17, 1977**

 **THE DAILY PROPHET**

 **BREAKING NEWS - DEATH EATER ATTACK IN HOGSMEADE'S** _ **THREE BROOMSTICKS**_ **, OWNER BADLY INJURED, 4 MUGGLE-BORNS KILLED, 5 MISSING**

...

 **June 24, 1977**

 **THE DAILY PROPHET**

 **BREAKING NEWS - DEATH EATER ATTACK NEAR HOGWARTS, HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RUMORED TO BE THERE**

* * *

 **A/N: OMG, I am such a terrible human. I haven't updated this in ages, and I honestly don't have a good reason for not doing so. Please forgive me and accept this as another update? I hope to write more often, but you guys know I am totally unreliable.**


	47. Just a Moment in Time

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fits the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, I would die of happiness. Also, I know that technically there isn't a Quidditch World Cup in the year this takes place, but ROLL WITH IT. I needed more fluff, okay?

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines), Jiandrew (Jianyu Chang x Andrew Thomas)

* * *

Jianyu's POV

I love budding relationships and helping people overcome hard times. But taking a back seat? That is not the Jianyu way. What is my way, you ask? Why meddling in other people's affairs! _Tsk, tsk, tsk._ I thought you would know that by now. 'Course, I don't hang out in that godforsaken shed they so fittingly named 'The Shack' every day, but I do my fair share of visiting. Especially with Embre.

Do I ship Simbre? Yes. Do I trust the former member of this relationship? That's debatable.

What can I say? Embre may have been friends with Sirius since… a considerable amount of time… but I've known Embre longer! _Probably._ Plus, just one year ago he was accusing one of my longtime friends of being a fake. Mess with my friends and you get a lifetime's worth of bitterness. Like dark chocolate. Or the coffee that Andrew makes.

Speaking of my beautiful boyfriend and future husband, he needs to come back to give me the details on both Rily and Simbre. What? I'd rather stay in the safety of my clean and very comfortable bedroom than go out to the questionably dirty and pathetic excuse of a hangout my friends practically live in. I have boyfriends like Andrew for these very reasons. He goes out and does the dirty work, and I recline in my spinning chair, waiting for him to come back so I can plot.

I don't plot as well as Olivia, and I may not be as organized, but I do have the best ideas. Whose plan was it to make a joke out of Peters crush on Dorcas Meadowes? That hasn't happened yet? Oh… must be in the works then. I have major plans for next year.

Doter is just the beginning. Err… Petas? Y'know, I'll run the ship name past Embre. I doubt a type of bread is what you want your love life to be named after. A ship name needs flair. It needs taste, style, a touch of daring. Like Jiandrew. Perfect.

I looked down at my Herbology assignment. Woah. I must have spaced out for longer than I thought; my entire parchment is full of doodles. Yes, I doodle when I'm bored and not paying attention. Sometimes they cover the majority of my notes and I have to ask Olivia for hers. But even then I'm still screwed. The only one that can decipher the endless smudges of her handwriting is someone that is of the devil - left-handed. I meant left-handed. The only devil spawn in my friend group is me. And I like to keep it that way. Get thee hence, Satan! You can only take Ravenclaws. Or Gryffindors - minus Embre. Leave my Slytherin children alone!

Where was I? Oh, right. Herbology. Also known as a class I don't want to take next year. I'm sorry, but how is knowing herbology going to help me when I become Minister of Magic? Oh, right. It's not. Don't get me wrong, Herbology is a good class if it's your thing. But I have… different aspirations. Ones that include being Minister of Magic, having two children, being married to a journalist, having an office romance and a white picket fence in front of a small house…

"You realize you're drawing on your desk, right?" I snapped my head up. Andrew rolled his eyes at me, placing a quick kiss on my cheek. "How much coffee have you downed today?"

"None, actually. Not since you accused me of being an addict." I pushed my lower lip out in a pout and he laughed. A loud, clear, hearty laugh. I smiled despite myself.

Do you want to know what? I'm not even going to deny being drunk in love anymore. Being that shameless, cringey boyfriend is what I do best. It's a good thing that Emmeline Vance and I never worked out. She would have killed me the moment I started to find joy in a relationship.

"Well, I wonder how long that will last." Andrew gave me a loving glance as he sat on my bed, crisscrossing his legs. I spun around to look at him.

"When did this become Judge Jianyu hour? Last I checked you were getting dirty details on our friends - not talking about my incompetencies." I folded my arms and pretended to pout. Andrew just looked at me amusedly for a moment before shaking his head and laughing softly. "What?"

"Just wondering how I got lucky enough to call your quirky self, mine." I smiled and walked over to him. Kissing him deeply, I sat next to him, running my hands through his short hair. "Anyway," he booped me on the nose "I found out they're going to the Quidditch World Cup. It's Brazil against Australia and James is 'pumped to see his home team play'."

Quidditch. I should have guessed they'd be doing something like that. Sports. Ugh. I'm glad I'm not still pretending to be straight and pretending to be into that stuff. "Did you tell James that it's technically not his 'home team' since he was born in England?" Andrew shook his head. I'm not shocked. _I'm_ not even heartless enough to do that to him. "They're all going?"

"Amos, Mary, Peter, Dorcas, Remus, and Lily are all staying behind. Simbre is going along with Olivia, her brother, Marlene, and, of course -"

"Potter." We both said it at the same time and the thirteen-year-old girl in both of us caused giggles to escape our mouths. Andrew and I then locked eyes in mortification and took a silent vow to never let that happen again outside of these walls, Those primal urges to giggle like a thirteen-year-old girl are the urges of a sinner, okay? And I know all about those sinful needs, so take it from an expert - giggling like a thirteen-year-old girl is one of the worst.

After some healthy silence, I cleared my throat to dispel the tension that had been caused by the depths of hell being opened before us. The demons were coming, but I suppose they couldn't handle the bundle of bisexual angst before them. That bundle being me. Me? Dramatic? Never! "So all of the budding relationships are staying behind, then? We could cause some mischief there."

"Or we could always hang out with them and watch muggle movies like normal friends do."

Normal? Hah. "Or… we could combine the two and catch them off guard." Andrew and I shared a look that I can't quite explain. It lowkey made me want to kiss him all the more.

"Let's do that."

…

Olivia's POV

Oh. My. _God._

The Quidditch World Cup. _The_ Quidditch World Cup. I'm here. With my brother. With my friends. With thousands of other crazed fans - and one man; Arnold Vogler. Who is Arnold Vogler, you ask? Why, he's only a legend of our time! Born in Germany, went to Durmstrang until he dropped out to play Quidditch for the Heidelberg Harriers, all before his sixteenth birthday. All that, _and_ he commentates Quidditch like no other. He has all 700 fouls memorized exactly - definition and name - and has eyes like an eagle. No technicality goes unseen, no play miscommunicated. He knows all the players by name, can relay their stats without hesitation, and can judge distance in a way that I - an individuals with depth perception issues - will never be able. If he weren't a short haole man, he just might be celebrity crush material. I mean, Arnold is a legend, but I have a refined taste. And a celebrity crush is a thing hard won. Unless you're as amazing as Robert Redford. Then you get a pass for your genetic shortcomings.

"Guys, guys, guys… look! It's Arnold Vogler!" I hissed at my friends as the man in question passed us, and luckily he was so engrossed in his conversation with the Minister of Magic that he didn't hear me fangirling. It's a good thing too because had he heard me it would have been awkward. And knowing me, I would have killed it. As in, we would all die from the awkwardness of the situation.

"Who?" Marlene looked at me quizzically; which, by the way, is quite the improvement. Things haven't quite been the same ever since she found out that I was trying to set up James and Lily and it got even worse when she was told how quickly I started to ship Rily. It's been a slow recovery. Although I'm not sure you could even call this a recovery, given the fact that we were never really friends, to begin with. Either way, a solid glance and conversation starter are signs of progress. "The name sounds familiar, but I'm still confused."

I opened my mouth, fully prepared to answer, but was cut off. "Don't get her started or else she'll never stop. Best to just get her his autograph and then ask the man himself. She tends to elaborate when having a fan moment." I looked over at my brother and he smiled at me.

My brother; happy to spend time with me and comfortable enough to joke about me. I laughed and the edges of my mouth curled into a smirk. "It's true, just ask Tony. He's been there through all of my fangirl stages. I almost feel bad about my Marvel phase. _Almost._ " I nudged my brother in the ribs and he rolled his eyes. Everyone else looked at me, puzzled. I shook my head, "It's a Muggle thing."

"Ah, makes sense. Halfblood Americans and their fascination with Muggle things." Sirius laughed and Embre slapped him on the arm. "Hey, it's a compliment! Besides, the Slytherin knows we take her quirks in stride - right?"

I nodded at him in the usual Slytherin fashion. Short, an upwards motion, accompanied by one of those impressed frowns. It was only then that we all turned our attention towards James, who had been uncharacteristically quiet this entire time. "James?" Embre called out to him in a concerned, motherly fashion.

"Don't worry about him. He's internally geeking out right now. He's a closeted geek, don't you know?"

Marlene scoffed at Sirius' comment. "About as closeted as your Ravenclaw friend."

Well played, Gryffindor. But next time, pick on someone who is in your own house. Don't come after my Jianyu - his kamarakiphobia is crippling. He's suffered with it ever since he came out in our third year.

Fear of closets, man. It kills.

…

James' POV

Being on edge for five hours has probably done a real number on my nervous system - but hey! _Brazil_ is playing. I haven't had anything to eat or drink in the past thirteen hours, and it's all because I can't bear to miss a moment of this. Have I come to a World Cup before? Hell yes! It's where I first met Alphard Black - Sirius' only cool (and by only cool I mean only _insanely_ _cool_ ) uncle. That's also how I found out about the extent to Walburga's abusive ways, but that's a story for another time.

"AND IDLEWIND FROM AUSTRALIA MAKES AN AMAZING SCORE! 10 POINTS TO AUSTRALIA, CLOSING THE GAP - BOTH TEAMS TIED AT 240!" I groaned with the rest of my box, the other side of the stadium drowning out all thoughts with their intense screams of joy.

"WAIT, THAT'S A FOUL!" Olivia flipped her head around dangerously quick, catching my gaze before fiddling with the settings on my Omnioculars (I let her borrow them once she started worrying about Vogler not calling the game fairly.) She looked through them once more and then spun a knob, passing them to me almost as if she wanted to be contradicted. I watched the play and listened to her ramble. "That's foul #547 - he _clearly_ pushed the handle of his teammates' broom down for leverage to throw the Quaffle. It explicitly says in the rule book that a score has to be done single-handedly! What box number is Arnold in?! I ought-"

"Yours." A voice cut Olivia off and I pulled the Omnioculars away from my face. I looked over at Anthony Grey, who sat beside me, and he gave me a nod. Arnold wasn't in this box earlier, Anthony must have got him immediately after hearing Olivia call a foul. We fist bumped discreetly and turned back to the game as Arnold Vogler finished calling the foul, effectively putting Brazil back in the lead.

"Way to go, girl!" Embre, who had been cuddling with Sirius for most of the game - much to my father's dismay, gave Olivia a high five. I could tell she was still reeling from calling out her idol and being right, and I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face.

I heard the commentator call another ten point gain for Australia and the crowd go wild, but I didn't turn to see what had happened. "That was pretty amazing, Liv." I nudged her shoulder with a grin and her face split into a smile similar to my own. She ran a hand through her hair and flipped it over her shoulder with an unsteady laugh. "Take his job while you're at it, why don't you."

"I'll try."

"Guys, look! Brazil's diving for the Snitch!" Marlene slapped Sirius on the face to get his attention off of something other than his girlfriend, and her voice took on a happiness that I rarely heard.

"Is it a Wronski Feint?" Anthony bolted forward in his chair and Olivia bounced her knee, slapping her thigh with her left hand, covering her mouth with the other.

"No, no, no, he's going for it!" The siblings were shouting in unison and it seemed to be the most unconscious and natural thing in the world. Even Embre, someone I wouldn't peg for a Quidditch fan was on the edge of her seat in anticipation.

One of the longest moments of my life was stretching in front of me and even though my glasses were falling off the bridge of my nose, I didn't dare fix them in fear that I'd miss it. Brazil had his arm outstretched at this point, Australia was coming in on his left side, a Bludger was soaring through the air, due to hit both Seekers head on. They were nearing the ground at impossible speeds, my eyes were starting to water from being held open for such a long time…

"AND BRAZIL CATCHES THE SNITCH!" The Seeker grabbed the Snitch and did a somersault off of his broom and onto the ground. The Bludger missed him by a landslide and Australia's Seeker dodged a little too late, his arm grazed by the ball.

The stadium was in an _uproar._ Green flooded my vision - a color I haven't been too fond of ever since Lily. Screams were coming in at a decimal that I couldn't register. A loud ringing filled my ears and I was jostled with everyone in my box jumping upside down. Marlene was jumping up and down, yelling curses to the wind. Anthony was throwing his fists in the air, his whole body propelled with the motion. Embre and Sirius shouted and clapped fiercely before locking lips, lost in themselves. Olivia was clapping with her tongue sticking out, a sight that made me both laugh and sigh. Tears of joy flooded my face as I roared incoherent praise that I'd probably regret after the fact.

I didn't stop until my voice went hoarse. And then I cheered some more.

Because in that moment, I was just at the Quidditch World Cup.

…

"That's a high I'm never coming down from," Marlene laughed as she tossed me a bag full of Galleons. 7, to be precise. I took out three of them and tossed them to Anthony. He caught each one of them and rolled one over his knuckles, passing the other two to Embre. She kissed and pocketed them as Marlene gasped mockingly. "The Infamous Anthony Grey lose a bet? I don't believe it."

"And to Embre Shines, no less." Anthony shot me a glare for that comment.

"Yes, well, it sounded stupid at the time." Anthony folded his arms and his already low voice seemed to drop an octave. "How was I supposed to know that James would give his Omnioculars to my sister? We're talking about James 'Quidditch-Is-My-Lover' Potter. I thought chivalry would be dead in such cases."

"Dude, Gryffindor is literally the house that signifies chivalry," Sirius deadpanned.

"And yet Marlene made it in." Cue laughter and an indignant 'hey!' "Clearly the Sorting Hat has its priorities screwed."

"Damn it!" the flap of the tent opened and Olivia stomped in, scowling. Embre cried out 'language!' and was given quite the glare. "Apparently Arnold Vogler leaves the day after the Quidditch World Cup. Who doesn't stay for the after parties and discounted merchandise?"

"Oh, that's where you went?" Everyone looked at me with an 'obviously' stare. I put my hands up in defense. "Anyway, you don't have to worry about that - I already got you one."

"You did what now?" I nodded. "When?"

"Yesterday after the match. Omnioculars are always a third of the price after the World Cup, so I decided to buy another pair. I ran into him on Australia's side. He was buying a pin that was marked _way_ down since they lost. He noticed me from when you called that foul and I asked for his autograph. One for all of us."

I walked over to my bag and pulled out a stack of signed World Cup posters. I passed them all out and Olivia gave me a hug so tight I was almost dizzy afterward. "This is the best gift ever! I owe you one big time! Just nothing illegal, alright?"

A smile started to spread across my face, "I'm sure I'll think of something."

…

Embre's POV

I _have_ to get to the Potter's house. The details I have are just too good to send in a letter. Who's at the Potter's house? Well, James' aunt and his sister for one, but more importantly, literally everyone who _didn't_ go to the World Cup. Rily, Jiandrew, Peter - all of them. And news do I have? Only good news, of course. First of all, previously awkward and broken relationships were mended (I'm glad Jarlene has some semblance of closure), family ties were fixed and strengthened for the Grey's, and, most interestingly-

"Merlin's beard. Someone tell me they have a camera."

"What?" Anthony and I stepped forward, inching our way closer to the door where Olivia stood frozen in the doorway. Marlene shushed us heavily and James' dad - who I almost forgot accompanied us to the World Cup - passed a camera forward.

 _Flash!_

I leaned forward just in time to see what they were all gawking over. Someone - I'm sure it was Lily - brought a Muggle movie player (Are they called VCR's? I can't remember, it's been so long since I've been in America and had to know these things.) and it was playing a movie I didn't recognize. Everyone was lying down asleep, Jianyu and Andrew cuddling on the floor in a pile of blankets and chocolate wrappers, Dorcas and Peter were lying next to each other, not as close as Jianyu and Andrew, but close enough that he had his hands intertwined with hers, and Remus and Lily were on the couch. They were sleeping in somewhat upright positions, Lily nestled into Remus' chest, her head on his heart and his arm loosely wrapped around her shoulders. They all slept through the sound of the camera except for Andrew who opened his eyes sleepily, smiled in a lazy way when he saw Jianyu beside him and pushed himself closer to the boy.

"We're not ever going to let them live this down, right?" I tugged on Sirius' leather jacket and he turned to me, a mischievous smirk gracing his features. He pulled me close, his arm around my waist, and kissed me on the nose.

"Never."


	48. Changes

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fits the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, I would die of happiness. ALSO, AT THIS POINT IN THE STORY WE ARE DIVERGING GREATLY FROM THE KNOWN TIMELINE OF HARRY POTTER. I mean, you probably are expecting that, but it get _really_ different from this point on. Don't say I didn't warn you.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines), Jiandrew (Jianyu Chang x Andrew Thomas)

* * *

Embre's POV

Part of me feels bad for leaving my family most days of the week to hang out with Sirius and them at The Shack. I know it's been hard for everyone, that family's heal best when they are together, that to avoid becoming dysfunctional you have to bond in the hard moments. But at the same time, I can't stand to be in my own house. I can't stand opening the medicine cabinets in the bathroom and seeing the several bottles of vitamins that my father bought, even though we don't need them and can always use magic if we do. I can't go into the kitchen and look at the knife block that my brother and I had bought him for Christmas one year. I can't walk down the halls without my eyes being drawn to the family photos that are now one person too full. I can't walk into the living room and know that there is one person that is supposed to be here but isn't.

And so I run. And I know I can't run forever, but for now, running is the only thing I know how to do. And things are getting better. It's less hard to do those things. There isn't a knife in my heart anymore, just a dull ache from where it used to be. I haven't forgotten, but I have learned to live with the present. I can't forget, not when I stay up at night because Katrina is crying in her room, not when I wake up to my brother burning our breakfast because he hasn't yet perfected it the way dad did. I will _never_ forget. But I will _live._ That's the last thing I can do.

My mom sat at the piano when I walked in. Her hands were poised above the keys, and her eyes were unseeing. It was as if she tried to play a song but forgot which notes were which. I kissed her cheek, and my heart fell when her cheeks didn't spread into a smile the way they used to. That hasn't happened in a long time. But I still kiss her cheek anyway. Because one day, one day she'll smile again. And it won't be the same, but it will still be _her._

"Hey, Em," Nathaniel walked down the stairs and ruffled my hair. I rolled my eyes, but no laugh left my lips. It will, one day. At least, I hope. "Can you get the mail? Benji should be back soon." I nodded, going to the kitchen to get the bird treats. Benji deserves them after a long flight. Even if all he brings is bad news. It's not exactly his fault, now is it?

I opened the window and watched the sun rise. Katrina should be up soon, the sunlight streams right through her window when it rises. Mornings are always quiet in my family, none of us are really morning people, expect for Nathaniel. He wakes up and it's like he's already had five cups of coffee. Coffee has never really been my favorite, but a good tea every once in a while is nice, and it always manages to wake me up. You can blame my very British mother for my love of tea. My father is the one who tried to integrate coffee into our family. It never really took, though. Especially not since we moved out of America.

Maybe we should move back - it would be a lot safer. The Death Eaters and You-Know-Who already did their damage there. Now they've decided to come to us, and the fear of getting killed eats at everyone. You can't walk down a street and feel safe anymore. Everyone is on edge, no matter what time, day, or month. It's like a dementor walked in and sucked all the life out of everyone.

And that's why I go to The Shack. We're all little kids there. We can all escape from reality for a moment and just be seventeen-year-old kids that are enjoying their summer vacation. There's no sadness, no fear, no death…

It's like a tiny bit of what used to be.

Benji flew through the open window and dropped _The Daily Prophet_ in my outstretched hand. I threw a couple of treats in the hair and he caught them all. "What's the headline for today?" I looked over at Katrina as she let a floating pitcher of water fill up her cup. She still rubbed the sleep from her eyes and the pitcher had to keep jerking so that it didn't spill any of the water. I smiled and unrolled the paper.

I looked down at it and my face fell. I nearly dropped the paper, and I couldn't see anything but my tears. My voice caught in my throat, but I managed to push out one word, "Marlene...?"

* * *

 **July 11, 1977**

 **THE DAILY PROPHET**

 **BREAKING NEWS - HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED ATTACK THE MCKINNON HOUSEHOLD, NO SURVIVORS**

…

Lily's POV

Marlene… no, no, no, no, no, no. Not Marlene… not her family… not now…

I cried, my tears slipping down my face freely, leaving hot rivers that all led to the soaked fabric of my shirt. I closed my eyes to stop the flood but the salty tears still found a way out, sneaking their way into my mouth and sandpaper tongue. I couldn't talk, I couldn't sob, I couldn't fathom that the girl I had wrote a letter to yesterday was gone, her sarcastic comments and too-loud laughs taken with her. Is no one safe? Was she killed because her parents were aurors? Or was she killed because she's friends with people like me. People with dirty blood that deserved to be spilled.

What was she like in those last moments? Did she know what was going to happen? Was she hiding with her parents when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named showed up? Was she clutching her little brother tightly, shielding him from the green glare of the spell? Was she prepared? Was she afraid? Did she regret her choice to be friends with me? Did she wish that her parents were something other than what they were?

Or was she taken by surprise, her life ended before she had time to register who it was? Was she having dinner with her parents and little brother, laughing at a joke that wasn't really funny, but it was enough to bring a smile to their face? Did she go to grab her little brother a new plate because he had dropped his, never knowing that it the moment she was gone, her parents would be ripped from her forever? Did she walk back to the brightly lit dining room only to find a dark figure standing over her family? Did she drop the new plate in shock, the breaking of the glass being the last thing she heard? Did doubt flash through her mind in those last moments?

Or had she fallen asleep and never found the chance to wake up again?

How long was it until people found her body? How cold was she when the neighbors noticed the green skull hanging over her house? Did anyone greive? I'm grieving now. But it's too late. It's always too late.

Vanessa sat at my side, and her sobs would have filled my mind, had I let them. But I couldn't. Memories of Marlene flooded my mind, her blue eyes always bright, her blond curls always bouncing, her smile always alive. I saw her holding up the Quidditch Cup. I saw the hurt in her eyes when she thought that James wasn't in love with her. I heard her laugh. I felt her arm slung over my shoulder as she told me stories in potions to distract me from the pervasive smell of amortentia. I saw her roll her eyes at Alice's lovestruck ways, heard her give a pump up speech to Mary before talking to Amos.

I saw it all, and the loss of her hurt all the more. Why? Was it because of me? Because of someone else? Was it for no reason at all?

Why does the magical world have to take everything from me, but give me sprinkles of happiness to make it bearable? Why does reality have to hurt so much?

Vanessa cried next to me, Mary and Alice will apparate once they hear, people will surround me soon enough, but the one person who would have been able to bring us out of our tears will never show up. Not anymore.

* * *

Olivia's POV

All is quiet on the street.

We got the newspaper early this morning, and with its arrival, the air seemed to be sucked away. Sounds were dull and far away, doors were closed with children hidden within, the shutters on houses were never opened. I sat with my youngest sister until she fell asleep again. She looked so tiny in sleep. She's only seven; seven years old and in the midst of war, death hiding in her own house, destruction creeping into her dreams. A hand on my shoulder made me look up. My brother. He gave me a knowing look and motioned towards the door. He didn't speak.

I wonder how he feels, he only met Marlene a week ago when we went to the Quidditch World Cup. Does he mourn for the girl he never knew? I do. I may not have known Marlene, but I still feel her absence, her whole family; I remember her saying she had a brother. She said he didn't like quidditch. That he wanted to be a professor at Hogwarts for Divination. Now I don't even know if there will be a Hogwarts to teach at.

I walked down the hall and into my mother's room, leaving my brother to watch over my little Aria. My mother sat in her rocking chair, her long hair draped down the back of it, a blanket covering her shoulders. She's not old in age, but her mind is an ancient chest full of secrets and tragedies. I sat down on the ground in front of her, my legs crossed. She smiled at me in her tired, practiced way. I offered a small one back, although it didn't reach my eyes. "You knew them?" Her voice disturbed the silence, but not entirely. It almost seemed to be a part of it, in a way.

"A little."

"I've never understood senseless killing."

"There's nothing to understand." My voice rose in volume, and although it was just above a whisper, I felt it was too loud for the occasion. My mother simply nodded. I looked down at the ground for a long moment before speaking, my voice soft once more "You and Aria should leave… back to America."

I rose my eyes to gage her reaction and she had a look on her face. As if she already knew that I was going to say that. Had it been anyone but her I would have been worried. "We are. But not to the mainland. My island is calling me home."

A wistful expression spread across her face, then. Like the tide coming in, there for a moment and gone the next. "It always does." I unconsciously looked toward the door, "and Aria's magic has yet to show. By then we'll be…"

My voice trailed off. Will we be safe? Is the war we're going to fight, fix things? Or will it be bloodshed without a purpose? "We'll be together by then." My mother's voice was full of conviction and when I moved my head towards her, a tear fell down my cheek. I hadn't realized I had been crying. "But I'm asking you to stay with your brother. He is a fighter, but every soldier needs a shield. You've always been there to protect him. I'm asking you to do so once more."

"Of course," I spoke before I fully thought of what that might entail. My brother has always been my brother. No matter what. Our paths may have diverged, we may be different than what we were, but nothing can change my love for him. Not even time.

"You are stronger than you know."

"I hope so."

…

All was quiet on the street; until a melody floated down the road.

It was slow, rhythmic, and familiar. At first, I was sure I was imagining it. But a moment later I knew there was no way I could have been. After getting a resolute nod from Amos' father, I slipped off of one the kitchen's barstools and headed toward the front door. The air outside was stagnant, and the sun slowly dipping over the horizon.

I walked down the road and stopped at the Potter's house. The song was coming from here, I knew it. I knocked and the door opened. James' sister looked at me, faint recognition gracing her features. She let me in and spoke as she shut the door behind me, "James has just been moodily listening to records in his room."

I wish I knew her name. I've met her before, I've seen her as she gardens in her mother's stead. I should know who she is, James made it a point to remember my siblings' names. I should know her name so that if it ever pops up in the newspaper like Marlene's…

"What's he listening to?" I already had an idea, but I needed to know.

She shrugs her small shoulders, "Some muggle song I think. About 'no sunshine when she's gone' or something."

I sighed. Of course, because I couldn't have told him any happy songs when he asked for recommendations. Sirius had gotten him a muggle record player for Christmas, and Embre and I went in on the idea and got him some records. And I only know sadder music. I had to teach everyone how to use one - except for Lily, of course. I don't remember whether or not Marlene was there. Funny, my memory seems to be working against me these days.

"You can go up," James' sister smiled and gestured up the immaculate stairs, "his door is the second on the left, up those stairs. I'd knock before going in, but he might not hear you."

I nodded dutifully, taking the stairs slowly. _One by one._ There were pictures on the walls, the Potters through the years. James looks like his mother. I wonder how often he gets that. I wonder if it hurts to look into the mirror. _And this house just ain't no home, anytime she goes away._ The music grew louder with every step I took. Yep. Instant regret over my recommendations. I should have realized we would need happier music these days.

I got to the said door, music filling my ears but not my mind. I knocked. "James?" I waited for a response and instead, the music just got louder. "C'mon, don't be like that."

 _Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone_ still played. I heard James' voice, groggy, sing along. " _Only darkness every day."_

I sighed and slowly opened the door, joining my friend in his drinking song. " _Ain't no sunshine when she's gone, and this house just ain't no home, anytime she goes away."_

James sat on his (albeit immaculately decorated) bed with puffy eyes. He didn't look at me as I walked in, and he didn't move as I picked up the many Firewhiskey bottles that littered the floor. I went to set them down on his desk, and a letter caught my eye. It was from Marlene, a younger version of the now deceased girl. He had ripped it in half. I looked over at Sirius, who was sitting on his own bed against the opposite wall. He was lazily looking at a magazine, but I could see in his eyes that he was drunk too. How long had they been like this? Why hadn't I come sooner?

I sat down on the edge of James' bed, looking at him. He ignored my gaze. "Hey," my voice was hoarse and soft, but I willed it to be louder, "it's perfect weather to play some night Quidditch. I'm sure Anthony would play a mock game with you. You don't want to lose all your talent over the summer, do you?"

"What does it matter?" James went to take a swig of the Firewhiskey in his hand, but I took it from him. He looked at me, and his lower lip slightly stuck out in a pout. His hazel eyes were bloodshot and there was no feeling behind his words. "War's coming anyway."

"All the more reason to keep your skills up." I went to take a drink of the liquid in the bottle myself, but I stopped myself halfway and sat it down on the final chord of the song faded away and I looked over at the record player. "And stop listening to Bill Withers. He's determined to be depressed, and he's well into his thirties. You should be determined to live, not to mention that you're only seventeen. Drinking habits and depression start here."

I tried to keep my voice light to mask the pain and concern. "Well let them start," James retorted.

It' useless to try and reason with him. He has to have it out with himself before he'll get any better." Sirius looked and me and I sighed, walking over to the record player. I knew that Sirius was right. He always has been.

"Well, you're not exactly helping, are you?" It was a weak attempt at a comeback, we both knew it. Even in his drunken state he just shrugged. I leafed through the growing stack of records on James' desk and picked one out, putting it on to play. I turned to James, "I can't make you forgive yourself or come out of your room, but some people need you. I can't a war alone."

I turned up the music before leaving, letting the first couple chords fill my mind. _Landslide_ by Fleetwood Mac followed me as I left. The trip down the stairs was much faster, and when I looked at James' sister I still couldn't find her name. Whether or not she knew mine, she gave me a somewhat sad look. Like she had let me down by seeing the state of her brother. I listened to the last couple lyrics before walking out of their house, making my way down the street once more.

 _Well, I've been afraid of changing, 'cause I built my life around you._


	49. Onward and Upward

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, I would be part of the cast. So…

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines), Jiandrew (Jianyu Chang x Andrew Thomas), Fralice (Frank Longbottom x Alice Fortescue)

* * *

Vanessa's POV

Marlene's death has left a part of our hearts empty. And she was killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Why would he target a pure blooded family? Why the McKinnons? It doesn't matter. Especially not to him. He probably just wanted to make a show, make everyone know that it wasn't just his Death Eaters that were attacking. Death Eaters...

Regulus…

I sniffed and swiped at my eyes. Alice looked over at me and squoze my hand tightly. If she knew more of my thoughts, she just might hate me forever. Everyone just might. How can you care for someone who is a Death Eater? How can you _love_ someone who could get you killed? Tears filled my eyes again and Alice gave me a hug, her short hair tickling my exposed neck. "Hey, it'll be okay, yeah? We have each other, and Marlene wouldn't want to see you like this."

"I never knew her that well." She pulled away from me at my shaky words, and she leaned back against Frank, who was also here. I briefly saw Regulus and I in them and I choked back a sob. They weren't officially dating, but they would be soon enough. Or maybe they already are and I haven't noticed.

"She would have loved you," Frank's voice was the most steady out of all of ours, and I admired his strength. I mean, don't get me wrong, she would have called you annoying at least five times a day, but she would have loved you anyway. That's just how she was."

There were hollow chuckles around the room and Lily sniffed, a bitter grin on her face. "Yeah, she would. She used to tell Embre every day that she was insane for falling for Sirius, but then she would whisper in my ear that she thought they were cute. Said she could stand James and then would kiss him…"

Alice laughed at that, and the sound was almost jarring in how it shook the room and brought pained smiles to us all. The sound faded away and Alice spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, "I think she would have wanted us to remember her like this."

"We're all better for having known her." Frank absentmindedly picked at the frayed edges of Alice's shirt, looking at all of us individually for a moment. "And I think she would want us all to be together."

Lily stood up shakily, her eyes bloodshot but determined. "Then let's go to them."

Alice and Frank stood, going over to Lily and giving her a group hug, whispering something in her ear. "To James'? I bet Remus and Peter are already there."

Lily nodded and they all held hands. Frank outstretched his hand to me but I shook my head softly. "I'll meet you guys there."

They all nodded deftly, and with a _pop_ , they were gone. I looked at the place where they had disapparated for a moment after they had left, and I felt the cold hit me in a way that nothing else had. I didn't go with them. And for what? They're probably disappointed in me. I disappoint a lot of people nowadays…

I shook my head at no one but myself and crawled over to my bed, pulling up the mattress and feeling around until I found what I was looking for. A folder, stamped with the Hogwarts seal. It's old, insignificant. I got it in my first year and threw it at the bottom of my trunk for years. It's forgotten, unimportant. But it means the world to me.

I opened it gingerly and caught the pieces of parchment that fell out. Rushed handwriting that legible in a careful way. A way that wanted to be read, to be understood, but didn't want to be thought of for too long lest you understand it too much. I stroked the writing, feeling the dips where the ink was thinner, the bumps where a sentence was ended and a moment's hesitation on where to go next made too much ink fall.

Regulus. Always so thoughtful, always afraid. Rushed to the next stage of his life, but in a constant state of ruminating on what he could do, what he has done.

And that's where we're different. I'm slow to the punch and don't think things through enough. I never have to. There's always someone there to stop me before I ruin myself, and Regulus has no one.

 _You remind me of the quiet, although that is something you have never been. I suppose you remind me of it because I have always thought of you there. When I was alone and it was dark. When I was left with thoughts of what could be. I always pictured us together, then. In the quiet, I mean. And it's the quiet moments that I miss the most because they filled me so completely and I could forget the emptiness that was to come. The emptiness that fills me now in the space between remembering and forgetting._

 _Because I will never not remember you, I have dreamed of you too long to do so. And yet, I must forget. It's not safe for me to hold the things I love so close, they are always stolen from me and corrupted. Used against me in a torture that I don't recover from. And it is for these reasons, and so many more, that I beg you to forget me. If you leave me it will be so much easier for me to pretend to not care for you. And you deserve someone that will care for you. I am not that person._

 _Regulus_

I read the words carefully and stared at his name for longer than I should have. He always signed his name like that. An afterthought, cordial but warm if you heard it fall off of his lips. He dropped his last name, and I never will know if it's because he knows that everyone already knows the Noble House of Black, or if it's because he's never truly belonged to it and writing it down would be betraying the person he just expressed in his words above.

I held the tear-stained, slightly crumpled letter to my chest while I slowed my breathing. Oh, Regulus. What I would give to go to you right now. I would kiss you, run my hands along your forearm until you didn't feel the permanent tattoo that was there, and hold you until everything was over. But I can't. It would only get you killed, now. So I'll just hold you here, remember those moments at Hogwarts, and hope that wherever you are; you're safe.

I returned the letter back to its original spot, fixed my bedding, wiped my eyes, and disapparated. Where to?

To the people that need me.

…

Amos' POV

"I'm not sure whether to be disappointed or ashamed that I wasn't invited to this get-together, but judging by the state you are all in, I'm mostly disappointed." My hand left my side where it was holding onto Mary's and it went to my forehead as I looked around at the room. James Potter's living room was a mess; countless bottles of butterbeer and watered down firewhiskey littered on the floor, jackets (and shoes) were thrown carelessly on the couch, furniture was pushed out of the way, and all of my friends (and some notable others) were sitting in a circle on the floor. Most of them looked drunk, and if not, they were close to it. "But… I'm not surprised."

"I think being surprised is out of the question when you have friends like us," Olivia laughed and swayed as she said this, although something was distinctly clear and mischievous in her eyes. A couple of people moaned in agreement and I thought I heard someone mumble something along the lines of 'I'll drink to that'. Olivia took a swig of a drink she had in a flask. "And believe it or not, this was Frank's idea. So blame him."

The Gryffindor in question just grinned and Alice and Lily giggled in response. "You guys can join us if you'd like," Frank spoke slowly, "the only rule is that you have to party like Marlene would have. We're remembering her the way she would've wanted us to."

"That's debatable," Mary murmured under her breath and I'm sure I'm the only one that heard her. "But, honorable, we'll join." She raised her voice for the last part and there were scattered cheers. I caught Olivia's eye and she walked over to me, grabbing a bottle on her way.

She pushed it into my hands like it was an initiation. Then she gave Mary and I a hug, whispering so only we could hear. "I'm not actually drinking, it's just water with some color. Let me hand you the drinks - I need someone else to help me look out for these drunk 's on our side too." She pulled away from us and Embre gave me a subtle wink from across the room. "Now drink up! You're on for the next round of truth or dare!"

Cheering again. Drunk, barely of age witches and wizards all mourning the death of a friend. Like I said, disappointed but not surprised.

…

"Truth!"

"Ugh. C'mon, Olivia! Are you just going to pick truth for the rest of this game?" Dorcas Meadowes, who was currently leaning up against Peter Pettigrew (and he was beet red from the contact), looked very upset. She was definitely more carefree when drunk.

"Hell yes!" More groans, I chucked. "I'm not about to expose myself to the wrath of the Marauders, especially now that Remus has passed out." This made Sirius and Peter laugh out loud, James just kinda looked off into the distance. I wouldn't have pegged him for a sentimental drunk, but I suppose it makes sense. He's never sad when sober.

"Well, then I've got nothing."

Olivia's eyes lit up, "so I get off Scot free?"

"Not so fast." Peter held up a hand with a lopsided grin and Sirius tsked, backing him up. "That's not how the game works. You called truth, so you need to answer a truth." Olivia glanced at me fearfully. This definitely isn't good for her, from what I've found out, Peter's marauder side really shines when he's intoxicated. He seemed to be in deep thought and Alice whispered something into his ear. He grinned wickedly. "Who was your first?"

"Firs- oh." Olivia's look of confusion slipped off her face and was replaced by a grin. "No one."

Sirius practically spit his drink out. "You're a virgin?"

"And you're not?" Sirius and Embre both flushed and Olivia rubbed her hands together. "Whoo. Looks like this game is getting more and more eventful!"

"First kiss?"

"Haven't had one."

"C'mon, even _I_ have had a first kiss!" Peter looked at her incredulously and the room erupted in laughter. "How have you _never_ been kissed?"

"People say I'm intimidating."

Frank laughed heartily, "You are not intimidating. That's just what you tell yourself."

"Oh, yeah? Would you kiss me?"

Frank paled and stuttered, "I-I'm a loyal boyfriend!"

"That's just what you tell yourself." He gaped at her, at a loss for words. "Like I said. I'm intimidating. And you need to prove your boyfriend status." Olivia folded her arms and Alice just rolled her eyes before turning to Frank and crashing her lips onto his. Cheers erupted and I almost swore I could hear Marlene's voice echoed in theirs.


	50. Chaotic Good

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, I'd cry every morning. Tears of joy.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines), Jiandrew (Jianyu Chang x Andrew Thomas), Fralice (Frank Longbottom x Alice Fortescue)

* * *

Embre's POV

"REMUS, EMBRE!" I turned around in my seat to see Olivia, her black, square glasses almost falling off of her face, rush into The Shack. She had been out spying with Jianyu, whom we coaxed out of his house with the promise of free food, on James and Lily while they had a heart-to-heart about Marlene. I told them to leave the pair alone, but when Peter said he knew a good spell for spying, their chaotic energy could not be stopped. Olivia may be a neutral good when alone, but Jianyu's chaotic neutral makes her a chaotic good at best. "I just read something life-changing."

"Really? Because you should be reading your supply list for our seventh year," Remus said this without looking up, but a smile was on his face. "We're going to Diagon Alley today, y'know." I high fived Remus for that one, and Andrew, who just popped in the door, nudged his fellow Slytherin in the ribs.

"That's why we have you two," Jianyu's voice sounded before he leisurely strolled into the room like he hadn't been waiting to make his entrance. "I mean, who's the one color coding individual shopping lists as we speak?" I shoved my colored inkwells to the other end of the table and good-natured laughs filled the room. I smiled, despite myself.

"I've missed you, Jianyu."

"I know," and I gave him the biggest hug.

"But back to the point that I was making before you sabs sabotaged the moment!" Olivia took a copy of The Daily Prophet from Peter (where does everyone keep coming from) and tapped it with her wand for extra emphasis. "Ever heard of Wolfsbane Potion?"

Remus stood abruptly. "Olivia," his tone was warning and made me a bit worried.

"Shush, Werewolf McWerewolf. Everyone already knows. And Embre deserves to hear this, her brother could be affected too, y'know." I looked between the two of them and Remus sighed, sitting back down. I looked at Olivia wearily. She said Nathaniel could be affected. But how? It obviously has to do with his lycanthropy, but in what way? He waved for her to continue and she beamed like it was Christmas morning. She continued, excitedly, "It's a potion that is said to, and I quite Newt Scamander here, 'alleviate the worst symptoms! Of being a werewolf, that is."

I felt my heart leap with joy and I looked at Remus who offered the smallest of smiles. "But it's incredibly hard to brew. And far too expensive," he shook his head, "we could never manage it." The entire room seemed to sag. "And it's not like they leave the recipe in the newspaper, either." We both sighed together. It would have been so perfect. That ray of hope for the future, I can't just let it go. I looked at Olivia in desperation and she wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Sure, we can't afford it," Peter spoke up and sat down next to me. "But surely someone at Hogwarts can. James? He's rich! And as for the recipe, I'm almost positive Dumbledore knows the guy who invented it. What was his name again… Damocles? Something like that." Peter looked at Remus and me pointedly, a silent 'don't-give-up'. "And we all know that Minnie would do anything for you two, you're her star pupils."

I smiled at him softly and the weight on my shoulders lifted slightly. "Thanks, Pete," Remus whispered softly, and I doubt anyone else in the room heard it.

"Merlin's beard, you call McGonagall 'Minnie'?" Jianyu's well-timed outburst made us all laugh again. "And you still live to tell the tale? Between Olivia calling Slughorn 'Horace' and you calling McGonagall that forsaken name, I'm surprised anything in this world is still holy."

"Piss off, Jianyu," I said it so quickly I failed to see the shock grow on their faces, "I hear you call Andrew 'honey' all the time."

The two in question flushed and took a step away from each other. My sides hurt from the sound I was emitting, and The Shack echoed with happiness.

…

Lily's POV

I knew that Olivia and Jianyu were going to spy on us. Who do you take me for? Someone who's naive? I'm quite intelligent if you must know. Which is why I had Sirius perched in a tree, casually reading about Wolfsbane potion a fair few paces behind us. He'd intercept them with his natural charm and get them focused on something other than James and I, I knew it, which is why the cost of getting him to do it was well worth it.

And I've been meaning to talk to James alone, but I swear to Merlin, once I want to, I can never find James Potter alone. I mean, I wanted to talk to him when he first started to date Marlene. And then I wanted to talk to him when I started to date Remus. And now? Now I feel like I have to talk to him. It's what Marlene would want me to do. She always encouraged me in talking to the boy who used to have a crush on me and then suddenly didn't. She always said that he still had feelings for me, and I can't imagine having to watch your best mate be with your dream girl.

But I managed to get James away, even if it did take a bit of backyard dealing. We were sitting on a park bench a few blocks away from where The Shack was. It took a lot of coaxing to get him here, and even though he did follow me, he was silent for all of it, and the silence sent a cold through me. James Potter was never quiet. "Potter-"

"James," he still didn't look at me, and his voice was hard. I sighed beside him.

"I know you miss Marlene. I know, trust me. And I know it seems like you let her down in some way, but you didn't. And now? Now the world needs us. You can't just sit here and wallow in 'could have been's'. We had that moment, two weeks ago when we got the news, a week ago… but that moment's gone now." He still refused to look at me, and I stared at him helplessly. "Now is the time to…" The words died on my lips.

"What?" His voice was bitter and cold. "Move on?"

I bit back a sharp reply, telling myself that what James needed right now was someone caring, someone, who would understand. He needed Remus, that's what. But I promised Marlene and myself that I could do this. And Merlin forgive me if I can't be the person that my friend needs. "No, not move on. You can't move on from someone like Marlene, we both know that. Now's the time to keep going."

He looked at me then, but it wasn't like in the movies that Petunia always used to watch. It wasn't soft; like I had reached him on some otherworldly plane, it was harsh. Like I don't understand him, but I do. Marlene was my friend too, I spent time with her too, I want to cry at the loss of her too. It was stupid to think that I could fix him with a couple of nice words and a pat on the back. People don't work like that, I should know, I'm nothing if not James Potter. We're the same, he and I. I don't quite understand how I didn't see it sooner. "And what if I need more time? Can't I take it? Can't I mourn for all of the people that I've lost?"

"Of course you can, but you can't let your mourning stop you. The world isn't going to get any safer by you mourning the people you've lost, it's only going to get safer by you taking action to make sure that it never gets that bad again." I said it so certainly; like there wasn't another thought on my mind other than fighting against everything that You-Know-Who had taken away. I don't remember ever being this certain, I don't remember this anger and… fire igniting in my chest before now. Maybe it's that little piece of Marlene that now lives on inside of me. That certainty. That fire. It all used to belong to Marlene. "We have to fight so that Marlene's death isn't another casualty in the thousands. We have to fight so that her death means something."

His features softened, although the pain still lingered in his eyes, "You're one hell of a motivational speaker, Evans."

"Lily," The word slipped out of my mouth before I had the time to process it. I felt like something from this conversation was familiar, then. Like we had already done this and were just rediscovering it now.

"She's right, Prongs." I snapped my head back and found Sirius walking over to us. I shot him a glare and he just shrugged. "It's like what you're mom told us. 'Life is a Quidditch game.' The other team played dirty and took out one of our star players. But we have to keep playing because we're down a Chaser and we need all the focus we can get." He sat down on the other side of James and I deadpanned. Did he really have to make a sports analogy? I felt like we were doing fine without one.

"But what if I'm out, too?" James' voice was uncertain and his eyes were trained on the ground in front of us. Sirius passed me a look and I shook my head, unsure. Where's Embre when you need her? She'd know what to do in situations like this!

"But you're not," Olivia's voice came out of nowhere but never have I been gladder to hear it ring out, "and I would know, I'm commentating." She chose to sit down in front of us, crossing her legs under her and shooting us all a small smirk. Had it been any other time, I would have rolled my eyes and made a dry comment. But instead, I smiled back at her.

"This war… this entire conflict is just one big…" Sirius and Olivia looked at me with wide eyes and I looked down, "...Quidditch game." C'mon, Lily. You can make the analogy for the sake of this growing moment. "And we're so close, James. This is the playoffs and we could win the World Cup. All you have to do is win this game. And it will be hard, and you are going to have to find someone else to fill Marlene's spot. And maybe you can't find another person and you have to play the rest of this one person short. But that's all the more reason for you to get up and start again. We're so close, and the game is going to be here sooner or later, and this time we aren't going to be able to run from it. It's not like we have the option to opt out - but we can't lose either. We have to win or else-"

"Okay, okay, I get it." James lifted his head and ran a hand through his messy hair. His eyes were still bloodshot, but I saw a life to them, a confidence that hadn't been there before. "But stop talking about the future."

"But why?" Olivia gave him a skeptical look, "it's coming, whether we pretend it isn't or not."

"I know. But this is Quidditch. And if I know anything, it's that if you focus on the World Cup, you're going to mess up during this game. And to get there we have to win the small battles, no?"

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I smiled at a Quidditch reference. And I smiled so wide it made my cheeks hurt.

…

Jianyu's POV

I know that 80% of the people here think I'm only here for the promised 'free food', and while that is a lovely touch, I have a strong suspicion that there is no 'free food' and I'm actually here because - believe it or not - I care about my friends. I know, big shocker. But I mean, how do you say no when Olivia - of whom I'm only slightly afraid of - tells you to come over because she's worried about Embre, and all of the Marauders? In my opinion, the Marauders can take care of their own arses, but Embre? She is my special, sweet, Gryffindor that no one can harm. That and the 'free food'. And yes, I will continue to talk about that food until I am given some. Preferably on Vanessa's check, she's always generous when it comes to how much I can buy.

I left Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop with a years supply of quills and ink for two, and when I spotted Olivia and Embre, I ran to catch up with them. They were arguing about getting Olivia a new cloak when I broke up the party. "C'mon, Bre, the one I have is fine!" Merlin's beard, you'd think that Olivia would understand by now that her old, tattered excuse of a cloak isn't going to last another year. But no - of course, she's going to try and pretend like it's in the greatest condition of it's sad, miserable life.

Embre just shook her head. "You need one, and it's going to be a gift. Which means you can't complain about not having the funds," Olivia opened her mouth to protest again, but Embre just tsked, "No friend of mine is going to freeze because they're stubborn. You may have an overly strong backbone, but I am a Gryffindor. It's my nature to be stubborn."

"Can't argue there," I interjected and the two girls laughed. "So, how has life been without me?"

Embre smiled, "Less eventful, that's for sure."

"Hell," Olivia ran a hand through her hair and fixed me with a fond smile, "honestly, I need you, Chang. But how have you been, dude? How's living with the newlyweds?"

Ah, I forgot I told Grey that I've been living with my brother, Noah, and his muggle wife. "An adventure," Embre laughed out loud and Olivia rolled her eyes. "but she's getting used to the magic alright. She nearly died when she saw Andrew apparate into our living room a couple weeks ago. She was also a little wary of the fact that we're dating."

"Sounds like she's a bit of a stiff," Olivia scrunched her nose and furrowed her eyebrows. "But she came around, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Andrew Thomas, love of my life, man of the hour, eavesdropper extraordinaire; walked over to us and planted a kiss on my head. "She won't stop talking about how we're a 'match made in heaven'. Really sweet girl, I just think she's still reeling from the magical world. Noah's getting a kick out of introducing her to stuff."

I looked up at Andrew and he gave me a lopsided grin. I heard Embre squeal and I guess Olivia must have nudged her in the ribs because she let out a soft 'oof'. I swear, my friends will be the death of me.

"Well, we're off to Rose Lee Teabag for a bite to eat," Embre coughed and Olivia rolled her eyes at Merlin knows what, "want to go with us?"

Olivia looked sharply at Embre, obviously trying to tell her that she wasn't supposed to extend an invite. Now, now. What is my dear Olivia Grey trying to hide from me? Well, whatever it is, she can't keep it for long. "They better have coffee." Andrew shot me a confused look and I tried my hardest to seem as innocent as possible. Olivia grit her teeth.

...

"So, Olivia dear, what is it that you wanted to tell Embre that you thought you could keep from me?" I eyed the female in question as I took a sip of a magnificently brewed coffee. Who would have thought that a tea shop would make such good coffee? It may have been obvious to everyone else, but it's always been my thinking that tea and coffee are two opposite ends of a spectrum that does not mix well. Apparently, my whole life has been a lie. What else is new? It is Existential Wednesday, after all.

And no, I did not just make that up now. Third-year Jianyu Chang made it up when he found out that you can answer any of the Ravenclaw knocker's riddles by saying 'there is no answer. The answer is simultaneously everything and nothing at the same time. I am not here. You are not there. Time is relative and because of that, all things are happening now, despite our inability to perceive that. So I am already in the common room right now, and I have already answered the question.' And it works on whatever riddle. But only on Wednesdays.

That's when I knew I truly belonged in Ravenclaw.

"First off, I was never not going to tell you, I was just going to get some motherly advice first. And full offense, you're not exactly parent material." We all laughed at that, knowing that had it been anyone but me, she wouldn't have said it. There's just something about me that makes people unapologetically blunt. It's all in the genes.

"So what's wrong, girl?" Embre was the first to sober up and ask, concern lacing her words.

"My mom and Aria are going back to America. I'm still living with Amos and his dad, but my mom told me to watch over Anthony. And parenting a moody sixteen-year-old boy? Like hell am I ready for that."

"I don't know, I'd say you did a pretty good job with the Marauders these last two years," Andrew deadpanned and I gave him a high-five.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." I looked into the depths of his black eyes, falling into the comfort of the darkness.

"Oh my God, you two need to seriously get a room. I can feel the jumble of racing hormones from here."

Without looking away, I shot back, "We'll gladly take yours, Grey. It'll be glad to finally see some action." I felt a laugh rumble in Andrew's chest and his eyes crinkled at the corners when he rolled them. I kissed him, then. It was soft and when I pulled away I still felt his chapped lips on mine. I turned back to Olivia and Embre who were deep in a deep conversation. Hah. See what I did there? "You'll do fine, Grey. Grey Junior is lucky to have you, and he knows it at this point."


	51. 7th Year Schedules

**SCHEDULE FOR:** Olivia Grey

Monday

1 Seminar

2 Free Period

3 Potions w/ Hufflepuff

4 Herbology

Tuesday

1-2 Double Alchemy

3-4 Double DADA w/ Ravenclaw

Wednesday

1 Free Period

2 Divination

3 Free Period

4 Potions w/ Ravenclaw

Thursday

1 Frog Choir

2-3 Double Charms w/ Gryffindor

4 Free Period

Friday

1 Care of Magical Creatures

2 Herbology

3 Potions

4 Free Period

5 Astronomy

Note:

 _\- Frog Choir Participants will meet in the Great Hall._

\- _In December, Alchemy students will dedicate 1 hour after school on Wednesdays._

 _\- Seminar will be held in Prof. McGonagall's Room._

 **SCHEDULE FOR:** Jianyu Chang

Monday

1 Seminar

2 Arithmancy

3 History of Magic

4 Free Period

Tuesday

1-2 Double Study of Ancient Runes

3-4 Double DADA w/ Slytherin

Wednesday

1 Charms

2 Muggle Studies

3 Free Period

4 Potions w/ Slytherin

Thursday

1 Free Period

2-3 Double Transfiguration

4 Wizard's Chess

Friday

1 Potions w/ Gryffindor

2 Orchestra

3 Debate

4 Charms

Note:

 _\- Seminar will be held in Prof. McGonagall's Room._

\- _Wizard's Chess Players will meet in the Clock Tower Courtyard._

 _\- Debate will meet in Headmaster Dumbledore's Office._

 _\- Orchestra will meet in Professor Binns room._

 **SCHEDULE FOR:** Embre Shines

Monday

1 Seminar

2 Free Period

3 History of Magic

4 Potions

Tuesday

1-2 Double DADA w/ Hufflepuff

3-4 Double Transfiguration

Wednesday

1 Music

2 Herbology

3 Care of Magical Creatures

4 Free Period

Thursday

1 Big Brothers/Sisters

2-3 Double Charms w/ Slytherin

4 Divination

Friday

1 Potions w/ Ravenclaw

2 Free Period

3 Herbology w/ Hufflepuff

4 Transfiguration

Note:

 _\- Seminar will be held in Prof. McGonagall's Room._

\- _Big Brothers/Sisters will meet in Professor McGonagall's Office._

 _\- Music will meet in Prof. Binns' Office._

 **SCHEDULE FOR:** Vanessa Schwartz

Monday

1 Seminar

2 Free Period

3 Charms

4 Free Period

5 Astronomy

Tuesday

1-2 Double DADA w/ Gryffindor

3-4 Double Muggle Studies

Wednesday

1 Herbology

2 Free Period

3 Care of Magical Creatures w/ Gryffindor

4 Free Period

Thursday

1 Big Brothers/Sisters

2-3 Double Transfiguration w/ Slytherin

4 Charms

Friday

1 Free Period

2 Transfiguration

3 Herbology

4 Divination

Note:

 _\- Seminar will be held in Prof. McGonagall's Room._

\- _Big Brothers/Sisters will meet in Professor McGonagall's Office._

 **SCHEDULE FOR:** Andrew Thomas

Monday

1 Seminar

2 Xylomancy

3 Free Period

4 Herbology

5 Astronomy

Tuesday

1-2 Double Study of Ancient Runes

3-4 Double DADA w/ Ravenclaw

Wednesday

1 Arithmancy

2 Free Period

3 Magical Theory

4 Free Period

Thursday

1 Free Period

2-3 Double Transfiguration w/ Hufflepuff

4 Ghoul Studies

Friday

1 Care of Magical Creatures

2 Herbology

3 Free Period

4 Meeting

Note:

 _\- Seminar will be held in Prof. McGonagall's Room._

 _\- Xylomancy will meet in the Clock Tower Courtyard._

 _\- Magical Theory will meet in Prof. Flitwick's Room._

 _\- Ghoul Studies will meet in the Serpentine Corridor._

\- _The meetings on Friday afternoons are for Prefects, Head Boys/Girls, and Quidditch Captains. They will meet in the Green Houses._

 **SCHEDULE FOR:** Amos Diggory

Monday

1 Seminar

2 Free Period

3 Charms

4 DADA

Tuesday

1-2 Double Alchemy

3-4 Double Potions

Wednesday

1 Herbology w/ Gryffindor

2 Free Period

3 Care of Magical Creatures

4 DADA

Thursday

1 Free Period

2-3 Double Transfiguration

4 Charms

Friday

1 Muggle Art

2 Free Period

3 Herbology w/ Gryffindor

4 Meeting

Note:

 _\- Seminar will be held in Prof. McGonagall's Room._

\- _In December, Alchemy students will dedicate 1 hour after school on Wednesdays._

\- _Muggle Art will meet in Prof. Flitwick's Room._

\- _The meetings on Friday afternoons are for Prefects, Head Boys/Girls, and Quidditch Captains. They will meet in the Green Houses._

 **SCHEDULE FOR:** Lily Evans

Monday

1 Seminar

2 Free Period

3 History of Magic

4 Potions

Tuesday

1-2 Double DADA w/ Hufflepuff

3-4 Double Transfiguration

Wednesday

1 Arithmancy

2 Transfiguration

3 Magical Theory

4 Free Period

Thursday

1 Free Period

2-3 Double Charms w/ Slytherin

4 Study of Ancient Runes

Friday

1 Potions w/ Ravenclaw

2 Free Period

3 Debate

4 Meeting

Note:

 _\- Seminar will be held in Prof. McGonagall's Room._

 _\- Debate will meet in Headmaster Dumbledore's Office._

 _\- Magical Theory will meet in Prof. Flitwick's Room._

\- _The meetings on Friday afternoons are for Prefects, Head Boys/Girls, and Quidditch Captains. They will meet in the Green Houses._

 **SCHEDULE FOR:** James Potter

Monday

1 Seminar

2 Ancient Studies

3 Free Period

4 Potions

Tuesday

1-2 Double DADA w/ Hufflepuff

3-4 Double Transfiguration

Wednesday

1 Divination

2 Herbology

3 Care of Magical Creatures

4 Free Period

Thursday

1 Free Period

2-3 Double Charms w/ Slytherin

4 Free Period

Friday

1 Potions w/ Ravenclaw

2 Free Period

3 Herbology w/ Hufflepuff

4 Meeting

Note:

 _\- Seminar will be held in Prof. McGonagall's Room._

 _\- Ancient Studies will meet in Headmaster Dumbledore's Office._

\- _The meetings on Friday afternoons are for Prefects, Head Boys/Girls, and Quidditch Captains. They will meet in the Green Houses._

 **SCHEDULE FOR:** Sirius Black

Monday

1 Seminar

2 Free Period

3 History of Magic

4 Potions

Tuesday

1-2 Double DADA w/ Hufflepuff

3-4 Double Transfiguration

Wednesday

1 Free Period

2 Herbology

3 Magical Theory

4 Care of Magical Creatures

Thursday

1 Free Period

2-3 Double Charms w/ Slytherin

4 Wizard's Chess

Friday

1 Potions w/ Ravenclaw

2 Free Period

3 Herbology w/ Hufflepuff

4 Free Period

5 Astronomy

Note:

 _\- Seminar will be held in Prof. McGonagall's Room._

 _\- Magical Theory will meet in Prof. Flitwick's Room._

\- _Wizard's Chess Players will meet in the Clock Tower Courtyard._

 **SCHEDULE FOR:** Peter Pettigrew

Monday

1 Seminar

2 Arithmancy

3 Free Period

4 Potions

Tuesday

1-2 Double DADA w/ Hufflepuff

3-4 Double Transfiguration

Wednesday

1 Divination

2 Herbology

3 Magical Theory

4 Care of Magical Creatures

Thursday

1 Free Period

2-3 Double Charms w/ Slytherin

4 Wizard's Chess

Friday

1 Potions w/ Ravenclaw

2 Free Period

3 Herbology w/ Hufflepuff

4 Free Period

5 Astronomy

Note:

 _\- Seminar will be held in Prof. McGonagall's Room._

 _\- Magical Theory will meet in Prof. Flitwick's Room._

\- _Wizard's Chess Players will meet in the Clock Tower Courtyard._

 **SCHEDULE FOR:** Remus Lupin

Monday

1 Seminar

2 Ancient Studies

3 History of Magic

4 Potions

Tuesday

1-2 Double DADA w/ Hufflepuff

3-4 Double Transfiguration

Wednesday

1 Free Period

2 Muggle Studies

3 Free Period

4 Herbology

Thursday

1 Free Period

2-3 Double Charms w/ Slytherin

4 Study of Ancient Runes

Friday

1 Potions w/ Ravenclaw

2 Free Period

3 Herbology w/ Hufflepuff

4 Meeting

Note:

 _\- Seminar will be held in Prof. McGonagall's Room._

 _\- Ancient Studies will meet in Headmaster Dumbledore's Office._

\- _The meetings on Friday afternoons are for Prefects, Head Boys/Girls, and Quidditch Captains. They will meet in the Green Houses._


	52. Back Home

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, I'd cry every morning. Tears of joy.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines), Jiandrew (Jianyu Chang x Andrew Thomas), Fralice (Frank Longbottom x Alice Fortescue)

* * *

Vanessa's POV

There was something in the air that made the train ride to Hogwarts different. Fourth-year students carried themselves differently than I remember, the first-years don't carry that buzz of excitement that they always have too much of. Everyone was more subdued; quiet, as though they were afraid that if they were too memorable, they'd be at risk of being turned to a darker side. The thought of all that they could have lost during the summer made me sigh ever so softly. Embre, who sat across from me, opened her mouth to say something encouraging with a soft smile but was interrupted by a soft knocking at our compartment door.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The door to our compartment slid open and the old lady who always sold sweets had a cheerful grin on her face. Olivia shook her head and continued to play with the ends of her (now shorter but still long) hair. Embre seemed to consider her for a moment, and I stood, walking just out of the compartment.

"I'll have a... Cauldron Cake, please." I handed a few knuts to the witch and she picked one off of the cart labeled 'The Honeydukes Express'. I smiled kindly at her and was about to turn around and go back into the compartment when someone down the hall caught my eye.

Sirius, who had stopped by earlier to see our dear Bre, was a couple of paces away and was talking to his younger brother. I didn't stare long, but I saw the pain in both of their eyes and as I turned into my own compartment, Regulus turned and went into his. I locked eyes with Sirius for a moment, but I think he was looking without really seeing.

I sat back down and little Katrina (who's not so little anymore) fixed me with an odd look. "Did something catch your eye out there?"

"I saw an old friend."

"Oof," Kat Kat rose her eyebrows and Olivia laughed, "that usually means you've excommunicated them. Did you have a throwdown before last school year ended? I've heard that you can be pretty brutal when you have to be."

We all laughed, despite the worry that clung to the back of my mind.

...

Amos' POV

The Great Hall was filled with senseless chatter - a low buzz of commotion that would have bothered someone who wasn't a morning person. Someone like Jianyu; who stormed into the Great Hall with a frown on his face and practically hissed at his Head Boy when he tried to hand him his schedule for the year. I chuckled at him from afar, glad that he didn't see me from a few tables over. Speaking of Head Boys, I'm still reeling from the fact that James Potter was chosen for Gryffindor. I mean, I understand why Lily was chosen as Head Girl, but James? If this isn't proof that Dumbledore plays favorites then I don't know what is. All of the choices this year are biased if you ask me. Not that I'm complaining, I love my new position in the Hufflepuff House. But that doesn't mean there's some kind of favoritism happening...

"Amos!" I turned and found Olivia walking toward me; one hand pointed at me, a quizzical look on her face. "What in God's name is 'Seminar'? Literally, every seventh year has it labeled, but no one knows what the hell it is. And with McGonagall? I feel like it's a trap. I can only handle so many people my age."

"I don't know," I shrugged and continued to pass out schedules, "I'm not the one that makes them, I just pass them out."

"But you're a Head Boy! Shouldn't you know?"

"You're an eavesdropping Slytherin, shouldn't you know?" Olivia stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, effectively making me laugh. "Ask Vanessa, our resident busy-body knows everything."

"You called?" As if on cue, Vanessa popped up, the only betrayal of her sunny disposition being the sleep that misted over her eyes. I stuck my hand into my cloak pocket and pulled out her schedule. Her eyes lit up and she mumbled a quick 'thanks' as she gave it a once-over.

"What class is 'seminar'? Do you know anything about this class that I didn't sign up for?" Olivia ran a hand through her hair, Vanessa smiled, happy to know something that the darker girl didn't. I continued to go through my stack of papers, now bewitching them to find their owner. What? There are some things that I have to prioritize; having breakfast every morning is one of them. Trust me, you do not want to deal with me when I'm hungry.

"It's exactly what it sounds like, honey." Olivia glared at her and Vanessa made a mental note to never use that term of endearment again. "It's a class where McGonagall gets to lecture us about being a 'contributing wizard to society." We all groaned in unison. "It's also where we decide awards for seventh-years."

"Awards?"

"Y'know, like 'cutest couple' and 'most likely to become Minister of Magic', that kind of stuff."

I rolled my eyes, "So a popularity contest?" Vanessa nodded at my comment with an 'oh-well' shrug. Olivia laughed at the truth of it and gave me a high-five. I haven't been at Hogwarts for seven long years to keep up the pretense that the awards given at the Seventh-Year Ball are anything but a claim of popularity. Don't offend me; I'm smarter than that.

"Well, if this is a popularity contest, it would seem that you are winning," Vanessa said it slowly, a laugh starting to blossom in her chest, "at least, according to Dumbledore." The two girls snickered and Olivia punched me lightly on the arm. I rolled my eyes and picked up a piece of toast.

The bell that starts the classes for the day rung and we all grimaced. I slung my bumblebee-yellow bookbag over my shoulder and took a swig of pumpkin juice. "Duty calls," Mary walked over to me, I took her hand in mine as we walked out of the Great Hall.

Olivia jokingly gagged while Vanessa slapped her lightly on the arm.

* * *

Lily's POV

"So, Evans, are you sick of me yet?" I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time that morning as James walked beside me, his signature smirk slapped onto his face. "Imagine how terrible this would be if you still hated me."

"Trust me, I have," his laugh at that was exceptionally loud, I groaned to hide the smile that threatened to make its way to my face. Merlin, help me. Being a Head Girl with James Potter will take all of the willpower that I have in me.

I walked into McGonagall's classroom and Embre immediately flagged me down. I sighed when I saw Sirius on the other end of the room. Finally, somewhere I can go that isn't infested with the Marauders. Not that they're such a pain anymore, but I've already had my fill for the morning. James went the other way, messing up Peter's hair as he sat down next to him. When I made it to Embre she beamed at me, playing with the fraying ends of her school bag. It's crazy to think that we only need them for one more year - mine has been a part of me ever since first-year when I clutched to it for dear life. Discovering the Wizarding World has been a journey, that's for sure.

"Are you ready for McGonagall's lecture? I bet you a galleon she is going to say we're 'bright, young, blossoming adults' about twelve times, today." We both laughed as I pulled my hair up, off of my neck.

"And I think that at the end of today that McGonagall is going to resign. It's honestly a surprise she hasn't already." Mary slid in on my left. I gave her a quick hug before continuing, "how stubborn do you have to be to stomach the Marauders for six years running? Especially when they gave her that awful nickname."

Embre nodded in agreement as Mary cut my rant off, "You two do realize that the nickname McGonagall has been burdened with is the work of your boyfriends?"

"At least ours pretended to not be in love with us for years."

"While you were pining after him, no less!" Alice, who always has an ear for gossip, poked my exposed neck as she sat down behind us. "C'mon, Mary. You have no room to talk about boyfriends when you're dating someone like Amos Diggory."

"Oh, right, because Frank Longbottom is somehow better."

The two continued to bicker loudly while Embre fixed me with a smile. I almost commented on it, but McGonagall cleared her throat, effectively stopping me in the act. Alice's indignant tone faded into nothingness as the stern woman shot her a withering look. Note to self: first days are not McGonagall's cup of tea.

Her lecture was so practiced and routine that very few listened. Luckily, she said note-taking wasn't needed, but that did cause problems. We've been at Hogwarts for seven years now. If we don't need to take notes, none of us actually listen. At least, the majority of us don't. Crazies like Embre do, but how many of those last this long? Very few.

"As you've all heard at this point," McGonagall looked very unamused as she looked Vanessa Schwartz dead in the eye, "there are certain... festivities that seventh-year students get at the end of the final term. While I am sure you are all very anxious to plan those, I already have a committee that I personally handpicked. I expect you to treat them with respect. Further questions will be answered by the president of the committee."

McGonagall gestured towards her office, and we all had baited breath as we waited to see the stick-in-the-mud she picked out. Hopefully, it's someone who can be swayed into a good idea. So not a Ravenclaw. But they also need to have their wits about them. So definitely not a Gryffindor...

"I'll be damned!" Olivia, using her overly loud American accent and her outstandingly blunt vocabulary, was the first one to make a sound as none other than Jianyu Chang walked out of McGonagall's office. He had a smug smile on his face that made Sirius Black laugh out loud, very similar to the bark of a dog.

What in the name of Merlin possessed McGonagall to make Jianyu Chang the president of a committee? I don't care if it's a party committee, he should never have this kind of power. He's everything she should be going against; stubborn, bossy, arguably lazy, and has an unhealthy disregard for... everything. I mean, I barely understand the appeal he has in the sense of friendship. But leadership? Let's pray that McGonagall knows what she's doing, Godric knows I don't.

"And I'll take 10 points from Slytherin for that comment, Miss Grey, thank you for your contribution to Ravenclaw winning the House Cup for another year," Jianyu smirked as he addressed his friend like an inferior. Olivia seethed, turning a nice shade of red.

...

James' POV

Peter has a girlfriend. I repeat: Peter Pettigrew, the youngest Marauder, the shy one, quiet Peter, has a girlfriend.

Dorcas Meadowes and one of my best mates are dating, which is a shock if there ever was one. Why? Sirius and I have been trying to set the two up on a date for years now. Peter swore that he would never date her for that exact reason. I guess conviction is low when you have other emotions fueling your drive...

"How does it feel to be the only Marauder without a girlfriend, James?" Remus looked over at me with a cocked eyebrow as Sirius and Peter wrestled on the floor of our dormitory. "Didn't you say that you were going to be the first one out of all of us? That you'd 'woo Evans' with your 'masculine charm'?"

I rolled my eyes. "Wanker."

Remus chucked deeply as I polished my Nimbus 1500. "Yeah, he is," Sirius piped up from his spot on the floor, "with your dream girl." Everyone laughed at that and Peter took this to his advantage, pinning Sirius beneath him. The other boy tapped out, "But honestly, James. My great-great-grandfather had more stable relationships than you. And he married five times."

"And can you even count Marlene as a steady relationship? How long did that last? Five months at most?"

"Eight, if you round up."

"Wow. That's so... serious." Sirius waggled his eyebrows and I tossed a pillow at him.

"Can we not talk about my love life? I thought this was a celebration for Peter," the three of them looked at me, rather unimpressed. Okay, so maybe trying to avoid a conversation about my love life is stupid. I mean, that's only been a staple of our conversations for years...

"So, who is the infamous James Potter pining after now?"

I looked at them and each one of them had a plotting look on their face. "Sirius," I deadpanned, turning back to polish my broomstick.

"I can't say I blame you, I am the hottest person in this school." Remus snorted while Sirius flipped his hair, but I felt Peter's questioning eyes land on me.


	53. Occamies

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now, who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, I would die of happiness. Also, a huge thanks to my beta reader (about time I got one)!

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines), Jiandrew (Jianyu Chang x Andrew Thomas), Fralice (Frank Longbottom x Alice Fortescue)

* * *

Olivia's POV

Don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak-

Okay, I'm freaking out.

Of course, with such a great start of the year, something had to happen. What happened? Well, no one died or anything - I probably shouldn't make that joke anymore - just, oh, Mulcilber and Avery are MIA. Why does this bother me? Well, y'know, they're just extreme You-Know-Who supporters, the usual. I outwardly sighed, despite my 'supposedly-calm' face. Damn it all to hell.

Usually, things like this wouldn't bother me. In fact, a few years ago I would have jumped for joy because that's a whole lot fewer essays I had to write. But now? Now, this worries me. Look at me, caring.

"Hey, Olivia, are you alright? You've been staring blankly at your essay for a long time, now." Florence Taylor, my roommate and Slytherin Head Girl (whoop, whoop!), gave me a well-meaning glance as she crossed the room to her wardrobe. "You usually get your Potions homework done in an hour at most."

"Yeah, but I'm not exactly thinking about Veritaserum at the moment. But I'll be alright, Flo. You don't have to worry about me." I gave a not-so-convincing smile and Florence raised an eyebrow.

"You know that here, in Slytherin house, we're a family, right?"

"Of course."

"Then I'd confide in someone," she said, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"You know that I'm worried about Mulcilber and Avery. They never had intentions of going down the right road - if you know what I mean." She nodded thoughtfully with a soft smile. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I just hope they don't share their knowledge on ways into the castle with Death Eaters, is all."

Florence took in a deep breath like the idea had weighed on her too. "We don't have to worry though, Dumbledore is a great wizard. I'm sure he'll keep us safe." She smiled again, although it wasn't convincing.

"Well then, Miss Head Girl, you have no more reason to be taking up my bed space." I reached back and grabbed a silver and green pillow. I went to throw it at her, but she caught it mid-swing and laughed. She retreated to the other side of the room and tossed the pillow back when she was safe on the other side. "AND STAY AWAY!"

Her laugh was thunderous, the sound echoing across the dungeon. I swear to God I heard someone in the common room complain about it.

...

You think that after all this time, Dumbledore - or whoever makes the schedules for Hogwarts - would understand that a double period should never be scheduled with Gryffindors and Slytherins. We both have our differences and together we're like Hell in a handbasket. A tiny, confined, burning-with-the-fires-of-Satan handbasket.

And part of me is petrified for Charms class. Flitwick is an excellent teacher, a caring teacher, and - most of all - an unsuspecting teacher. He's a teacher that knows nothing of the dangers that a double period can possess. I feel sorry, in a way. But at the same time, I can't wait for Charms to be a chaotic mess. Maybe then we'll have the power to distract Flitwick from the topic at hand and slowly get him teaching about spells that are actually interesting and borderline fascinating.

"C'mon, Olive!" I shot Embre a glare that could kill, she gulped and blinked a few times before continuing on like it hadn't happened. Smart girl. "It's not going to be that bad. Besides, I already have an idea of how to get him off subject immediately."

"Okay, but I call sitting by a window. I refuse to sit somewhere where I don't have a quick exit." At this point, I've learned that any class with the Gryffindors can go South in a heartbeat. You need a quick exit. And the way you came isn't always the safest way out.

Embre frowned in confusion for a moment before shrugging, deciding that whatever logic I had wasn't important enough to question. "Whatever you tell yourself." I scoffed but still walked next to her as we made our way down the corridor. Embre started to talk about our homework load as we walked, managing to somehow keep my attention while simultaneously losing it to her senseless chatter. It's a Shines thing, I'm 100% sure.

We continued to talk as I slid into my seat of choice, the bell ringing the moment we sat down. "Okay, class, settle down, please." Oh, no. Here comes the first challenge. I looked behind me at Andrew's smiling face, one of those 'let's-strike-up-a-bet-after-class' looks.

The room slowly but surely fell to silence and the thought that maybe Flitwick could handle us crossed my mind. That is, I thought that before I saw James Potter whisper to Sirius from across the room. Once I saw the mischief brewing in his eyes, I knew we were all done for. R.I.P. innocence. But that's been dead for a while now if I'm being honest.

Flitwick opened his mouth to start on the lesson for the day, but before he could make a sound, Embre's hand shot in the air. "Yes, Miss Shines?"

Embre smiled and cleared her throat, sparing me a glance. "I was reading ahead in our textbook, and I can't help but notice all of the mentions towards Ancient Magic." Flitwick's face lit up like the lights on a Christmas tree. I can't decide whether it's because of the mention of 'Ancient Magic' or the fact that Embre was actually reading the textbook, but either way, I was satisfied. "What is that exactly? And it mentions that it's unstable, but to what extent? Are there ways to harness that power and make it more stable?" Of course, trust Embre to ask twenty different followup questions. She probably just could have gotten away with the first one.

"Well, thank you for bringing us to such an interesting topic for one of our first lessons, Miss Shines. Five points to Gryffindor for your efforts! And to answer your question, I would first like to express that Ancient Magic is very ambiguous, even to us professors..." Flitwick chuckled as he fixed his glasses and continued to go off on a tangent about the capabilities of Ancient Magic. Half an hour later he was still on the subject, fueled by Embre and Sirius' questions (they must have been working in cahoots for this). "...but circling back to your question, yes. Ancient Magic relies very heavily on one's feelings, so that is most likely why it is not a part of our curriculum here at Hogwarts. It's too unsteady for many wizards and witches to master."

I looked over at Embre and saw that she was out of questions, her eyes flicking to the sides of the classroom for inspiration. Oh, no. There's still an hour left of class! We can't have this conversation stop now! There's still time enough for him to teach us something and assign an essay on it! Flitwick seemed to notice that the topic was finished and leaned towards a book that was no doubt his lesson plan. My hand shot in the air before I registered what I was doing. Flitwick looked at me, genuinely surprised. I don't think I've ever uttered a word in his class, and he can probably sense my fear. Lord, deliver me. "Yes, Miss... Grey?"

He didn't even know my name right off of the bat. Yep. I've definitely piqued his interest now. Say something intelligent! "So, if Ancient Magic is powered by emotions, then one could argue that a Patronus is a form of Ancient Magic. Right? Does that mean we will never be taught that spell, or will we still learn it despite its emotional tie?"

What? Is that even a coherent question? At this point, I could care less. Just please spawn a really long conversation. Please, I'm begging.

"Well, I was planning to touch on the subject of Patronuses later on this year, but since you've asked me about them, perhaps we can have this lesson today." I did my best to stifle my sigh, but my hand involuntarily ran through my hair. A lesson was what we were all trying to avoid. Go, me. What a team player. Flitwick fixed his glasses as he went into full teacher mode. "A Patronus Charm is a type of guardian, a projection of all of your positive feelings. The Patronus Charm is very advanced, and many witches and wizards are unable to produce a full, corporeal Patronus. Your Patronus generally takes the shape of the animal with whom you share the deepest affinity..."

...

James' POV

"So," I slid in the chair across from Olivia. The library was unusually quiet but busy enough that my slightly too loud voice didn't disrupt too much of the calm atmosphere, "wonderful performance in Charms today. Truly inspirational."

She crinkled her nose, the smallest of smiles playing on her lips. "It's not like I intentionally gave us work. I was trying to avoid that, thank you very much. But, like, at least it isn't due for two more lessons, right? That means we have at least two weeks." A hopeful but discouraged look crossed her face and I laughed.

"Two weeks to master a Patronus spell? How generous of Flitwick." She sighed and mumbled under breath, probably a string of out-of-context-words that I wouldn't understand if I tried. "I actually came here to have you teach me, Liv. I figured it would be a hell of a lot easier than asking Lily."

Her eyes went wide, I raised an eyebrow in response. Then she laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "I would have thought you would have preferred Lily. What happened to that James Potter?" I scoffed and pulled my wand out of my bag. "Not that I'm complaining, I found some interesting stuff on Patronuses. Did you know that your Patronus is the same as your Animagi? The kicker is that your Patronus can change if you make a deep enough bond with someone."

"Oh, yeah?" I waggled my brow and she shook her head, dark hair falling in front of her face.

"Then Sirius and Peter are set for this assignment. I'm debating on whether or not I want to tell them, and you better not spill, either. I have tabs on Embre and Sirius, I get a couple of galleons if theirs is a big, black dog." I nodded along, withholding the information that Sirius actually cast a fox. What? Information like that can be worth a shiny sickle. Especially since bets have already been placed. "Sucks that you aren't an Animagi too."

I started to laugh but held back at the genuine look on her face. Did I not tell her? Or did she forget? Well, if she doesn't know yet, I'm not going to tell her. Lads, not all of our pranks have been exhausted! Operation: Deer is still a go! "So, have you mastered the spell yet?"

She scoffed and threw her hands in the air. "Oh, it's simple enough in theory. 'Think very hard on a singularly happy moment. Find it in your mind and feel the emotion and then simply conjure it into existence!'" She rolled her eyes, "I can't even produce a noncorporeal one."

"Well, you just need a better memory."

"Easy for you to say." A dark shadow fell over her face and I furrowed my brow. "Anyway," she cleared her throat in discomfort, "have you made any progress?" She fixed her glasses, trying in vain to disperse the gloomy mood that had fallen over us. I chose to ignore it. Why? Because that's what she prefers. Trust me, I realize more than I let on.

"It's almost corporeal if I focus hard enough." She crinkled her nose again, making a smile tug at my lips. "Watch. _Expecto Patronum!_ " I waved my wand in a fluid, comfortable movement and thought of my mother, smiling. Her clear, blue eyes crinkled in the corners as she blew a mocking kiss in my direction, knowing full well that I thought I was too old for those. She looked better, ten years younger and not yet sick. I opened my eyes and saw the beginnings of an animal start to form - a stag if I had any say for my feelings. It started to fade after a moment of silence.

"Damn," her voice was hushed, an impressed frown working on her face. I raised an eyebrow at her choice of words and she smacked my arm playfully. "Shut up, Brit."

I laughed out loud, feeling the beady eyes of the librarian drill holes into my back. "Is that what I am, Yank?"

I saw her pretend to seethe, a laugh threatening to sound. "You should hear how overly posh your accent is, James. The only proper way to describe you is British." She wasn't hiding her laugh now, a bright smile stretching over her face.

"And the only way to describe you is undeniably American, Liv."

"I'll take that." A slight blush crept onto her face and I smirked in its presence. Do I have the power to make Olivia Grey blush? What should I do with this information? "Now how do I channel the right memory to get this spell?"

"I thought I came here to have you help me."

"Well, I can't help answer the questions that Flitwick gave us until I've actually done the spell." She deadpanned her answer and I looked her dead in the eye. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Fine. _Expecto Patronum!_ "

She closed her eyes and a half-smirk made its way onto her face. A small ball of blue mist steadily formed and teased a corporeal form. I whistled, impressed and the ball of mist doubled in size. Suddenly, as if it had always been, the ball pulsed and an animal took its place. It was a... snake. But with wings? I remember something similar in a textbook, but I can't place it.

"Look." Olivia opened her eyes and sucked in a breath. "What is it?"

The winged snake snapped at the air and shrunk is size. "An occamy. They're from Asia." It slowly faded to nothing before my eyes. I looked at Olivia and she shared my wide-eyed stare. There was a prolonged minute of silence between us before she finally broke it, "So, what questions do you need help with?"


	54. Operation Quagmire

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, I would visibly shake when I write scenes with the trolley lady in them. (Oh wait. I already do that… Well, it's not mine.)

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines), Jiandrew (Jianyu Chang x Andrew Thomas), Fralice (Frank Longbottom x Alice Fortescue)

* * *

Embre's POV

I skipped down the halls, past the kitchens, and stopped at the Hufflepuff common room, tapping a pattern on the barrels outside of it. Why was I skipping, you ask? Well, divination may just be a casual pastime of mine, but I apparently have a knack for it. When I'm not trying, that is.

Yes, it's been a fair few years, but in our fifth year, Olivia and I had a conversation in the Gryffindor common room. Initially, I was trying to prove that I did not, indeed have a crush on Sirius - which I didn't at the time. But, one thing led to another, and I ended up saying that Olivia had a crush on James. Now, at the time I was grasping for straws, but now? Now Olivia is on the playing field, and all rules go out the window. What can I say? I vowed to get back at Olivia for putting Sirius and me in awkward situations and - as Olivia often says - revenge is a dish best served cold.

How did I know my dear Slytherin friend has a crush? Well, Olivia and I have quite the close friendship - and I'm friends with Jianyu. In other words, I know all of her tell-tale signs. Olivia was blushing in the library. And it wasn't just any kind of blush, either. It was a blush that made her nose go all red. Now, this is some top secret, can't-even-ask-her-siblings-information. Nose blushes only mean one thing for our dear Olivia. That she's crushing. And hard. Jianyu told me when I ran out of the library and practically sprinted to Ravenclaw Tower. Was I spying on my friend? Yes. But for a good reason.

"Vanessa!" I walked into the cozy, plant-filled common room and called for the platinum-blonde beauty, "Something is happening with Jalivia!" I heard something heavy fall and a moment later Vanessa, panting heavily, appeared.

"How?" There was a giddy smile on her face as she fixed her robes, and I thought I saw a scheming glint in her eye. "I thought that Jalivia was a joke!" It's true. After I had that said conversation with Olivia, I went to tell Vanessa and the rest of the girls. We jokingly gave them the name Jalivia and Lily said she could get behind the idea of them because it would 'get Potter off of my scent for good.' That had been the start of many an inside joke and doodle of James being half-transfigured into a dog.

I grinned and pulled her over to the nearest, bumblebee yellow couches, retelling the story in a voice that was only loud enough for us. What? I can't be having people listening in on us! What we do here is top secret, thank you very much. I pulled away at the end of my story and found Vanessa's scheming face full-blown, in all of its glory.

"If you two were really evil, you'd recruit Jianyu for your cause." I jerked my head back painfully to see Amos smiling down at both of us. His smile was so innocent I almost didn't believe that he was the one that was listening in on us. "Jianyu is the king of this kind of stuff," he said it sweetly as he vaulted the couch and sat down with us.

I considered his words for a moment before shaking my head. "Actually, I think I have the dream team right here." They both looked at me like I was crazy but I smiled. They're both innocent enough that Olivia will never see us coming. How do you trick someone? Use the people they'll never expect. "She'll never see us coming. After all, we're the innocent ones, right? Jianyu and Andrew are always up to something."

They both nodded, we all shared a secretive look. I could practically hear bells ringing in the distance. For whom the bell tolls? For you, dear Olivia.

...

Sirius' POV

My friends are damn lucky that I'm loyal. If I were one ounce the amount of backstabbing the rest of my family is, everyone would be fu- forsaken. I have to remember Embre doesn't reward my 'bad boy vocabulary.' I swear the things I do for love betray me every time.

Which brings me back to my previous statement. Of course, I'm going to be protective when I find out my best mate is in love again. James has no control of his hormones, and I'm honestly shocked he can't get girls pregnant just by looking at them. And then when Embre told me who it was? My concern disappeared alright, but something else took its place.

Okay, at this point I think it's time I address the whole 'why don't you like Olivia Grey' issue. I don't actually hate or even dislike her, but the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor conflict is an easy thing to hide behind when it comes to my... disapproval of her. I say disapproval, but I actually quite like Olivia - and that's not the issue either. I am a loyal man, have I taught you nothing? She's just an odd fit, is all. Her mind races but she says little, but then to cover her introverted ways she tries too much to be loud. She understands and thinks deeply but what she says is shallow and superficial. She just doesn't fit in. Her American accent cuts through every conversation, yet she tries to dress like she fits in. She's always bordering not belonging and fitting in, and she's too much of one of them at all times. Embre says that we're similar in a way, but that's where she's wrong. Olivia tries to be like everyone else but just is unique. I try to set myself apart, but fit in seamlessly. Olivia is at the opposite end of the coin, and it's because we're so different that she rubs me the wrong way. In the moments where we are together we're at odds, but when I look back later I find that she agrees with everything I usually want to say.

It's complicated - which is why Embre is so lucky I love her. Am I a part of Operation Quagmire? Yes. And no, I didn't choose the name, thank Merlin. Vanessa Schwartz, the overly bright Hufflepuff of the group, said that its named that because of how intricate the plan actually is. I said it should have been named Operation Rudolph's Conquest. She didn't get it, but then again, what was I expecting from someone that doesn't know about James' Animagus?

"I thought that you were going to try to be the only virgin out of us, Prongs." I tossed a pillow at James as I jumped onto my four-poster. He looked up from his essay (it's about time he started actually writing them himself) with a confused expression. "C'mon, you know that Remus and Lily have screwed each other. Peter is definitely not a virgin, and while I'm clean with Embre, I have a past."

Remus groaned from his desk and buried his face in a book. Peter chuckled and smacked the back of Remus' head as he passed, but James still played dumb. "What does this have to do with me?"

"You're a virgin with a crush."

"But what else is new?" Peter quipped, earning a smack upside the head as James started to pace, running his hands through his hair. He does that when he's nervous. Stage one is going swimmingly.

"And on a girl who tried to help you get good with someone else, no less. Way to go, Jamesie."

James opened his mouth - most likely to deny it and swear - but Remus beat him to the punch. "Olivia Grey?" And quite the punch it was. James flushed and messed up his hair again. Looks like Embre hit the nail on the head with her observations. Not that I ever doubted her, of course. My girlfriend is too smart to mess up. "Honestly, James, I'm surprised you didn't just tell us in the first place. It's not like we haven't heard you gush over a girl before."

"This is different, Moony." James snapped at the scarred boy as he started to pull on his Quidditch robes. He was hurrying to get out of dodge from our personal investigator, Remus Lupin. It's a smart move on his part, honestly. Remus has a way of getting people to spill all their darkest secrets with nothing more than a look.

"Well, it's already off to a good start, then." Remus caught James off guard and the bespeckled boy looked up, Bad move on your part, Prongs. Your secrecy is dead now. "That is if you are going to act on it. You're not very good at hiding things, Prongs."

"I-" James caught himself and smirked in a frustrated yet oddly proud way. Remus raised his right eyebrow, making Peter and I laugh. "Tossers. All of you."

"You know you love us!" I blew him a kiss as he walked out the door.

...

Embre's POV

"Hey," I walked into the Clocktower Courtyard and greeted Olivia before sitting down next to her on the bench. "What are you doing out here? It's a little chilly." I pulled on my shirt, glad that it had long sleeves but still wishing it was a bit thicker. Oh, well. Style over substance, right?

"I'm waiting for a stupid third year to get out here - Ludo Bagman. He's going to start commentating the Quidditch Matches when I leave, so I thought it might be good to give him some practice." Olivia pushed some hair out of her face and a smile made its way to my face. Had it not been for the fact that I was working on stage two of a very specific plan, I would have said something different. Something like, 'Are you sure that's the only reason you want to watch Gryffindor practice Quidditch?' But I had to hold my tongue. I think she noticed because she looked at me with a raised eyebrow when I stayed silent. "I should have known better than to tell a third-year student to meet me. Thirteen-year-olds are perpetually late for everything."

I laughed at her disgruntled face, turning just in time to find a blonde boy rush into the courtyard. Well, looks like I'm going to have to make this fast! "Well, have fun with that," Olivia scowled and I nudged her, "maybe when you're done you can come up to Gryffindor Tower? It would be much appreciated."

She nodded, shrugging. "Only because you'd kill me if I don't." I pumped my fist in the air and waved her off as she walked over to Ludo. Oh, Olivia. If only you knew what's in store.

...

Olivia's POV

Embre may not think I pick up on her subtle nuances, but Embre is a tell-all human being. If she's upset, I can pick up on it. When she's hiding something? I pick up on that right away - especially if it has to do with me. And don't try to tell me that this doesn't have to do with me. I may be legally blind in one eye, but I can see questionable behavior from a mile away. And Embre better tread lightly, you get what's coming for you.

But that doesn't mean I won't play into whatever she has planned. "Jelly slug." I smiled politely at the Fat Lady and crawled into the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room. Taking - I kid you not - one step into the room, I was bombarded by a certain Gryffindor who was sprinting, trying to get out the portrait hole as fast as possible. I jumped back, "UNHOLY!" There's that bad habit of mine, shouting random words when startled.

Sirius Black, the culprit of pushing me, jumped out of the portrait hole but held it open just long enough to say, "I don't know, I am named after a celestial body. Your friend thinks I have one too."

"Shut up, Black." But he was already gone, the echoes of the angry Fat Lady following him. Part of me wondered what he was running from, the other part of me could care less. Guess which one I fed into.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Embre caught me off guard and I spun around to find her coming down from the girl's dormitories. "I've been having the worst time with my Transfiguration homework!" She looked genuinely relieved that I had shown up, part of me didn't want to tell her that I'm arguably the worst at Transfiguration and haven't taken that class since my fifth year. And I didn't. Why? Because I'm stupid and want to suffer, apparently.

"Oh, yeah! What was the homework on, again?"

"It was an essay." I nodded, trying to come across confident as I walked up the stairs. "Oh, you can wait in my dormitory, I have to grab one of the required books from the library, Madam Pince is holding it for me. Apparently, you can only check out three books at once."

"I can go with you-"

"Oh, no! I could never have you do that! Besides, I'd rather you get a start on the essay and then we can use the book for help when we need it." She shooed me up the stairs before saying she'd be right back. She disappeared out the portrait hole and I stared, slightly dumbfounded as it closed.

How can I fix this? Who has Transfiguration for a class...

Lily! I raced into Embre's room, but no one was there. C'mon! Why isn't Lily here? Better yet, why didn't Embre ask her in the first place? I don't have time to find her... maybe I could chase after Sirius...

I heard the Gryffindor Quidditch team enter the Gryffindor common room downstairs and a smirk crept onto my face. I raced back down the stairs.

"James!" The boy in question turned around and barely had time to digest what was happening before I took his arm and pulled him away from the crowd of rowdy teens. "You gotta teach me what you did in your last class of Transfiguration."

"What? I thought you aren't taking that class."

"Not the point." I pushed the hair out of my face, looking him square in his hazel eyes. "Teach it to me. You have about ten minutes."


	55. A Powder Keg

**Summary:** Sometimes life was sweet, but with a bitter ending. Sometimes it was the opposite. Just like butterbeer.

 **Full Summary:** James Potter was in his prime. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he had become Animagus to help Remus, and his group of friends were at their height in their pranking career. Now all he had left was to woo the girl. Lily Evans. But of course, James doesn't do things halfway, and all he needed was someone to help him. Now who fit's the role? Only, Olivia Grey. Of course, Slytherin's aren't always the most helpful type, and Sirius Black knows so. Could she be hiding any ulterior motives?

 **Author's Note:** If Harry Potter were mine, I would never have cast Johnny Depp as Grindelwald. I have standards.

 **Ships:** Maros (Mary MacDonald x Amos Diggory), Simbre (Sirius Black x Embre Shines), Jiandrew (Jianyu Chang x Andrew Thomas), Fralice (Frank Longbottom x Alice Fortescue)

* * *

Jianyu's POV

Can we stop leaving me out of things?

I swear to Merlin and all things holy, all I did was go and get a boyfriend, but suddenly I'm left out of the loop? Yes, our friend group has expanded to cover far more people than I can keep track of. Yes, I don't care about half of the people that are in my group of 'friends.' But that doesn't mean you should leave me out of the drama! I live on that - everyone knows! Well, that and coffee. And cuddles from Andrew. And poorly timed jokes...

Okay, so drama isn't all I am. But, hello? Emmeline Vance? Who was the one that brought her and all of her issues into the story? That's right - me. I don't get enough credit for keeping my friends occupied, and now they want to phase me out? I am Jianyu Chang, and no one - not even friends that are probably just trying to keep me sane - can phase me out. That's the tea.

"Grey," I called out to Olivia as I sat down at the Slytherin Table in the Great Hall. Am I not supposed to sit here? Yes. But you want to know what? I don't care at this point. Dumbledore can sue me.

"Chang," she greeted me in the way she always does, with a head nod. She passed me a piece of toast, I took a bite out of it and looked at her expectantly. She caught on quick. "If you're here to wonder what the hell is going on, I'm the wrong person to ask. One minute I'm focused entirely on school, the next minute Embre has secret dealings underway."

"Should I even be surprised?" Olivia gave me one of those at-this-point-no looks as she drank from her goblet. "I suppose you're already halfway to figuring out what it is."

"Oh, yeah. I've narrowed it down to two possibilities." I raised an eyebrow in question. "Either she thinks I'm doing underground dealings with Slytherins again and is trying to pull me away from them, or she knows about my crush on Potter."

Do I know about James? Of course, I do! What kind of nosey, Ravenclaw friend do you think I am? Grey decided to keep it on the down low since James is a powder keg about to explode from literally everything, and what could I do but be the supportive friend? "Straight people have the worst taste. Between your thing for James and Embre's crush on Sirius, I'm surprised you are still alive."

"Hey, I didn't sign up for this, Chang. Don't even try to put it on me." I raised my hands in mock surrender, but we were both smiling. What can I say? My baby is growing up! Your first full-blown crush is a big deal - okay? Fictional characters don't count. I've heard enough about how perfect book characters are, I could write an award-winning essay. "Either way, both warrant a good prank."

"How does being concerned for you-"

"Lighten the dark mood." Ah, makes sense. It's getting a little too dark and angsty in this castle. Which is an odd statement for me to fathom. Usually, I'm the one to say it's getting too chummy. But times change, apparently. "I've already recruited the two Marauders I thought were neutral - Peter and James. We're going to need your boyfriend, too, before Embre does. Lord knows I can't be subtle around his intuition."

"Do you have time for Polyjuice? That would be the best."

Olivia shook her head. "Embre works fast. We had to have a plan, like, yesterday."

"Manegrow Potion is quite easy to brew. I always thought Sirius would look nice with 50 more feet of hair." Olivia turned to me with a wicked look on her face. We high fived, casually sipping at our drinks. Do you now understand? Creating drama is my forte, thank you very much.

...

Sirius' POV

Making fun of James and making Embre proud? That's really too much of a gift, especially for the cheesy one-liner I'm going to deliver. What? It's somewhat creative, but that doesn't make it any less cringey. I can already see Remus' face of utter disappoint closing in on me. Sadly, my dear Moony fails to realize that his facial expressions no longer affect me or my choices. He can't use the same face for seven years and expect me to feel threatened.

The Great Hall. Why it's the perfect place for a scene that only a few will understand and even fewer will find funny. I picked up a handful of walnuts from the Hufflepuff table as I walked to where James was sitting, and a smirk split my face when I saw he was longingly looking at the Slytherin table. Oh, James. What a hopeless romantic.

Remus saw my approach and moved so that I would have room to slide in directly across from James. And I did, forcing my face into a neutral expression and tossing the walnuts onto his plate. He took his hand out from under his chin and gave me a confused look.

"You looked like you needed these." I saw his jaw clench and knew I didn't need to follow up my comment with 'Luckily, I just so happen to have extra.' Peter snorted at my comment, I saw the anticipated look from Remus. Embre was sitting just far away enough that I couldn't see if she caught the exchange or not. She should have, it was glorious. "Olivia might appreciate them, mate."

James had a bitter expression as he took one of the walnuts and threw it at my face. I let out a bark of a laugh. He knows he loves me.

* * *

Olivia's POV

I guess at this point I should address some things. I mean, just this morning I called my, ahem, _feelings_ for James a 'crush.' For the first time, too. I mean, immediately after hanging out with James and feeling something other than friendship I apparated to Andrew's house and found Jianyu to tell him, but this is different. Saying 'I may or may not like James Potter' is a hell of a lot different from saying 'my crush on James.' And don't even try to convince me otherwise - the reactions from Jianyu were vastly different. When I first told him, he looked like he was about ready to pitch me off the side of Cloud Nine or something. That was last summer, right after the Quidditch World Cup, and I have not felt safe since. At least, not until now. Now, Jianyu just takes the feelings in stride.

Which brings me to my first realization; I should have never made fun of Lily for liking James. I mean, I never said anything to her face, but by God, if I didn't say things to Jianyu and Embre. It was mostly for laughs, but I feel like my crush is karma coming to get me. Curse everything.

Realization number two: James has overly beautiful, hazel eyes. What? It's not my fault that they change color but are still displayed on that dark brown background! It's not my fault that there's gold in them! I know I said I would never be a gold digger, but judging by the new developments...

Realization number three: his hair is magical. Oops. You probably already knew that one, but it's still vital information for any teenage girl. I mean, it looks really soft. And it's really dark. And it's kind of curly... I need to stop now.

And now, for the final realization: James is honestly a compassionate, lovely person. I mean, I already knew this last year, but the more you spend time with him the more you see how genuinely loyal and good-hearted he is. When I first signed up to help him try to win over Lily Evans, I thought that I would have to start by slowly changing James into a kinder, gentler person. I quickly found that I didn't have to do that, but the more I get to know him, the more I see that his confident, thunderous exterior is just a facade to cover his melancholic self. Not that he still isn't an excessively confident mess of a teenager, of course. Some things never change.

"Someone's distracted," I blinked and Amos' face came into focus. Right, I'm supposed to be filling out my Astronomy chart. Amos had one of those amused and all-knowing looks on his face. Damn. Do I have to keep my guard up around you, too? I should have known Embre would turn my best friends against me. Maybe I should have kept Amos on a close leash. I can't handle this kind of stress! At least I now know that I have to prank Vanessa and Amos at the same time...

"You're one to talk." He flushed and turned to face me straight on. That's the great thing about Amos Diggory - you can always surmise that he's looking longingly at the girl that is now is significant other. "How is Mary, anyway? We don't really have time to catch up unless it's in rehearsals for Frog Choir. Which, by the way, Flitwick takes way too seriously."

"She's good."

"Judging by your blush, I'd say she's better than 'good.'"

"Shut up." I stuck out my tongue at him, prompting him to roll his eyes. "Now help me with this stupid essay. Slughorn doesn't exactly make these things easy." I pushed my star chart across the table while he shifted his essay so I could read it. Erumpent Potion, eh? Horace, you morally questionable man, you just gave me a wonderfully devious idea.

...

Embre's POV

"So, how's the plan working?" I looked expectantly at my dream team. We all met in the Room of Requirement - that rather magnificent, hidden room on the seventh floor - to talk about the plan without any leaks. I mean, that's how Amos found out, and I can't trust anyone but my dream team anymore. Merlin knows how many spies Olivia has for the sole purpose of watching us at all times.

"Perfect on my end. James is annoyed and flustered, the best combination." Sirius, who was lounging on a couch, gave me a lazy smirk. I nodded, only questioning his words slightly. I guess I should trust Sirius, I mean, he does know what James is like with crushes. But annoyed and flustered? That just sounds uncomfortable.

"And Olivia is definitely suspicious of me! I mean, all I have to do is give her a sidelong glance to put her on edge," said Vanessa in a proud voice. Yeah, Vanessa is probably the best person to have on my side. She's just a person Olivia would never trust by nature. I don't exactly blame her either. I mean, Vanessa knows all. And she likes to gossip.

Amos just nodded and gave me a thumbs up. My eyes then landed on Remus, who was considering the room in a fatherly way. "I'm going to take a more subtle approach with James tomorrow, but Olivia is definitely catching onto something. I'd prepare for Stage 4 now."

I smiled. That's exactly what I wanted to hear.


End file.
